


Crashers Rebellion

by Zuperbuu



Series: The Renegade Decepticon [2]
Category: Transformers AU - Fandom
Genre: Child Abandonment, Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Familial Abuse, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm, Treason, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 113,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuperbuu/pseuds/Zuperbuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after Starscreams death and Galvatrons rise to power, young Crasher ends his routine of being abused and makes a life-changing decision; to start a rebellion to avenge his fathers death.<br/>But when the Breeding Unit instincts awaken within him, he is forced into making yet another decision. But will he continue his pursuit for vengeance and give up on his linage, or remain true to what he is and start a family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was the start of my new 'training' writing style, which helped me get to the writing style I am now known best at doing; Script Writing.

 

 _Fade in on the planet Cybertron, steady faded zoom in on the Planet. Scene switch to a bar on Cybertron, which is loaded with tough-looking Decepticons of both genders. The Barkeeper blows a horn on his shoulder as three young adults enter the bar.  
_  
Barkeeper: (Yelling) “ **LAST CALL FOR TONIGHT. ANYONE ELSE WHO WANTS A DRINK IN THE NEXT HUNDRED ASTROSECONDS CAN GET LOST!”**  
Decepticon Scout: (Mocking) “Blow it out of your Tailpipe, fat ass!!”  
Barkeeper: “Don’t test my patience kid.”  
Femcon Seeker: (Mocking) “Come on, old man. Show us some of those moves from the ‘good old days’ like you keep talking about!”  
Decepticon Scout: (Teasing) “Unless that big cannon on your back is just to compensate for something else you suck at doing!”  
Barkeeper: “Why you--!”  
  
_The three young adults approach the bar, pushing the Scout and Femcon aside, before slamming a sum of Energon Chips on the counter. The Barkeeper glares at them, and then at the two youths who had caused him grief and watching as they fled in a panic. The Barkeeper raises a brow as he cleaned a metal cup and continued to eye the newcomers.  
  
_ Barkeeper: “...what’ll it be you three?” _  
  
The yellow Decepticon who lead the trio into the bar raises his gaze to the much larger Decepticon and chuckles.  
  
_ Yellow Decepticon: “Twelve Gallons of Ultra Oil Plus—” _  
  
The black and red Decepticon next to him gives the Yellow one a nudge before groaning.  
  
_ Yellow Decepticon: “Geez Enigma, you’re still on that diet?!” _  
  
Enigma groans again as the Blue Decepticon next to him pushes him in a teasing fashion.  
  
_ Yellow Decepticon: “Fine...Twelve Gallons of Ultra Oil LIGHT, One Flask of Priscilla with a twist and a cup of Earth Tea.”  
Barkeeper: (Disgusted) “...who in their right mind drinks that Earth junk?!”  
Yellow Decepticon: “I know...but Alpha has always been the odd one!”  
  
_The Blue Decepticon, now called Alpha, punches the Yellow Decepticon in the back._  
  
Alpha: (Ranting) “You’re the weird one Beta! You don’t help me with work anymore!”  
Beta: “Let’s discuss this later...now I hope that will be enough to cover for the drinks?”  
  
_The Barkeeper finishes cleaning the metal cup and sighs as he makes the trio their drinks, and takes the Energon Chips watching as the three brothers scouted the bar for somewhere to sit. A frantic Enigma slapping on Alpha’s shoulder causes the twins to follow him to a table...where a Seeker is sat on his own.  
_  
Beta: “Crasher! What are you doing here?!”  
Crasher: (Coldly) “...wallowing in my self-pity.”  
Beta: “You said that last time. Come on, tell me what’s wrong.”  
  
_Enigma and Beta sit at the table with Crasher and begin drinking, but Alpha remains stood up next to his twin.  
  
_ Crasher: (Coldly) “You know what’s wrong. Stop pretending you don’t know.”  
Beta: “I’m not pretending. What was it this time; beatings, lectures, threats? What did the Big Bot have for you today?”

 _Enigma drinks his Twelve Gallons as the conversation continues, without taking a moment to stop._  
  
Crasher: (Coldly) “Mental Beatings, for telling him to go Frag himself.”  
Alpha: “Yikes, you’ve got some real ball-bearings to say that to his face.”  
Beta: “And he’s lucky to still have them. Now please tell me you tried to stop him.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “If I could stop him, I would have done. But damn Gama is always there prodding me with his guns.”  
Alpha: “What did he make you see? Was it graphic or really difficult to understand?”  
Beta: “Don’t ask those questions right now, Alpha.”  
Alpha: “But I’m curious...”  
  
_Beta slaps Alpha really hard across the face._  
  
Crasher: “You seriously do not want to know anyway.”  
Beta: “Let me guess though, it won’t stop you from harassing him.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “As long as I function I’ll keep prying my fingers into his back until I finally rip him open. He’s not getting away with this shit he’s inflicted on our family. He’s a disgrace to the Cybertronian race.”  
Alpha: “In all due respect though Crasher, Starscream stole his role and title from him. He just fixed things to return to his normal place.”  
  
_Beta slaps Alpha again.  
  
_ Crasher: (shouting) “Pa didn’t warp the mind of Gama though, did he?! He didn’t make him believe in a riptide of lies. He didn’t have sick motives for him in the future and he didn’t beat Ma!”  
Beta: “Crasher, as always, is right. Galvatron is a sick bastard...”  
  
_Alpha mutters to himself, avoiding a group of Decepticon youths who were leaving the bar in a drunken state. The Barkeeper closes the Bar and turns on the sound system for those who were finishing off their drinks, before sitting in the corner of the room and carving a block of metal into a shape with his clawed thumb. The four stay silent for as they drink and start listening to the music and glancing to one another shyly, as they’d not seen each other for nearly two months.  
_  
Alpha: “We should really stop using the Earthanoids curses and overall language, it doesn’t suit us.”  
Beta: “I actually like it, it rolls off the vocal processors better...and it’s spoken in more locations than Cybertronian.”  
Alpha: (Ranting) “But Enigma can’t talk, not even in sign language to many races. How the hell does Enigma keep his job when Galvatron can’t even understand him?!”  
Crasher: “He forces me into being his translator.”  
Alpha: “Have you ever translated it wrong?”  
Crasher: (Laughing) “By accident? No. On purpose? Certainly. Galvatron always knows it’s me who gives out the wrong coordinates or information, it’s never Enigma who gets punished even when he is wrong.”  
Alpha: “What kind of punishment did he—”  
Beta: (Shouting) “Stop asking him about the beatings he gets! You’re as bad as mother asking Galvatron to hit her like a bitch!”  
Crasher  & Alpha: (Yelling in unison) “Don’t talk about mother that way!!”  
  
_Enigma tosses his Gallon Tank at Beta, who dodges it with ease before raising his arms up in defence. The four sit in silence again for a moment, with Alpha still being the only one stood up and looking uncomfortable._  
  
Crasher: (Coldly) “It’s painful...this life.”  
Beta: “Heh...here he goes again. Best pull up a chair, brother.”  
Alpha: (laughing) “Why? Is it to smack across his head or to sit on?”  
Crasher: “...the sheer thought of how things would have turned out if he was still here, it annoys me...through even the most sheltered of eyes, I know deep in her frame she saw what I saw. But...”  
Beta:  “...she doesn’t believe you. Not after all the stories Galvatron crammed into her head. And you know all too well why that is; she still thinks you killed him. Everything she hears you say is registered as a lie. And Alpha, just sit down; this is going to take awhile.”  
Alpha: “I’ve got some ‘Special Cargo’ to deliver...sitting here and listening to Crasher bitch about his problems is a waste of time and Energon Chips; my guys need their fix dammit.”  
Beta:  “Without Crasher you can’t even get hold of that shit. So sit down, shut up and drink your god damn tea.”  
Alpha: “I hate tea. It reminds me of that juice mother used to hatch us out...tastes foul...”  
Beta: (Teasing) “Then why do you order it every time?”  
Alpha: (Annoyed) “...shut up.”  
Crasher: “I yearn to taste Galvatrons Energon, from his lifeless corpse. Oh, it would be so sweet.”  
Beta: “In your dreams. You know Gama won’t let you ten feet near him unless it was for a beating, or without his cannon lodged into your back.”  
Crasher: (Hissing) “Dreams can become a reality though, my brothers! My Pa dreamed of leading the Decepticons and look at Ma, she has us. The big family she always wanted.”  
Beta: “And you still fail to notice that; A, your fathers’ dead and B, our mother is beaten every day and then has who knows what done to her all because of that dream she had. Face the facts Crasher; to dream is a waste of time.”  
Alpha: “Just like this talking. So I’m going to deliver my shipment. I’ll see you on Monacus later Beta. Come on Enigma.”  
  
_Enigma roars and stands up to follow Alpha, who departs drinking his tea snobbishly. Beta sips lightly on the remains of his drink and glances to Crasher, who sulks and stares into his empty glass.  
  
_ Beta: “You’ve not told me everything, have you?”  
  
_Crasher shakes his head lightly and narrows his eyes; grasping the half-empty cube of Energon and pouring another glass for himself before drinking it down in one go.  
  
_ Crasher: “I’m supposed to go back in ten minutes for another beating in front of ma.”  
Beta: “That sounds normal for you.”  
Crasher: “...it’s another Mental Beating.”  
Beta: (Shocked) “Oh sh—”  
Crasher: “—exactly. Do you want to know what he showed me last time?”  
Beta: “I dare not ask. I know all too well the sick nature of Galvatrons mind...ever since he and mother had that argument he’s been different.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Oh, so that long stasis in the lava on Thrull had nothing to do with his madness? That makes me feel so damn special.”  
Beta: “Even if it did make him go crazy, you pushing him into the lava after hitting him in the head aren’t exactly heroic actions. It’s quite cowardly.”  
  
_The Barkeeper cowers and hides behind his seat as another young adult enters the bar, and approaches the table Beta and Crasher are sat at. All remaining Decepticons in the bar flee or hide behind furniture.  
  
_ Purple Decepticon: “He didn’t even push father in, he tripped into him. He’s that useless he can’t even walk straight!”  
Crasher: (Coldly) “Gama...just leave me alone.”  
Gama: (Teasing) “You’re supposed to be on your way to your next beating, or do you want that whore of a mother to take it for you?”  
  
_Crasher slams his drink onto the table and stands up, walking within inches of Gama and staring him in the face.  
  
_ Crasher: (Growling) “She’s OUR ma. And how dare you speak so foul of her?!”  
Gama: “Maybe if she did as she was told, I’d accept that fact. But no; she wants trash like your father. Even Soundwave is unhappy with her...pining for that fraging dead heap of scrap.”  
Crasher: (Coldly) “You’ve got three seconds to take that back.”  
Gama: (Teasing) “Oh? What are you going to do about it?”  
Crasher: “Wouldn’t you like to know, bitch.”  
Gama: “What was that?”  
Beta: “Guys, calm down.”  
Crasher: “You heard me, _bitch_.”  
  
_Gama and Crasher grasp each other, snarling and attempting to throw one another around the Bar with no result. They just struggle under their hands and scream profanities back and forth in Cybertronian. Beta tries to break up the fight but is easily pushed aside as the fighting siblings take their conflict out and into the street, where passing Decepticons flee to watch behind cover as finally the pair drew their guns and began shooting. Beta storms outside and narrowly avoids a shot from a blaster.  
_  
Beta: (shouting) “Both of you stop the fighting!!”  
  
_Gama manages to shoot Crashers gun from his hand, and tackles him to the floor with his hands wrapped around his neck. Beta attempts to break the fight up again as Crasher squirms violently as his throat is slowly crushed by his older half-brother, until all three siblings rushed for cover upon a very large gunshot being fired within close proximity._

Large Decepticon: (shouting) “I send you out to retrieve Crasher, and I find you fighting in the streets! Haul your tailpipe up, Gama!!”  
  
_Gama stands up slowly from behind his hiding spot and stares at his feet, saluting quickly as the large Decepticon approached him. The giant towers above Gama and stares down at him, shifting his gaze to the hiding Crasher and the young adult before him. The large Decepticon snarls when looking back at Gama, and punches him across the face with his weapon attached to his arm.  
  
_ Large Decepticon: (shouting) “You should be ashamed to think yourself as my successor! Such failure in a simple task is not acceptable!”  
Gama: (Horrified) “I-I’m sorry father! He started the fight, I just—”  
  
_The Large Decepticon, now confirmed to be Galvatron, threatens to hit Gama again sending the young adult into cowering. Galvatron retreats his fist, and instead nudges the young adult from the area._  
   
Galvatron: “Return to the Fortress, I’ll beat you later.”  
  
_Whilst Galvatron is focused on sending Gama to the Fortress, Crasher and Beta attempt to sneak away only to receive a warning shot from the Leader causing the pair to stop in their tracks._

Galvatron: “Alpha, remove yourself from this scene before I change my mind about beating you for being involved.”  
Beta: “I’m not Alpha, I’m Beta.”  
Crasher: (whisper) “...that was a very bad idea.”  
Galvatron: (Shouting) “You dare correct me?!”  
Crasher: “...too late...”  
Galvatron: (Shouting) “You’re third on my list, Sound-Spawn!! Remove yourself from my sights in the next two thousand Astroseconds!!”  
Beta: “Yes sir!...sorry Crasher...”  
  
_Beta flees from the vicinity as Crasher stands and watches, a look for pity on his face as Galvatron grasps him by the wings and begins hauling him to the Fortress for punishment. The scene switches with a fade in on the Fortress, and pans to the Decepticon Leader Throne Room. Gama is sat in a smaller throne alongside Galvatrons, with Solarflare restrained on the opposite side and on his hands and knees. He is heavily damaged, unarmed and remains motionless even as Galvatron hauls in Crasher. The Seeker is thrown onto the floor and is kicked in the side by the Leader, before Gama shuffles over to observe.  
  
_ Galvatron: “Oh, I’m going to enjoy this...far more than the last time...Gama, pin this trash to the floor.”  
Gama: (Laughing) “With pleasure, sir.”  
_  
Gama approaches Crasher and slams his foot onto his back, forcing him to stay on the floor. Galvatron grasps the young adults Uplink Cable and turns to the restrained Solarflare as he steadily pulls the cable out to use it.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Yelling) “Watch, you filthy processor!”  
  
_Solarflare buries his head in his arms and whines. Galvatron grasps the cable in his hand tightly, causing Crasher to scream in pain, which further makes Solarflare retreat from watching.  
  
_ Galvatron: (shouting)“Breeder unit! Do you seek my blaster in your face?!” _  
  
Gama watches as his mother begins weeping and as his father continues to verbally harass him. Crasher remains pinned onto the floor with his Uplink Cable grasped by Galvatron.  
  
_ Galvatron: “What did that pathetic pile of Scrap have that I did not?! You ungrateful—”  
Gama: (Meekly) “—father, please...”  
Galvatron: “Don’t interrupt me, boy.”  
Gama: “Please father...don’t heighten mothers pain...she suffers more than you can see outside.”  
Galvatron: “...if you as much as think yourself a display of leadership material, then you’re wrong. You need to rid yourself of that weakness you just displayed before I ever deem you suitable to be one. You may feel the emotional pain she suffers through that bond you share, but you must rid yourself of it. Shrieker has done so with ease, yet you...have failed.”  
  
_Gama lowers his head and ponders on his father’s words for a moment, not noticing the Leader began eyeing his own sons Uplink Cable as another target._  
  
Gama: (Nervous) “I...I just...”  
Galvatron: “Usually I would be telling Starscream he has failed me...have I misjudged you, Gama?”  
Gama: “*gasp* NO! Never! I’m no traitor!”  
Galvatron: (shouting) “But you’re still a failure! Now admit it!”  
Crasher: (laughing) “What, you saying your son was an _accident_ there Galvatron?”  
  
_Galvatron kicks the young adult in the side and yanks on his Uplink Cable to shut him up, Solarflare begins trying to free himself once Galvatron had become distracted.  
  
_ Crasher: (coughing) “Son of a—!” _  
_ Gama: “I...I have failed you many times, sir...but I’m still young, there is much to learn.”  
Galvatron: “Then learn faster. Or you will find yourself as cannon fodder out on the frontlines. Am I clear?”  
Gama: “Yes sir.”  
Galvatron: “You will maintain loyalty to the Decepticons or perish by my hand. My power must never fall into enemy hands, and neither can that filthy processors Solar Power Technology. Understand?”  
Gama: “I understand, sir.”  
Galvatron: “So I can feel confident in knowing you will continue to do as I command, and will learn from all experiences to dissolve all errors?”  
Gama: “You can count on it, sir.”  
Galvatron: “But can I be certain you are able to control your emotions?”  
Gama: “...yes sir.”  
  
_The tyrant chuckles softly and swings Crashers Uplink Cable in circles, staring at Gama with a glimmer of insanity in his eyes and a sly smirk spread across his lips._  
  
Galvatron: (Laughing) “Gama...I don’t believe you in the slightest.”

 _Before Gama can react, Galvatron grasps his Uplink Cable and forces it out. The tyrant pushes his son to the floor across Crashers back, and pins them both with one of his heavy feet. The maniacal Leader laughs as he squeezes both Uplink Cables, ejecting their Neuron Wires.  
  
_ Galvatron: (laughing) “Let’s see here...half-brothers, same mother but different fathers...hardly communicate with one another...”  
  
_Solarflare cuts himself free and rushes to the tyrant to attempt to stop whatever he was about to attempt, only to be knocked down with ease due to the triple-changers bad damage._  
  
Solarflare: (shouting) “Don’t do it Megatron! I beg of you!”  
Gama: “What on Earth or Cybertron is going on?!”  
Crasher: “Listen to Ma! Don’t—!”  
Galvatron: (laughing) “Now...”  
Solarflare: “NO! STOP!”  
Galvatron: (laughing) “Why don’t you boys...connect?! Hahahahaha!!”  
  
_Galvatron edges the two Uplink Cables together, and the Neuron Wires lock together thereby pushing both Cables together. Gama and Crasher scream in agony as Galvatron forces the pair to keep locked together, even with both attempting to sever the connection between their Cables. The tyrant was not entirely satisfied, and proceeded to drag the brothers by their Uplink Cables towards the thrones hoping it would escalate their pain. But the longer the pair was connected, the less pain they suffered.  
Solarflare rushes to Galvatron and tackles him, releasing his grip from the Cables, only to fall victim to having the tyrant beat him.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Shouting) “Breeder Unit, it is not your task to interfere with mine!!”  
Solarflare: (Frantic) “I’m—not a Breeding Unit!! I’m a—scientist! And at one point you liked me, even protected me!”  
Galvatron: (Yelling) “Stop speaking such rot! I never protected you, I never liked you. I only pretended to do those things to breed with you!”  
Solarflare: (Groaning) “D-don’t---lie!”  
Galvatron: “I’m not lying, Breeding Unit. Now distance yourself unless you want me to tear off your legs.”  
Solarflare: (Groaning) “M-Megatron—please don’t do this! We can—work things out!”  
Galvatron: (shouting) “GALVATRON. I am GALVATRON. Megatron is DEAD.”  
Gama: (calmly) “Then accept mother’s proposal. If Galvatron is the ‘new you’ then try to start anew with mother.”  
  
_Galvatron releases Solarflare who cowers under the tyrants’ size. Said tyrant turns to the half-brothers to find them calmly still connected together, without fighting or showing any signs of pain or suffering.  
  
_ Galvatron: “What is this?”  
Gama: (calmly) “Peace. Bliss.”  
Crasher: (calmly) “A state of contentment and sharing of thought. Understanding.”  
Solarflare: “Why did you have to connect them together, Megatron?”  
Galvatron: “Curse you female, I told you Megatron is dead six times today already.”  
Crasher: (calmly) “Ma, what’s wrong?”  
Gama: (calmly) “Nothing is wrong, dear brother...all is right with the world.”  
Crasher: (calmly) “All is right when we’re together.”  
Galvatron: “Interesting. But not the results I wanted. This displeases me.”  
Solarflare: (angry) “Both of you; sever your connection this instant!”  
Crasher: (calmly) “Why? ~”  
Solarflare: “Because if you remain connected for too long, bad things will happen!”  
Gama: (calmly) “Like what?”  
Galvatron: “Yes Breeding Unit, like what?”  
Solarflare: “I have a name you know!”  
Galvatron: (Teasing) “Of course you do; Breeding Unit, filthy processor, slag smelter, waste of Energon and metal!”  
Solarflare: (Coldly) “...even Megatron, in all his hurtful moments of abuse, was kind enough to call me... _Dear_...”  
  
_Galvatron slaps Solarflare across the face.  
  
_ Galvatron: “He’s dead. DEAD. D-E-A-D. Now explain the necessity of severing this connection... _dear_.”  
  
_Solarflare smirks, only to get slapped again.  
  
_ Solarflare: “FINE! If they’re connected for too long, something undesired will form. NOW DISCONNECT.”  
Galvatron: “What is the undesired thing that will form? Explain.”  
Solarflare: “You should know; you hacked me to get my bios settings to become my SparkMate! Because they’re already brothers, if they Mind Meld for too long they’ll form a Super Bond! And that is just a _crime against nature_!”  
Galvatron: “Hmmm...I want to see where this goes now more than previously.”  
Solarflare: (Disgusted) “I miss the ‘not sick mind’ of Megatron...now boys, Disconnect.”  
Crasher: (calmly) “But I’m with Gama...”  
Gama: (calmly) “We want to stay here...together as one...”  
Solarflare: (Yelling) “Not the way I want you to be! Now DISCONNECT.”  
  
_The two half-brothers pout and sever their connection, immediately snapping out of their calm trance and back into arguing. Solarflare sighs and turns to glare at Galvatron, only to be slapped by him again.  
  
_ Solarflare: “What was that for?!”  
Galvatron: “Just because I felt like it. Now get out of my sight, I have youths to punish.”  
Solarflare: (Coldly) “I’m going nowhere.”  
Galvatron: “Then I will have someone else take you back to your cage; Shockwave! Remove the Breeding Unit and place her back into her holding cell.”  
  
_Shockwave arrives from a nearby room and salutes Galvatron as he greets him, before preparing his weapon for stun and turning to Solarflare._  
  
Shockwave: “I will do so immediately, lord Galvatron. Come Breeder!”  
Solarflare: (Frantic) “Doesn’t anyone remember my name?! IT’S SOLARFLARE. AGH!!”  
  
_Shockwave zaps Solarflare with a stun-ray, knocking him unconscious, before restraining him and preparing to depart._  
  
Galvatron: “Excellent work Shockwave, be sure to place a temporary weld across her mouth before you lock her cell doors, I want her to be quiet for later.”  
  
_Shockwave salutes again before departing with the unconscious Solarflare.  
  
_


	2. A New World

**_A year later..._** _  
The scene has switched to a new planet, similar to Cybertron only with biological life forms growing on the surface such as trees and vines with the occasional mammal-like creature bounding along. There are Cybertronians on the planet, but they are ALL female. The camera steadily makes its way to a large building as dialogue is spoken, until finally entering through the doors.  
  
_ Female voice: “Okay this is the third distress signal this quarter we’ve received from Decepticon war ships, any news on what has caused them all Resister?”  
Resister (VO): “Nothing on our end; we did find out what caused the distress signals from the Autobot ships however...”  
Female voice: “Autobots are of no interest to us, you should know that already! Camouflage, what about your team?”  
Camouflage (VO): “Nothing, just reports about a Renegade Decepticon turning both faction members into working with him.”  
Male voice: “That sounds familiar.”  
Resister (VO): “It should! If L.E.D would have let me finish my report I could have explained why this sounds so familiar!”  
L.E.D (VO): “It may sound like Starscream, but it’s not. We all know he’s been dead for nearly six years now.”

 _The camera shows a courthouse with a large table in the middle of the room, with three females sat on one side and two sat with a male on the other, the Leader called_ L.E.D is sat at the end of the table.  
  
Resister: “It’s not Starscream, if it was we would be helping him. Solarflare would have wanted us to.”  
L.E.D: “But she also told us to protect and train our youths in preparations for any attacks Galvatron would direct our way! It’s only a matter of time before the males find us.”  
Resister: (Shouting) “We should be protecting the one causing the distress signals then! It’s Crasher!”  
  
 _Everyone in the room gasps and starts discussing franticly, except the male who sits in shock and listens._ _L.E.D smacks a hammer on the table to gain their attention.  
  
_ L.E.D: (Shouting) “Girls! CALM! If Crasher is indeed the Renegade then we must not interfere! It was strict orders from Solarflare to train and protect, not engage or assist!”  
Camouflage: (Annoyed) “You never said that about the other youths.”  
L.E.D: “Alpha and Beta are safe doing their own duties on Monacus, so long as they stay out of Decepticon and Autobot affairs they will remain safe, as for Enigma he chose to work for Galvatron. There was nothing we could do for him.”  
Resister: (Yelling) “But what about Flarestar?! Didn’t you think about how he deserved to make his choice?!”  
L.E.D: (Shouting) “It is his decision to make when he wants to make it!”  
Resister: (Yelling) “But you keep him cooped up here! He’s a male! He needs to be with the other males! Especially now he’s at a breeding age!”  
  
 _The male in the room blushes and attempts to bury his head in his arms, only to be forced upright by the female sat next to him.  
  
_ L.E.D: “Flarestar if you feel uncomfortable about this discussion you can leave.”  
Flarestar: (Blushing) “I...I’m fine. It’s just...”  
L.E.D: “So you do have a problem?”  
Flarestar: “Yes madam, but it’s something you wouldn’t understand.”  
L.E.D: “We already know that you wish to be addressed as male, is there something else you wish for us to modify?”  
Flarestar: (Meekly) “N-no...it’s just...I wouldn’t fit in with the other males. I was raised on this planet, as a herm but amongst females, there are things I should know that I don’t...”  
L.E.D: “Oh...girls, leave us if you would. We can continue the reports later.”  
  
 _The females all leave, giving L.E.D and Flarestar time to talk in privacy.  
  
_ L.E.D: “Alright Flarestar, state the problem.”  
Flarestar: (Meekly) “I don’t know what I have to do.”  
  
 _L.E.D tilts her head and furrows her brow, watching as Flarestar became nervous._

Flarestar: “I’m a herm, like mother as you told me; raised amongst females as a female, but my instinct...programming...displays no desire to carry. I desire to...cause a carriage, to protect the girls and their families. If I leave this planet I fear the worst will happen to them, but if I stay I feel like I may cause more harm than good. From the videos and documents on my father, and if his traits have rubbed off on me, I’d end up fathering but being unable to be a fatherly figure. Do you see the problem now L.E.D? Do you see my dilemma?”  
L.E.D: (Motherly) “That’s not all though is it, sweetheart?”  
Flarestar: “No.”  
L.E.D: “Is the remaining problems related to ‘male difficulties’ too? Hmm?”  
Flarestar: “...even if I found a SparkMate, I don’t know what I would have to do to impregnate her.”  
L.E.D: (Blushing) “Um...well that would have been Starscreams job to teach you.”  
Flarestar: (Upset) “But he’s dead.”  
L.E.D: “That means your godfather would have to teach you.”  
Flarestar: (Upset) “And he’s been exiled to Earth, and is hidden very well there.”  
L.E.D: “I guess you really do have a problem then.”  
  
 _Flarestar sulks until being patted on the back by L.E.D.  
  
_ L.E.D: (Motherly) “It will come naturally to you anyway; it did to your brother Crasher...to some extent. You’ll know what to do when the time comes.”  
Flarestar: “So what should I do? Should I stay or go?”  
L.E.D: “That’s your decision to make, not mine. As soon as you reached maturity I didn’t need to train you anymore, I didn’t need to protect you. Any invaders that came by you dealt with alone long before any of our normal troops could arrive; you’re ready to join the males, but only you can decide if you want to leave or not. Do remember that even if you do leave us we will welcome you should you return.”  
Flarestar: (Upset) “But I need a second opinion on this. You know I’m not the great tactician here; I’m the fool with the swords and guns.”

_L.E.D slaps Flarestar._

L.E.D:  (Growling) “Stop thinking like that! You have the mind of two great Decepticons! If you could just find your mother and connect your Uplink Cable to her, then your real potential will show through.”  
Flarestar: “...L.E.D...”  
L.E.D: “You know I’m right, Star.”  
Flarestar: “Do this for me though, what should I do?”  
  
 _L.E.D turns from Flarestar and wanders away from the table, pacing back and forth pondering, before returning to the herm._  
  
L.E.D: “Go to Cybertron; see the male lifestyle for yourself and find your mother.”  
Flarestar: (Worried) “But what about you and the girls? Will you be alright without me?”  
L.E.D: (Laughing) “Hehehe. We held out fine long before you blessed us with your presence, we can survive just fine. And who knows, you might meet your brother or sister.”  
Flarestar: “Beta and Alpha are on Monacus, Enigma works for Galvatron as does Gama, Shrieker is held prisoner by him and Crasher is a rebel hiding somewhere on one of Cybertron’s moons. It would have to be a miracle for me to see any of them.”  
L.E.D: (Motherly) “Anything is possible Star.”  
  
 _Flarestar gets up and walks outside with L.E.D.  
  
_ L.E.D: “So are you going to Cybertron or not?” _  
_Flarestar: (Upset) “I have to make a stop at the shrine first, to recover a few things and pay my respects.”  
L.E.D: “I’ll have Rally set up a spacecraft for you and Camouflage provide extra ammunition before you return to the launch site. Is there anything else you need?”  
Flarestar: (Coldly) “I don’t want to fly myself to Cybertron, I want a one-way ticket.”  
  
 _The duo stops outside of a gateway where Flarestar enters a sequence on a control box. T he doors open; revealing a large set of stairs surrounded by greenery, Japanese-like pillars and torches. L.E.D remains at the gate as Flarestar prepares to climb the stairs.  
  
_ Flarestar: “You’re not coming?”  
L.E.D: “I have to set up the others for your departure, and I know you need time to think. I’ll be back to collect you when everything is set.”

 _L.E.D salutes and Flarestar salutes back, before he begins to climb the stairs and L.E.D takes her leave. Flarestar reaches the top of the stairs fairly quickly and approaches a small shrine on his left displaying a single lit candle-like torch, where he bows and salutes, before turning to the building opposite.  
When he opens the sliding doors, the light catches on his sniper rifle mounted on the wall and the masses of ammunition stacked in the cupboards and shelving. Flarestar kneels in front of the gun and salutes before getting up and taking the weapon and placing it on his hip, grabbing a pair of ammunition racks from the shelves and clipping them onto his other hip, just above his tail wings. Flarestar wanders outside once he has his gun and ammunition and approaches the shrine again, kneeling in front of it and saluting again.  
  
_ Flarestar: (Whispering) “I wish things were different, that you would be here with me teaching me what to do and who to work for. But all I have of you is the component mother sent to me and memories from my childhood. Those alone will not help, but if I could just speak with you I could learn. You know I want to get revenge for your death and you know I’ll try until this body of mine fails.”  
  
 _Flarestar bows his head and claps before praying silently at the shrine.  
  
_ Flarestar: “Give me the strength to reach mother, and help me protect her. You both saw something in me, which is why you sent me to this planet; I just need to know what it was.”  
  
 _He prays in silence again, not noticing L.E.D’s return until she coughed to get his attention.  
  
_ L.E.D: “The spacecraft is ready, and Rally has agreed to transport you to Cybertron herself. Camouflage has provided a utility pack for you that you can find on the craft, until you can find somewhere to settle.”

 _Flarestar stands from his praying and turns to L.E.D before bowing.  
  
_ Flarestar: “Thank you madam. Can I depart right away?”  
L.E.D: (Shocked) “A moment ago you hesitated on the idea, why the urgency?”  
Flarestar: “Heh...the sooner I leave the better; I won’t have time to change my mind and the pain of separation will ease on the way there.”  
L.E.D: (Motherly) “Very well. It brings me great honour to declare you an independent Decepticon Soldier, may you serve Primus and Cybertron honourably.”  
  
 _Flarestar salutes as L.E.D approaches him and places a Decepticon sticker on his left wing.  
  
_ L.E.D: “I’m so proud of you, to see you so grown up into such a wonderful male now Star, from that boisterous youth we were given. Your mother will be just as proud of you as we all are here on Omicron 12. When the real successor to the title of Decepticon Leadership comes about you will earn your branded insignias, and will claim your rank as their personal assassin and bodyguard.”  
Flarestar: (Annoyed) “But when I destroy Galvatron...Gama will succeed to the Leadership.”  
L.E.D: “No he won’t Star...come; walk with me to the craft.”  
  
 _The duo departs, with Flarestar leaving one last bow of respect at the shrine.  
  
_ L.E.D: “Gama is not the legitimate successor to the throne, his real father Megatron died and with him being too young to take the title Starscream took the Leadership instead. It is his family line that became the real successors.”  
Flarestar: “So Crasher is the successor?”  
L.E.D: “Starscream didn’t see him as fit enough to lead, even as a male. He said even when Crasher grew in age he’d still remain a child inside. The real successor is Shrieker.”  
Flarestar: (Confused) “A female leading the whole Decepticon army? What was father thinking putting her in such a dangerous position?”  
L.E.D: “In all truth, Starscream wanted you to take the leadership, but Solarflare insisted that Shrieker would be vital in tying a union between the Autobots and Decepticons; thereby ending the war. So Starscream accepted it.”  
Flarestar: “How could a change like that make a unity? It makes no logical sense.”  
L.E.D: “Star, you have a lot to learn about our world and your own.”  
Flarestar: “Then give me a few pointers now; where is the logic in it?”  
L.E.D: “If Shrieker were to court with an Autobot, then their union would form a unity between both factions...in theory.”  
Flarestar: “...oh.”  
L.E.D: “That will only work though if Shrieker is the Leader of the Decepticons, it will never work if Gama or Crasher take the throne. A female has to be the leader.”  
Flarestar: “So it’s got nothing to do with Shriekers skills, it’s all about her gender and what it does for her. I understand now.”  
L.E.D: “Good. Now before we make the real speedy trip to the launch I need to tell you a few instructions; if any Decepticon asks where you are from, say you came from Monacus. Try to avoid combat if you can and you must try to avoid contact with Gama or Galvatron...but if you do happen to meet them; NEVER let them find out you are Starscream and Solarflares son! They will try to kill you on the spot. Understand?”  
  
 _Flarestar nods and smirks. L.E.D and Flarestar transform and fly to the launch site, where the females are ready to bid farewell to their friend. Rally the female fleet pilot escorts Flarestar into the small spacecraft before hauling in the utility backpack Camouflage prepared for the males journey. Once everything was secured Flarestar said his last goodbyes and took off with Rally on route to Cybertron. It was a one way ticket; for once Rally got clearance to land and allowed Flarestar to leave the craft with his items she took off again before any males arrived to inspect it.  
The young adult Flarestar mounts the utility pack onto his back before making his way into Kaon City, wandering the streets for a few hours and absorbing the sights and sounds in a similar fashion to his mother when she escaped Lunacus hold of her. From the stories he heard he pictured Cybertron to be empty of female units, but he in fact saw a fair few of them. They were different to the ones he grew up with however, as these not-so-charming ladies looked equally as mean as their male companions; baring scars and spiked armour for protection, carrying large weapons and shields, with some females even towering in size over their partners. Just a few hours of exploration and already Flarestar was starting to feel uneasy.  
To ease his uneasiness, the young adult enters a bar as he’d normally do back on Omicron 12 to immerse himself in stories and music. However the bar he entered was very different to what he’d normally expect to see back home or even on Monacus.  
  
_ Barkeeper: (shouting) “its Autobot smashin’ hour! All drinks are half the cost to anyone who beats up the Autobot waiter good!”  
  
 _Flarestar stood in the doorway in silence as he observed an Autobot runt be pushed from the bar, already heavily damaged, into a swarm of Decepticons demanding Energon drinks. The young adult shifted his way past the conflict trying to pay no attention to it on his way to the bar, where the barkeeper instantly furrowed his brow as he cleaned the glasses lying on the counter.  
  
_ Barkeeper: “Ere, I’ve never seen you before. You just get off one of the warships??”  
Flarestar: “No sir, I just came off a cargo carrier from Monacus.”  
Barkeeper: (Concerned) “Awfully clean lookin’ to have come all this way from Monacus; not a scratch on ya. Musta been a good pilot to get you here without the rebels attackin’...or you could be a rebel.”  
Flarestar: “I’m clean cut and waxed because I was a show boy, and my pilot is an ace...or was now they’ve left me here alone.”  
  
 _Flarestar chuckles as the Bartender laughs at his reply of being a ‘show boy’, without noticing a female jet in a lounge chair watching him carefully. Flarestar listens in on what other Decepticons are discussing, before making a few jokes about his made-up journey to the barkeeper.  
  
_ Barkeeper: “You’re a funny kid! I’ll tell ya what, you’re too well mannered to be a rebel, but ya could be an Autobot spy. Prove to me you ain’t and I’ll give ya a drink for free.”  
Flarestar: “That’s easy sir; any real Autobot would care about the servant you have, and would have called the treatment of them cruel.”  
Barkeeper: “And you ain’t callin’ it cruel?”  
Flarestar: “I’m just wondering why you haven’t killed him yet.”  
Barkeeper: (Chuckling) “Hehehe...nice move kid. You know all too well why I haven’t.”  
Flarestar: “He’s amusing to watch.”  
Barkeeper: (Laughing) “Too right he is! Here; first drink is on the house kid.”  
Flarestar: “I couldn’t, honestly. I may be a Decepticon Student but I have honour. I’ll pay.”

 _The female jet stands from her seat and walks slyly to Flarestar, dropping her arms over his shoulders from behind. The bartender shudders and steps backwards once the female touches Flarestar, almost as if terrified. Everyone in the bar falls silent as the female chuckles and turn to stare, before resuming with their activities the moment she stopped.  
  
_ Female jet: “Gran Torino, put it on my tab. And bring me something too.”  
Barkeeper: (Frantic) “Y-yes...right away!”  
  
 _The female jet chuckles again and purrs softly at Flarestar, who blushes and remains motionless as the unnamed female takes a seat beside him.  
  
_ Female jet: “I’ve been watching you, right from when you left the ship.”

 _Flarestar twitches and grunts upon hearing the female speak directly at him, not noticing the barkeeper place down two Energon drinks on the counter before leaving quickly to attend something else. The female drinks her Energon seductively whilst Flarestar drinks more timid-like, bowing as thanks to the jet beside him.  
  
_ Female jet: “Those swords of yours...are very impressive. As is that large sniper rifle.”  
Flarestar: (Nervous) “T-thank you madam.”  
Female jet: “So polite...what’s your name?”  
Flarestar: “I’m called Flarestar, madam...but people call me Star for short.”  
Female jet: “Nice name...much nicer than other males names I’ve heard.”  
Flarestar: “My parents chose it very carefully, thank you.”  
  
 _They drink the remainders of their Energon in silence, with the female ordering a second drink for herself shortly after finishing her glass. Once it arrives she takes it and sips it softly, flashing a wink at Flarestar who remains oblivious._  
  
Female Jet: “...never seen you around before, because with weapons like that I would have remembered seeing you if I had. Where are you from?”  
Flarestar: (Nervous) “M-monacus. I was a show boy.”  
Female jet: (laughing) “What did you show? Combat skills? Or perhaps...”  
  
 _The female jumps from her seat and sits down on Flarestars lap, causing him to blush again and grunt as the aggressive female tugs on his chassis.  
  
_ Female jet: (Purring) “...did you show off your amazing body?”  
  
 _Flarestar gawks and looks vacantly at the female, before realising that she was flirting with him. Realising this would be an opportunity to learn how to react around females in a unisex environment; Flarestar allowed the flirting to continue and even decided to play along.  
  
_ Flarestar: (Purring) “Maybe.”  
Female jet: (Flirting) “When we’re done here, how about we go somewhere private so you can show something to me?”  
Flarestar: “You’re awfully persistent; shouldn’t we talk more before going into deeper things?”  
Female jet: (Flirting) “I just reached maturity; so I’m dying for some male attention Star. I’m screaming inside for input.”  
  
 _The female tugs harder on Flarestars frame and pulls him closer to her, pressing her lips against his tenderly before jumping from the seat._

Female jet: “Come Star, before my father finds out where I am.”  
Flarestar: “Your father?”  
Female jet: “Yes, my father. Everyone on Cybertron I’ve tried flirting with is too afraid of him to make any advances on me; you’re the first to at least try flirting back, so come now.”  
  
 _The female grasps Flarestars arm and pulls him from the seat, dragging him out quickly from the bar and into the building next door; a seedy looking nightclub. The bouncers move aside the instant they see the female approaching, granting her and Flarestar access.  
  
_ DJ: (Yelling) “Hey-hey! The big S-girl is in the house! Everyone make some noise!”  
Female jet: (Yelling) “Oh hush Shuffle!!”  
Doorman: (Stern) “Hey Miss S, does your father know you’re here with this...male?”  
Female jet: (Ranting) “Of course not! If he knew he’d ruin everything! I want access to one of the private rooms.”  
Doorman: “Your father said—”  
Female jet: (Yelling) “I know he wants to keep me this way, but I’m old enough to decide what to do with my body and my functionality! Now give me an access key!”

_The doorman gives the female a key card reluctantly, allowing her to continue dragging Flarestar from the club level to the private rooms above. There; she opens the door and pushes the unexpected Flarestar inside before launching herself inside and slamming the door shut, locking it behind her. The young male lands face-first into the heavily-cushioned bed, slightly shaken from the sudden rush his hostess put on him. Said female pants and slips the key card into one of her chest pockets, before slyly making her way around the bed to haul off Flarestars backpack and rifle._

Female jet: (Flirting) “You can’t do much with all this heavy equipment on...let’s lighten the load a bit on your back before we lighten your load inside.”  
Flarestar: “W-wait...I’ve never done this before...”  
Female jet: “Neither have I, so this will be interesting.”  
  
 _Flarestar groans as the female jumps onto his chassis, pinning him onto the bed with her own frame. She then begins searching with her hands for the male cavity doors in the usual spot they should be; the abdomen.  
  
_ Female jet: “Star, where is your port?”  
Flarestar: “M-my port?”  
Female jet: “Yes the port your male cavity is located in. Where is it?”  
Flarestar: “...shouldn’t you know where it is?”  
Female jet: “Don’t tell me you don’t know yourself...please...”  
  
 _Flarestar laughs pitifully to answer, causing the female to face-palm and groan.  
  
_ Female jet: “Vector Sigma...if your cavity is in the place I think it is this may be more painful than I thought.”  
Flarestar: “Excuse me?”  
Female jet: “Your port isn’t in the usual place, so it must be in the alternative location...your crotch.”  
  
 _The female releases Flarestars body only to begin searching for the doors to his port on his crotch, sending him into a giggling fit.  
  
_ Female jet: (Purring) “Yes, here it is. We’re going to either enjoy this or be in a whole world of hurt. Move over so I can lie down.”  
  
 _Flarestar rolls aside allowing the female to jump on the empty space and get comfortable; but because he has no idea what to do, Flarestar remains lying next to the female looking nervous.  
  
_ Female jet: “Well? Aren’t you going to fuse with me?”  
Flarestar: “Fuse?”  
Female jet: “Fuse, Mate, Defrag, Fuck...you know?”  
Flarestar: “Do you want me to?”  
Female jet: (Sighing) “Vector Sigma...”  
  
 _The female grasps Flarestar and positions him between her legs with little effort.  
  
_ Female jet: “Yes I want you to do it, now...right now.”

 _Flarestar blushes and looks around nervously, examining the female below him and the room for any ideas on what to do next.  
  
_ Female jet: “...anytime now?”  
Flarestar: (Blushing) “...I don’t know what to do.”  
Female jet: “What?!”  
Flarestar: “I told you I’ve never done this before! I have no idea what to do!”  
Female jet: “But your father should have told you everything!”  
Flarestar: “He would have if he wasn’t murdered whilst I was still young. I’m sorry that I can’t satisfy your needs...you’ll have to find another male.”  
Female jet: “I’ve gotten this far, I’m getting some action now before my father finds out and shows up!”  
  
 _Flarestar attempts to leave but ends up being pinned by the female again, who forces open his Fusion Cavity and him into ejecting the hose tucked in his V port.  
_  
Flarestar: “W-wait! Who’s your father??!”  
Female jet: “You must have been raised in some remote planet to not know! My father is Galvatron! He adopted me!”  
Flarestar: (Shouting) “GALVATRON?!”  
  
 _The female spreads her legs apart and opens her lower female port, ready to take in Flarestars hose, until he tucks it back into his port before she could do so.  
  
_ Flarestar: (Stern) “We can’t do this.”  
Female jet: “What?! Why not?!”  
Flarestar: “If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.”  
Female jet: “Just try me, show boy.”  
Flarestar: “You’re name is Shrieker, right?”  
Female jet: “...you know my name but don’t know who my father is?”  
Flarestar: “I know more about you than you might think.”  
Shrieker:  (Shocked) “Who are you?!”  
Flarestar: “Like I said, if I told you how I know your name and why we can’t...fuse...you wouldn’t believe me. Now I know who you are you can answer a question I have; where can I find Solarflare?”  
Shrieker: (Annoyed) “...no....”  
Flarestar: “Shrieker, please, answer me.”  
Shrieker:  (Screaming) “NO!”  
  
 _Shrieker applies more pressure onto Flarestar, causing him to squirm in pain.  
  
_ Shrieker: “I won’t let that whore of a mother have all the males I want! You’re mine! I’m going to make you mine!”  
Flarestar: “Shrieker we can’t!”  
Shrieker: “Just watch!”  
  
 _Shrieker grasps her Uplink Cable from her head and feeds it into Flarestars docking port against his will.  
  
_ Shrieker: _“_ After a few minutes we’ll be connected and I’ll teach you how to fuse with me...then we can have fun.”

_Flarestar twitches as he is fed the data, obviously uncomfortable with the thought of fusing with his sister but also unhappy that he can’t tell her they’re siblings. It also seemed Shrieker inherited her fathers inability to accept ‘no’ for an answer, as she was determined to be mated with before Galvatron could interfere._

Shrieker: “Okay...that’s all I know...now open your port!”  
Flarestar: “No.”  
Shrieker: (Hissing) “Open it!”  
Flarestar: “Make me!”  
Shrieker: “Alright, I will show boy!”

_Shrieker proceeds to hack Flarestars reflex drive as they were still connected together, forcing his port to open._

Shrieker: (Flirting) “I made you do it, now I’ll make you do the rest. You’re going to enjoy this.”  
  
 _Flarestar squirms under his sisters grip, finding his motions difficult to control as she continued to hack his motor relays and reflex drive; forcing him to submit to her. Flarestar groaned as he felt his hose slowly eject and collide with Shriekers closed port, gritting his fangs together and hissing at her as she continued to tease him.  
  
_ Shrieker: (Purring) “I’ve been looking forward to this; I can finally see what all the fuss was about with my Fusion Cavity.”

 _Shrieker opens her port and prepares to take in Flarestars hose again, when a frantic banging on the door is heard causing her to stop and groan in annoyance, granting Flarestar the moment to sigh with relief.  
  
_ Shrieker: (Annoyed) “Jax if that’s you I’ll break your arms off!”  
Disturber (VO): “It’s not that little geek! It’s your half-brother Gama! Open the damn door!”  
Flarestar: “G-Gama...?!”  
Shrieker: (Flirting) “Gama! Go frag yourself! I’m busy with a steaming hot male in here!”  
Gama (VO): “WHAT?! Even after father forbid you from courting?!”  
Shrieker: (Mocking) “You heard me right! I’m getting defragged hard in here and enjoying every second of it! And you can’t do jack!”  
  
 _Shrieker prepares to take in Flarestars hose again until Gama blasts the door clean off with his Radiation Cannon and rushes into the room in a fury.  
  
_ Gama: (Yelling) “Shrieker!! Dismount! You there...male commoner...you’re either stupid or suicidal! You have ten seconds to get out of my sight or I’ll rip off your ball-bearings!”  
Shrieker:  (Displeased) “Lighten up Gama, I haven’t been taken yet...even though I wanted to.”  
Gama: “You realised the danger you put yourself in? Very wise. Now stand back and I’ll dispose of the trash that seduced you.”  
Flarestar: (Blushing) “But she came onto me!”  
Gama: “QUIET COMMONER!”  
  
 _Shrieker dismounts Flarestars frame allowing him to rush behind cover and reclaim his weapons and ammo before Gama could shoot his weapon, and before Gama or Shrieker could react, Flarestar transformed and bolted through the wall and into the distance.  
  
_ Shrieker: (Yelling) “You scared him off! He was just a show boy from Monacus.”  
Gama: “For all you know he could actually have been a rebel sent to kill you. When will you understand I’m only trying to protect you?”  
Shrieker: (Yelling) “You’ve hated me, ever since we were Sparklings, so I don’t believe a single word you say about ‘protecting me’. You came looking for a damn fight!”  
Gama: “When father finds out about this, he’ll become furious at both of us. Why can’t you just...accept him?”  
Shrieker: (Ranting) “HELLO?! He’s your father and my adopted father! If I submitted to him I’d have your damn half-brothers and sisters!! He’s not meant for me!!”  
Gama: (Ranting) “You don’t even give him a chance; you’re too much of a dumb bimbo like your mother.”  
Shrieker: (Yelling) “Like OUR mother! And who are you calling a bimbo?!”  
Gama: (Yelling) “YOU. Whilst you where in here being mushy with that guy the damn rebels attacked! Now come home!”  
Shrieker: “MAKE ME!”  
  
 _Gama slaps Shrieker, very hard, before grasping her chassis and pulling her from the vicinity in a fit of rage.  
  
_


	3. The Rebellion

_Elsewhere; on board a rusted crashed spaceship on one of Cybertron’s moons..._

Skywarp (VO): “Energon levels are climbing rapidly.”  
Blitzwing (VO): “Reactor core showing power readings at fifty percent.”  
Crasher (VO): “Apply more pressure to the tank then.”  
Rebel (VO): “The furnace is losing power!”  
Crasher (VO): “Raise the pressure higher.”  
Thundercracker (VO): “Any more and the glass will shatter!”  
Skywarp (VO): “Readings are off the scale!! It’s going to blow!”  
  
 _There is an explosion inside one of the rooms; inside the group of Rebels and their leader regain their composure and begin cleaning themselves off. Crasher approaches the glass stasis tank and kneels in front of it to examine the contents, and curses in ancient Autobot.  
  
_ Skywarp: (whisper) “He’s using the forbidden language again.”  
Blitzwing: (whisper) “Be quiet or he’ll stab one of us again.”  
Thundercracker: “I warned you Crasher; these tanks aren’t strong enough.”  
  
 _Crasher stands up from the wreckage he examined, still cursing in ancient Autobot, before waving tiredly at the crew.  
  
_ Crasher: “Then we steal better materials and equipment until a stronger tank can be made.”  
Rebel: “But the specimens chassis started to deteriorate when the levels got too high. Surely he’d burn up before even activating.”  
Crasher: “The alloy I have, and will coat him with, will leave him invincible. The machine will be destroyed by him, and he won’t have a scratch on him.”  
Skywarp: “I still don’t understand why you don’t use the alloy on yourself.”  
  
 _Crasher smirks and cleans off his hands, before stomping on the remains of their captive and approaching Skywarp.  
  
_ Crasher: “The Titrons don’t think that way Skywarp. The Decepticons do.”  
Skywarp: (Teasing) “And the Autobots think of others without taking logic into consideration, just like you.”  
Thundercracker: “Skywarp--”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Unlike those cowards; we aren’t afraid to experiment on live subjects, even if it risks their demise. We’re not either side, we are our own, or have you forgotten already?”  
Skywarp: “I meant—”  
  
 _Crasher grasps onto Skywarps frame and pushes him against a wall, applying pressure on the Seeker._  
  
Crasher: (Growling) “You are a Titron; a servant of Tantalus, of Cybertron. Until he returns you take your orders from me, you don’t question me, and you don’t start cramming ideas like the one you just had into others heads! Understand?!”  
  
 _Skywarp nods franticly as a response, and sighs with relief when Crasher releases him.  
  
_ Crasher: “Skywarp, Thundercracker, Blitzwing; rebuild the tank with better materials. Scout; capture another test subject.”  
Rebel: “Would you wish for me to bring one of the sweet ladies to calm your worries also, sir?”  
Skywarp: (whisper) “It would do him some good, dammit.”  
Thundercracker: (whisper) “Do you want him to stab you through the head?”  
Crasher: (Yelling) “NO. I already told you all that I don’t need female company; they are distractions, not necessities to my cause and would weaken me! I do not wish to tell you this again!”  
Skywarp: (whisper) “He already tells us every morning.”  
Thundercracker: (whisper) “Shut up!”  
Crasher: “I’m going to...uh...go and examine our battle plans or something. Don’t disturb me.”  
  
 _Casher leaves the room in a hurry, almost as if rushing to use the bathroom, granting the rebels the comfort of talking casually.  
  
_ Skywarp: (Mocking) “He’s gone to frag-off again like a jerk, hasn’t he?”  
Thundercracker: “You’re going to get us all killed talking like that you know.”  
Skywarp: “But he is.”  
Blitzwing: (Laughing) “He needs to get laid.”  
Skywarp: (Annoyed) “It’s no good that he keeps refusing all the females we bring him, sure it leaves more for us but his frustration is starting to get on my nerves. He reminds me of Starscream with all the tension he has, along with the sour attitude and disrespect to his own rules.”  
Thundercracker: “If fraging-off makes him feel better then leave him to it. He admitted he didn’t want distractions in his missions, and he’s made the right choice to avoid them.”  
Skywarp: (Ranting) “Stick that up your thrusters Thundercracker; he’s not getting any better, he’s getting worse and you know it. He’s so obsessed with rebuilding Starscream and getting at his brother Gama that he’s losing focus on the real reason he made the Titrons.”  
Thundercracker: “I think you’re being too negative there Skywarp. He’s not obsessed, he’s just heavily focused.”  
Skywarp: (Ranting) “Yeah well...I’m not as optimistic as you are about the kid. He’s starting to make a lot of us question about the side we’re on again, because he’s getting pushy and indecisive.”  
Thundercracker: “He’s still a kid inside, give him time and space and he’ll grow.”  
Skywarp: (Ranting) “That’s what we’re afraid of; what will he grow into; Starscream? He wasn’t the best leader you know, and he was killed when he dropped his guard. If Crasher grows into him then he’s screwed just like all of us if he dies. And I honestly can’t see him growing into Solarflares image; he’s too...Starscreamy.”  
Thundercracker: “Are you forgetting that it was Starscream who won Cybertron for us?”  
Skywarp: “Uh—”  
Blitzwing: (Annoyed) “Here we go again...”  
Thundercracker: “Did you also forget that it was Crasher who released us from the death chambers back on Cybertron when Galvatron took over? That he also gave us spaceships to evacuate, weapons and ammunition to defend ourselves with? A roof, though dilapidated it may be, over our heads? And are you forgetting it was Starscream who MADE Crasher? His family line has done nothing but great things for us, and you question him. We may be rebels from either factions, but Crasher has united all of us into a single group to restore Cybertron back to the Golden Age. Galvatron won back Cybertron and turned it into a place where rank means everything; determines if you live in the sewers or in a palace or just die, how many females you have access to and even if you can have offspring. It’s a dictatorship, not a democracy or liberation society. If Crasher hadn’t saved us we would be dead by now, and if Solarflare hadn’t restored my and Astrotrains fusion cavities we would never be able to make a family. In old Megatrons, now Galvatrons, optics the Fusion Cavity is just a Soldier-Spawning device rather than any form of evolutionary magnificence. He even went so far as to destroy those he saw as ‘unfit to pass on’. If Galvatron is the saviour of Cybertron then why hasn’t it been brought back to life even after the six years he’s been leading it? I as well as every other Titron know the answer; he doesn’t care, he never has and never will. Following Galvatron is like walking yourself into death row without even putting up a single word of protest, or any form of defence. You walk in, do your job until you’re no use to him anymore, and then die. Soundwave corrected his mistake by running while he could to hide his sons, but Enigma stayed behind because his mother was forced to stay in her prison cell. When Galvatron has made use of Enigma and no longer desires him he’ll destroy him, and because of his primitive mind the boy won’t fight back or understand what is going to happen to him. He’ll lie down and accept death, all because of a stupid decision he made. Do you understand now Skywarp? Without the Starscream family line we’re all doomed to live in an endless struggle; Autobot versus Decepticons left both sides in a stalemate, but adding a third party into the scenario has shifted the balance. Now anyone could win this war, and the winners; be they Autobot or Titron, will accept the others presence. The Decepticons will be overpowered and will eventually dissolve, becoming a...Extinct race...just like if the Autobots decided to side with the Decepticons; we’d all dissolve back into our old factions or into hiding until none of us are left.”  
Blitzwing: “And the Autobots would go extinct if we sided with the Decepticons...ugh...that’s a scary thought.”  
Thundercracker: “Crasher would never unite with the Decepticons, and even if he did Galvatron would betray us as soon as the Autobots die out. I’ve been having a spy scout out female candidates for Crasher from the Autobots, which might help us form an alliance with them.”  
Blitzwing: (Surprised) “I never knew you arranged Mating partners for others...”  
Thundercracker: “I don’t. I’ve only done this because Crasher is trying desperately to ignore his own bodily needs to think about his battle plans. This means he doesn’t see the bigger picture of an alliance being formed this way. Our leader may be clumsy and childish at times, but he’s incredibly smart. He’s just lacking a much needed partner to ease his mind from time to time.”  
Blitzwing: “Even if you found him a female he’d never agree to court with her, he’s going to keep lying to himself that he doesn’t need anyone.”  
Thundercracker: “All Cybertronians have to come out of their eggshell sometime and wake up. If he’s kept in close proximity to a female for a long period of time, that shell will crack and he’ll give in to what his body has been demanding from him all this time.”  
Skywarp: “YAWN. All you do is talk, talk, talk Thundercracker.”  
Blitzwing: (Annoyed) “No matter how many times you tell him he still won’t care.”  
Skywarp: “Yeah, listen to Blitzwing. I don’t give a shit.”  
Blitzwing: (Annoyed) “Actually I was saying that to you, Skywarp.”  
Thundercracker: “Then go back to Galvatron; see what he does to you. If you have no respect for our leader or his condition then I have no respect for you.”  
  
 _Skywarp remains silent and stares coldly at Thundercracker for a moment, before gawking in shock.  
  
_ Skywarp: (Shouting) “RESPECT?! You hit me, call me names and steal my tools like a filthy Decepticon and you talk about respect?! You make me sick Thundercracker!”  
Thundercracker: “...take a stasis nap or a break, that’s an order.”  
Skywarp: (Annoyed) “Get bent Thundercracker.”  
Thundercracker: “I’m your superior, so do as I have ordered or you can answer to Crasher.”  
Skywarp: (Yelling) “I can take that little creep on with one hand behind my back. Neither of you scare me!”  
Thundercracker: “Crasher has a radiation distortion and magnitude amplifier in his central core, or did you forget that too?”  
Skywarp: “A what with what now?”  
Thundercracker:  “*sigh* It means if he activated his radiation pulsar, he could blow you up from the inside should a punch crack through your chassis or if he fired the pulsar whilst holding onto you tight enough. How’s that for a disambiguation?”  
Skywarp: (Muttering) “Should have just said he could blow me up.”  
Thundercracker: “Well you’re not the type to believe me now, are you? Now go take a break, three thousand Astroseconds, and think carefully about what you say when you come back.”  
Skywarp: “Fine, but I won’t like it.”  
  
 _Skywarp leaves in a huff, leaving Blitzwing and Thundercracker to continue with cleanup and repairs in peace.  
  
_ Blitzwing: “You lied about that amplifier thing, didn’t you?”  
Thundercracker: “I kind of did; I took Gama’s power and merged it with Enigmas to make a new power up.”  
Blitzwing: “You made it sound real enough to me...glad it’s not real.”  
Thundercracker: “Actually it is; if Gama cracked through anyone’s chassis and fired his radiation magnifier, you’d suffer severe systems damage...resulting in you exploding from the inside. And Enigma has a distortion amplifier, granted you give him the chance to grasp onto you tight enough and power up his generator, he’d send masses of unstable radiation into your clung-to body part and cause it to explode from an uncontrollable growth in size. All Crashers Radiation Pulsar does is cause a mental relapse to anyone within its range and--”  
Blitzwing: “...Thundercracker?”  
Thundercracker: “Yes Blitzwing, what is it?”  
Blitzwing: (Annoyed) “Shut up.”  
  
 _Blitzwing and Thundercracker resume their duties, granting the scene to change to Crashers office and room where he sits reading through his battle plans; planting pins onto a holo-map as he muttered the plans movements to himself. He is connected to the computer via his Uplink Cable. He pauses for a moment and stares at the map and then to his plans, before throwing a tantrum and kicking his feet up onto the desk; arching his head backwards on the seat and allowing his arms to dangle beside the chair._

Crasher: “Nothing I’ve written out in this plan will actually work; not without me having to be the bait...”  
  
 _Crasher exhales and closes his eyes, sighing, before looking out the nearby window at the barren terrain of the moon; with a few cleverly disguised buildings being clear from his window, along with sight of some rebels wandering from the underground tunnels into the disguised buildings. Crasher chuckles before bringing up the holo-computer again, turning the map into a blank window which steadily fills with documents being fed from Crasher himself. Once all the files are displayed, Crasher selects one of them and opens up a memory database, allowing him to play some of his memories or the memories of those he linked with on the holo-computer.  
He chuckles as he selects a memory and gets comfortable in his seat as it begins playing; memories of him and his father on Earth, him and his mother on Cybertron, him and his brothers on Monacus...once he exhausted viewing the positive memories he had, Crasher turned to reach for a device tightly sealed in a black metallic box before pulling out an Unlinking device from it and connecting it to the computer resulting in him having to eject from it himself. The computer instantly began running the memory display interface, and Crasher didn’t hesitate to start watching whatever was inside of the box. And funnily enough memories that were not his started to play; battles against Autobots, conflicts with Megatron, failed plots against Megatron and fights against him...even Crashers own memories through another’s eyes.  
The box he possessed was Starscreams memory processor, as Solarflare handed all of his and Starscreams offspring a part of him to remember him by. Crasher got the memory box, Shrieker got his vocal box and Flarestar got an unknown orb. The only part Solarflare kept himself was Starscreams empty Spark Shell which he tried valiantly to keep hidden from peering eyes.  
Crasher continued watching the memories before the footage he started seeing made him feel twitchy; he promised his mother he’d avoid the very private memories that Starscream and herself shared, but temptation was getting to him and he found himself watching one private memory each day. There had been one memory file that was tightly secured, situated around the time Starscream was exiled, that Crasher was dying to see. But as he attempted to access the file for the third time this week he groaned as the security key came up once more.  
  
_ Crasher: “What’s so special about this memory that you put a damn security key onto it?”  
  
 _The young adult groans again before switching to a less secured memory, which he quite quickly regrets doing as it contained footage of his mother he really didn’t want to see._  
  
Crasher: (Disgusted) “Aww geez pa! What was wrong with you?!”

_He changes the memory quickly, only for him to open another similar footage._

Crasher: (Disgusted) “Again?! With how many of these there are I’m surprised not to have more than a sister!”  
  
 _He changes it again, with it now displaying Starscream staring at his reflection in some water cursing in Decepticon. The youth pouts about how ‘emo his father was’ before changing it again, this time finding something more amusing but still rather disturbing.  
  
_ Crasher: (Growing in Shock) “Why’s this in your memory? Did you record EVERYTHING? Even...just sitting around and---woah....WOAH...OH MY GOD PA...”  
  
 _There is a knock at the door, whereby Crasher instantly shouts to be left alone, allowing him to keep watching the footage._

Crasher: (Annoyed) “So...the other videos that started like this...oh geez...Pa why’d you do that when you had ma?!”

 _The youth turns the footage off and tucks the box safely away in a safe, before relaxing in the chair again staring at the ceiling.  
  
_ Crasher: “...maybe Ma was right...maybe I do need to find a girl---NO. NOOOOOO. Oh no no no no no! BAD CRASHER! Bad thoughts! Delete!!”  
  
 _Crasher smacks his head a few times before getting out of his seat and wandering to the window, gazing into the distance with one arm resting on the glass whilst the other was placed on his hip. The young adult sighs heavily, not noticing as his hand tickled his crotch until he finally felt it and slapped his hand away.  
  
_ Crasher: (Angry) “Females along with mating are a waste of time and Energon. I’m a Leader, not a Breeder.”  
  
 _The male jet twitches as he continues to fight the urge to handle himself, biting on his knuckles and growling in discomfort as he paces back and forth, telling himself over and over to get the thoughts in his head out until finally forcing the blinds to close on the window and slamming his fists on the desk. He twitches again, gritting his teeth together and clenches the desk as tight as he could without breaking it, before quickly spreading his legs apart and grasping his quickly ejected male equipment with one of his hands and proceeds with fraging-off._

Crasher: (Furious) “Fuck this...ugh...fuck Cybertron...ugh...fuck Earth...fuck Gama! FUCK EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING.”  
  
 _The young adult frags faster in anger, slamming his free hand on the desk as he continues his ranting._

Crasher: (Enraged) “You wanted me to...Agh...lead everyone! Ugh...and I don’t...I mean...we don’t want to! Galvatron did this to both of us...he tore us apart! SO I WILL TEAR HIM APART.”

 _Crashers cheeks emit a blush which he quickly shakes off.  
  
_ Crasher: (Angry) “He did this to us both...he’s the reason I feel this way...that we feel so much anger and hatred...”  
  
 _Crasher eases his anger quickly the longer he spends ranting and fraging-off. His tone of voice becomes softer, and he ceases to hit objects near him.  
  
_ Crasher: (Calmly) “...when he’s out of the picture, you’ll be my bitch like I always said. Then who’ll be the jerk? YOU. I’ll suppress your needs like you suppressed mine, then when you’re begging for company...”  
 _  
The young adult chuckles softly before moaning, returning to focus on his job and less on his ranting.  
  
_ Crasher: (Laughing) “...we’ll both be speaking in a tongue we both haven’t before, when I’m through with you, Gama.”  
  
 _Crasher speeds up his tempo, sighing with relief as he reaped the benefits from his built up rage and tension, before groaning in annoyance the instant someone knocked on the door.  
  
_ Octane: “Crasher! Are you alright?! Me and Brawl heard you moaning in pain.”  
Crasher (VO): “S-stay out! I just bumped into the desk like I normally do when trying to open drawers!”  
Brawl: “If it’s that same faulty drawer again I can help blast it open. Do you require assistance?”  
Crasher (VO): “N-no! I’m fine! Really! Just need to—push this out—and—then—oh primus!!”  
  
 _The sounds of Crasher moaning are heard again, this time much louder. Brawl twitches before turning from the door whilst Octane giggles to himself.  
  
_ Brawl: (whisper) “He could just say he’s fraging-off...damn kid...he had me worried.”  
Octane: (teasing) “I could...hehe...lend a HAND for you Crasher.”  
Crasher (VO): (moaning) “NO...OCTANE...FUCK...AGH...SHIT!”  
Octane: (teasing) “I could PUSH OUT anything you wanted, Crasher! I have nothing better to do!”  
  
 _Crasher moans sharply before screaming about Gama and not wanting anyone to come inside, which instantly makes Brawl turn from the door again and walk away._  
  
Brawl: “You’re digging yourself a deep pit Octane, I’m getting out of here...”  
Octane: “But don’t you want to help him?? Hehehe.”   
Brawl: (disgusted) “Ugh...you’re still as sick-minded as you where when we left Cybertron.”  
Octane: “Not my fault I have a vivid imagination, Brawl!”  
Brawl: “More like an unstable chemical processor to me.”  
Octane: “Whatever.”  
Crasher (VO): “PRIMUS!!!”  
Brawl: “See...he doesn’t need help with anything but his own chemical processors. I’m out of here.”  
  
 _Brawl leaves quickly, whilst Octane makes it sound like he leaves also; when in actual fact he remains by the door to listen in on what Crasher does next._  
  
Crasher (VO): “Shit...*panting*...Thundercrackers going to be mad...*panting*”  
Octane: (whispering) “You been a naughty boy Crasher? Hehehe.”  
Crasher (VO): “This is going to be a pain to clean up...it’s everywhere...even my damn hand...”  
Octane: (whispering) “What are you going to do about it?”  
Crasher (VO): “How did Pa deal with this without access to water? Don’t tell me he...awww man...he didn’t...”  
Octane: (chuckling) “Oh yes, Crasher.”   
Crasher (VO): “It smells strong too; that will linger for days dammit...OH SHIT! The females will detect this!! I need to mask it QUICK!”  
Octane: (whispering) “Naughty boy indeed. Now how are you going to fix it?”

 _Octane continues to listen, and hears Crasher tripping over objects and swearing causing the Triple Changer to giggle again, until a group of females rush into his frame and into the door screaming.  
  
_ Screaming Girl: “CRASHER! Let me in!!”  
Screaming Girl #2: “Let you in?! He can’t have all of us as his queen!”  
Screaming Girl: “He’s marked for ME! I detected it first! He’s MINE!”  
Crasher (VO): “Um..hello? I haven’t marked in here. You’re making a mistake. I’m not in right now, please leave me a message.”  
Screaming Girl #3: “I WANT YOUR SPARKLINGS, CRASHER!”  
Screaming Girl #??: “WE LOVE YOU CRASHER!”  
Octane: “Some guys get all the luck and the girls...”  
Crasher (VO): “I’m not in here. I don’t want anyone in here. I don’t NEED anyone in here. Go away. Far away.”  
Screaming Girl: “But Crasher, you marked...you must need us.”  
Crasher (VO): “I told you, I didn’t mark!”  
Octane: “Liar...”  
Screaming Girl: “Quiet you!”  
Screaming Girl #???: “Then what’s that smell Crasher? That wonderful, powerful smell??”  
Crasher (VO): “...I uh...”  
Screaming Girl #3: “EEEK! He did mark for us!!”  
Screaming Girl #???: “WE KNEW IT!”  
Crasher (VO): “I didn’t mark! I just...had an accident...that I caused...”  
  
 _The females all mutter ‘huh’ or ‘what’ to themselves, until Crasher coughs to break the silence._  
  
Crasher (VO): “I fragged-off, okay?”  
Screaming Girl #???: “Awww! He’s lonely! We can keep you company Crasher!”  
Screaming Girl #2: “Yeah! We’ll be good girls!”  
Crasher (VO): “Just leave me alone; I’m not interested in whatever it is you’re thinking of doing to me.”  
Screaming Girl #???: “WITH you Crasher! I want to go places with you, I want your everything!”  
Screaming Girl #??: “I want to play! Take me for a ride Crasher! Dance with me!”  
Crasher (VO): “...this is my safe-house...if I let you in it won’t be mine anymore.”  
Screaming Girl #3: “We’ll keep you safe Crasher!!”  
  
 _The girls lean against the door and draw their weapons, acting as door-guards with some of them attempting to open the door to rush inside._  
  
Crasher (VO): “NO! Stay out! Slide your guns under the door! WAIT! NO! GO AWAY!”  
 Screaming Girl #2: “Why our guns?”  
Screaming Girl #???: “What’s he talking about?”  
Screaming Girl #??: “I don’t know...”  
Screaming Girl: “Open the door Crasher!”  
Crasher (VO): “I don’t want to! Now go away!!”  
Screaming Girl #3: “Can’t we at least come see you? You’re so hot I think the door is melting from your heat.”  
Octane: “More like melting from you all being on heat...”  
Crasher (VO): “I’m in no state to show myself right now. Just leave...please?”  
  
 _The girls scream in joy at the pitiful-sounding voice of their young Leader, causing Octane to cover his auditory receptors (aka ears)._  
  
Screaming Girl #???: “He said PLEASE!!”  
Screaming Girl #??: “He’s so adorable! I’ll do anything for you Crasher!”  
Crasher (VO): “...anything?”  
Screaming Girl #2: “YES! ANYTHING! We love you!”  
Octane: “That’s the chemicals you’re picking up making you horny, you bimbo.”  
Screaming Girl: “Shut your mouth or we’ll seal it shut, pervert.”  
Crasher (VO): “Octane?”  
  
 _Crasher opens the door slightly so he is visible, but his hands and desk are not shown to the females or Octane._  
  
Octane: “Uhhh...hey again Crasher!”  
Crasher: (Coldly) “...ladies.”  
  
 _The females all scream fangirlishly._  
  
Crasher: “Right...take Octane to Swindle and he’ll make a deal which you can’t refuse. I’m sure his parts will be handy to him.”  
Octane: (Horrified) “Crasher! Don’t do this! I’m sorry!!”  
Crasher: “Relax, I’m teasing you. But seriously girls, take him away and leave me alone. I don’t want any of you.”

 _Crasher then closes the door and locks it as Octane sighs with relief and the girls all begin pouting or crying, before hauling Octane away with them. Crasher leans against the door to his chamber and sighs, looking at his hand and the desk, then at the door as if to watch the girls leave, before chuckling to himself._  
  
Crasher: “...chemical attraction, eh? Hehehehe...Gama, I know how to lure out you and your pa now. It’s all about...chemicals...”

_The young adult chuckles softly and approaches his desk again, before resuming with his battle-plans._   
  



	4. Crashers 'Problem'

_A few days later, Crasher and his main forces begin to set his plan into motion. Skywarp and Blitzwing as his squad captains, Thundercracker as his chief of science and second in command, Octane and the Combaticons as his scouting/raiding party, Swindle as his negotiations expert and Astrotrain as their pilot and chief mechanic. Crasher detected Gama and Galvatron heading to a remote planet called Charr in advance, and set up a trap to lure them to one particular spot, before deploying his main forces in a ‘capture or kill’ operation._

Crasher: “I want all power to be fed into the shields in the next ten seconds, Galvatron won’t come all this way without powerful backup.”  
Onslaught: “Agh...I’m tired of hiding! Let’s go and smash some Decepticon heads!”  
Swindle: “...to think six years ago we called ourselves Decepticons...I’m still not use to hearing everyone talk about destroying them.”  
Crasher: “You will soon, otherwise you’ll end up a rogue-trader Swindle. Now shields up! Charr is just ahead.”

 _The Titron ‘Battlefront’ ship approaches Charr, on the other side of the planet to its Decepticon counterpart, allowing Crasher and his landing party to exit and approach the planet’s surface without being seen.  
  
_ Crasher: “Okay, we divide into three teams now. Skywarp; take Party two and Octane. Blitzwing; take Swindle and the other Combaticons. Thundercracker is with me.”

 _Crasher opens his communications device in his wrist.  
  
_ Crasher: “Astrotrain; keep communications open on all channels and frequencies. If you are hailed by Autobots or another races ship you must pass my ‘message’ to them. If the Decepticons try to hail you, then feel free to blow their ship apart.”  
Astrotrain (VO): “Understood Crasher.”  
  
 _Crasher closes his device and nods to his two parties, watching them depart before making his own way to the trap with Thundercracker by his side.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Crasher; how have you lured those two to the B-point? In your old plans it would never work without you having to be there around about...well...now.”  
Crasher: “Chemical tactics, Thundercracker. ”  
Thundercracker: “Is that all you’re going to tell me? What chemicals did you use and where did you obtain them? I’m curious.”

 _Crasher twitches before tripping over the floor, as usual, before being helped up by Thundercracker and resuming their walk.  
  
_ Crasher: (Chuckling) “...all I can tell you is that there is an unlimited supply.”  
Thundercracker: “Won’t it affect the others? They could end up walking into the B-point instead of A or C as planned. If they stepped out of place by too much then Galvatron could get a clear shot at you.”  
Crasher: “They’re use to the smell. Galvatron and Gama are not.”  
Thundercracker: “So it’s something from our moon base?”  
Crasher: “...you could say that.”  
Thundercracker: “Crasher.”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “W-what?! I’m telling the truth!”  
Thundercracker: “I’ve yet to hear the whole truth. Tell me where the chemical came from and what it does.”  
Crasher: “I don’t have to do anything YOU tell me. I’m the leader, so I order you to not question me!”  
Thundercracker: “Your mother’s orders where for me to protect you, which involve you cooperating with any concerns I might have. Now tell me what I want to know or I may fear the worst.”  
Crasher: “...*mutters*...”  
Thundercracker: “Louder.”  
Crasher: (Yelling) “I made the chemicals!”  
Thundercracker: “I know you did. But how and where did they originate from?”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “No, you don’t get it...I MADE the chemicals...INSIDE me!”  
Thundercracker: “So what do they do?”  
Crasher: “...lure Decepticons.”  
Thundercracker: “And you know this how?”  
Crasher: (Growling) “Can we stop with the interrogations?!”  
Thundercracker: “...you marked didn’t you?”

_Crasher hisses at Thundercracker before increasing his walk speed into a jog, not noticing his second in commands smirk and chuckle._

Thundercracker: “You had no need to keep it secret, Crasher.”  
Crasher: (Hissing) “Yes I did! It’s humiliating! DEGRADING! Primitive!”  
Thundercracker: (Chuckling) “And totally natural for a male, especially at your age. I take it Galvatron will know you’re here from the smell?”  
Crasher: “I’m counting on it keeping him there, if what I read about male Decepticon behaviour is true.”  
Thundercracker: “Perceptors Documentations and Studies into Decepticon Male and Female Behaviour. Page one hundred and thirty eight, section B on male territorial behaviour, paragraph six...”  
Crasher: “Males who mark will remain within a hundred meter radius of the location the mark was made, which is of course bullshit because I went back home.”  
Thundercracker: “But the rest said ‘Rival males will remain within the expected patrol zone to confront the marker, or will hunt for them in said zone until they find them.’ That’s what you’re counting on.”  
Crasher: (Muttering) “How did that dorky Autobot ever get Decepticons to cooperate? It’s not like he could go up to one and ask them openly about their behaviour.”

 _Thundercracker chuckles.  
  
_ Crasher: “Oh...I nearly forgot ma liked to impart her knowledge onto others.”  
Thundercracker: “Too true. Well Galvatron may stay in the patrol zone, hunt around inside of it for you, or will simply mask it and leave. Remember he is unpredictable.”  
Crasher: “But he’s still primitive; he wants me dead and will stay around an area I have left my scent in because he believes I’m primitive enough to return there to mark again.”  
  
 _The duo reaches a chasm, whereby they duck down and sneak to the edge to look down. Galvatron is not in the vicinity, but Gama is. And the young adult male violently paces in circles, mainly around the boulder in the middle of the chasm floor._

Crasher: (whisper) “That rock, I marked it. Gama obviously knows and doesn’t know what to do about it.”  
Thundercracker: (whisper) “What of Galvatron?”  
Crasher: (whisper) “He could be on patrol, looking for me. If we’re lucky the other two parties will enable the trap before he finds them. Gama here is mine.”  
  
 _Gama stops pacing and kicks the boulder before circling it again, cursing in Decepticon. Thundercracker looks to the other side of the chasm and sees Skywarp waving a signal to them, returning the same signal to him once he received it.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (whisper) “I’ll be up here like you planned. Skywarp and the others in his party are in position to capture Galvatron should he come back.”  
Crasher: (whisper) “Good, now if we’re lucky we might be able to capture them both. If not, we must at least get Gama.”  
Thundercracker: (whisper) “Understood.”  
  
 _Crasher stands up and slides down the chasm, catching Gama’s attention only when he crashes into the boulder and swears.  
  
_ Gama: “Y-you filthy--!”  
Crasher: “Quit the whining; you caught the scent and you came. You’re in my territory now, so I’m going to put you in a whole world of hurt!!”  
Gama: “So you did mark...how primitive of you.”  
Crasher: (Teasing) “And you didn’t mask it so you could leave here with your daddy...how stupid of you.”  
  
 _Crasher and Gama fight, disarming one another before Thundercracker shoots Gama with a sedative ray knocking him out. Crasher begins dragging the unconscious Gama from the chasm until being fired at by the angry dad; Galvatron.  
  
_ Galvatron: “So...the little mouse crawled out from his hole to sneak away with MY cheese...”  
Crasher: “I’m not a mouse and Gama isn’t cheese, GAYtron.”  
  
 _Galvatron fires again but only as a warning, as Gama is too close to Crasher for him to fire a lethal blast.  
  
_ Galvatron: “Marking was a very clever idea to lure him into a trap, but I am a dominator; a natural leader. Your pitiful scent marking is in vain just as any efforts you try, like your father. This smell only makes me want to vomit at how similar it is to his.”  
Crasher: (Shouting) “You don’t like the smell?? Well too bad! Because there’s more where that came from!”  
  
 _Galvatron prepares another warning shot when Crasher reaches for his storage compartment and tosses a glass flask at Galvatron which he easily blocks, with it smashing on impact and releasing its contents everywhere.  
  
_ Crasher: (Hissing) “That’s the smell of your BETTER!”  
  
 _Galvatron begins to become overpowered by the scent, and screams in fury before blasting around aimlessly. Skywarps group begin firing at Galvatron as Crasher hauls Gama up the chasm again, with Blitzwings group firing at Galvatrons back until the tyrant flees screaming in rage. Thundercracker assists Crasher in carrying Gama, whereby Astrotrain returns them to the ship. On board, Crasher takes Gama to the brig and locks him in restraints before returning to his crew to prepare for immediate, and stealthy, departure.  
A brief trip later and the ship is docked incognito on one of Cybertrons moons; the Rebels hidden base. Astrotrain takes Blitzwing and his group off to celebrate and repair the crafts, whilst Skywarp takes his group elsewhere to relax, leaving Thundercracker and Crasher with the still unconscious Gama. Crasher hauls his half-brother on his back and begins walking, with Thundercracker following nearby.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Whose idea was it to bring Gama here?”  
Crasher: “Do you need me to tell you?”  
Thundercracker: “...it was your idea.”  
Crasher: “That’s right, and I stand by it. So long as we have his heir he’ll have to tread carefully, because I know all too well that ma will be free soon. I sense it.”  
Thundercracker: “And without Solarflare, Galvatron cannot get a new heir.”  
Crasher: “So he has to protect Gama. Which means he has to either do what I say or do something crazy.”  
Thundercracker: “I could see him doing either.”  
  
 _Crasher nods but remains silent, the pair continues walking._  
 _  
_Thundercracker:  “Who’s going to perform the interrogations?”  
Crasher: “Guess.”  
Thundercracker: “...you are.”  
Crasher: “He’s going to be sore when I’m done with him.”  
Thundercracker: “How can we even be sure he knows the access codes? Galvatron wouldn’t hand them to just anybody.” _  
_Crasher: “You’re forgetting who this is. It’s his son, his own metal and Energon. If Gama was not one he trusted with the codes, then he’d be dead by now. And even if he doesn’t know them we still have a hostage.”  
Thundercracker: “I’m pretty sure Gama knows nothing of any use to us.”  
Crasher: “He is of use to us though.”  
Thundercracker: “Which explains why you didn’t kill him. But tell me...why didn’t you even attempt damaging him too much? Why hold back?”  
Crasher: “This interrogation will make up for it, among other things.”  
Thundercracker: (Suspecting) “Tell me everything.”  
Crasher: “I cross my Spark, I have said all I can. I must keep the battle plans involving this abduction to myself, for security reasons. Also, I’m interrogating Gama alone. No one is to watch, no one is to listen. Understood?”

 _Thundercracker nods reluctantly.  
  
_ Crasher: “Good. I know all too well that every room in the base has a camera, except for two. I’ll interrogate him in one of them.”  
Thundercracker: “The Decontamination Chamber and your quarters.”  
Crasher: “That’s right. Either will do.”  
Thundercracker: “But...Crasher...”  
Crasher: “Out of them both though, I choose my quarters.”  
Thundercracker: “Crasher.”  
Crasher: “Maybe I should give him some Energon, to make him think I’m on his side?”  
Thundercracker: (Annoyed) “You’re not listening are you?”  
Crasher: “A bit of Energon, a little reminiscence, and then the hard beatings. He won’t see it coming.”  
Thundercracker: (Shouting) “Crasher!”  
  
 _The duo stops outside of the hallway entrance which leads to Crashers quarters._

Thundercracker: “I’m getting a very negative feeling from this abduction all of a sudden.”  
Crasher: “Heh. Can’t stomach the fear Thundercracker? Don’t worry your afterburners about it. We’re half-brothers; we have an understanding...sort of.”  
Thundercracker: “That is what has brought me the negative feelings. You became obsessed in getting Gama to be our prisoner to torture and kill him for what he did to you and the rest of us, but then the obsession changed...you didn’t want to kill him anymore. You wanted him for something else.”  
Crasher: “You’ve got it wrong.”  
Thundercracker: “Have I? I saw the looks you gave him on the way over here, watching him sleeping...what you’re thinking is wrong, not what I’ve been thinking, it’s you.”  
Crasher: “Suck it, Thundercracker.”  
Thundercracker: “You’re too afraid to admit it, but I know why you really want Gama now. And even under the pressure I’m inflicting onto you, you still won’t admit it.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “Just shut up already.”  
  
 _The duo continues walking, with Crasher attempting to increase the distance between himself and Thundercracker but failing.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Even now, the way you’re carrying him, is different to how you would have done it a year or two ago.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “No it isn’t. It’s perfectly normal.”  
Thundercracker: “You’re caressing his tailpipe, Crasher.”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “A simple mistake! He’s heavy you know!”  
Thundercracker: “Then let me carry him.”  
Crasher: “No.”  
Thundercracker: “And why not?”  
Crasher: “Because...I want to carry him.”  
Thundercracker: “And trounce him when you’re alone.”  
Crasher: “Exactly.”  
Thundercracker: “You know I was joking, right? I know you’d rather mount him.”  
  
 _Crasher stops outside of his quarters, remaining silent with Gama still on his back, twitching in agitation as Thundercracker waited for a response.  
  
_ Crasher: “Open the doors.”  
Thundercracker: “But Crasher...”  
Crasher: (Yelling) “OPEN THEM!”  
  
 _Thundercracker quickly does as ordered, watching carefully as Crasher waltzed into his chambers with Gama, placing the unconscious Decepticon onto his bed before approaching the doors._

Crasher: “No one is to disturb me, Thundercracker. Leave.”  
Thundercracker: “I can’t let you go ahead with this, it’s wrong. You need help.”  
Crasher: “Leave Thundercracker. That’s an order.”  
Thundercracker: (Annoyed) “...doing this will make your mother unhappy.”  
  
 _Crasher slowly shuts the doors and locks them from the inside, all the while glaring at Thundercracker, until the doors are fully closed leaving the blue Jet with little option than to depart as it was obvious Crasher would not listen to him.  
Back inside the room, Crasher approaches a large window in the room attached to his workspace and resting quarters, watching the sun in the horizon slowly set behind the moon’s surface and Cybertron steadily come into view. Crasher flips a switch on the wall by the window which closes a set of blinds and activates the rooms lights before approaching a cabinet and removing two small Energon Cubes; strolling into the now dark workspace and resting quarter, Crasher places one of the cubes onto his desk and slips into a chair lightly drinking his own, watching Gama slumbering on the bed beside him.  
  
_ Crasher: “Pfft...wrong...what was he talking about?”  
  
 _He turns in his seat to face away from Gama, still drinking his Energon, only to continuously shift his gaze from his drink to Gama.  
  
_ Crasher: “It’s just a beating for information...”  
  
 _He drinks more until his cube is empty, turning to face Gama again once he was certain he’d drank every drop from his Energon Cube. Crasher drops the cube before kneeling beside the bed, stretching his arm to nudge Gama in an attempt to awaken him, only to slip and smack his head into his half-brothers officially waking him up._

Gama: “WHAT THE--!”  
Crasher: “Dammit! That really hurt!!”  
  
 _Gama tries to use his weapon, but realises it is no longer in his possession._

Crasher: “Relax Gama...I want to talk.”  
Gama: (Growling) “You never want to talk. You just want to beat the shit out of me. So come and get it!”  
  
 _Gama attempts to attack, only to have his wrists grasped and frame thrown back onto the bed with Crasher pinning him to it with his hands.  
  
_ Crasher: (Purring) “Remember this view?”  
Gama: “I do even though I wish I didn’t.”  
Crasher: (Flirting) “Well unless you tell me what I want, you’ll get more memories you will wish you never had.”  
Gama: (Growling) “I’m not telling you jack shit, rebel.”  
 _  
Crasher smirks and slams his knee between Gama’s legs, rubbing his knee up against the crotch plate.  
  
_ Crasher: “Give me the codes.”  
Gama: (Groaning) “Ghg...not on your life!”  
  
 _Crasher raises his frame up, and slams his rear onto Gama’s crotch, spreading his legs on either side of him.  
  
_ Crasher: “The codes, bitch.”  
  
 _Gama blushes, groaning as Crasher rubs against his crotch.  
  
_ Gama: (Blushing) “N-nothing you say or d-do will make me give them to you!!”  
Crasher: (Flirting) “Is that a challenge?”  
Gama: “NO! It’s the truth! So go ahead and keep trying to make me tell you, I’ll laugh at your futile attempts!”

 _Crasher releases his hold on Gama’s wrists slowly, before slamming his hands around the purple Decepticons arms as he tries to escape.  
  
_ Crasher: (Flirting) “Don’t try that again, or I’ll do something unpleasant...for you.”  
Gama: “You don’t scare me.”  
  
 _Crasher chuckles and releases Gama again, who remains motionless for a moment before attempting to escape again. Crasher slams one of his hands against Gama’s torso and pins him down.  
  
_ Crasher: “You’ve asked for this.”  
Gama: (Yelling) “Damn rebel!!”  
Crasher: (Purring) “Hold that expression for a moment, it will make my job much easier.”

 _Crasher opens his V-Port hatch and ejects his equipment, still keeping Gama pinned with a single hand and the weight of his body.  
  
_ Gama: (Frantic) “N-no! Crasher! Don’t!!”  
Crasher: (Purring) “The codes, bro.”  
Gama: (Growling) “Don’t address me as that! And I’ll never give the codes to you!”  
Crasher: “Then I’ll just have to keep going.”  
  
 _Gama squints in disgust as Crasher begins fraging-off on him, trying with effort to escape only for his heavier captor to keep him at bay._

Gama: (Frantic) “This is wrong! You’ve lost your damn mind!”  
Crasher: (Groaning) “Have I? Ghg! Does feeling something special every time I see your face count as something wrong? We’re half brothers anyway, so in actual fact half of this isn’t wrong at all.”  
Gama: “Mother would be disgusted if she heard this.”  
Crasher: (Groaning) “Ugh...and you let your Pa keep her locked up in a cell, you let him hack her and beat her just because of her weakness. You think she’d be disgusted by hearing what I’ve been saying? I’m more disgusted by what you’ve been allowing to happen to her.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “I want to help mother, but right now I have to obey my father. So there is nothing I can do about it, thick headed idiot.”  
Crasher: (Groaning) “You can help me in releasing her by giving me the codes.”  
Gama: “I’d get caught, and then father would string me up by my ball-bearings. You should think yourself lucky to be far away from him, because he has a lot of ideas on how to punish you when he catches you.”  
Crasher: (Groaning) “If he catches me, that is. I’m faster than him.”  
Gama: “But you’re stupid.”  
Crasher: (Groaning) “I’m not stupid---agh!”

Crasher moans and grips onto Gama’s chest, with the Decepticon firmly shutting his eyes and attempting to look away. Nothing happens and Crasher eases his tension.  
  
Crasher: (Growling) “Damn blanks.”  
Gama: “That’s because you’re inbred, idiot.”  
Crasher: “It’s not that! I used up a lot of my juice to make the lure and to distract your Pa. I’m low.”  
Gama: “Took a lot of fraging-off to make it empty out that much then. Firing blanks after making two normal-sized batches of marking fluid is not a good sign.”  
Crasher: “You shouldn’t care.”  
Gama: “Mother knows me more than anyone else; she knows I care about all my family. And honestly, if two batches make you start firing blanks like that I’d suggest getting some help.”  
Crasher: (Laughing) “It wasn’t two batches.”  
Gama: “Unless it was a huge amount, I’d be worried.”  
Crasher: “The labs cryogenic room is full of my juice, preserved in jars.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “Primus...”  
Crasher: “I had ideas for the chemicals in the bypass fuel and solder, but one batch wasn’t enough for the experiments and tests. I had to make lots of samples.”  
Gama: “If I were you, I’d quit the self-pleasuring for some time and do what a Leader should be doing.”  
Crasher: “I do what I should! I just do it so well I get a lot of free time.”  
Gama: “Then spend that time with your soldiers or some females, not by yourself.”  
Crasher:  “My soldiers don’t need me to be with them when they’re trying to relax.”  
Gama: “Then go for the females, I smelt many of them on the way here.”

 _Crasher lowers his gaze to Gama’s crotch, looking rather upset.  
  
_ Crasher: (Annoyed) “Not you too...”  
Gama: “Father has already started asking me to look for mates, and told me what to do. I’m not interested, but it’s his orders. As much as it pains me to say it, if Starscream was still alive he’d have done exactly the same with you.”  
Crasher: “Females bother me.”  
Gama: “...so you like males?”  
Crasher: “These females especially; they’re clingy, loud, possessive and moody. It’s putting me off.”  
Gama: “SO...you like males.”  
Crasher: “I’m not gay.”  
Gama: (Sarcastically) “Of course you’re not.”  
Crasher: (Hissing) “Do you want my hose down your throat?”  
Gama: “No. But I know you’d do it anyway if you had the chance.”  
  
 _The duo sits and lay in silence, with Gama trying not to look at Crasher or his still ejected hose. Crasher sighs and attempts fraging-off again, only to fail once again.  
  
_ Gama: “Your methods to get me to reveal the codes don’t look like they will work.”  
Crasher: “I’m not doing this for the codes now. I’m doing it because I can.”  
Gama: “You’re doing it because you want to hack me, but know it’s wrong. So the next best thing was to frag-off with me present.”  
Crasher: (Purring) “Just give me another angry look and I’ll probably release something this time.”  
Gama: “No. I don’t want to smell like you.”  
Crasher: (Whispering) “Then do it to me.”  
Gama: (Disgusted) “Now you’re being sick.”  
Crasher: “Your Pa was the one who did this to us. Or did you forget?”  
Gama: “I haven’t forgotten, but I’m at least trying to suppress the feelings.”  
Crasher: “Doing that can make you lonely.”  
Gama: “I already am alone.”  
Crasher: “Emo.”  
Gama: “I’m not emotionally unstable!!”  
Crasher: (Mocking) “E-M-O.”

 _Gama grasps onto Crasher’s arm tightly, but has it quickly grabbed by Crashers other hand.  
  
_ Crasher: (Purring) “You want to help me? Lend me a hand?”  
Gama: (Blushing) “N-no. Let me go.”  
  
 _Crasher leans closer to Gama and gently licks his hand before slowly forcing it between his legs. Crasher moans as he manipulates Gama’s hand against his hose, whilst the captive struggles to get free.  
  
_ Crasher: (Moaning) “You have such cold hands.”  
Gama: (Blushing) “Because I’m a damn machine, like you! Now s-stop!”  
Crasher: (Moaning) “I’m warm down there, and my hands got warm from all the work today...your touch is just want I need.”  
Gama: (Disgusted) “You’re also very wet.”  
Crasher: (Purring) “That’s because you excite me.”  
  
 _Gama blushes as Crasher steadily wraps each finger around his hose, with the jet shivering from the touch.  
  
_ Gama: “Crasher I’ll...I’ll give you the codes...just don’t do this...I’m finding it harder to hold back.”  
Crasher: (Purring) “I don’t want the codes now, I want you.”  
Gama: (Disgusted) “The real Crasher would want the codes to free his mother.”  
Crasher: (Chuckling) “And the real Gama would never give me them.”  
  
 _Crasher leans in closer to Gama and thrusts, ensuring the Decepticon still had a hold of his tool.  
  
_ Crasher: (Moaning) “This will be quick, I promise.”  
Gama: “I don’t want to go back to my father smelling like you.”  
Crasher: (Moaning) “Then...ugh...don’t go back. Stay with me and fight him.”  
Gama: “No. Because when my father dies I become Decepticon Leader, but if you kill him you’ll want to fight me for the title. Alliance with you is never going to work, which is why I will fight you.”  
Crasher: (Moaning) “Struggling though, aren’t you?”  
Gama: (Blushing) “N-nonsense.”  
Crasher: (Resting) “You admitted a moment ago that you were slowly coming over to my side.”  
Gama: (Embarrassed) “That was a different subject.”  
Crasher: “Just like I’m not gay, but don’t want female company.”  
Gama: “You are though.”  
Crasher: (Moaning) “I’m not gay, I just like to frag-off.”  
Gama: “To what though, and for what purpose? You admitted you like my appearance, and that you wanted me. Those alone make me think you’re gay.”  
Crasher: (Moaning) “Galvatron did this to us, he linked us together when he shouldn’t have. So I’m not gay, it was an emotional connection forced onto us.”  
Gama: “Just fight it. It’s not that hard once you find yourself surrounded by girls.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “I don’t want a SparkMate.”  
Gama: “Then just mate with a few of them and leave them to do what they want, be what you are; a renegade.”  
Crasher: (Moaning) “Ma would be mad at me if I just mated and ran.”  
Gama: “But if you feel that way you should do it, not all Decepticon males stick to a single partner.”  
Crasher: (Moaning) “I’m a Titron, not a Decepticon.”  
Gama: “But in Energon and Spark you are a Decepticon, you were made that way in your mother, and from your father. No matter how many lies you tell yourself it won’t rid you of the fact that you ARE a Decepticon. And seeking to mate and then move onto the next female should not be suppressed like this; it’s not healthy or practical.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “Don’t lecture me.”  
Gama: “Frag yourself then, but you know how lonely it feels.”  
  
 _Crasher hisses angrily at Gama and thrusts faster.  
  
_ Gama: (Mocking) “You’ll fire blanks again, like twice before when you did. I suggest leaving your Fusion Drive lusty thoughts for a while, just for your body to recuperate. Then when you feel better, go mate.”  
Crasher: “I’m mating with no one. I don’t need any partners.”  
Gama: “If I help you get over this sexual frustration you have, will you let me go?”  
Crasher: (Moaning) “N-no.”  
Gama: “I can help you though, I learnt first-hand from my father how to court a partner and how to mate with them for maximum efficiency.”  
Crasher: (Moaning) “Gama! I---I’m--!!”  
Gama: “Fuck--!”  
  
 _Crasher moans sharply as he ejects his solder and bypass fuel, spilling it across Gama’s torso and face.  
  
_ Crasher: (Moaning) “Ohhhh....that felt good...very good.”  
Gama: (Disgusted) “Oh Primus---it’s in my mouth---!”  
Crasher: “Hehe...want me to clean it off?”  
  
 _Crasher leans closer to Gama and licks his produce from his face, purring as he swallows the contents.  
  
_ Gama: “Disgusting, and wasteful.”  
Crasher: (Purring) “Shut up, that felt amazing.”  
Gama: “My father is going to be furious at me now.”  
Crasher: “He doesn’t have to know about it. Just frag-off on yourself and you’ll mask the smell.”  
Gama: (Insulted) “Such a waste of time and resources.”  
Crasher: (Purring) “Either do that or prepare to get a blowjob.”  
Gama: “Let me go. Please. I’ll tell you the codes.”  
Crasher: “No.”  
Gama: “I want to forget the feelings, I want to find a mate...a female mate...to forget about you.”  
Crasher: “You’ll never forget, because you don’t want to.”  
Gama: “DE93000AV9275.”  
Crasher: “What’s that?”  
Gama: “The security code to the...Breeding Chamber.”  
Crasher: (Purring) “Ma’s cell? Are you trying to change the subject?”  
Gama: “Her entire prison area uses that code. Use the code B378G to get into her cell.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “*sigh* Fine...How many guards are there?”  
Gama: “Five in the main hallways, three Titans outside the building, a Brute in the Restrained Breeding Facility and one...troublesome target...watching everywhere at all times.”  
Crasher: “Who is it and what is their shift?”  
Gama: “Shockwave...and he runs on no shifts. He watches Mother every day and night, even when I visit her, and only ever leaves when Megatron..er…Galvatron personally summons him.”  
Crasher: “...tell me how to get past the guards.”  
Gama: “Then can I go?”  
Crasher: “Only when I’m certain you’re not bullshitting me.”  
Gama: “The Titans outside are slow and can be easily lured away by any Autobot they see, the guards in the hallways are weak...cannon fodder. As for the Brute he only shows up in the Facility when it’s not being used, but telling him you’ll cover his position easily makes him go away. As for Shockwave, I’ve never been able to avoid being seen by him. As soon as you set foot inside the place he’ll fire on you from the turrets mounted on the walls, or capture you with one of many traps inside the building. And many of them are not pleasant, even to Fusion-addicts like you.”  
Crasher: (Teasing) “Sounds like fun.”  
Gama: “He trapped me in one by accident, thinking I was an imposter. I was attacked and hacked by some kind of monster.”  
Crasher: “A monster raped you? HAHAHAHAHA!”  
Gama: “That’s not funny.”  
Crasher: “I think it is. I can just picture you being hauled up by tentacles, with them ravaging your tailpipe all slimy like, and you moaning out in agony before one slides down your throat and another grabs onto your---”  
Gama: “Enough!”  
Crasher: (Teasing) “I want to frag-off again now. You turned me on.”  
Gama: “Give it a rest. Mother’s due for another ‘session’ with father at the end of the month, I suggest breaking her out after he’s done with her, that’s when Shockwave is at his careless.”  
Crasher: “...hmph...fine.”  
Gama: “So I can go?”  
Crasher: “...yeah, sure...”  
  
 _Crasher releases Gama and throws himself into a wall before fraging-off again, Gama hisses and tries to rub off any remnants of Crashers produce.  
  
_ Gama: “Where’s my gun?”  
Crasher: (moaning) “You don’t need it.”  
Gama: “Yes...I do.”  
Crasher: (moaning) “It’s in the storage, other side of the building. I’ll get it for you in a bit.”  
Gama: “I want it now, so I can leave.”  
Crasher: (moaning) “I’ll give you it when I’m done.”  
Gama: (Growling) “NOW.”  
Crasher: (groaning) “Fine you little bitch.”  
  
 _Crasher removes himself from the wall and hides his male tool, before escorting Gama from the room with his Neutron Pistol aimed at the back of his head.  
  
_ Gama: “...cautious now are you?”  
Crasher: “Be quiet.”  
Gama: “What makes you think I’ll attempt an attack without my own weapon? In a base full of Rebels?”  
Crasher: “I know you all too well, bro. You’ll try something funny if I don’t have my guard up, so I’m gonna make this trip nice and easy so you won’t have time to laugh at me.”  
Gama: “If you trip with the gun that close to my head, you’ll pull the trigger from the collision and blast my brain out.”  
  
 _Crasher lowers the gun to Gama’s back.  
  
_ Crasher: “That better?”  
Gama: “That’s aimed at my Spark, shoot it by accident and I’ll either enter stasis lock or die.”  
  
 _Crasher raises the gun to the point where Gama’s neck and torso meet._

Crasher: “How about this?”  
Gama: “Much better. A shot there would sever my motor relays, making me unable to run away or fight back, but I wouldn’t die.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “You’re being very informative of lethal shots.”  
Gama: “If you smack someone with the gun where you’ve got it positioned now, you can knock them unconscious.”  
Crasher: “What use is this information? I could easily turn it against you to kill Galvatron.”  
Gama: “Use them on the guards at the Breeding Facility, you fucking idiot.”  
Crasher: “They won’t be much use against Shockwave.”  
Gama:  “I can help you get past him, but if I see you or if my father orders me to attack you I will. I have to make it look like I never said a word to you.”  
Crasher: “Only you, Shockwave and Galvatron know the Security Codes...so if I break in Galvatron will suspect I weeded them out from you, and he already gave you several chances to rid yourself of the ‘caring nature’ you have for Ma.”  
Gama: “That’s where you’re wrong; someone else knows about the codes, and my father doesn’t trust him as far as he could throw him.”  
Crasher: “...who?”  
Gama: “Enigma.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “But Enigma can’t talk.”  
Gama: “He can write though, he could easily have written the codes for you and handed them out. Enigma only knows the codes because he’s like his father; he hears pretty much everything.”  
Crasher: “He’ll know right away that you gave me them, and he’ll rat out on you.”  
Gama: “hehe, I became his interpreter when you...left us. I can twist his words to suit whatever needs we have.”  
Crasher: (Purring) “You said WE.”  
Gama: (Blushing) “Uhh...I meant Mother!”

 _Crasher nudges Gama with the gun as he passes by Thundercracker, who stops his duties and glares at them both as they pass by. Crasher twitches from the stare and nudges Gama again to walk faster, all the while trying to make no contact visually or physically with Thundercracker. Once the Seeker was out of his optic and auditory sensors, Crasher allowed Gama to slow down again.  
  
_ Crasher: (Horrified) “Thundercracker knows...shit...”  
Gama: “About our plan or about us?”  
Crasher: (Horrified) “Us.”  
Gama: (Shocked) “How the fuck—”  
Crasher: (Horrified) “He reads me like a book! When we carried you here he started pointing out the signs, and I have a feeling he’s gonna tell Ma as soon as she’s free. She can’t know about us.”  
Gama: “There is no ‘us’ in the context you’re using. There is only ‘us and our schemes’. If Thundercracker knows about us making these plans then he’s a threat.”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “No...he knows that I want you...he doesn’t know anything else.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “You had me fucking worried there.”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “He probably could smell me on you, I’m in for a lecture, I know it.”  
Thundercracker: “That you are; now both of you freeze.”  
  
 _Crasher and Gama stop moving upon hearing Thundercracker, with the boys keeping their backs turned on the much older Cybertronian.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Crasher, disarm yourself.”  
  
 _Gama turns slowly to glare coldly at Thundercracker, not watching as Crasher twitches in irritation and remains holding onto his weapon.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Crasher disarm yourself or I’ll shoot.”  
  
 _Crasher twitches again and turns to face Thundercracker, preparing to use his Pistol only for his second in command to shoot it from his hands.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Now both of you, against the wall over there. Nice and slow.”  
Crasher: (Hissing) “What’s with this treachery?!”  
Thundercracker: “I’m not being treacherous. I’m doing this for your own good. Now against the wall.”  
  
 _Gama approaches the wall and places his hands against it, keeping them in Thundercrackers sights, whilst Crasher continues to protest.  
  
_ Crasher: (Yelling) “You’ve shot at me, threatened me and have prevented me from finishing my work! This is TREASON!”  
Thundercracker: “Calm down Crasher and just do what I say.”  
Crasher: (Yelling in rage)“I’m not a submissive little bitch like Gama, you’ll have to make me get up against that wall!”  
Thundercracker: (Annoyed) “I had a feeling this would happen...okay guys, pin him down.”  
  
 _Thundercracker waves in Skywarp, Acidstorm and Blitzwing causing Crasher to rush for his Pistol to attempt firing once again, only to be tackled and disarmed by Blitzwing.  
  
_ Blitzwing: “We’re just trying to help you Crasher!”  
Crasher: (Yelling) “Traitors! You’ll destroy yourselves without me!”  
Gama: (Mocking) “I don’t know this guy, for the records.”  
Thundercracker: “This is serious Gama, now stay there and keep quiet and we’ll let you go soon.”  
Skywarp: “Want me to call him?”  
Thundercracker: “No, we need to restrain him first before he can get here.”  
Crasher: “Tell me why you’re doing this!”  
Thundercracker: “If we did you’d get upset. Just relax and let your Uncle secure you.”

 _Crasher is restrained by Blitzwing, before behind hauled from the ground and handed to Acidstorm. Gama is then removed from the wall by Skywarp, with a gun aimed at his head for security reasons.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Okay Blitzwing, make the call.”  
Crasher: “I won’t let you do this!! I can’t believe after all these years you’d sell me out!”  
Thundercracker: (Annoyed) “I’m not selling you out, we’re not calling Galvatron or any Decepticon. We’re calling the Autobots.”  
Crasher: “That’s even worse!”  
Blitzwing: (on communicator) “Long time no speak kid. How are things?”  
Thundercracker: “This isn’t a catch-up session. Tell him to come here with some escorts and a security ship right away.”  
Blitzwing: “Fine...fine...(on communicator)...Thundercracker wants you to come with a high security ship and some armed escorts, we’re taking Crasher to somewhere he can get some T.L.C.”  
Crasher: “What the hell is T.L.C?!”  
Gama: (whispering) “Tender Loving Care...you moron.”  
Crasher: (Shouting) “I don’t need that!!!”  
Thundercracker: “Yes you do. Your obsessions with your duties...and Gama...have been putting unnecessary pressures on your mind and body. You’ve been snapping at us, hitting us and have been displaying a bad image to the youngsters for the past few months. You need to mate; with a female, and relax.”  
Crasher: (shouting) “I don’t need anything but to be left to do what I want! As a leader I have more important things to think about!!”

 _Acidstorm groans as Crasher squirms on his back, whilst Blitzwing finishes off making his call.  
  
_ Blitzwing: “The kid will be here with some Autobot Escorts in a few hours, but you know what? He scared me.”  
Thundercracker: “Why?”  
Blitzwing: “He’s bringing Optimus Prime with him...apparently the big man himself wants to try and help us with...Crashers problem.”  
Crasher: “There’s nothing wrong with me!”

 _Thundercracker groans and smacks Crasher on the back of the head with his own pistol, knocking him out.  
  
_ Acidstorm: (Shocked) “Dude, you just bitch-slapped the boss with his own gun.”  
Thundercracker: “It had to be done.”  
Skywarp: “He was restrained, why hit him like that??”  
Thundercracker: “He needs to relax. Any normal male his age would be excited, but he’s being so...dramatic.”  
Blitzwing: “I’d be dramatic if I heard Optimus Prime would be around.”  
Thundercracker: “Crasher doesn’t care about that, he’s seen him lots of times and has even had the ball-bearings to say offensive things to his face. He’s just afraid of females.”  
  
 _All the males except Gama and Thundercracker laugh.  
_  
Thundercracker: “It’s not funny, it’s a serious problem.”  
Blitzwing: (Laughing) “Why he so scared? He think he’s gonna get eaten by their Fusion Cavity? Hmmm?”  
Acidstorm: “I heard the girls talking about him being afraid of Fusion rather than them.”  
Blitzwing: (Mocking) “A fear or mating? What the hell you been drinking Acidstorm??”  
Acidstorm: (Insulted) “Hey! I only had a few Energon Shots today! I’ve been a good Titron!”  
Skywarp: (Sarcastically) “Sure you have.”  
Thundercracker: “Oh and Blitzwing that is a real condition. On Earthanoid terms it’s called Genophobia. Just like how I think he also suffers from Gynophobia, a fear of females.”  
Blitzwing: (Laughing) “Why in the name of Primus would anyone be scared of something that’s so awesome?”  
Skywarp: “I’m scared of Astrotrain, does that count as a disorder?”  
Thundercracker: “No. You’re afraid of him because of the big gun he carries around now. And Gynophobia can just happen, sometimes without logic or reason.”  
Acidstorm: “I still think this right now won’t do him any good, as the medic I think we should have taken this measure as a last resort.”  
Thundercracker: “We have to try. Without Crasher we’ll end up fighting for the Leadership, which should belong to him anyway. He’s not dead, he’s just...not well.”  
Acidstorm: (Annoyed) “Whatever you say, Thundercracker.”  
  
 _Skywarp nudges Gama with his gun.  
_  
Skywarp: “What should I do with this one?”  
Thundercracker: “Gama is free to go, but we need to fix a problem before we can let him return to Cybertron.”  
Gama: “I don’t need T.L.C, I’m mate-hunting on my own back home.”  
Thundercracker: “It’s not that. You just smell.”  
Skywarp: (Disgusted) “Yeah, why does he smell like Crasher?”  
Blitzwing: (Laughing) “Isn’t it obvious?”  
Skywarp: “No.”  
Thundercracker: “Trust me Skywarp, you don’t want to know. Now let’s wash Gama down and escort him back to Cybertron. Make sure he’s blindfolded or unconscious, to prevent him learning our location.”  
Skywarp: “Understood.”  
Gama: “H-hey! Wait a second--!”  
  
 _Gama is pushed from the room, whilst Thundercracker assists Blitzwing in adding final restraints to Crasher.  
  
_


	5. Treatment

_A few hours later, Crasher awakens on a new planet; Torkulon, a planet for the mentally unstable or ill. He awakens in a bed, with his crew nearby alongside a Torkuli, one of the natives and doctors at the institute.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “You’ll only receive payment if the treatment works.”  
Torkuli: “Understandable, and I can assure you we’ve had far more troublesome illnesses than the two your friend suffers from. We just require you to accept our methods.”  
Skywarp: “We’ll accept anything as long as it fixes him.”  
Thundercracker: (Annoyed) “No we won’t, I want to make sure he’ll be safe and will still be Crasher. I’m going to observe some of the treatment methods before I make up my mind.”  
Crasher: (Horrified) “I-I’m in a nut house?! What’s with you?!”  
Torkuli: “Hmm, it seems he also suffers from significant amounts of anger dysfunctions.”  
Acidstorm: “He’s been like that ever since he hit maturity.”  
Torkuli: “I see.”  
  
 _Crasher is shouting and screaming at Thundercracker throughout the discussion, even as other Torkuli surround him and place up an x-ray like device, showing Crashers mechanisms.  
  
_ Torkuli: “Well, this method might help us assess any physical damage he may have.”  
Skywarp: “Damage?”  
Torkuli: “We cannot rule out the possibility that he may have damaged circuitry, or an alien device causing the disruptions. This is a simple scan to help us identify the cause should it be physical.”  
Acidstorm: (Whispering) “That’s scary, he could have been damaged and that could have caused this...”  
Skywarp: (Whispering) “Shut up, you’re making me nervous.”  
Torkuli Servant: “There is no damaged circuitry; however we can confirm a few likely causes for the problems the patient is experiencing.”  
Thundercracker: “Name them.”  
Torkuli: “From what my assistant has identified on the scan, the patient has signs of minor motor abnormalities. Does he fall over a lot?”  
Thundercracker: “Yeah, but we know why he’s like that. He’s inbred.”  
Torkuli: “I see.”  
Thundercracker: “His parents only shared a five percent robonetic relation.”  
Torkuli: “Well that’s not the cause of his phobias, but at least we know that the motor problems can be fixed with simple tuning. If you wish for us to fix the problem that is.”  
Thundercracker: “We brought him here to get over his fear of females and mating with them. Once he’s cured of that we can talk about the motors.”  
Torkuli: “Very well.”  
Torkuli Servant: “We also noticed abnormal growth in the receptor nodes.”  
Skywarp: “The what?”  
Thundercracker: “The receptor nodes are what send out and receive signals, before sending them to Crashers brain and then other parts of his body.”  
Skywarp: “Like what kind of signals?”  
Thundercracker: (Sighing) “The ones telling him to court or mate, or that a female is ready for it.”  
Torkuli: “Once he mates the abnormality will go away. We can ignore that physical factor for now.”  
Torkuli Servant: “We also found masses of equipment tucked into his abdomen.”  
Thundercracker: (Shocked) “W-what?!”  
Skywarp: (Annoyed) “You gotta be kidding?!”  
Acidstorm: “What? What are they kidding about?”  
Torkuli: “We’re not joking. The examination has brought up the real problem in physical causes for his condition; your friend is a Breeding Unit.”  
Acidstorm: “B-but...he represses his urges! And in my examinations I---We never noticed he was--”  
Torkuli: “The repression of his instinctive nature is what has caused this problem. What was his previous duty?”  
  
 _Optimus Prime and a handful of Autobots enter the room, not even catching Crashers attention as he continues to shout at Thundercracker, who isn’t listening to him.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Annoyed) “He is our Leader. He gives us orders.”  
Torkuli: “A manager? Tsk.Tsk.Tsk. That should be the last job he should be doing. The first thing we’ll have to do is remove him from such a stressful and isolated duty and environment.”  
Optimus Prime: “What’s the problem Thundercracker?”  
Thundercracker: (Shocked)“Crasher’s a...Breeder.”  
 Ratchet: (Shocked) “A Breeding Unit?? But I thought only females were like...you know...”  
Thundercracker: “In the Decepticons...and now the Titrons...there are females who fight and those that breed. There’s never one that does both. But there are males, very skilled males, who can both be fighters and breeders at the same time. But because they are so rare they’re...specially equipped...to ensure they make as many females conceive as possible in one session. They’re the male breeding units, called Super Breeders.”  
Optimus Prime: “So Crasher’s stress is related to him taking the wrong line of duty; and he showed such promise in becoming a valiant leader. Such a shame.”  
Thundercracker: “He can still lead the Titrons! He just needs a partner and that’s what he’s here for; to get over his fear of obtaining one!”  
Torkuli: “He won’t be leading anyone. His status requires him to breed, fight and then attend himself. There is no room for concern over others in his true instinct; that is why he cannot and must not lead.”  
Thundercracker: (Growling) “Just treat him and we’ll discuss that later!”  
Torkuli: “Very well...”  
  
 _The x-ray is removed along with the servants, and the doctor sits beside Crashers bed, with the young Titron Leader restrained within it of course.  
  
_ Torkuli: “Tell me Crasher; what do you feel right now?”  
Crasher: (Shouting) “Anger!! I want to hurt someone!”  
Torkuli: “And why is that?”  
Crasher: (Shouting) “Thundercracker! He’s trying to change me! Make me someone I’m not! I’m the Titrons Leader! Not a mushy little pile of scrap!”  
Torkuli: “Mhmm...and what do you want to do with your life after you’ve done your job with the Titrons?”  
 _  
Crasher stops struggling and shouting, and thinks for a minute, causing the Seekers to whisper to one another.  
  
_ Crasher: “...that’s none of your business.”  
Torkuli: “If you are afraid to tell then say so Crasher. Don’t let the feelings sit.”  
Crasher: (Whining) “What I’m feeling is wrong! I shouldn’t have these thoughts; they’re not what a Leader should do!”  
Torkuli: “And what are those thoughts?”  
Crasher: (Whining) “I don’t want to talk about it, it sickens me...”  
Torkuli: “Is it connected to your fear of women, or your fear of intercourse?”  
Crasher: (Hissing) “I’m not scared! I just...don’t care!”  
Torkuli: “Suppression is not a good thing, it is not healthy. Tell us your feelings, your desires. Tell us what you think of every single one of us.”  
  
 _Crasher stops whining, and narrows his eyes as he examines the party in the room.  
  
_ Skywarp: (Nervous) “This isn’t going to be good...”  
Crasher: “Acidstorms always drunk, he’s always causing trouble! And Skywarp, he’s always questioning, always picking at my ideas and plans, always comparing the Titrons to the Decepticons! I don’t hate them, but they make me angry!”  
Torkuli: “Go on.”  
Crasher: (Ranting) “And Blitzwing is always talking about girls! That’s all he seems to think about!! It’s no wonder Astrotrain got the big gun and he didn’t; he was too busy banging some rusty bimbo! And don’t get me started on Thundercracker!”  
Thundercracker: “No, tell me. I want to hear everything.”  
Torkuli: “Very good, Thundercracker. Now go on Crasher.”  
Crasher: (Ranting) “Thundercracker seems to think I need love, that I need companionship to be happy! To lead! He doesn’t understand that those two things are what cause the downfall of every leadership! Well I won’t allow it to happen to me! I’m like my Pa! I’M TOUGH.”  
Thundercracker: (Yelling) “You’re NOT Starscream!”  
Torkuli: “Easy now.”  
Thundercracker: (Infuriated) “Crasher, your father was at his happiest, and best, when he was with your mother! Just him and her, they kept things stable for everyone, whilst before Starscream didn’t even have the strength to punch Megatron in the face without being blasted! Alone he was weak, stupid and arrogant; but united with a partner he smartened up and became easier to get along with. And he DIED to ensure you lived, so that you could do the same as he could! Grow, mature to find a mate, wizen up with her, and pass on so that the next generation could do the same. That’s what we’re all built for; to pass on knowledge to the next line of Cybertronians so they don’t make the same mistakes we do! You denying yourself the RIGHT to mate is destroying your mind, your body and your fathers own spirit! You’re letting his sacrifice go to WASTE!!”  
Crasher: (Yelling) “SUCK IT, THUNDERCRACKER!”  
Optimus Prime: “Both of you; calm down!”  
Torkuli: “Maybe we should try a different method of treatment.”  
  
 _A moment later, Crasher is tied to a chair in a room full of other creatures that are also sat on chairs in a circle; Crasher has been seated next to a female robotic-like creature on purpose, to help him overcome his fears of being too close to a woman. Thundercracker and the others are watching from a different part of the room.  
  
_ Torkuli: “This treatment helps us express our problems, and to learn that others have equally the same problems. We’ll start with you Zorque; tell us what bothers you.”  
Zorque: (Horrified) “I’m scared of the sky, I...I’m afraid it’s going to fall on me someday! I need a roof to protect me!”  
Torkuli: “Mhmm...now you Anita; what is your problem?”  
Anita: (Nervous) “I’m afraid of bright lights. They remind me of the dangers of a street I use to live by; many children got hit by trucks and I saw it happen. So I’m always wearing sun-blockers or hiding in dark rooms.”  
Torkuli: “I see. Now about you Crasher; tell us what your problem is.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “I have no problem.”  
Torkuli: “Admitting the problem is your first step to recovery, Crasher. Now tell us why you are here, and we will reward you with the treatment you require.”  
Crasher: (Chuckling) “Reward huh? Okay...”  
  
 _Thundercracker leans forwards, anticipating Crashers response.  
  
_ Crasher: (Mocking) “I’m scared I might put my foot up someone’s ass.”  
Thundercracker: (Annoyed) “Vector Sigma...”  
Torkuli: “You don’t know why you are here?”  
Crasher: “I’m here because Thundercracker brought me here.”  
Torkuli: “And why was that?”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “He seems to think I’m trying to distance myself from females, that I’m afraid of them and mating with them! But I’m not!”  
Torkuli: “We have progress. Tell us why you are afraid.”  
Crasher: (Shouting) “I’M NOT AFRAID.”  
  
 _The Torkuli nods to Anita, and she pats Crasher on the shoulders; causing him to jump from his seat screaming and fall over._

Torkuli: “You suffer from Genophobia and Gynophobia; a fear of females and mating with them. Understand?”  
Crasher: “...*Mutters*...”  
Torkuli: “It seems the patient needs further proof of his own problems. We should move him onto the next treatment.”  
  
 _Crasher is removed and taken to a different location, again with Thundercracker and the others watching nearby. Crasher is tied to a chair again and is at a table, his hands and arms free, sat opposite a female Cybertronian.  
  
_ Thundercracker:  “Won’t this disturb that young ladies own treatment?”  
Torkuli: “Do not fear, Sanji is a perfectly healthy female who works here treating fellow Cybertronians. If anyone can get your friend to realise his problem, it will be her.”  
  
 _Crasher dares not make eye contact with the female, and even refuses to show signs of wanting to flee.  
_    
Sanji: (Flirting) “You’re Crasher then? You’re cuter than how my co-workers described.”  
  
 _Crasher doesn’t answer.  
  
_ Sanji: “You’ve got a nice paintjob, and big wings. You seem to take good care of yourself.”  
  
 _Crasher blushes but once again doesn’t say anything. Sanji reaches over the desk and gently touches Crashers chin, forcing him to face her.  
  
_ Sanji: (Flirting) “Such beautiful markings too...and optics.”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “I---I---um--”  
Sanji: “You did this yourself? You must have an amazing way with using your hands to make them so well.”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “It...it hurt...”  
Sanji: (Flirting) “You must have put them on for a good reason then, what did you make them for?”  
  
 _Sanji strokes the markings seductively, causing Crasher to remove himself from eye contact.  
  
_ Crasher: (Blushing) “I...don’t know why...”  
Sanji: (Flirting) “Maybe you did it to attract a partner?”  
  
 _Crasher slams his head onto the table._

Crasher: (Whining) “I’m not into that sort of thing!”  
Sanji: “What are you into then, Crasher?”  
Crasher: (Whining) “I don’t know.”  
Sanji: “I’ve helped many Cybertronians overcome fears or problems, tell me anything you want. You don’t need to be so defensive around me.”  
Crasher: (Whispering) “Fine then, but only because you actually said you liked my markings...”  
Thundercracker: (Thought) “Don’t fuck it up Crasher.”  
Crasher: (Whispering) “I’m afraid of kids.”  
Torkuli: “We have progress.”  
Crasher: “How did you hear that?!”  
Torkuli: “You didn’t whisper it quite as quiet as you thought. But we can now conclude your fear of mating is a result of you being afraid of having offspring.”  
Crasher: (Shouting) “I’m not afraid of mating!!”  
Sanji: “Then why don’t you do it? It has so many healthy benefits for a young male.”  
Crasher: (Whining) “Why is it wrong for a guy to not want to breed???”  
Torkuli: “You are a Breeding Unit. It is your primary function, and you suppress it in a way that could be dangerous.”  
Sanji: “Think about it this way; a dog instinctively likes to chew things, right?”  
Crasher: (Pouting) “Right...”  
Sanji: “Well if a dog tries to stop itself from chewing on objects; it will become agitated and will bite out at its owner or their possessions to feed that chewing instinct.”  
Crasher: (Pouting) “But I’m not a dog.”  
Sanji: “Let me put it into context then; who have you yelled at, hurt or argued with recently?”  
Crasher: “...several Titrons and Decepticons.”  
Sanji: “And why did you do those things?”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “I was frustrated...”  
Torkuli: “By what?”  
Crasher: (Growling) “Nothing.”  
Sanji: “You suppressed your instincts to court a partner, and as a result you became twitchy and angry with anyone near you. You argued with your friends, shouted when you could have spoken normally, and made efforts to pursue targets so someone was constantly getting your feedback.”  
Crasher: (Pathetically) “But I...”  
Sanji: “Then the frustration kicked in from your lack of physical interaction; you isolated yourself to prevent upsetting everyone with your sour attitude, which only fed your anger and as a result you broke into fights randomly. In other words, your pride alongside your fears has slowly started to destroy your psyche. Admitting your fears now will put you down the road to recovery.”  
Crasher: “...I’m not sick...I’m fine.”  
Torkuli: “Your friend is making this difficult. We’ll try the next treatment.”  
Thundercracker: “How many treatments can he take?”  
Torkuli: “This is the last one we can attempt before moving onto extreme measures.”  
Thundercracker: “We don’t want extreme measures. So if this next one fails we’ll find another way to cure him ourselves.”  
Torkuli: “...very well. This way.”  
  
 _Crasher is taken to his next and final treatment; role-play. Outside, Crasher is not restrained but is being carefully monitored by nearby guards. There are various creatures, both male and female, of various biology and species.  
  
_ Torkuli: “Role-play is our most successful treatment.”  
Thundercracker: “It better be, or you’re not getting a single pound of Space Bucks from us.”  
Torkuli: “Each of you has a wrist band, in a specific colour. Find your partner by finding the matching wrist band.”  
Crasher: (Muttering) “This is stupid.”  
  
 _Crasher stands still and watches the other creatures rush to find their partners quickly and almost in excitement. He twitches and looks at his feet, hissing as the other creatures found their partners and acted in joy at who they wound up with, catching the Torkuli’s eyes.  
  
_ Torkuli: “Is this jealousy we’re seeing?”  
Thundercracker: “It wouldn’t surprise me.”  
Torkuli: “He’s made no effort to find his partner. That alone shows poor social skills and a lack of motivation.”  
Optimus Prime: “I wouldn’t call him one who’s unmotivated.”  
Thundercracker: “I wouldn’t call him anti-social either. He loves attention.”  
Torkuli: “But not from females.”  
Thundercracker: “Yeah but—”  
Torkuli: “Crasher, find your partner.”  
Crasher: (Muttering) “I don’t want to find them, they should find me.”  
Torkuli: “A lack of drive to seek out his partner, he expects them to come to him; if this was applied in the courting world he would remain mate-less.”  
Thundercracker: “Which he is.”  
Torkuli: “Take Crasher to his partner.”  
  
 _The guards nearby grasp Crasher and begin hauling him through the mounds of partnered creatures, until being put alongside another Cybertronian female.  
  
_ Torkuli: “Now, those who are same-sex partners; your role-play is to re-enact a hobby or task you both find amusing. Opposite-sex partners; your role-play is to re-enact what you believe would be a positive date.”  
Acidstorm: (Whispering) “I can see where this will end up.”  
Skywarp: (Whispering) “I feel sorry for the chick.”  
  
 _Crasher mutters to himself and remains looking at his feet, not even making any effort to glance at his partner.  
  
_ Torkuli: “Crasher, begin role-play with your partner.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “I don’t want to.”  
Thundercracker: “I can’t see this working.”  
Torkuli: “He needs a push to get started, it would seem.”  
Thundercracker: “No trust me, pushing Crasher too hard is a bad idea.”  
Female: (Nervous) “Erm...so...what would you like to do?”  
Crasher: (Whining) “Nothing. I want to go home.”  
Acidstorm: (Shouting) “Stop acting like a Sparkling and give the chick something to work with!!”  
Skywarp: “Acidstorm you dumbass, he’ll do something stupid now!”  
Crasher: (Whining) “I just want to go home, lock myself in my room and draw and write!”  
Female: “You’re an artist?”  
Skywarp & Acidstorm: (In Unison) “Oh shit.”  
Crasher: (Hissing) “I’m a tactician, not a little mooching artist!”  
  
 _The female folds her arms and pouts._  
  
Female: (Annoyed) “Someone needs to get laid.”  
  
 _Crasher gawks and turns away, steaming mad, before cursing very loud in both Autobot and Decepticon._  
  
Acidstorm: (Laughing) “Did I just hear that?!”  
Optimus Prime: “Such language...”  
Skywarp: “Who even uses that word anymore?!”  
Ratchet: (Disgusted) “He wants to do what?!”  
Torkuli: “We’re not familiar with this language, and would rather you speak openly in the Universal Language instead.”  
Crasher: (Shouting) “FUCK THIS. You know what?! FUCK YOU ALL. I just want to go home, write up my battle plans, draw my maps and star charts and then frag-off before I go offline for the day! NOTHING ELSE MATTERS TO ME! I’m HEALTHY! OKAY?! Thank you! Goodbye!”  
  
 _Crasher tries to leave but is restrained by guards. He beats them down effortlessly, and before the Torkuli can summon web-restraints onto him, Skywarp and Acidstorm tackle him to the ground.  
  
_ Crasher: (Shouting) “GET OFF ME!”  
Acidstorm: “Skywarp, hold him up, I’ll stand by if he tries to escape again.”  
Skywarp: “Sure, whatever.”  
  
 _Skywarp holds tightly onto Crasher and hauls him from the floor, with Acidstorm nearby ready to provide support should it be required.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “We’ve exhausted your methods here that are on par with the limit. We’ll take him somewhere else.”  
Torkuli: “Very well. He is still young, which means in time he may grow out of this behaviour on his own. We wish him a speedy recovery.”

 _Thundercracker and the Torkuli shake hands, before he waves Skywarp and Acidstorm to follow him.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “We’re done here; let’s take him to Persi-ai 8.”  
Acidstorm: (Excited) “The beach planet?? NICE!”  
Skywarp: “No, you’re thinking of Bombardment-106.”  
Thundercracker: “Persi-ai 8 is in the 8th Sector quadrant; it’s the ‘meeting ground’.”  
Acidstorm: (Excited) “That’s even better!”  
Skywarp: “Wait a minute...isn’t that place for couples who are having relationship problems?”  
Crasher: “HUH?!”  
Thundercracker: “You’re thinking of Persi-ai 3. Persi-ai 6 to 8 are Cybertronian Colonised planets, Number 8 is just starting its population.”  
Skywarp: (Relieved) “That’s good, I went to Number 3 once with an old friend of mine...he lost his Fusion Cavity and his ball-bearings there.”  
Thundercracker: “Mating rights dispute?”  
Skywarp: (Laughing) “You bet.”  
Thundercracker: (Uneasy) “Nasty stuff.”  
Crasher: “Hey, I don’t need to go anywhere now but home...okay??”  
Thundercracker: “We’re taking you to a planet that could USE a breeder, especially of your calibre, to help the small population. It will be the kick you need to cure yourself of this problem.”  
  
 _Crasher flails around and nearly escapes Skywarps hold on him, desperately trying to reach Thundercracker._  
  
Crasher: (Frantic) "I'm healthy Thundercracker! Look into my EYES DAMMIT! Do I LOOK crazy?!"  
Skywarp: "I can't even see them, but I can say yes."  
Thundercracker: “This isn’t a nut-house Crasher. You’re missing the point.”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “You’re going to get me castrated aren’t you?”  
Thundercracker: (Shocked) “Not in your LIFE! You’re a Super Breeder; you may be partially inbred but you obviously have a VERY powerful robonetic in your system that made you this way! You should be sharing it!”  
Acidstorm: (Singing) “Gonna make sweet-sweet music with some chicks...gonna get our groove on! Dance-dance inside of em yeah!”  
Crasher: (Meekly) “I feel sick.”  
Skywarp: (Annoyed) “...don’t you have a mate already Acidstorm?”  
Acidstorm: “Huh? Which one?”  
Thundercracker: “Think about it this way Crasher; you mate, you move on. You mate, you move on again. No one is forcing you to form a SparkMate. You don’t even have to stay to raise the kids. You’d be getting praised for doing it.”  
Acidstorm: “Colonising is AWESOME, dude!”  
Thundercracker: “Listen to Acidstorm; he’s been to a planet to colonise once before.”  
Acidstorm: (Excited) “Yeah! This one time when they were recruiting males to be breeders, i was the FIRST Seeker chosen! THE FIRST! It was awesome! I got pampered, had lots of girls, got to go to some parties and try some awesome shit out—”  
Skywarp: (Annoyed) “Stop saying ‘awesome’ all the time.”  
Crasher: (Whining) “...I don’t feel well. Let’s go home, please?”  
Skywarp: (Whispering) “He’s doing the kicked puppy look again isn’t he?”  
Acidstorm: “*nods* Ye-ah.”  
Thundercracker: “Cut that out Crasher. Once you’re there you’ll feel the vibe, then we’ll have to do the job of stopping you when you get into it.”  
  
 _Crasher groans as he’s carried into the ship, shortly followed by the Autobots, before heading to Persi-ai 8. It takes a few hours to reach the planet, which from above looks very green and alive, but once they land they can see the cities are still being built and that only towns and villages so far are finished._

Thundercracker: “Our best bet is to head to the biggest town, which our good friend landed us close to.”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “Do I really have to be here?”  
Thundercracker: “Yes.”  
Skywarp: “How’s this go again?”  
Acidstorm: “We find the big man in charge, tell him we want to help colonise, then he’ll help us to help Crasher.”  
Optimus Prime: “We’ll keep watch over the ship and will await your return. If Crasher causes any problems, let us know.”  
Thundercracker: “Of course.”  
Acidstorm: (Excited) “We’re wasting time. Let’s get moving!”  
  
 _The quartet moves into the largest town on the planet, which looks like your average city on Cybertron only much greener and better kept. Crasher is surrounded by his comrades to ensure he doesn’t attempt an escape, with Skywarp behind him and Thundercracker_ _and Acidstorm by his sides. The group reaches the town’s centre, which is loaded with females chatting or looking after youngsters by fountains and statues. Crashers eyes widen, and he looks to his feet immediately.  
_  
Thundercracker: “You can smell them, can’t you?”  
Crasher: (Meekly) “Y-yes...”  
Thundercracker: (Whispering) “You feeling alright? You know...downstairs?”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “I-I’m fine!!”  
Thundercracker: (Whispering) “Because there are a LOT of females in heat here.”  
Crasher: (Whispering) “I’ll be FINE!!”  
Thundercracker: “Alright Just let me do the talking and everything will be fine.”  
Crasher: (Whining) “I wanna go home.”  
  
 _The group move into the largest building in the town centre, which is similar to a mayors conference building. Inside they meet the Alpha Male and Female, who are in charge of watching over the planets colonisation. The mayor is sat behind a desk and is remarkably ‘fat’, whilst his partner is stood up by the desk, slender and very sinister looking.  
  
_ Mayor: “Well what brings you four fine gentlemen to Persi-ai 8?”  
Thundercracker: “Greetings, I’m Thundercracker. And I’ve come with two of my comrades to present to you as possible candidates for the colonisation project here.”  
Mayor: (Excited) “Wonderful! Which of them are the two candidates?”  
  
 _Thundercracker waves Acidstorm over to him.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “This is Acidstorm; he’s our intelligence expert and Medic. Or in his language he ‘knows stuff and how they live’.”  
Mayor: “I see...hmmm...have you ever been part of a colonising project before Acidstorm?”  
Acidstorm: (Smug) “Have I? I only took part in colonising Neutron 11 in the 6th quadrant. And I helped colonise its moons.”  
Mayor: “Splendid! You possess some remarkable Robonetics from the looks of you! Just allow my SparkMate to examine you and we’ll allow you into the project.”  
  
 _The Alpha Female approaches Acidstorm and begins the examinations; circling him to observe his appearance, hitting him randomly to test his temper before finally checking over the Fusion Cavity.  
  
_ Alpha Female: “He’s suitable.”  
Mayor: “Excellent! Welcome to Persi-ai 8 Acidstorm! You will be escorted to the colonising projects special chambers later this evening. Now Thundercracker; the second candidate?”  
  
 _Thundercracker slowly edges Crasher from behind him, placing his hands on the young leaders shoulders to reassure him.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “This is Crasher; he’s our Leader, a Super Breeder.”  
Mayor: (Shocked) “A Super Breeder?!”  
Thundercracker:  “That is correct, sir.”  
Mayor: “Wow this is truly a good day for us isn’t it dear?”  
Alpha Female: (Coldly) “Sure.”  
Mayor: (Excited) “Crasher, I can tell from your age you’ve never participated in colonising before?”  
Crasher: “...no I haven’t.”  
Thundercracker: “He’s not even mated.”  
Mayor: (Shocked) “W-WHAT?!”  
  
 _The mayor falls from his seat. Crasher squints as if ready to receive a lecture.  
  
_ Mayor: “A fresh Super Breeder! And so young! I’d take him on board right now, but regulations require he undergo the same examinations as Acidstorm took.”  
Thundercracker: “Understood.”  
Crasher: (Whining) “I don’t know what to do here...”  
Thundercracker: (Fatherly) “Just relax, okay? This will be all over soon.”  
  
 _The female approaches Crasher; she smacks him in the back to stand up straight and flicks his chin so he looks forwards, before circling him several times. She then begins randomly hitting Crasher, with him growling from several of the hits, but not retaliating against them. Thundercracker looks on as if proud of Crasher, just as the Alpha Female locates both of Crashers ports and returns to her partner.  
  
_ Alpha Female: “His temper is...questionable. However, he is a Super Breeder from my examinations. So his temper can be overlooked.”  
Mayor: (Laughing) “Just have to be careful with this being your first time!”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “This is humiliating...”  
Thundercracker: “So does he get to participate?”  
Mayor: “Certainly! He’ll be taken to the chambers with Acidstorm later this evening, unless he wishes to prove himself there early?”  
Thundercracker: “Prove himself?”  
Alpha Female: “Half of the females in this project are high-ranking females. All the older and more experienced males will be selected by them, as nature has intended them to be so selective, so if Crasher wishes to mate with the ‘best’ females in the colony, he will have to prove he has the best Robonetics to them.”  
Thundercracker: “Oh, I understand now. Will he need to display?”  
Crasher: (Shocked) “D-DISPLAY?!”  
Acidstorm: “Now we’re talking!!”  
Mayor: “Displaying is optional. Autobots usually approach the desired females and talk to them, whilst Decepticons fight each other or display. We keep platforms outside the chambers should any males feel like displaying.”  
Thundercracker: “Hmmm...this would be a good time for you to patch up on your displaying skills.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “I don’t need to patch up anything!”  
Mayor: “You are free to tutor him Thundercracker; I can clearly see you’re the ‘father figure’ to him.”  
Thundercracker: “Well I did take up the position when his real father passed away.”

 _The mayor bows in respect.  
  
_ Acidstorm: “Can I go early too? Please?”  
Mayor: “Certainly. I’ll have an escort take you both right away.”  
Acidstorm: (Excited) “Oh yeah!”  
Crasher: (Whining) “Somebody...shoot me now.”


	6. Treatment: Failed

_The quartet are escorted from the building and are taken to the colonising facility; a large building, with many doors inside, platforms alongside each door, and lounge chairs in the middle of the room with a bar. There is already a handful of female present, but only 3 other males. Acidstorm clicks his fingers as he is lead to his door, Number 40, where he immediately sits himself on the platform beside it. Crasher is lead to the door beside Acidstorms, Number 41.  
  
_ Escort: “You can start whenever you are ready, but most of the hordes of females and males won’t be showing up until later this evening.”  
Thundercracker: “Thank you for showing us the way.”  
  
 _The escort bows and leaves, with Crasher staring aimlessly at the platform.  
  
_ Crasher: “...this was a dumb idea. Your ideas are dumb Thundercracker.”  
Thundercracker: “Give it a chance. Now you can either sit or wait, or you can get onto the platform and start displaying.”  
Crasher: “I don’t want to do either.”  
Thundercracker: (Chuckling) “You didn’t put up much resistance in the recruitment office. I know you want to try this out.”  
  
 _Crasher hisses at Thundercracker, not watching as Acidstorm gets onto his platform and begins stretching._  
  
Acidstorm: (Smug) “Okay boys, watch and learn.”  
Skywarp: “Learn what NOT to do?”  
Acidstorm: “Don’t make me pick a fight.”  
Skywarp: “I’m not a coloniser, so your fight with me would be pointless. I’m not here to mate.”  
  
 _Acidstorm spreads his legs and performs a split, causing Crasher and Skywarp to cringe. Females nearby watch, but don’t seem interested.  
  
_ Skywarp: (Laughing) “Looks like the girls don’t like your performance!”  
Acidstorm: “You’ll see!!”  
  
 _Acidstorm begins break dancing with Skywarp still insulting him, as Thundercracker begins tutoring Crasher on his own platform._  
 _  
_Thundercracker: “Now spread your legs evenly apart, hands on hips and elbows out. Good. That shows how big your wingspan is and keeps your torso visible.”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “But then my crotch is exposed...”  
Thundercracker: “That’s the point. They’ll look up and see your size, then work their way down. That’s how it goes. If you don’t like that one, try this one.”  
  
 _Thundercracker spreads his legs and places his hands on his knees.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Back straight, but bend over. Touch your feet if you can. Lower your head and don’t make eye-contact. That shows you’re wingspan again and also shows you’re submitting to the females, and showing yourself as being shy usually reels in the cuter and younger girls.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “I don’t want to look weak.”  
Thundercracker: (Chuckling) “This next one was your fathers favourite.”  
  
 _Thundercracker slams his hands against the wall, spreading his legs.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Legs apart again, back on the females, but turn to look at them without turning around. It shows you’re wingspan again, your rear and your deviousness. Starscream use to flap his wings or lower his frame so his rear was better exposed.”  
Crasher: (Disgusted) “Since when was mooning a sexy thing?”  
Thundercracker: “That was the way your father courted your mother. But I’m sure like him you have your own displaying ideas. So tell me them.”

 _Crasher blushes and sits down on the platform, spreading his legs apart with his knees in the air, his hands on his crotch.  
  
_ Crasher: “...I sit like this at home.”  
Thundercracker: “That makes you look submissive, in the wrong way.”  
Crasher: “How about this then?”  
  
 _Crasher stands up and wraps his arms behind his head, pushing his crotch forwards and keeping his legs evenly apart.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “That’s much better. Now don’t do what Acidstorm is doing right now, dances usually put females off unless they’re...erotic dances.”  
Crasher: “Erotic dances?”  
Thundercracker: “Let me get a pole for that platform.”  
  
 _Thundercracker goes and obtains a pole for the platform and fits it onto it._  
  
Crasher: “Pole-dancing?”  
Thundercracker: “A vast percentage of females find pole-dancing males more attractive than normal-dancing males. At least, that’s how it’s been for Seekers.”  
Crasher: “I do this all the time back home.”  
Thundercracker: (Shouting) “What?! Then why didn’t you mention it earlier?!”  
Crasher: “I did it for fun; I didn’t know it was meant for...this.”  
Thundercracker: “Well...show me what you can do.”  
  
 _Crasher climbs the pole and begins dancing around it, wrapping his legs around it and leaning on it to flash his crotch or backside. Females nearby move closer and watch the dancing; Acidstorm stops his display to also watch, but in annoyance rather than appreciation.  
  
_ Acidstorm: (Annoyed) “The kids taking all my chicks.”  
Skywarp: “They never even watched you, they looked and then laughed.”  
  
 _Crasher begins using more devious dance manoeuvres on the pole, with Thundercracker watching in approval alongside all the females.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Mocking) “Very nice. You should give pointers to Acidstorm.”  
Crasher: “No thanks, I practiced in my own time.”  
Acidstorm: (Growling) “I don’t need pointers! I can do anything the kid can do!”  
Skywarp: (Teasing) “Prove it.”  
  
 _Acidstorm rushes from his platform and retrieves a pole, applying it to his own platform before attempting to dance on it. He fails horribly.  
  
_ Skywarp: (Laughing) “The chicks are laughing at you.”  
Acidstorm: (Angry) “Shut up!!”  
Skywarp: (Teasing) “Who taught you how to dance? Galvatron??”  
Acidstorm: (Growling) “Leave me alone.”  
  
 _Acidstorm removes the pole and pouts on his platform, before continuing his watching of Crasher.  
_  
Thundercracker: “You’re very good at this, I’m impressed.”  
Crasher: “I don’t care if it impresses anyone; I’m having fun doing it.”  
Thundercracker: “Girls, do his dance manoeuvres impress you too?”  
Female #1: “Of course.”  
Female #2: “*Screams fan girlishly*”  
Female #3: “I’m going to get my friends here, just seeing this guy dance is worth the trip!”  
  
 _Thundercracker chuckles as several of the females rush outside to gather their friends, before turning to Acidstorm who is still sat on his platform pouting.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Teasing) “You should watch Crasher and learn, Acidstorm.”  
 _  
Acidstorm hisses and continues his pouting.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Keep this up Crasher and you may get your first partner.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “What if I decline?”  
Thundercracker: “You won’t. Because doing it will upset not only the girls but it would also upset me.”  
Crasher: “You’re not my Pa.”  
Thundercracker: “Imagine if I was your father right now, would you still turn down the girls offers?”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “...maybe.”  
Thundercracker: “Yes or No?”  
Crasher: “No, I wouldn’t. Because Pa would get mad.”  
Thundercracker: “So do it for him, prove you’re a Cybertronian and not a Sparkling.”  
Crasher: “I don’t want to right now, I’m not ready.”  
Thundercracker: “You’re mature now, your body says you’re ready. Like it or not you have to accept that fact and come out of your eggshell to see the real world.”  
Skywarp: “Stop hiding behind Energon and candy blinds, kid.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “What’s that suppose to mean??”  
Thundercracker: “It means you need to grow up.”  
  
 _Crasher hisses at Thundercracker, still dancing, not noticing more females begin to flow into the building and drift to his side of the room. Males from all other corners leave their posts to see who’s getting all the attention.  
  
_ Crasher: “I’m mature, I’m an adult. I just don’t feel ready to ‘play’ like one.”  
Thundercracker: “Liar.”  
Random Male: “Hey; this the kid who’s getting all the attention?”  
Crasher: “And what if I am?”  
Random Male: “Haul your skinny ass down from there and I’ll show you.”  
Crasher: “What’s this guy want, Thundercracker?”  
Thundercracker: “He’s challenging you.”  
Crasher: “To what? A dance-off?”  
Thundercracker: “...no. To a fight.”  
  
 _Thundercracker puts himself between Crasher and the random male.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “He’s not interested in combat especially against the likes of you. Return to your post.”  
Random Male: “He gets one of his posses to tell me he’s a wimp! Well I don’t give a damn! I’m beating his rear thrusters like the bitch he is!”  
Crasher: (Hissing) “I’m not a bitch!”  
Random Male: (Yelling) “Come down and prove it then!”  
  
 _Crasher dismounts the pole and platform, approaching the challenger, when Thundercracker stops him in his tracks.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “If you fight you risk injury, setting a bad example and even putting off the females.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “Nobody calls me bitch and gets away with it!”  
Thundercracker: “Calm down. Walk away.”  
  
 _Crasher growls at the challenger before turning around and climbing back onto the pole.  
  
_ Random Male: “You’re such a wimp that you let an underling tell you what to do! This guys a joke!”  
Thundercracker: “He’s smart enough to tell the difference between a fair fight and something not worth his time. You’re not worth a single punch from him.”  
Random Male: “Beat it underling, you’re not even part of the colonisation project!”  
Thundercracker: “But I’m his guardian, his teacher and overall protector of those who come into contact with him. If I didn’t interfere you’d have been a smear on the wall.”  
Acidstorm: (Yelling) “Hey jerk! You wanna fight??! Come over here and get some!”  
  
 _The Male turns onto Acidstorm who immediately begins fighting. Some females stand and watch, awaiting the victor, whilst others return to watching Crasher and his displays.  
Then out of the blue; a female approaches Crashers platform and begins displaying to him.  
  
_ Crasher: “...uh? What’s going on?”  
Thundercracker: (Whispering) “She’s returning your display. Keep going.”  
  
 _Crasher continues, with the female attempting to mimic his displays. He twitches in irritation, thinking she’s trying to make fun of him.  
  
_ Crasher: “Is she making fun of me or what?”  
Thundercracker: (Whispering) “She’s returning your display, as is tradition. It means she’s interested and is courting with you.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Shit...what do I do now?”  
Thundercracker: (Whispering) “Kneel down to her and see what she does. If she turns away let her go, but if she continues displaying take her into the room.”  
Crasher: “...dammit...”  
  
 _Crasher gets onto his knees and leans towards the female, as if watching closely.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Whispering) “Now lower your head, don’t stare at her.”  
  
 _Crasher lowers his head, muttering to himself as he feels one of the females hands touch his helmet.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Whispering) “She’s accepted you; take her in the back room.”  
Crasher: (Whining) “But I don’t know what to do in there.”  
Thundercracker: (Whispering) “Just go inside, she’ll follow you. Then all you have to do is mate with her and then come back outside to display again.”  
Crasher: (Sickly) “This sounds like it’s going to be very taxing. Can’t I just go home?”  
Thundercracker: “No. Now get off the platform and go inside.”  
  
 _Crasher whines as he climbs from the platform and enters the room beside it, with the female rushing in after him. Skywarp chuckles and pats Thundercracker on the back.  
  
_ Skywarp: “Progress at last. Even if he doesn’t mate with her, he’s displayed and accepted a female. Maybe it was the sessions on Torkulon?”  
Thundercracker: “No, it’s the smell of all the females. If I was his age and hadn’t mated, I’d have gone crazy and tried to jump any female nearby me. But I’m older than he is, and I’ve had my share of partners.”  
Skywarp: (Annoyed) “It took a planet full of steaming hot females in Fusion Drive to get him to crack his shell? When’s he gonna come out of it?”  
Thundercracker: “Soon, hopefully.”  
  
 _Acidstorm approaches the duo, beaten and slightly damaged, but victorious.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “And no matter how many partners Acidstorm has, it’s never enough.”  
Acidstorm: “I can’t get enough of those ports, babe.”  
Thundercracker: “Even though your chassis is scratched to bits you don’t care.”  
Acidstorm: “I can buff them out no problem, after all; I’m the medic!”  
  
 _Three females approach Acid storm and cling to him, he clicks his fingers as he leads them to his door.  
  
_ Acidstorm: (Smug) “Later losers, I’ve got some seeds to plant.”  
Thundercracker: (Disgusted) “That’s a nasty thought.”  
Skywarp: “Little Acidstorms running around? Yeah I can’t see this planet doing very well if he gets a lot of them.”  
Thundercracker: “I hope Crasher’s coping alright without any guidance. Starscream was supposed to teach him how to do all this.”  
Skywarp: “So long as he’s calm and lets the female do her job he’ll be fine.”  
Thundercracker: “You know him though; he won’t lie down and be bottom to anyone, chances are if she tries to do that he’ll run from the room in anger.”  
Skywarp: “Want to listen and see if he’s being a jerk?”  
Thundercracker:  “....sure.”  
  
 _Skywarp and Thundercracker place the sides of their faces against the door and listen.  
  
_ Female (VO): “No way! You’re father really did that?”  
Crasher (VO): “Yeah, he became Decepticon Leader for a while, but then Galvatron came and destroyed my family.”  
Skywarp: “What the hell? He’s telling her his damn life story?”  
Thundercracker:  (Groaning) “You’re only supposed to mate with them and let them go.”  
Crasher (VO): “My Pa’s dead, my Ma’s prisoner and my sister is Galvatrons slave. So I formed a rebellion to save them all and to free Cybertron from Galvatron and his rule.”  
 Female (VO): “You’re so brave!”  
Crasher (VO): “Listen...I may be tough when it comes to my duty and around my friends, but really I’m scared. I don’t know what’s going to happen in the future, to me or to them, so I only agreed to do this to make sure if something does happen to me I’ll have at least a part of me somewhere which will have learnt from my mistakes.”  
Skywarp: (Shocked) “Did you just hear that?!”  
Thundercracker: “...I did.”  
Female (VO): “You’re strong though Crasher, it’s in your RNA. Which reminds me; care to share it with me?”  
  
 _Skywarp giggles and Thundercracker becomes more serious._  
  
Skywarp: (Excited) “Here we go.”  
Thundercracker: “Don’t fuck it up now.”  
Crasher (VO): “That’s going to be a problem.”  
Thundercracker: “Oh shit.”  
Crasher (VO): “I’ve never mated before, and my Pa died before he could teach me how to do it. So...I don’t know where to start.”  
Thundercracker: “She’ll understand, just remain calm and let her guide you.”  
Female (VO): “It’s alright. In all honesty, this is my first time too. My mother signed me up for this, so she taught me everything just in case something like this ever came up.”  
Skywarp: (Chuckling) “Is she going to mount him or is she going to teach him how to mount her? The suspense is killing me!”  
  
 _The duo listen again, hearing Crasher gasp as sounds of him being thrown onto a surface are heard.  
  
_ Female (VO): “I’ll warm you up first. Just lie down and relax.”  
Thundercracker: “I can’t see this going well.”  
Skywarp: (Giggling) “She’s going to mount him!”  
Crasher (VO): “W-wait! What are you doing??”  
Female (VO): “You’ve never even had a BJ before?”  
Thundercracker: “Holy--!”  
Skywarp: (Laughing) “Blowjob! Oh Primus this is hilarious!”  
Crasher (VO): “Uhh, No I haven’t. But shouldn’t we be...you know...mating?”  
Female (VO): “We can try that if you want. Let me lie down and I’ll teach you.”  
Thundercracker: “Much better, just tell her what you want to do and that should leave you feeling in control.”  
Skywarp: “It’s a shame he can’t hear you.”  
Thundercracker: “No, it’s a good thing he can’t. He puts up the ‘I don’t need to mate or have love’ face to look tough around us, if he found out about us knowing about that he’d get very angry...or upset.”  
Skywarp: “...oh.”  
Female (VO): “Now put your hose in here.”  
Skywarp: (Excited) “Oh yeah!!”  
Crasher (VO): “Um...I just...put it in?”  
Female (VO): “Eject it first, put it in and then thrust.”  
Thundercracker: “She’s being very blunt, but she’s young too...”  
Skywarp: (Annoyed) “Shut up, I’m trying to listen!”  
Crasher (VO): “Okay...I just put it in here...it’s no big problem...”  
Female (VO): “No, not there. A little higher. Look where I’m pointing; right here.”  
Crasher (VO): “I’ve got this...just in the port...like---ghg---this!?”  
Thundercracker: “...sounds like our kid is not a virgin anymore.”  
Skywarp: (Fake crying) “They grow up so fast.”  
Female (VO): “Good Crasher, now relax and start thrusting.”  
  
 _Sounds of Crasher groaning are heard, along with groans of discomfort from the female.  
  
_ Crasher (VO): “Is it—meant to be this tight?! Agh!”  
Female (VO): “Take it—slower--*groan*--no wait---faster! Go faster!”  
  
 _Further sounds of Crasher groaning are heard, followed quickly by moans from the female and panting from Crasher.  
  
_ Crasher (VO): “*pant* You---alright? *pant* Am I hurting you?”  
Female (VO): “*moan* N-no. This is normal, keep going.”  
Thundercracker: “Let’s leave him to it, I think we don’t have to worry about it anymore.”  
Skywarp: (Annoyed) “Awww I wanted to know if he successfully plants anything.”  
Thundercracker: (Disgusted) “He will, you don’t have to hear him do it.”  
Skywarp: “You’re no fun.”  
  
 _A few minutes later, Crasher and the female emerge from the room. The female looks exhausted, and Crasher immediately climbs onto the platform and begins dancing again.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “So, did he do his job?”  
Female: “He told me to not tell you this, because he wants to look like nothing happened in there...but he enjoyed it.”  
Thundercracker: (Chuckling) “Good. So he did mate.”  
Female: “I have a request though; please don’t let him find out I told you. He doesn’t want to come across as someone who cares about breeding, if he found out his secret was out he’d be embarrassed.”  
Thundercracker: “Understood, thanks for teaching him.”  
  
 _The female giggles and leaves the building, with Thundercracker watching as Crasher begins courting with yet another female.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “So Crasher, are you having fun yet?”  
Crasher: (Whining) “No. We just bitched at each other and then she decided to leave. Your plan is stupid.”  
Thundercracker: “Give it time; I’m sure you’ll be mated soon.”  
  
 _Thundercracker turns away and grins as he notices Crasher leave the platform to have a session with another female, not noticing the sly smirk on his Leaders face.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Chuckling) “He’s enjoying himself, he just won’t admit it.”  
Skywarp: “How many females will he have to copulate with before he admits it to us?”  
Thundercracker: “He won’t, because it’s not his style.”  
Skywarp: “He’s such an ass.”  
Thundercracker: “Chances are he’ll try to not show signs of himself being successful in mating, but after a while he’s going to get exhausted. That’s when his shell might finally crack open, if we’re lucky.”  
Skywarp: (Annoyed) “I hate that word...’might’...why can’t it be ‘will’ or ‘won’t’?”  
Thundercracker: “Because, again, it’s not his style.”  
  
 _Acidstorm emerges from his room behind the three females he entered with a few moments before. He clicks his fingers at them as they leave him giggling, before smirking at his comrades.  
  
_ Acidstorm: (Smug) “Guess who just started sowing his seeds? By the end of today I’ll have a whole crop.”  
Thundercracker: “Crashers mated.”  
Acidstorm: (Shocked) “N-no way! You’re kidding?!”  
Skywarp: (Laughing) “It was with a chick around his age too, she was teaching him how to put his hose into her port! It was hilarious!”  
Acidstorm: (Annoyed) “You’re lying. Crasher would never mate with the first girl he was given. He’s an asshole.”  
Thundercracker: “I’m serious; we heard everything and the female even told me all about it. He’s even gone inside for his second partner.”  
Acidstorm: “Ever thought he told the chick to make it SOUND like he mated?? There’s only one way to find out if he’s planted his heap inside of someone.”  
Thundercracker: (Disgusted) “We’re not examining the females who leave.”  
Acidstorm: “No, we check his damn hose. If he’s really mated his cap will no longer have the seal around it.”  
Skywarp: “But he fragged-off so much he might have broken it anyway.”  
Thundercracker: “No, the seal on the hose-cap only comes off when it makes contact with the female membrane.”  
Skywarp: (Sickly) “Ewwww.”  
Acidstorm: “Let me check him when he’s ‘done’ in there. I’m a pro at sniffing out liars from real males.”  
Thundercracker: “Fine but don’t blame me if he bites you or tries to castrate you.”  
Acidstorm: “Bah. I’m the medic; he should at least let me examine him.”  
  
 _Crasher leaves the room behind the female he entered with, but is grasped before he can begin displaying again by Acidstorm and hauled back into his room.  
  
_ Acidstorm: “I’m just ‘borrowing’ him for a few seconds’ ladies.”  
Random Female: “What an asshole!”  
  
 _Crasher is tossed onto the bed by Acidstorm, who locks the door behind him.  
  
_ Crasher: (Annoyed) “What the HELL Acidstorm?! I was about to show off--!”  
Acidstorm: “Eject your hose for a second, I need to examine it.”  
Crasher: (Disgusted) “Are you coming on to me?!”  
Acidstorm: (Sarcastic) “Yes I want to have steaming hot thruster sex with you.”  
Crasher: (Hissing) “Well I won’t let you!”  
Acidstorm: (Annoyed) “ I was joking Crasher. I just need to check you out to see if you’re going to be okay, some girls might have something nasty.”  
Crasher: (Whining) “If I lose my dick because of this I’ll blame Thundercracker, then he’ll have to deal with it. You don’t need to give a shit so I’m not showing you anything!”  
Acidstorm: “...it’s a ‘hose’ Crasher.”  
Crasher: (Whining) “Whatever, the Humans called it a dick.”  
Acidstorm: “No, they called YOU a dick because you behave like one. Now eject your hose or I’ll have to do something you won’t like.”  
Crasher: “I’d like to see you try.”  
  
 _Acidstorm tackles Crasher and pins him down by his wrists, imitating the same display of dominance Crasher did with Gama a day ago sending him into a panic.  
  
_ Acidstorm: (Smug) “I know how to get guys and girls to show me their package, even against their will. Now show me the package kid.”  
  
 _Crasher shakes his head and struggles under Acidstorms larger size, moaning as his captor rubs a knee against his exposed crotch. Crasher shuts his eyes and holds back another moan as Acidstorm pins him down with one hand, and begins fondling him with the other._

Acidstorm: (Purring) “You’ve got such a cute face, Crasher.”  
  
 _Crasher moans louder as he feels Acidstorm caress his rear thrusters.  
  
_ Acidstorm: (Purring) “And such a nice and tight, firm rear you have. You know what that means don’t you?”  
  
 _Crasher blushes and wearily opens one of his eyes as if seeing what his captor would do next, holding back the urge to moan again.  
  
_ Acidstorm: (Flirting) “It means a little push up those thrusters of yours with something will get your hose out. And I know you don’t want that.”  
  
 _Crasher gasps as he feels Acidstorm tap around his thrusters teasingly with his fingers.  
  
_ Acidstorm: (Purring) “So why don’t you let it out now, and save yourself the humiliation?”  
  
 _Crasher locks his fangs together and hisses at Acidstorm, before quickly moaning as his captor began tickling his thrusters.  
  
_ Acidstorm: (Purring) “Let’s see...I could penetrate you, forcing it out...or I could suck it out, but then that would ruin the whole point of the examination now wouldn’t it?”  
Crasher: “*Moans*”  
Acidstorm: (Flirting) “I know, I know. You want it to stop; you don’t want to look weak. But all I was going to do was give you a check-over and then let you go. You made things...difficult.”

 _Crasher groans and finally ejects his hose, sighing with relief when Acidstorm releases him to begin his examination.  
  
_ Acidstorm: “Ugh, the cap still has its seal. Why did you pretend to mate?”  
Crasher: (Shocked) “H-how did you--?!”  
Acidstorm: (Annoyed) “I’m the damn intelligence expert and Medic here; I KNOW when someone has mated and when someone hasn’t. And you haven’t, even though Thundercracker and Skywarp think you have. I’m going to have to make a note of this in my Report you know.”  
Crasher: (Whining) “B-but Acidstorm---”  
Acidstorm: (Lecturing) “Lying to fellow officers, being disruptive against officers and recruits, disturbing the peace, avoiding treatment when deemed necessary, denying females the right to court, damage of property, theft of property, assault, using the forbidden language, using foul or abusive language, disobeying your own orders without reason or logic and finally...denying what nature made you. If Starscream saw this list he’d have beaten you for your disrespect and I can’t even imagine Solarflares reaction.”  
Crasher: “...what’s your point?”  
Acidstorm: (Brotherly) “My point is this Crasher; you going against nature and your own instinctive programming is making you sick. Very sick. And Thundercracker came to me for help about your condition. I made the decision of taking you to Torkulon, not him.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “I’m not sick.”  
Acidstorm: “Not yet, Crasher. But have you ever heard of the term ‘use it or lose it’?”  
  
 _Crasher growls at Acidstorm as he begins writing on a notepad.  
  
_ Acidstorm: “I’m serious about this; use your ball-bearings or I’ll have them removed. Keeping them without using them will make you aggressive and possibly lead you to becoming too hostile to be around anymore. Mating helps you release some of the chemical that causes the hostility, fraging-off is only a temporary solution.”  
Crasher: (Hissing) “You’re bluffing.”  
Acidstorm: (Shouting) “I’m the medic here! I know your body inside-out, and I’m telling you that at the rate you’re going you might as well be living in a cave!”  
Crasher: “...you’re calling me primitive?”  
Acidstorm: (Stern) “No, I’m saying you’ll end up primitive if you don’t grow up. Starscream became more docile once he took up the routine of ‘playing’ with your mother, and only ever became hostile to protect her and your siblings, whilst you are always hostile.”  
Crasher: (Whining) “Just pump me with something that will counteract the ‘hostile shit’.”  
Acidstorm: (Stern) “Look at me Crasher; half of the time you see me I’m drunk, the rest of the time you see me I’m joking around or flirting with someone. What do you see here? A joker? A clown?”  
  
 _Crasher lowers his head.  
  
_ Acidstorm: (Stern) “I am serious here. I don’t care about colonising this planet; I care about the health and wellbeing of you. It’s my job. And if you’re unhealthy, unhappy or unstable then that affects everyone. So tell me now why you’re denying yourself the rite of passage?”  
Crasher: (Confused) “Rite of passage? What the hell you talking about?”  
Acidstorm: (Stern) “Right, right...Starscream never had the chance to teach you...The Rite of Passage is a time in every males life where he becomes sexually active; but a ceremony usually takes place in a similar environment to the one we’re in, where males display publicly to attract a partner. The partner three quarters of the time is never made into a SparkMate, and is purely used in the ceremony to be the males ‘first time’ and ‘passage’ into adulthood. There’s singing, dancing, drinking and mating everywhere. Back when me, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Sunstorm and your father went through the Rite of Passage, things got...messy...”  
Crasher:  “Messy?”  
Acidstorm: (Embarrassed) “My ‘first time’ wasn’t with a female. I’ll leave it at that.”  
Crasher: (Laughing) “You got ass-raped?! HAHAHAHA!”  
Acidstorm: (Growling) “No, I raped the thrusters....wait...mated with them...no wait...oh forget it, I was on top and things got out of hand. But anyway, back in those days Seekers partnered with Seekers and there was a strict rule about courting back then; wear protection. But these days there’s a decline in population in various parts of the Galaxy, both Autobot and Decepticon, so that rule was recently removed.”  
  
 _Crasher yawns as Acidstorm continues.  
  
_ Acidstorm: (Stern) “This was shortly before the war happened, the one that is still going today. We came online early hours of the morning and flew down in a group to the Chamber doors which lead to the Well of All Sparks; there we met up with the Council and the other males who were taking part in the Rite of Passage. Both Autobots and Decepticons attended, the way things where back then make everything today seem painful...”  
Crasher: (Yawning) “Stop moping and tell me the story.”  
Acidstorm: “After a briefing over what we would be doing from our superior males, we were escorted to the Grounds of many Sparklings...or as we called it ‘Fusion Park’. Anyway, when we arrived we took up a spot we liked and started displaying, marking or picking friendly fights to test ourselves. It was one big game to us, until the Alpha’s came in...the experienced males.”  
Crasher: “Hehehe, I can imagine how things went.”  
Acidstorm: (Chuckling) “They challenged us, and we accepted thinking it was like any normal ‘play-fight’. But we got beaten up. They weren’t allowed to mate with the females, but they were present to prove a point that sometimes fighting isn’t just fun and games, it can be very serious. I repaired all of the Seekers I travelled with, and we began displaying again. That was when the Alpha males came back and started leaving marks, which we had to mask before we all got sick of the smell.”  
Crasher: (Sickly) “Sounds...fun.”  
Acidstorm: (Laughing) “We had to avoid fights, keep on top of our turf and display at the same time! It was horrible! But I and Thundercracker had a few laughs about it; we even pulled a few pranks. Starscream wasn’t at all happy.”  
Crasher: “I don’t blame him.”  
Acidstorm: “After a few hours, they unleashed the Energon. You should have seen the swarms of us rushing to grab as many as we could! You see we all thought they were for us to begin with, but we quickly learnt that they were meant to be given as offerings to our partners. Sunstorm drank all of his and wound up getting a short straw when the females started to pick their mates.”  
Crasher: (Chuckling) “I bet you got drunk.”  
Acidstorm: “That I did. I still had a cube left for a female too, and someone was playing music all day! No idea who it was playing it, but they didn’t even turn off their music when they started getting into the groove with their partner.”  
Crasher: (Shocked) “...you all mated...in the open...drunk and maybe even on drugs...in plain sight?!”  
Acidstorm: (Sighing) “Those were the days.”  
Crasher: “...why didn’t I see any of these in my Pa’s memory?”  
Acidstorm: “He was baked; he’d taken some of my medical equipment whilst I was drinking. He likely forgot about the whole thing.”  
Crasher: “...that sucks.”  
Acidstorm: (Stern) “That’s one reason I won’t just ‘pump you with some chemicals’ kid. Some can do bad shit to your head.”  
Crasher: “Is there anymore to the story?”  
Acidstorm: “Um, right...well, we all started courting and mating around sundown. Then when we’d finished we slept overnight with our partners, pretty much in the same spot, the next morning we came online and finished the ceremony by drinking Energon and partying with our friends. Then that was it.”  
  
 _Crasher scratches his helmet and stands up.  
  
_ Crasher: “...and the war stopped that tradition?”  
Acidstorm: (Annoyed) “You bet your afterburners it did.”  
Crasher: “Acidstorm...I want to bring that tradition back.”  
Acidstorm: “Really? Then stop lying and get mating.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “No. If I’m to take the Rite of Passage it has to be the way you described. I won’t accept any other way.”  
Acidstorm: (Annoyed) “You’re saying this to delay the process, aren’t you?”  
Crasher: (Insulted) “NO! You sounded like you had fun doing that! This isn’t fun, this is degrading, humiliating...I’m learning nothing.”  
  
 _Acidstorm approaches Crasher and puts his hands on his shoulders.  
  
_ Acidstorm: (Brotherly) “Then we’ll tell Thundercracker what you really want then; to take the Rite of Passage.”  
  
 _Acidstorm grasps Crashers arm and begins pulling him from the room.  
  
_ Crasher: (Shocked) “H-hey! Wait!”  
  
 _Acidstorm kicks the door open and drags Crasher out, catching Thundercrackers attention.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “...from the look in your eyes Acidstorm, I can tell Crasher is still a virgin.”  
Acidstorm: (Stern) “You bet.”  
Thundercracker: “Then I give you permission to--” _  
_Acidstorm: “--he wants to take the _Rite of Passage._ ”  
  
 _Everyone falls silent around the Seeker group, causing Thundercracker to twitch in irritation.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Growling) “You know that tradition dispersed with the start of the war.”  
Acidstorm: “We can bring it back though; we’re Titrons, we can make our own rules and customs or have you forgotten that already?”  
Thundercracker: (Growling) “The Rite of Passage is a Cybertronian Tradition; there’s only one way of doing it, and with no Council or females back on Cybertron to use it cannot happen. No females, no Energon, no courting grounds and no Council mean no traditional ceremony.”  
Acidstorm: (Annoyed) “We have a Council right here, The Titron Council; me, you, Skywarp, Blitzwing and Astrotrain.”  
Thundercracker: “Name some females that are the right age who haven’t been used yet.”  
Acidstorm: “There are the three chicks who keep begging Crasher to let them in his room.”  
Thundercracker: “Three is not enough.”  
Acidstorm: “Well...what about the Autobots? Won’t they have some?”  
Thundercracker: “Name a place that can be used as the Courting Grounds then.”  
Acidstorm: “Earth has some nice places, similar to the Grounds of many Sparklings, and they’re fairly remote and out of the way.”  
Thundercracker: “Name a source of Energon to be used at the grounds.”  
Acidstorm: “Uhhh...”  
Thundercracker: (Annoyed) “No Energon means no source of offerings to the females, no offerings means no respect and no respect means no mating. You see the problem we have? If one item does not fit, the dominos all fall down.”  
Crasher: (Stern) “Ma can provide Energon, when we free her.”  
Acidstorm: “Yeah! Let Solar and the kid make the Energon!”  
Crasher: “MY Energon is bitter, from what Skywarp told me, and tastes sour...it wouldn’t work. Ma’s on the other hand, is awesome.”  
Thundercracker: (Growling) “FINE, I’ll see what I can do.”  
  
 _Crasher and Acidstorm high-five.  
  
_ Crasher: “Does that mean we can go now??”  
Thundercracker: (Annoyed) “Yes...if you want to take the Rite of Passage then this isn’t the place for you.”  
Acidstorm: (Smug) “I want to stay for just a few more minutes---”  
Thundercracker & Crasher: (In Unison) “NO.”  
Acidstorm: “Aw you guys suck.”  
  
 _A few hours later on the Security ship, the Autobots and their Titron passengers land on Cybertron; ready to rescue Solarflare and to prepare for the restoration of the age-old traditional ceremony known as ‘The Rite of Passage’._


	7. Breakout!

_. Crasher was expecting to rescue his mother later in the month as Gama had suggested, but he was desperate to get his mother free to protect him from Thundercrackers constant harassment._  
 _Said Seeker had worked on some disguises for the Titrons and Autobots taking part in the rescue operation, with a single Autobot refusing to wear any disguise at all. Optimus Prime volunteered to distract the Titans outside the Breeding prison originally, but the uncooperative Autobot youth had decided to take his place instead; Eclipse. Lunacus Tantalus’ reincarnated form. He remembered now of the pain Solarflare caused him in his death, and refused to see the Triple-Changer ever again.  
Thus the distraction was caused; Eclipse dashed from his hiding place and utilised his speed to get the Titans to chase him guns ablaze. Crasher then lead his forces inside, unaware that he was being followed.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “To avoid Shockwave, I came up with these disguises to make us look like the normal patrols inside this complex. But if we all stick together he will likely suspect something, so I suggest we divide into teams of four.”  
Crasher: (Stern) “Understood. Thundercracker; take party one. Optimus Prime; take party two. Skywarp take party three and Acidstorm take party four.”  
Optimus Prime: “Wait Crasher, what about you? Shouldn’t you be leading a group?”  
Crasher: (Growling) “I have to deal with Shockwave, personally, for what he did to Ma so many times.”  
Optimus Prime: (Concerned) “Crasher, revenge won’t save your mother and will not bring back your father.”  
Crasher: (Hissing) “Don’t lecture me! You’re not Starscream!”  
Skywarp: “That’s a good thing, kid.”  
Optimus Prime: “What Skywarp means is that I’m not trying to be your father, I’m just looking out for the wellbeing of a member of our next generation. We don’t want you to do something reckless, especially on Galvatrons turf with such a large price on your head.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “I can look after myself, I’ll prove it. Now break into groups and I’ll rendezvous with you all at Ma’s chamber.”  
  
 _Crasher leaves in a hurry and Thundercracker nods to Optimus Prime and the others before they all split up. A shadowed figure then rushes in the direction Crasher ran in, moving quickly and blending in the shadows like a ninja as they stalk Crasher who remains oblivious. The Titron trips over a bump in the floor and crashes face-first into a door, swearing in Decepticon, before continuing. He turns through the narrow corridors, scouting out the way to Shockwaves surveillance room, not noticing the cameras above tracking his every step. Shockwave watches from the safety of ‘the room’, aware of who is trespassing, and ready to deal with them.  
  
_ Shockwave: (Chuckling) “So, the Breeders spawn has arrived. His head mounted on a pole would be a most delightful treat for Galvatron. But...”  
  
 _Shockwave flips a switch as he continues tracking Crasher.  
  
_ Shockwave: “He’s worth more alive, but as Galvatron stated in his proposal ‘beaten or mortified preferred before deliverance’. Perhaps a few rounds through the Facilities traps will weaken and damage the little Trashling, maybe enough for me to apprehend him without harm to myself.”  
  
 _Shockwave flips several switches and presses a button on the computer console, chuckling as he watches Crasher.  
  
_ Shockwave: “Let’s see how he likes the Stalker.”  
  
 _Back to Crasher, who has reached a dead end and has once again begun cursing in Decepticon. His disguise flickers for a moment before deactivating completely, which causes him to swear again.  
  
_ Crasher: (Growling) “Thundercracker said these all would work. Why do I get a defect?!”  
  
 _The youth mutters until feeling a hot breeze blow onto his back, a feeling of a life form breathing onto his frame made the Titron Leader shiver and dare not to look behind him in fear or startling the beast to attack. But he couldn’t help himself to see what was cornering him, and he was curious to know why he never detected the creature on his way here.  
He turns around slowly, eyes wide to observe as much as he could before who knows what could happen to him, and as quickly as he saw the beast he wished he hadn’t for its appearance was most foul and horrifying. The monster was jet black with a red face, horns protruding from where its eyes would likely have been, a ridge of horns and bones sticking from its nose all the way down to its tail. And a mouth full of teeth large enough to shred through metal, claws huge in size, tail thick and strong, spike on its tongue tip and a slime dripping from its shoulder blades that were very large. Crasher dared not make a sound or move as the beast continued its breathing; it’s hot breathing, the smell of burning fuel and crushed metal making the Titron sick to his processing core.  
Crasher tensed as the creature sniffed him, obviously blind and unable to see it relied on smell. Crasher couldn’t see ears and thus speculated that it found him by his scent, not sight or sound. He remained motionless hoping the creature would leave him be, but shock quickly took hold as the monster extended its tongue and licked him.  
  
_ Crasher: (Yelling) “PRIMUS! This is disgusting!!”  
  
 _The Titron youth draws his weapons, preparing to blast the beast, when suddenly a mound of tentacles erupt from its back and grasp onto his limbs thereby disarming him. Crasher panics as the slimy tentacles dragged him closer, steadily hauling him to the creatures torso where he became tied to. That was when Shockwave decided to surprise Crasher.  
  
_ Shockwave (VO): “You thought you could waltz in here, boy? You thought you could avoid my optic? Prepare for your first round of punishment.”  
Crasher: (Yelling in disgust) “LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!”  
Shockwave (VO): “Stalker, have your way with him and take him to the P Chamber when you’re done.”  
Crasher: (Yelling) “W-WAIT!”  
  
 _Shockwave cuts the intercom shortly before the Stalker creature secures its catch; wrapping a tentacle around Crashers waist and two others to open his legs, not caring that the Titron it was carrying was smacking on its slimy holders in a panic.  
Crasher gasps and stops his struggling as another tentacle caresses his thrusters, the creature holding him remaining stoic and emotionless as it began happily walking with Crasher still tied to it to its specified location Shockwave gave to it. All the while its tentacles began their assault on the captive, with one of them forcing itself into the Titrons rear thrusters without remorse.  
Crasher moans in agony as the tentacle, though slimy and lubricated it may be, began thrusting inside of him violently as if seeking a response from its host. But nothing came from the creature, it was as if it was a machine, walking to its destination with cargo, and the tentacles ran purely on orders given to the beast rather than by said beast itself.  
However, the Stalker did not know it too was being stalked, by the same Cybertronian who was following Crasher. The ninja-like being had masked himself making him undetectable by scent, and stuck to shadows to avoid Shockwaves sight. He even moved without making a sound, to prevent alerting guards.  
However, Crasher was making a lot of noise even as the creature walked through the Security post with him still being violated._

Security Guard: (Laughing) “Vector Sigma! Looks like the punk ass rebel tried to outwit Shocky and failed horribly.”  
Scientist: (Startled) “Oh my...isn’t that the Rebel Leader? Shockwaves going to get quite the reward for this catch if that really is him.”  
Lab Guard: “Give the Stalker a treat so it will fuck him harder!”  
Technician: (Chuckling) “No need, I think it’s taking him to the P Chamber!”  
  
 _The guards and staff all laugh. Crasher groans in humiliation as the creature continues through the room, relieved once he’d become out of sight from the guards and staff, but was still greatly uncomfortable with what was being done to him.  
Stalker creature then entered another room, full of stasis-looking tubes and scientist Decepticons inside cleaning them or examining them. The Stalker finishes violating Crasher but keeps him tightly held against itself.  
  
_ Scientist: “Good work Stalker. This is the third intruder you’ve captured this month, be a good beastie and place him into one of the tubes.”  
  
 _Crasher tries to speak, only for the Stalker to slap a slimy tentacle across his face as it carries out its orders. The goo solidifies across Crashers mouth and eyes, making him temporarily mute and blind, and all he could feel was his frame being lifted from the creature into a glass structure. He twitches in fear as he braces himself for whatever was in store for him, feeling the tube slowly fill with liquid and a pipe break through the solidified goo around his mouth.  
  
_ Scientist: “Shockwave said to keep this one in prime condition for Galvatron, but he said we could probe him if we wanted.”  
Scientist 2: “Let’s do it, I’ve got nothing better to do.”  
  
 _Crasher whimpers to himself as the pipe slips into his mouth and down his throat, all the while feeling the tube fill with more liquid until finally reaching full capacity. The Titron groans as two other pipes hook onto his stabilisers, keeping him stationary, granting another pipe to work its way into his thrusters.  
  
_ Scientist: “Pipe 5 is having trouble getting into his lower half.”  
Scientist 2: (Stern) “He’s obviously trying to resist, but we’ll get his cooperation with a few more pressures. Have Pipe 5 retreat and lock onto his port.”  
Scientist: (Shocked) “But Shockwave said we could probe him, not extract from him! What if this is something against his wishes?!”  
Scientist 2: (Stern) “I don’t care. The more Solder we get from him the more experiments we can perform. Now reassign pipe 5.”  
  
 _The weaker scientist agrees reluctantly and works the computer, watching as Crasher struggled and squirmed as he felt the pipe seek to force out his hose for ‘collecting’. The Titron moans sharply as the pipe began using suction, enticing him to eject, but instead of giving into the weakness he felt inside Crasher held back.  
  
_ Scientist: (Worried) “He’s not responding.”  
Scientist 2: (Growling) “Make him respond then!”  
  
 _Crasher bites down with as much force as he could onto the pipe in his mouth, forcing it to retreat back into the tube.  
  
_ Scientist: (Chuckling) “He’s resisting.”  
Scientist 2: (Yelling) “Then we’ll get him out of there and harvest from him the old fashioned way!”  
Scientist: (Laughing) “We don’t need his common Solder, so there is no point in harvesting it.”  
Scientist 2: (Growling) “Yes there is; experiments. We can make batches of common Cybertronians to perform lethal or mutation based experiments on without penalty to our troops.”  
Scientist: “Your plan is flawed; we have no Bonding Metals to perform the Fusion with.”  
Scientist 2: (Grinning) “We have the Breeding Unit.”  
  
 _The weaker scientist squints in disgust.  
  
_ Scientist: (Disgusted) “But---that’s his MOTHER.”  
Scientist 2: (Laughing) “It doesn’t matter; we pump her full of the Solder and she’ll produce our guinea pigs. She serves her purpose and at the same time we earn test subjects; it’s win-win.”  
Scientist: (Disgusted) “I want no part in it!”  
  
 _Crasher grasps onto the pipes locked onto his stabilisers, before ripping them off and proceeding to smash at the glass tube seeking escape, causing the pipe on his port to retreat.  
  
_ Scientist: (Horrified) “The subject is escaping! RETREAT!”  
Scientist 2: (Yelling) “COWARD!”  
  
 _Scientist 1 flees as Crasher breaks free, falling onto the floor still blinded by the goo the Stalker slapped onto him. Scientist 2 cautiously apprehends a tool and slowly makes his way around Crasher, who franticly tries to remove the goo from his eyes with no result.  
  
_ Scientist 2: (Whispering) “Easy now, just relax and I’ll make the pain quick...or not.”  
  
 _Crasher scouts his blind optics around seeking to locate the source of the voice, not at all aware of the scientists growing approach.  
  
_ Scientist 2: (Sinister) “I’ll just take those orbs of liquid gold from you, kid. I’ll leave the rest of you for Galvatron.”  
  _  
Crasher panics and stands upright, only to feel the scientist slam him into a wall and pin him against it. All Crasher could do was scream for his captor to release him, being totally blind he couldn’t see what was about to happen to him, or that someone had heard his cries for help. Swiftly a shadowed Cybertronian rushed at the scientist and planted a large blade through their chassis, ending their Spark with little effort.  
  
_ Crasher: (Stuttering) “H-hello?! Who’s t-there?! What’s happening?!”  
  
 _The Cybertronian removes his mask, revealing Flarestar.  
  
_ Flarestar: “It’s alright Crasher, I’ve removed the threat. Just remain calm and allow me to remove the blind.”  
Crasher: (Stuttering) “M-ma?”  
Flarestar: (Chuckling) “No, I’m not your mother.”  
Crasher: (Stuttering) “Y-you sound like her...you’re v-voice is...soothing...why do you s-sound so familiar?”  
Flarestar: “Make sure your eyes are closed, this will hurt a little.”  
Crasher: (Stuttering) “Am I—D-dead??”  
  
 _Flarestar shifts his hand into a laser-pointer, which he uses to slowly melt the solidified goo into a liquid which he removed easily with a cloth. Crasher slowly opens his eyes to see Flarestar, who didn’t hesitate to run a check over.  
  
_ Flarestar: (Chuckling) “Far from it. Now can you see me?” _  
_Crasher: (Shocked) “...am I imagining things?”  
Flarestar: “If you can see me, then you’re not.”  
Crasher: (Shocked) “It...can’t be...?”  
Flarestar: “Ah. Good; your vision is stable. Normally a direct hit from a Stalkers Blank Slime leaves you blind until your optics can be replaced. You’re lucky.”  
  
 _Crasher narrows his eyes and stares at Flarestar as if trying to remember something, with the Seeker he was staring at happily chuckling at him._  
  
Crasher: (Shocked) “Oh---dear---Primus! STAR!!”  
Flarestar: (Brotherly) “Glad to hear you still remember me.”  
Crasher: (Overjoyed) “STAR! I can’t believe it’s really you! I—I never thought I’d see you again when Ma and Pa sent you away! I—I can’t even begin to describe how happy this makes me!”  
  
 _Crasher slaps an arm over his eyes and groans, holding back the urge to cry.  
  
_ Flarestar: (Concerned) “Crasher, are you alright? Did you get injured?”  
Crasher: (Crying) “N-no! I’m not crying! I just want to clear up leftover crap from that monster!”  
Flarestar: (Chuckling) “Yeah, Stalkers are nasty. The girls taught me how to avoid them and how to cure those who had...less fortunate...encounters with them.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “It did nothing but hit me. Understand that?”  
Flarestar: (Teasing) “Of course, I didn’t see anything.”  
Crasher: “Why are you here though Star? Are you trying to save Ma too?”  
Flarestar: “*nods* That’s right. By chance you and your band of rebels came at the same time. Isn’t fate a strange thing?”  
Crasher: (Growling) “How did you plan on freeing Ma without the security codes to her cell?”  
  
 _Flarestar twitches and facepalms.  
  
_ Crasher: “I know the codes. You can move around like a Ninja. We can only free Ma together.”  
Flarestar: “As expected you think too much of me. Stalkers are easy to avoid when you know their weaknesses.”  
Crasher: “But you took out this guy with no problem.”  
Flarestar:  “That was a scientist; they’re not that strong or difficult to cut, they’re just like a pig. The real guards would be on me before I could wipe them all out.”  
Crasher: (Upset) “So...you won’t help?”  
Flarestar: (Chuckling) “Well now, I didn’t say that now did I?”  
  
 _Crasher pats Flarestar on the shoulder and begins flexing.  
  
_ Crasher: “Alright! You help me get past the guards and to Shockwave; we need to avert his optic...or wreck his machines that operate the security.”  
Flarestar: “You’re plan is a little...blunt...”  
Crasher: (Smirking) “I like to keep it that way, it makes the enemies have little to work on and means we think on our feet more, making us unpredictable.”  
Flarestar: (Chuckling) “Then ask me to join the rebels.”  
Crasher: (Shocked) “W-what? Why?!”  
Flarestar: “It would bring me and my mentors honour if you accepted me, I wish to ‘cleanse’ Cybertron of Galvatron and his heir. Also...this would be an unpredictable move for a certain someone I met, and had a few words with.”  
Crasher: (Curious) “...who?”  
Flarestar: (Stern) “Classified.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “Asshole...anyway you have to take a few tests before I can let you in.”  
Flarestar: (Stern) “Name them and I’ll do it.”  
Crasher: (Smug) “You have to have killed both an Autobot and a Decepticon. You’ve had to have stolen from either faction, with evidence of the theft. You have to be able to operate a gun and a blade. You have to know the Universal Language and finally; you have to know how to work in a team.”  
Flarestar: “Tsk...that’s all? I just killed my fourth Decepticon today, I killed an Autobot on my way here, I’ve stolen from the Autobot faction and the proof is this stealth-mask I have. I own a Sniper-Rifle and four swords and I can speak Autobot, Decepticon and English. As for the team-work part; I just saved your ball-bearings from being neutered.”  
Crasher: “That wasn’t team-work!”  
Flarestar: “You distracted him and I planted the sword through him.”  
Crasher: “...fine.”  
Flarestar: “So am I in or not?”  
  
 _Crasher groans and searches his storage compartments, before slapping a Titron sticker onto Flarestars sticker-less wing.  
  
_ Crasher: (Bored) “By the power invested in me by Primus and Tantalus blah, blah, blah...you’re declared a brother of the Titrons. Viva la revolution.”  
Flarestar: “Thanks bro.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Whatever, let’s go; I want Ma out of here!”  
  
 _Flarestar and Crasher rush onwards to the power source of Shockwaves security equipment, easily taking out the guards together and wrecking the machine. Shockwave loses control of the security cameras and drones, and flees the room to search out the intruders himself.  
Meanwhile, the other four teams had already arrived at Solarflares holding cell.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Solar it’s me, Thundercracker. Are you in there?”  
Solarflare (VO, moping): “Aren’t I always??”  
Optimus Prime: “As soon as Crasher gets here we’ll get you out and to safety.”  
Skywarp: (Whispering) “That’s if Shockwave didn’t get him.”  
Thundercracker: (Whispering) “Shut up!”  
Solarflare (VO, moping): “My baby has gone to fight Shockwave...on his OWN?!”  
  
 _Sounds of Solarflare crying are heard, causing the teams outside of the door to look nervous over what they were expecting next.  
  
_ Solarflare (VO, moping): “My baby boy! He went off to fight that mechanical monster and you let him go?! And worse; you let him go ALONE?! How could you be such a bad guardian Thundercracker! Even after I put all my trust in you!?”  
Thundercracker: “I did what I could, but he needs to learn—”  
Solarflare (VO, yelling): “It won’t do him any good if he DIES!”  
Acidstorm: (Brotherly) “Solar, he’s safe. I can feel it.”  
Solarflare (VO, moping): “I feel nothing anymore...not after all these years in here...”  
Skywarp: (Whispering) “I still think Shockwave got to him.”  
Acidstorm: (Whispering) “Do you want Solar to incinerate us?!”  
Thundercracker: “He’ll be here soon, and he’ll have learnt something from the time alone. Then we can get you out and all go home where it will be safe.”  
  
 _Solarflare whines before sounds of him crying are heard again. The teams outside all sigh or groan in annoyance when Crasher and Flarestar arrive on queue.  
  
_ Crasher: (Boasting) “The security is down, which means Shockwave has to find us by himself. So let’s bust that door open.”  
Thundercracker: (Shocked) “C-crasher!? You’re alright!”  
  
 _The Titrons turn to Flarestar and aim their weapons at him, growling and glaring in distrust at him.  
  
_ Crasher: “Eh with my Bro’s help it was easy. Now let me get to work on the door.”  
Thundercracker: “...this is your brother?”  
Acidstorm: (Shocked) “No...way...Flarestar?! You’ve got to be kidding me!”  
Flarestar: (Chuckling) “A warm reception from my own allies.”  
Thundercracker: “Lower your weapons.”  
  
 _The Titrons back away from Flarestar allowing him to approach the door with Crasher and begin inputting the codes to open it.  
  
_ Crasher: “We’ll have you out of there in a snap, ma!”  
Solarflare (VO, shocked): “C-Crasher?!”  
Crasher: (Smug) “The one and only.”  
  
 _Sounds of Solarflare attempting to move are heard, followed by sounds of metal dragging against metal and then a heavy thud. Crasher works faster to open the door, and upon opening it he along with his allies finds Solarflare heavily chained to the floor; beaten and badly damaged. Flarestar rushes inside and begins inspecting with Acidstorm, whilst Crasher is struck with shock.  
  
_ Flarestar: (Worried) “She’s hurt...very badly.”  
Acidstorm: “Energon levels are seriously low; when was the last time you charged Solar?”  
Solarflare: (Weakly) “...five years ago.”  
  
 _Optimus Prime and the Autobots rush into the chamber and begin removing the chains holding down the Triple-Changer.  
  
_ Acidstorm: (Growling) “He never even let you outside?!”  
Solarflare: (Weakly) “...I’ve had to survive on minute Energon drips...Galvatron and his scientists know that without enough Energon I can’t carry anything...so he can do what he wants to me without consequences...”  
Acidstorm: (Growling) “That son of a—”  
Flarestar: “Mother, have some of my Energon. You need the strength more than I do.”  
Solarflare: (Weakly) “F-Flarestar? But...you should be...away...”  
Flarestar: “The girls said I was ready to see the world I belonged in, and I came by my own free will. I wanted to save you and reunite our family.”  
Solarflare: (Weakly) “Such a...good boy...”  
  
 _Solarflare passes out; Acidstorm checks him over and waves Crasher over to him.  
  
_ Acidstorm: “If you and Flarestar give a small percentage of your Energon to Solarflare, it will stop him entering stasis lock and dying.”  
Flarestar: “Will it really be enough?”  
Acidstorm: (Stern) “Anything is better than nothing. The sooner we get him home the sooner he can be repaired and be allowed to charge outside, he’ll be happier and healthier in days if we can just get him there quickly.”  
  
 _Flarestar nods and ejects an Energon tube from his left chest compartment before handing it to Acidstorm, who then uses it to charge up Solarflare a little. Crasher on the other hand twitches in rage and attempts to run from the room._  
  
Crasher: (Angry) “Galvatron...that asshole...I’ll kill him!!”  
Flarestar: (Hissing) “Crasher! We can deal with him later!”  
 _  
Crasher stops his charge and stands motionless in the doorway.  
  
_ Flarestar: (Growling) “You wanted to save mother, and here she is. She needs us right now and all you can think about is revenge. If she dies here it will be because of your neglect, your desire to get revenge for the beatings she got. Is it worth our mothers life? Seeking to kill Galvatron now because of what you’ve just seen? NO! It’s NOT!”  
Crasher: (Growling) “Who are you to tell me--!”  
Flarestar: (Yelling): “SHUT UP!”  
  
 _Crasher twitches in surprise at the booming voice of his brother, whilst all others in the room step away a pace or two from the enraged young adult who was still trying to revive his mother.  
  
_ Flarestar: (Shouting) “Revenge is pointless at this time! You want to get payback for our fathers death, the beatings he gave you and mother, our sister being thrown into a sea of lies?! YOU START BY HELPING ME HERE. Now sit down and give mother some of your god damn Energon, or so help me I’ll break your legs and make you do it!”  
  
 _The onlookers stare in awe at Flarestar, and watch as Crasher obediently sits down and begins charging Solarflare.  
  
_ Skywarp: “...wow, the kids got fire in his processors.”  
Thundercracker: “He wasn’t hidden away for nothing you know, he’s special.”  
  
 _The two brothers finish charging up Solarflare, who is still unconscious, before carrying him between one another out of the building to the spaceship. However, someone was waiting for them.  
  
_ Shockwave: “Halt! All of you disarm yourselves and surrender!”  
  
 _Shockwave stands outside with a vast amount of guards, all aiming and ready to fire on his command. Flarestar hands Solarflare to Crasher fully and turns to the enemies, slowly raising his hands.  
  
_ Crasher: (Hissing) “You’re giving up?!”  
Flarestar: (Whispering) “Take mother into the ship, get everyone inside now.”  
Crasher: “What? Why are you—”  
Flarestar: (Whispering) “No time! Get inside!”  
  
 _Crasher nods to Flarestar and then to his party, before rushing into the ship with them avoiding gunfire from Shockwaves troops. Flarestar draws his swords and uses them as deflectors keeping those getting into the ship safe from any bullets. Once everyone was inside, Flarestar prepared to board when Shockwave rushes him and attempts to fire his weapon in his abdomen area until Crasher jumps from the ship and attacks him. With Shockwave stunned both brothers run onto the ship and take off with no fatalities. The trip was short, as the Titron base was on one of Cybertrons own moons. Once landed, the Titron crew, their rescued ally along with their Autobot allies all received repairs and a good recharge from the Energon cubes piled up in the storage room. Solarflare was rushed immediately to Sick Bay to be monitored over his recovery, whilst Flarestar joined his brother in his quarters for some catch-up talk.  
  
_ Flarestar: “Sorry I yelled at you back on Cybertron, I was just scared.”  
Crasher: (Snorting) “Shit happens.”  
Flarestar: (Worried) “I thought we’d lose mother, and then we’d have nobody to talk to about...consorting or other things.”  
Crasher: (Chuckling) “That’s chick stuff, you’re not a chick.”  
  
 _Flarestar glares at his brother, before throwing himself on a seat and spreading his legs.  
  
_ Flarestar: (Stern) “Look there. What do you see?”  
  
 _Crasher narrows his eyes and stares at his brother, before squinting in disgust and rushing into the ‘kitchen’._  
  
Crasher: (Disgusted) “AWWW GEEZ! You’re a chick?!”  
Flarestar: “No, I’m a hermaphrodite like mother. So I do need her to teach me a few things, because there are no other herms around that I know about.”  
  
 _Flarestar crosses his legs and catches an Energon Cube his brother tosses to him._  
 _  
_Crasher: (Disgusted) “That’s still disgusting.”  
Flarestar: “Mother made me that way, and you never know...you could have been just like me too if you got the right RNA from her.”  
Crasher: “Nuh-uh! I’m like Pa! I have ball-bearings and a hose, not a damn port.”  
Flarestar: (Brotherly) “Sit down a second, or lie down.”  
  
 _Crasher sits on his bed opposite the seat Flarestar is sat in, before drinking his Energon Cube meekly.  
  
_ Flarestar: “The girls taught me a few things to cheer you up, and to make you learn a thing or two about yourself.”  
Crasher: (Confused) “All you talk about is girls; where the hell did Ma and Pa send you? Planet of the Space Amazons?!”  
Flarestar: “I swore an oath of secrecy, but you’re my brother...I can’t keep it secret from you. Our parents sent me to Omicron-12, a planet full of female Decepticons.”  
Crasher: (Shocked) “W-what?!”  
Flarestar: “There are no males, there hasn’t been one on the surface of the planet for six years. Our father landed there to drop me off, and as I and mother are both herms we were seen as females to the locals. No real male has been on the planet longer than an hour for over three thousand years.”  
Crasher: “Wow...I bet the babes screamed at you for some ‘loving’?”  
Flarestar: “No. I was addressed as male, but I was treated like all the other girls. Because of my hermaphrodite nature it was easy for them to not become moody or chemical in my presence.”  
Crasher: (Sighing) “A planet loaded with chicks, and you never banged a single one of them. You know how lame that makes you sound, right?”  
  
 _Flarestar smirks and chuckles.  
  
_ Crasher: (Annoyed) “What? What’s so funny?”  
Flarestar: (Chuckling) “Oh nothing...tell me...do you have a mate yet?”  
Crasher: (Growling) “N-no! I’m taking the Rite of Passage!”  
Flarestar: “I see. Then I’ll take it too.”  
Crasher: “And I’m not interested in getting a partner, I’m only doing it so Thundercracker gets off my back about it!”  
Flarestar: (Chuckling) “I see.”  
Crasher: “And if Ma starts up about it I don’t know what I’ll do! Maybe I’ll run away or something.”  
Flarestar: (Chuckling) “Say...do you envy the other males equipment?”  
Crasher: (Insulted) “W-what?!”  
  
 _Flarestar laughs before pushing Crasher onto the bed, forcing him to lay down, whilst he remains sat in his seat.  
  
_ Flarestar: “This is how it works; you lay there and tell me what’s bothering you, and I listen and try to suggest anything to make you feel better. It’s called Therapeutics.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “When did you become a doctor?”  
Flarestar: “I majored in the school of medicine, science, martial arts and craftsmanship on Omicron-12. I’m qualified for this. So tell me what bothers you.”  
Crasher: “Nothing bothers me.”  
  
 _Flarestar clicks his fingers rhythmically, Crasher slaps a hand over his eyes and groans.  
  
_ Flarestar: “I’m your brother, you can tell me anything. I’m excellent at keeping secrets from everyone but family.”  
  
 _Crasher groans again as Flarestar clicks his other fingers.  
  
_ Crasher: (Groaning) “Fine! FINE! I’ll tell you everything.”  
Flarestar: “Good. Now start from the beginning; what do you think about yourself?”  
Crasher: “I’m amazing in every way, I’m too good for anyone to be with me, I want people to worship the ground I walk on.”  
Flarestar: “Mhmm...Let’s move up; what do you think of the fairer sex?”  
Crasher: “That’s the chicks, right?”  
Flarestar: “*Sigh* Yes.”  
Crasher: “The ones here are moody, clingy, loud attention whores who don’t value privacy. As for the other females I’ve met, they’re annoying or harassing me for something I don’t want to give them.”  
Flarestar: (Pondering) “So you find the common female annoying or too clingy. There’s a way to fix that.”  
Crasher: “How?”  
Flarestar: “Giving them what they want will either make them annoy you more, or will satisfy them. That’s a touch-and-go method. Another way of fixing it is to look dominating, scare them a little into realising you’re not interested. But don’t overdo it, or you’ll put them off working with you completely.”  
  
 _Crasher starts making notes on a clipboard._  
  
Crasher: (Sighing) “Right...anything else?”  
Flarestar: “Teasing them will make them angry or more annoying, ignoring them makes them louder and threatening to attack them makes them your worst nightmare.”  
Crasher: “...worst...nightmare...okay I think I got it.”  
Flarestar: “Good. Now I’m going to ask a few personal questions.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Oh boy...”  
Flarestar: “Do you envy other males discussing about their relationships?”  
Crasher: “No. They just annoy me.”  
Flarestar: (Chuckling) “Explain.”  
Crasher: (Ranting) “All Blitzwing talks about is girls, he never talks about anything else anymore. Thundercracker and Acidstorm talk about my lack of a girl too much too; they don’t want to talk about anything else or even tasks that much now. Acidstorm keeps talking about his hose too, which is really annoying.”  
Flarestar: “Why do they think you need a girl? Your mate could be either sex.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “I’m not gay.”  
Flarestar: “I never said you were, I said your partner could be either, or both, sexes. Now continue.”  
Crasher: “They think I need a mate because I frag-off a lot, beat people up and behave ‘primitive’. Acidstorm said it has something to do with a chemical in my processor which causes hostility, and is depleted when mating.”  
Flarestar: “Ah yes, I know that one.”  
Crasher: (Curious) “How do you fight it? You seem so calm...”  
Flarestar: “I frag-off too, but I’m also half-female so my chemicals cancel each other out sometimes. Half the time they don’t I go frag-off somewhere.”  
Crasher: “How often is that?”  
Flarestar: “I don’t know...maybe once or twice a month. It’s been slowly getting worse.”  
Crasher: (Meekly) “So it’s true.”  
Flarestar: “I’m afraid so, the chemical released at this age slowly builds up until it overwhelms us. It was meant to help us fight off other males for our mates, but now that you’ve established a new faction that doesn’t run on primitive rules your body can’t cope. Sadly although your mind has evolved, your body hasn’t.”  
Crasher: “Can’t we make it evolve?”  
Flarestar: “No. Your young will most certainly be evolved though, if you stick to this routine and mate before it gets out of hand. Your body should mutate your stored RNA in your Solder so that when the young hatch they won’t enter Fusion Drive when they reach maturity.”  
Crasher: “But...no Fusion Drive means no mating, which means no new Cybertronians.”  
Flarestar: “I thought that was what you wanted?”  
Crasher: (Meekly) “No. I don’t want our race to die out. I just want to have the right to choose when I fuck someone and when I don’t.”  
Flarestar: “You do. Your body though isn’t adapted to that behaviour.”

 _Crasher groans and sits upright, only for Flarestar to push him down again.  
  
_ Flarestar: “We’re not done yet. Now tell me about your recent dream, if you even can remember them that is.”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “Errr...”  
Flarestar: “This is strictly confidential, I’ll try as hard as possible not to even tell mother.”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “Well...in my dream, I was in a bath of oil drinking Energon and screwing a bunch of really hot girls.”  
Flarestar: (Chuckling) “Oh I see...hehe...go on.”  
Crasher: “*Cough* Yeah well...I was fucking them with tentacles.”  
  
 _Flarestar squints at Crasher and ensures he still has his legs crossed.  
  
_ Crasher: “I learnt why I had that dream...on Torkulon, they found out I was a Super Breeder...but I refuse to accept that title.”  
Flarestar: (Sympathetic) “Your body is screaming, Crasher. I can hear it.”  
Crasher: (Meekly) “Really?”  
Flarestar: (Laughing) “No, I can just smell it. Right now you’re aroused.”  
  
 _Crasher slaps his hands over his eyes and groans.  
  
_ Flarestar: “Recapping the dream you had along with my horrible female scent receptors is turning you on. Maybe I should go.”  
  
 _Flarestar stand up and prepares to leave, when Crasher leaps up and grasps his arm.  
  
_ Crasher: (Crying) “No! Don’t leave me!”  
Flarestar: (Confused) “Crasher? What’s wrong?”  
Crasher: (Crying) “I want it so badly, but I say no every time...I don’t want to be distracted from my work, but this pain in my mind and body is distracting me too! I want you to tell me what to do!”  
  
 _Flarestar sits on the bed beside his brother and sighs.  
  
_ Flarestar: (Brotherly) “Think about it this way; would it hurt more to say yes and get it over with than letting the feeling sit there?”  
  
 _Crasher continues his crying and looks up at his larger brother pathetically.  
  
_ Flarestar: “I want to say yes to any girls I meet, if it makes them happy it makes me happy. And I work better when I’m happy. But so far I’ve had no girls to say yes to, so my feelings are sitting and building up.”  
Crasher: (Crying) “I get lots of girls but say no to every single one of them...I feel like such an asshole doing that knowing you want to say yes but never get the chances I get!”  
Flarestar: “It’s who you are and who I am; I’m unlucky, you can’t say yes. If we didn’t have those quirks we wouldn’t be who we are Crasher.”  
Crasher: (Crying) “...I want to frag-off.”  
  
 _Flarestar shushes his brother and pulls him closer, stroking his helmet.  
  
_ Flarestar: (Softly) “Shhh. Empty your thoughts for a moment, clear it all out.”  
  
 _Crasher sniffles and shuts his eyes, listening to his brother.  
  
_ Flarestar: (Softly) “Picture yourself in an open meadow; there is nobody there but you and the sky above, and the earth under your feet.”  
  
 _Flarestar makes gentle wind sounds.  
  
_ Flarestar: (Softly) “The sun is warm, the sky is bright. There is no conflict, there is no pain. It’s just you in paradise, nobody to bother you or to distract you. This is your happy place, your temple of Zen, your safe house.”  
  
 _Crasher purrs and smiles softly, still with his eyes closed and listening.  
  
_ Flarestar: (Softly) “Any time you feel angry, upset or irritated; just close your eyes and come back here. Take deep breaths; inhale, exhale. Block out all outside noise until you feel calmer and happier. You’re not sleeping, you’re enlightening.”  
  
 _Flarestar places his hand onto Crashers shoulder.  
  
_ Flarestar: “And now return, come back from that place. Tell me how you feel.”  
  
 _Crasher opens his eyes and looks up at Flarestar, no longer crying.  
  
_ Flarestar: “Well? How do you feel now?”  
Crasher: (Chuckling) “Much better.”  
Flarestar: “No longer upset? Feel like crying?”  
Crasher: “Nope.”  
Flarestar: “What about fraging-off?”  
Crasher: “Eh the feeling is weaker than before.”  
Flarestar: “And how about confronting a female and asking her on a date?”  
Crasher: (Laughing) “No chance.”  
  
 _Crasher chuckles with Flarestar, who gets up from the bed and prepares to leave again, only for Crasher to ask him to wait.  
_  
Crasher: “Star...how did you do that?”  
Flarestar: “Do what?”  
Crasher: “That thing with the meadow...it made me feel better...how did you do it?”  
Flarestar: “I didn’t do anything. You did it all yourself. I just spoke to you.”  
Crasher: “But...”  
Flarestar: “In every one of us and our siblings is a powerful tool, a processing core connected to nature. We are at our most relaxed when surrounded by nature and when around our relatives in said environment. Mother was built with that core, and she gave it to all of us. I just told you something and your imagination put you in that environment, which in turn made your body calmer.”  
Crasher: “Star...thanks.”  
Flarestar: “Don’t mention it. Just remember what I told you and you’ll be fine until you can get that chemical out of your system.”  
 _  
Flarestar turns to look back at Crasher before leaving, with said sibling remaining sat on his bed staring at the black memory box on his desk. Suddenly he gets to his feet and rushes for the door, opening it catching Flarestar in time.  
  
_ Crasher: “Wait a minute. I need to ask you something.”  
Flarestar: “Hm? Anything bro.”  
Crasher: “Ma gave all three of us parts from Pa, I got his memory box and Shrieker got his vocal processors. I want to know what you got.”  
  
 _Flarestar chuckles and reaches for his storage compartment, before removing a silver ball and showing it to Crasher.  
  
_ Flarestar: “I got this thing, I have no idea what part of him it is--”  
Crasher: (Shocked) “PRIMUS! This is what I needed!”  
Flarestar: (Confused) “Excuse me?”  
  
 _Crasher apprehends the ball with a cloth without Flarestar even noticing.  
  
_ Flarestar: “Geez I forgot you’re a kleptomaniac...”  
Crasher: (Laughing) “You have no idea what this is, but I do!”  
Flarestar: “To get you this excited it must be good.”  
Crasher: (Giggling) “It’s one of Pa’s ball-bearings!”  
Flarestar: (Shocked/Disgusted) “W-what?! Ewww!”  
Crasher: “Now I can get a sample of his pure RNA and reconstruct his framework to every detail! Bro you’ve made me the happiest Titron alive!”  
Flarestar: “Uhh...great....wait a minute, you’re rebuilding father?!”  
  
 _Crasher scurries with the ball and the memory box to the laboratory, with Flarestar in hot pursuit. Upon arrival, Crasher had already built a basic Protoform and had started work on a chemical alloy that would become Starscreams new chassis. Once Flarestar regained his breath he realised Crasher had already gotten back to work with his colleagues.  
  
_ Crasher: (Excited) “I can’t believe this! This was the one piece of the puzzle I couldn’t think of a way to get hold of! Making a Spark-Lure was easy with Thundercrackers help, and now Ma is here with the empty Spark Shell we can re-harness it...and with the RNA we can make his frame identical if not superior to before!”  
Flarestar: “...what about his vocal processors? Without those he won’t be able to talk.”  
Crasher: “It’s easy. I can have them fitted into Pa once I steal them from our sister, once I’m able to get close to her that is.”  
Flarestar: (Laughing) “Good luck with that.”  
Crasher: “You majored in science, so help me make the chassis. When it’s ready I’ll get Thundercracker and Astrotrain to initiate the Spark-Lure, then we can bring our Pa back...and that will make Ma feel better.”


	8. Revival

_Days had passed, then weeks. No Titron, no Autobot; not even a dust-mite saw Crasher or Flarestar leave the Laboratory. They stayed inside, working none-stop on reconstructing their fathers framework. Thundercracker and Astrotrain had recovered the empty Spark Shell from Solarflare, much to the Triple-Changing herms distress at separation from it, and had begun work in re-harnessing Starscreams Spark inside of it using the lure of specially charged ions. The procedure was long and boring, as Thundercracker remained by the empty Spark Shell watching for any signs of it filling up not taking observation of anything else around him. Astrotrain continued using the lure even though he really was showing signs of boredom, which tipped over the edge just before the Spark Shell began to show signs of life.  
  
_ Astrotrain: (Annoyed) “It’s pointless Thundercracker. That shell won’t fill up.”  
Thundercracker: “I concur; I’m detecting a weak Energy signature.”  
  
 _Astrotrain moves closer to the Shell and examines it closely.  
  
_ Astrotrain: (Shocked) “You’re right! But for all we know this could be anyone...”  
Thundercracker: “Starscream has a unique Spark, one that never disperses. It’s filling up rapidly in this shell, which can only mean that this Spark never dispersed; otherwise the collection process would be a lot slower.”  
Astrotrain: “...right.”  
Thundercracker: “In a few seconds...it should be...holding full capacity...now!”  
  
 _Thundercracker closes the Spark Shell, trapping the Energy inside.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Now all we need is a body for the Spark. Astrotrain; guard this Shell with your life, do not let anyone touch it or open it without my consent.”  
Astrotrain: (Annoyed) “Fine...geez...I didn’t know you wanted him back...”  
Thundercracker: “I don’t care about Starscream; I care about Solarflare and Order in this faction. Starscream will return that lost smile to Solar’s face, and would bring his son under control.” _  
_Astrotrain: (Muttering) “Or make things worse...”  
Thundercracker: “I’ll check the progress of the body, remember nobody touches or opens that shell.”  
Astrotrain: “I heard you the first time.”  
  
 _Thundercracker departs to the Labs, which are still tightly sealed resulting in him having to talk through wall-microphones.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Crasher it’s me, Thundercracker, open the doors.”  
  
 _There is static followed by shouting in Decepticon.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Flarestar, open the doors.”  
  
 _Further static sounds are heard.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Yelling) “Open the doors boys!”  
  
 _There is a crackle on the speaker, followed by static and then another crackle.  
  
_ Crasher (VO): “These damn microphones, I swear.”  
Thundercracker: “Open the doors.”  
Crasher (VO): “We’re busy in here Thundercracker. So unless you have my Pa’s Spark and a temporary Vocal Processor you’re not coming in here.”  
Thundercracker: “I have his Spark.”  
Crasher (VO): “And the Processors for his voice?”  
Thundercracker: “...I’m working on them.”  
  
 _There is a crackle and then static; Thundercracker growls in irritation believing Crasher hung up on him from anger and then prepares to depart when suddenly the doors slide open.  
  
_ Crasher: “Get the Spark now and bring anything you’ve done for the Vocal Processors. The chassis is finally ready.”  
Thundercracker: “Understood...say...what will you do when your father comes back? Are you staying in command or standing down?”  
Crasher: (Growling) “That’s not your concern. Now get the components!”  
  
 _Crasher slams the doors shut, forcing Thundercracker to go and recover the parts needed for the rebuild process. Upon his return, Thundercracker finds Crasher swearing in Decepticon and Autobot whilst kicking a chair in rage. Flarestar stands beside the new frame for Starscream, still working and not paying attention to his moody brother.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “What happened in here?”  
Flarestar: “Nothing. Crasher is just nervous.”  
Crasher: (Yelling) “I’m NOT nervous!!”

 _Flarestar clicks his fingers before continuing his work.  
  
_ Flarestar: “Relax, enter your happy place. Breathe easy; calm and collective thoughts.”  
  
 _Crasher shuts his eyes and inhales deeply, with Thundercracker observing in curiosity as he sets down the Spark Shell and Vocal tools on a desk beside the empty body. Crasher exhales and opens his eyes before turning to face Flarestar and Thundercracker.  
  
_ Crasher: “Star said he’d work on fitting the temporary vocal processor and Spark, he just needs you to make sure the reactivation goes as planned.”  
Thundercracker: (Curious) “Where will you be?”  
Crasher: “I’m going to get mother, she needs to be here when he wakes up.”  
Thundercracker: (Worried) “What if he doesn’t wake up—”  
Crasher: “He will. I bet my virginity on it.”  
Thundercracker: “...what’s happened to you Crasher? You don’t seem quite as...snappy...”  
Crasher: “Star told me a few things, and listened to me; so talk to him and you’ll know why.”  
  
 _Crasher leaves the room without making any eye-contact or gestures towards his brother and second-in-command, leaving Thundercracker looking puzzled.  
Outside in the gardens, separating the Sick bay from the Labs, Crasher notices the Autobots lounging around. Thundercracker had invited them to stay and assist in monitoring Solarflare and the revival process of Starscream, without Crashers consent, which left the young adult feeling rather bitter about his Commander. Crasher looked to his right and saw a football-shaped rock, and picked it up to examine it before looking to the Autobots and in particular Optimus Prime. The young adult detected strong energy signatures from the Autobot Leader, as expected; however he felt an energy like nothing he’d felt before in the Prime, and he located the source of the energy to be in Optimus Primes chest. Then the kleptomania kicked in; whatever Prime had in there that gave off so much power he wanted it. Even if he couldn’t use it himself or give it to anyone, he still wanted it. Crasher tosses the ball-shaped rock effortlessly at Optimus Prime, throwing it at lightening speeds.  
  
_ Crasher: (Shouting) “HEADS UP!”  
  
 _Optimus Prime catches the rock with no effort at all, before being tackled by Crasher which causes a dust cloud to flare up from the impact. Once the dust had settled, Crasher recovered the ball and threw it at another Autobot.  
  
_ Crasher: “Sorry about that, I got bored.”  
Optimus Prime: “You’re still young and full of energy; just take it easy next time, you could hurt someone with a tackle like that.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Sorry DAD.”  
  
 _Crasher rushes from the area into the Sick Bay to find his mother stood in the medical ward, his injuries healed and being given Energon on a drip which he was dragging beside him. Acidstorm was also present with a clipboard, running a check-over on his patient.  
  
_ Crasher: (Nervous) “Ma...we’re gonna try to bring back Pa...do you want to come?”  
  
 _Solarflare weakly turns to glare at his son, waving Acidstorm to leave them alone for a moment. Even when the Seeker had departed Solarflare had not even removed his bitter and angry stare from his son, with said Titron becoming weary of the looks he was being given.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Growling) “Don’t tease me. Your father use to do that.”  
Crasher: “I’m not teasing Ma, we have his Spark and rebuilt his body. We’re just fitting a temporary vocal processor until I can steal his real ones from sis—”  
Solarflare: (Hissing) “Stealing from your own sister! You’re pathetic Crasher!”  
  
 _Crasher cowers.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Angry) “Your hands are stained like a common criminal! All you do is stealing, insulting and attacking others! Acidstorm showed me the list of observations and charges in his report!”  
Crasher: (Pathetically) “But Ma...”  
Solarflare: (Growling) “No excuses! Don’t take the same road I took; the way of a criminal is a painful and horrific experience. You get caught and you could face various penalties! Especially if Galvatron ever got his hands on you!”  
  
 _Crasher lowers his head in shame as Solarflare weakly approaches him, slapping his son across the head in anger.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Angry) “You stupid boy! Why didn’t you run away with Soundwave like I told you to?!”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “He’s not my Pa.”  
Solarflare: (Growling) “Don’t use that tone with me!”  
Crasher: “But he’s not!”  
Solarflare: (Angry) “Father or not, he’d have taught you how to be respectful! The first thing we’re doing when I’m healthy is getting you to Earth to learn from him!”  
Crasher: (Growling) “I don’t need his help.”  
Solarflare: (Angry) “And what is this I hear about you refusing to court?! Do you want me to fall over and crush my Spark?!”  
Crasher: “NO! I’m just...not interested...”  
Solarflare: (Angry) “Stupid!”  
  
 _Solarflare slaps his sons head again, causing the young adult to flinch from the hit.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Angry) “You stupid, stupid boy! Thundercracker told me everything! About your fraging-off, your marking, your neglect of females, your verbal harassment to your crew about said matters and most worrying of all...your behaviour with Gama! You’re own half brother! What is wrong with you?! What did I or your father do to cause this to happen?!”  
Crasher: “...you didn’t do anything, because you were never around...”  
Solarflare: (Growling) “Your father was...murdered...and I was imprisoned. So something must have happened when you left Cybertron to cause this mess! Now tell me what it is!”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “Galvatron forced me and Gama to uplink to one another, you remember that??”  
Solarflare: “Of course I do.”  
Crasher: “Well those feelings sat, and I tried to bury them as deep as I could just like Gama did with his. But it hurt, really hurt. When I hit maturity I started to understand more about myself, and more about what I wanted. I started to smell things I never smelt before, and looked at others differently as they walked by me. The thoughts I got, the desires I felt...they frightened me. I didn’t know who to turn to for advice or what to do about the problems. So I started lying. I wanted a partner, so I fragged-off in frustration when I denied myself that right. Why did I deny it?”  
  
 _Solarflare says nothing and continues to glare at his son.  
  
_ Crasher: “I say it’s because I don’t want distractions, but in actual fact it is because I am confused. I look at females, smell them, and even got the courage to touch them. But all I got was a quick thrill, there was no ‘drive’ to court them or mate with them. However...when I looked at males and got close to them I felt weak in the knees. It’s not normal, or natural, for a male to have feelings for another male. So I hid the feelings I had for some of my crew, in particular one of them...which just made me more depressed when they showed no interest in me, and displayed they only had interests in females.”   
Solarflare: (Shocked) “...you’re gay?”  
Crasher: (Growling) “Yes...no...wait...I don’t know! I just have feelings for three guys alright?! It doesn’t mean anything! I still find some girls attractive...I just don’t know...what I am...”  
  
 _Solarflare relaxes his angry composure, but looks rather unsettled.  
  
_ Solarflare: “This is...shocking and rather disturbing news...”  
Crasher: “I’m not gay, I just like a few guys.”  
Solarflare: “Maybe taking the Rite of Passage will help you make the choice between what you are. Now tell me the males you’ve been eyeing.”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “This is embarrassing...”  
Solarflare: “I know already about your...feelings for Gama...and you know I won’t allow it. Now who are the other two?”  
Crasher: “Do I have to use names?”  
Solarflare: (Snapping) “Yes you do!”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “Um...well there’s this cute Autobot I met when my group stole from their ship...”  
Solarflare: (Annoyed) “Did you get his name?”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “Uh...”  
  
 _Solarflare shakes his head before slapping Crashers.  
  
_ Crasher: “Ow! Alright! Alright! He was called Red!”  
Solarflare: (Shocked) “...you love Red Alert?!”  
Crasher: “I like him; I don’t ‘love’ him!”  
Solarflare: “I can’t deny you the right to court him, but just so you know; I don’t like the idea of you doing it. Now who was the last one?”  
Crasher: (Blushing/Stuttering) “Uh...w-well...he...um...”  
Solarflare: “Am I going to have to hit you harder?”  
Crasher: (Stuttering) “N-no Ma! It’s just...I-I know you...won’t approve...”  
Solarflare: “So far I’ve heard you ‘like’ your half brother and an Autobot. Nothing else will surprise me. And it’s not my right to deny you your mates, other than Gama...it’s your fathers’ job.”  
Crasher: (Stuttering) “W-well...he’s big...a-and really smart...and he c-calms me down when I’m upset...sometimes...and he t-tells me stories of adventures he w-went on...”  
Solarflare: (Disgusted) “Oh dear...Primus...don’t tell me you’re in love with Flarestar...please...”  
Crasher: “NO! I love him as a brother! Nothing more!”  
Solarflare: (Hissing) “Then tell me who it is!”  
  
 _Crasher tries to turn away from his mother, only to be forced into staring back at him and in a much closer proximity to before. Crasher squeaks as his mothers glare sharpened, and manages to pull himself away from his stare and get to a comfortable distance._  
  
Crasher: (Blushing) “...Thundercracker.”  
Solarflare: (Growling) “What about Thundercracker?”  
Crasher: “He’s the...third one...”  
  
 _Solarflare doesn’t say a word, and shakes his head as if disappointed with his son. Crasher rubs the back of his helmet and tries to hide his blush, but fails horribly._  
  
Solarflare: (Sighing) “Crasher, you know Thundercracker is strictly a female-loving Seeker.”  
Crasher: (Whining) “I know...”  
Solarflare: “You can’t have him; he has a handful of females courting for the right to be his SparkMate.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “I’m lost here Ma...I can’t have Gama because he’s a relative, I can’t have Red Alert because he’s an Autobot and I can’t even have Thundercracker because he likes chicks. Who can I have??”  
Solarflare: “I’m hoping it will be a nice girl, one who understands you and your need to be with several other partners.”  
Crasher: (Shocked) “Ugh...so you know...”  
Solarflare: “I knew you were a Super Breeder ever since I saw you hatch, you may not have radiated your superior settings like Flarestar did, but when I examined you to learn your sex I saw the cavity pores for the...Breeder Equipment...you had been chosen by Primus to spread the wave of knowledge in your RNA, the same knowledge I and your father gave to you. You may not know if you’re...gay or not...but in all honesty if you are that won’t bother me in the slightest. But I can still hope that someday you’ll get together with a female to at least try it out and maybe share your RNA with her.”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “Ma!”  
Solarflare: “Oh listen to me...rambling like an old Motherboard! I’m not upset that you’ve not mated yet, well actually...I am... but if your father heard any of this he’d---he’d---”  
  
 _Solarflare clings to his drip pole and cries, covering his face with his other hand and allowing himself to slip onto the floor in tears.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Crying) “My Screamer...my poor, poor Screamer...”  
Crasher: “...sorry Ma...”  
Solarflare: (Crying) “You didn’t do anything...it’s just...maybe you’d have felt better brought up by him...oh Primus...why did this happen??”  
Crasher: (Stern) “Ma, come with me to the labs. I wasn’t joking when I said we were bringing Pa back.”  
Solarflare: “...you meant it?”  
  
 _Solarflare his helped up by Crasher and he dries his tears, before being escorted from the Sick bay to the Labs. The Autobots were no longer outside, and had gathered with several Titrons inside the Lab chamber where Starscreams revival was taking place. Everything was ready, and all that had to be done now was to place Starscream in an Energon Stasis-Tube where he would be Energised and awakened. Previous experiments had resulted in the subject dying, but Crasher was convinced that Starscream would be safe especially since he would be coated in a new alloy specifically resistant to heat and acid. If the revival works, Crasher would mass-produce the alloy and begin coating all of his forces with it. But he kept the information about the substance secret to prevent the Autobots wanting to learn more about it.  
Crasher leaves his mother beside Thundercracker, who he attempts to ignore as he and Flarestar begin operating the Stasis-Tube with the aid of Skywarp. They flips switches, turn dials and shout readings back and forth to one another to ensure the process is flawless. Crasher makes a blunder in his readings, which causes the readings to climb slightly and drift into the critical zone.  
  
_ Flarestar: (Shouting) “Tank temperature is rising, and I even deactivated the thermal output!”  
Crasher: (Shouting) “The life-readings meter is broken! I can’t tell if he’s stabilising or not!”  
Skywarp: (Shouting) “Energon readings are going off the scale! It’s a repeat of the last incident! Everyone get down, it’s going to blow!”  
  
 _Everyone but Crasher ducks down or shields themselves.  
  
_ Crasher: (Shouting) “NO! I won’t let Pa die again!”  
  
 _Crasher attempts to operate all three control interfaces with the use of his Uplink Cable and his two hands, the terminals begin to overload and sparks fly, with one blast shooting up Crashers own Uplink Cable and shocking him. Crasher screams in agony and loses consciousness, just as the stasis-tube shatters and explodes.  
A moment after the explosion, Solarflare trails through the smoke in search for his fallen son. The room was thick with smoke and visibility was poor to near non-existent. The instant Solarflare felt a male hand on the floor in the location close to where Crasher fell over, he cried out that he had found him.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Shouting) “Crasher’s here! He’s moving but I think he’s hurt!”  
Optimus Prime: “Inferno, Red Alert; clear this smoke!”  
Inferno: “Right away!”  
  
 _Inferno and Red Alert begin blowing the smoke from the chamber, with it steadily clearing from Solarflares vision and allowing him to see the injured Seeker on the floor in front of him.  
  
_ Solarflare: “...Crasher?”  
  
 _The Seeker groans in agony, before lifting himself up slightly to look up at the one speaking to him. However, the Seeker was not Crasher.  
  
_ Starscream: (Weakly) “...what...happened...?”  
Solarflare: (Screaming) “SCREAMER!!!”  
  
 _Solarflare leaps at his SparkMate in joy, not even caring that his drip had come loose. He hadn’t even noticed Crasher was lying across the computer console unconscious, and not moving.  
  
_ Acidstorm: (Shouting) “CODE BLUE! The boss is down!”  
  
 _Several Medic-bots rush through the doors and recover Crasher, who appears limp and totally lifeless as he is quickly taken to Sick Bay followed by the Autobots. Thundercracker nudges Solarflare with his hands, telling him over and over again that Crasher is badly hurt, but all the Triple-Changer cared about was the Seeker in his arms. Thundercracker nudges him again with his foot, again getting no attention, before waving his comrades to follow him to the Sick Bay.  
Once they arrive, Crasher is laid on a metal operating table face-down, with his helmet removed and Uplink-Cable ejected. Acidstorm, Ratchet and Perceptor are examining him with Flarestar nearby making notes from scans he was receiving of his brothers’ head.  
 _  
Acidstorm: “He took a large amount of Plasma-Energy directly to the brain. He’s functioning but only just.”  
Ratchet: “And he calls himself unlucky...I think there’s a big-bot somewhere watching over him.”  
Perceptor: “Judging by the peripherals in the Uplink Cables Sensus, the damage on the device is unprecedented. Out of all the times I have examined a subject with a device like this, never before have I seen it in such a delimited state.”  
Acidstorm: “Which means?”  
Flarestar: “It won’t open, or eject its wires, ever again.”  
Ratchet: “You mean it’s defective?”  
Flarestar: “No, it means the damage caused to it has destroyed it. And Crasher has likely fallen into a shock-induced coma.”  
  
 _Everyone in the Operating theatre fall silent and stare down at Crasher. Those above watching the medics and scientists express emotions of fear, sadness or discontent.  
_  
Acidstorm: “How long can this type of coma last?”  
Flarestar: (Worried) “Anywhere between an hour and his whole lifetime.”  
Acidstorm: (Growling) “Dammit...”  
Ratchet: “Acidstorm; a decision has to be made here...a difficult one.”  
Acidstorm: (Annoyed) “Name them.”  
Ratchet: “The device will either have to be retracted and sealed, preventing Crasher from having it left exposed, or it will need to be...removed.”  
  
 _Everyone falls silent and glances down at Crasher, before looking back to one another to await Acidstorms decision._  
  
Acidstorm: “So his Uplink Cable is useless in this condition.”  
Perceptor: “Affirmative.”  
Acidstorm: “And we cannot repair damage to the Sensus.”  
Perceptor: “Again that is correct. Only Hook of the Constructicons could repair them, but he is not part of your alliance.”  
Acidstorm: “And without the Sensus, there is no point in trying to repair the rest of the cable; since it cannot be used without them.”  
Flarestar: “Yes, that is correct. What we have here is a dead mechanism attached to a living Cybertronian. Think of it as you keeping your arm even though it doesn’t work anymore. It does nothing but weighs you down or get in the way.”  
 Acidstorm: (Growling) “Stupid kid...was saving your dad worth losing the ability to form a SparkMate bond?”  
Flarestar: “We could have a donor, since there are many siblings with multiple Uplink Cables. I’d donate, but I only have one cable.”  
Ratchet: “Who had more than one then?”  
Flarestar: “Shrieker has three, Enigma has four and both Alpha and Beta have two. Gama has only one.”  
Acidstorm: (Upset) “Then...as much as it pains me to say it...we have to remove it.”  
  
 _Flarestar and the others stare at Acidstorm in shock, as the medic carefully picks up Crashers ‘dead’ cable and strokes it.  
  
_ Acidstorm: (Upset) “He can’t feel this touch, because there is no life in this tool anymore. Removing it should bring him no physical pain.”  
Flarestar: “But the emotional pain will be horrific. Unless we get a donor he’ll have no chance keeping this place operational, I noticed he used it to operate all the machines and doors in this base.”  
Acidstorm: “It’s for the best, Flarestar. As both a doctor and a scientist you should understand that.”  
  
 _Flarestar lowers his head, with the others in the room doing the same. Acidstorm reaches his hand over to Ratchet and looks to him as if ready to announce something upsetting.  
  
_ Acidstorm: (Upset) “Ratchet...hand me the cleaver.”  
Ratchet: (Upset) “Make it a clean cut, just so it can close itself up easier.”  
  
 _Ratchet opens the box of tools, removing the large blade causing those observing to look shocked. They couldn’t hear what was just said, and had to just sit or stand and watch.  
Acidstorm receives the cleaver and grasps tightly onto Crashers Uplink-Cable end, pulling it to its furthest length and ensuring it was held to that length, before aiming and quickly cutting through the device in one slice.  
The cable curls in on itself like a serpent, whilst the remains of it in Crashers head begin the process of sealing the opening where the cable once was. Acidstorm hands the dead device to Perceptor and returns the cleaver to Ratchet._  
  
Flarestar: “Now all we do is wait. He might not be able to see very well for a short while after waking up because of the loss of the cable...if he wakes up...”  
Acidstorm: (Growling) “He’ll wake up, he has to wake up.”  
Perceptor: “How will we go about getting a donor for the cable?”  
Flarestar: “Leave that to me, I know just the sibling who would gladly give one to us...kind of.”  
Acidstorm: “...who?”  
Flarestar: “Beta. He’s been on Monacus with Alpha for the past four and a half years; we made contact through letters a few months ago, I helped them solve a problem and now both the twins say they owe me one. Beta would likely be the one to donate, as from what he wrote to me in his letters its Alpha who uses both his cables, not him. He wouldn’t miss one of them if it went.”  
Perceptor: “How soon would you be able to obtain the donated cable?”  
Flarestar: “Who knows...if I depart now I should arrive at Monacus in a day or two, and finding the twins won’t be too difficult since Beta wrote down their schedules.”  
Acidstorm: (Upset) “You tell them exactly what happened here, because if they’re anything like their father they’ll know a lie from the truth in an instant...and that’s never a good thing, lying to Soundwave, because he’d know. And then he’d get back at you for it.”  
Ratchet: “I’ll create a temporary sealant on the cable port; it should protect his head whilst keeping the wound from fully closing up.”  
Perceptor: “And I’ll get to work on researching methods we could use to requisition the cable to match Crasher.”  
  
 _Acidstorm nods to Flarestar, granting the young adult to rush from the room to get to Monacus as fast as he could. Ratchet begins making the sealant as Perceptor departs to start researching, leaving Acidstorm waiting outside the operating theatre doors...for Crashers parents to deliver the bad news.  
Starscream was frail from his revival, and was using Solarflare as a means of balance and support as he walks. He was also temporarily blind, but could hear clearly. As for Solarflare, he was overjoyed to have his mate back.  
  
_ Solarflare: “We’re here sweetheart. Acidstorm is here to greet us.”  
Starscream: “Acidstorm? Operating theatre? Those two words don’t mix, not without bad news...”  
Acidstorm: (Annoyed) “You bet I have bad news. Really damn bad news.”

 _Acidstorm rubs his helmet and steps away from the door, allowing them to open for both parents to enter. Solarflare releases his hold on Starscream the instant he sees Crasher face-down unconscious on the operating table, causing the revived Seeker to stumble and cling to Acidstorm for support.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Crying) “Crasher! My little, stupid, boy!”  
Starscream: (Shouting) “What about him?! What’s happened?!”  
Acidstorm: (Upset) “...when Crasher plugged himself into the computer system to keep you alive, he was struck by a near-lethal amount of plasma-energy. The shock has put him into a coma, and we’ve had to...remove his Uplink Cable.”  
Starscream: (Growling) “You’re lying.”  
Acidstorm: (Stern) “I’m the medic in this faction; Crasher had a DEAD mechanism on his body, a mechanism that was taking his energy and minerals and wasting them! By removing it we may have saved him from staying in this coma!”  
Solarflare: (Crying) “Why?! Why did he do something so stupid?!”  
  
 _Solarflare rushes to Crashers unconscious frame and clings to it, crying still as Acidstorm escorted Starscream over to the table. The revived Seeker had not laid eyes upon his offspring since they were still infants, and wanted to see them more than anyone else as soon as his eyes had adjusted.  
Starscream reaches out his hand and gently taps onto Crashers helmet, trailing his fingers and palm across its shape to create a rough image in his mind of how he looked. However he only got the back of the head, and therefore couldn’t picture much else other than that.  
  
_ Starscream: “Turn him over, I want to see him.”  
Acidstorm: “But...your optics...”  
Starscream: (Growling) “I want to SEE him.”  
  
 _Acidstorm nudges Solarflare from Crashers frame and turns Crasher to lay on his back, before assisting Starscream in finding his sons face and allowing him to once again picture his appearance.  
  
_ Starscream: (Smirking) “He’s applied markings.”  
Acidstorm: (Chuckling) “Yeah, he worked on those for days. He refused to stop working on them until they were done.”  
Starscream: “Did he do this for his partner?”  
Acidstorm: (Nervous) “Uh...about that...”  
Starscream: (Chuckling) “I bet he has many, with features I can make out. He obviously obtained the amazing RNA from me, and to think he’s spreading it out like I always hoped he would. He has his own faction, his own Leadership, his own mates and his own talents. I can call myself...proud...to be his father.”  
Acidstorm: (Nervous) “Starscream...I don’t know how to tell you this but...”  
Solarflare: (Growling) “Crasher is not mated.”  
  
 _Starscreams smirk quickly switches to a displeased frown, whereby Acidstorm could easily make out one of his eyes twitching.  
  
_ Starscream: (Angry) “Has he at least...tried?!”  
Acidstorm: (Nervous) “Uhh...”  
Solarflare: (Angry) “No, he treats females that try to court him like garbage. He even attacks his own comrades because of his frustration.”  
Starscream: (Angry) “I’ll fix that. Once he’s out of this coma he’ll wish he was back in it again! I’ll get him to copulate with a female even if I have to be there to make sure he does it!”  
Solarflare: (Bitter) “And to make matters...worse...he’s not even straight from what I could make out. Crasher is either gay, or bisexual.”  
Starscream: (Angry) “Does he want you to fall over and crush your Spark?!”  
Solarflare: (Annoyed) “He said he was confused, because nobody was around to guide him.”  
Starscream: (Yelling) “Confused?! When you’re confused you perform research; you don’t jump over a cliff or douse yourself in acid!! Didn’t you teach him anything?!”  
Acidstorm: “You two...calm down...”  
Solarflare: (Yelling) “I couldn’t teach him anything at all because Galvatron had locked me inside a small, lightless room to be his little fuck toy! For five hellish years I hoped he’d have done what I told him to do, but he didn’t even obey my orders!”  
Starscream: (Growling) “He’d never follow your orders, because you’re a submissive bitch! Why didn’t you run away with the Sparklings like I told you to?! Why did you stay and let them SEE?! No wonder Crasher isn’t fucking mated! He probably doesn’t want to end up pairing with a dumb bimbo like you!”  
Solarflare: (Yelling) “Stop placing the blame on me!! You accepted Galvatrons fight, you never thought about what could have happened!”  
Acidstorm: “Please! Enough!”  
Starscream: (Hissing) “I didn’t turn away like a coward because I did it to make sure you all could get away!! But you didn’t! You stayed! My sacrifice was a WASTE!”  
  
 _Those who where upstairs observing, had moved downstairs and where now watching and listening by the doors to the operating theatre.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Yelling) “You jerk! You know how much I hate you, right?! You’re so stubborn! You’re so ignorant and you wouldn’t give me a moment’s privacy! YOU STALKER!”  
 Starscream: (Sarcasm) “Shut your mouth, hussy. You begged me to take you every single time. So you hate me? Then leave me alone! You don’t like me being the boss and keeping you in line, keeping you safe? Then go back to Galvatron! I’m sure he’ll take good care of you!”  
Solarflare: (Hissing) “Asshole!”  
Starscream: (Growling) “Slut!”  
Solarflare: (Yelling) “Pile of junk!”  
Starscream: (Yelling) “Filthy processor!”  
Solarflare: (Screaming) “I hate you!”  
Starscream: (Yelling) “I hate you more!”  
  
 _The two stare at each other (even though Starscream cannot see) snarling, before launching at one another kissing passionately. Acidstorm groans and coughs to regain the odd-couples attentions.  
  
_ Acidstorm: “Crasher should wake up in an hour...or never again. Flarestar went off to Monacus to fetch a donated Uplink Cable from Beta so we could at least make his whole body healthy again.”  
Starscream: “Can you fix his little problem while you’re at it??”  
Acidstorm: (Confused) “Wait...what?”  
Starscream: “If he’s gay, fix it.”  
Acidstorm: “We can’t do anything if he’s like that. It’s not an illness or defect; it’s his choice to make.”  
Starscream: “Then take out his ball-bearings. No son of mine is going to be thruster-buddies with some male.”  
Acidstorm: (Growling) “You’re only saying that because you’re afraid.”  
Starscream: (Growling) “I’m not afraid, I’m infuriated.”  
Acidstorm: (Growling) “This is all because of the ‘mess’ I made at the ceremony, isn’t it?!”  
Starscream: (Yelling) “I thought I told you to never bring that up again!”  
Acidstorm: (Annoyed) “Oh yeah, that reminds me! Crasher wants to take the Rite of Passage too! Does that scare you?! Are you afraid I’ll have my way with him like I did with you?!”  
Solarflare: “...what’s Acidstorm talking about?”  
Starscream: (Growling) “Nothing. It’s a memory I had that I was certain I erased. Ignore him.”  
Acidstorm: (Ranting) “Solar, you want to know? Starscream still has a rod too far up his thrusters to tell anyone! He’d rather live in denial!”  
Solarflare: (Annoyed) “Starscream. What is going on here?!”  
Starscream: (Hissing) “It’s nothing!”  
Acidstorm: (Mimicking) “’Oh Acidstorm! You and I make such a sweet couple!’”  
Starscream: (Yelling) “SHUT UP!”  
Acidstorm: (Mimicking) “’We’re so sweet we should be Energon Cream Pie! Shall we make the cream now?’”  
Solarflare: (Confused) “...what is this?”  
Acidstorm: (Mimicking) “’Be gentle Acidstorm! I don’t know how long I can take it! I’m such a frail creature!’”  
Starscream: (Yelling) “STOP IT! NO MORE!”  
Acidstorm: (Mimicking) “’Agh! Acidstorm! Stop it! I can’t take anymore of you! You’re breaking me apart!’”  
Starscream: (Rasping) “Shut your mouth or I’ll tear you apart!!”  
Solarflare: (Growling) “You’ll do no such thing! Now Acidstorm; explain this strange...yet arousing...story.”  
Acidstorm: (Stern) “When Starscream and the rest of us took the Rite of Passage, Starscream asked me to give him something to ease his nerve processors. So I did, but he wound up taking my medical kit and getting baked or ‘drugged up’ on my items. So when it came around to the mating part of the whole ceremony, he harassed me whilst I was drunk...and I mounted him.”  
Solarflare: (Annoyed) “That explains a few things...doesn’t it _SCREAMER_?!”  
  
 _Starscream hisses.  
  
_ Acidstorm: “Starscream doesn’t want Crasher to be gay because he’s afraid of remembering what happened to himself at the ceremony. But from my observations Crashers ‘gayness’ should vanish when he reaches full, adulthood, maturity.”  
 Solarflare: “So this is just a phase?”  
Acidstorm: “Maybe. I know mine was.”  
Starscream: (Muttering) “Thank Primus it was...”  
Acidstorm: (Teasing) “You know you loved it.”  
  
 _Starscream hisses again.  
_  
Acidstorm: “I’ll have Crasher moved to the Sick Bay Ward when Ratchet finishes applying the temporary sealant. We’re not removing anything else...not today at least. I’ll have Thundercracker notify you when you can visit Crasher in the ward, and of his recovery.”  
Solarflare: (Meekly) “Good...thanks for everything Acidstorm. You’ve been keeping our stupid boy safe and pretty much healthy for all this time. How could we ever repay you?”  
Starscream: (Annoyed) “Oh no...”  
Acidstorm: (Chuckling) “Well I was just doing my job...but because you offered...Energon?”  
Solarflare: “But your people have a storage room full of it.”  
Acidstorm: (Flirting) “That’s Crashers stuff, it tastes bitter and not too...sweet...I want some of yours.”  
Starscream: (Hissing) “Back off!”  
Solarflare: (Shouting) “Hey! It’s just Energon! I use to give it out all the time if you remember!”  
Starscream: (Whispering) “He doesn’t want the normal Energon! He wants the Energon you’d give to the Sparklings!!”  
Solarflare: (Whispering) “Shut up, you’re being too possessive.”  
Acidstorm: “You don’t have to, but I am trying with all my Energy to get your kid fit and healthy again...”  
Solarflare: “I’ll do it. Come pick it up later today.”  
Starscream: (Whining) “But Flare...”  
Solarflare: (Flirting) “You can have some too if you behave.”  
Starscream: (Whispering) “Stop doing that.”  
Solarflare: (Mimicking) “You know you love it.”  
  
 _Starscream groans as Solarflare begins escorting him from the operating room, confident in Acidstorm and his crews’ efforts to bring their son back to full health again...after all, he’d done it hundreds of times before.  
  
_


	9. Runaway

_The families trust was not misplaced; as Flarestar had arrived a day after the operation with one of Beta’s donated Uplink Cables, and Crasher was restored to full build. He was however still in a coma, and as much as Perceptor and the other medical Cybertronians tried they could not calculate when or if Crasher would wake up. Starscreams blindness on the other hand was clearing up, and he took the chance of his steadily reforming sight on seeing his other son; Flarestar. The second son of the Seeker was outside the Sick bay, chewing on an old fragment of metal like gum, as his father approached from behind and surprised him.  
  
_ Starscream: “Flarestar, it’s been a long time since I last saw you. You’ve grown quick.”  
Flarestar: (Surprised) “F-father! You startled me...”  
  
 _Flarestar quickly spits out his ‘gum’ and brushes himself off.  
  
_ Starscream: “Your mother told you to wait for me out here. I shouldn’t have startled you at all.”  
Flarestar: “I’m just...jumpy. I feel like I need to be on alert at all times right now.”  
Starscream: “Your optics open, every reflex and sense on high alert, perhaps you would be too good a bodyguard for your sister.”  
Flarestar: “I’m not always like this father, it’s just that Crasher is in a bad way and I feel like it’s my duty to keep watch over who comes and who goes from the Sick Bay.”  
Starscream: (Teasing) “Not doing your job very well then if I surprised you so easily. What where you doing? Napping? Fraging-off?” _  
  
Flarestar blushes and looks away, only for Starscream to gently place his hand under his sons chin and begin inspecting him._  
  
Starscream: “You know, you have your mothers’ optics.”  
Flarestar: (Nervous) “Uhh...”  
Starscream: (Softly) “And her shape.”  
Flarestar: (Nervous) “Is that a bad thing?”  
Starscream: “I’m very impressed by what I see, so certainly not.”  
Flarestar: (Nervous) “Uhh...thanks?”  
Starscream: “Tell me, do you have a partner yet?”  
Flarestar: “Um...not yet. I’m working on it.”  
Starscream: (Annoyed) “Same excuse as Crasher then? Delaying because you don’t know what to do? Having...foul and repulsive...thoughts?”  
Flarestar: “It’s not like that with me. I’m a hermaphrodite.”  
Starscream: “Right, right...I forgot.”  
Flarestar: (Annoyed) “And even if Crasher is gay, it could have been worse. He could have been Robosexual.”   
  
_Starscream shudders and continues examining Flarestar.  
  
_ Starscream: “Strong back with cleverly disguised weapons, eye-catching physical features, soft yet manly voice. I don’t get how you’re not mated, you’re in better condition than Crasher...and I’m guessing you look better than him too.”  
Flarestar: (Blushing) “I wouldn’t...say that...”  
Starscream: “Tell me why you’re still single.”  
Flarestar: “I’m just unlucky I guess.”  
Starscream: “Have you decided what path to take yet? Are you going to be male like me or female like your mother?”  
Flarestar: “My instinctive programming has me functioning as a male unit; however, if the event arose I would be able to serve as female.”  
Starscream: “So you have chosen, and even considered a reason for if you ever had to switch. You’ve got my ability to plan ahead.”  
Flarestar: “I thought I got that from mother?”  
Starscream: “No, you obtained this ‘bad luck’ from her. I’m drowning in good luck and good wits.”  
Flarestar: (Muttering) “You died...I wouldn’t call that lucky.”  
Starscream: “Flarestar, it’s long overdue...this meeting between us. I’m going to cram in as much as I can into this session which I should have done over the five years.”  
Flarestar: “Huh?”  
Starscream: “Sit down.”  
  
 _Flarestar sits down on a step beside him. Starscream then begins pacing back and forth, before looking around him to make sure nobody else was around.  
  
_ Starscream: “Your mother told me Crasher was planning on taking the Rite of Passage; do you plan on taking it?”  
Flarestar: “Most certainly.”  
Starscream: “Not a shred of delay, that’s a good sign.”  
Flarestar: “I’m not Crasher; I know what I want.”  
Starscream: (Chuckling) “Good. Do you know how the ceremony works?”  
Flarestar: “I have a rough idea of how the procedures go, and the rules to the events.”   
Starscream: (Whispering) “Do you...know what to do with the females?”  
Flarestar: (Blushing) “F-father!”  
Starscream: “Calm down, I’m doing what I should have done back when you were growing into this form. Now...(Whispering)...do you know what to do?”  
Flarestar: (Nervous) “N-no...”  
Starscream: (Whispering) “Okay, so I’ll start from the beginning.”  
  
 _Starscream sits beside Flarestar and puts his arm around him, patting his son on the shoulder.  
  
_ Starscream: “You chose to function as a male unit, so if you change your mind after hearing this I won’t question you in the slightest.”  
Flarestar: “Thanks father.”  
Starscream: (Growling) “I’ll beat you instead for being a wimp.”  
 _  
Flarestar eeps before being gently shaken by his father teasingly.  
  
_ Starscream: “First things first, you need to get acquainted with yourself. Show me where your instinct is.”  
Flarestar: “My...instinct?”  
Starscream: “That’s what I said.”  
  
 _Flarestar points to his head.  
  
_ Flarestar: “My instinctive programming is located within my central receptive—”  
Starscream: (Annoyed) “No, no, no. Show me your INSTINCT. Watch me.”  
  
 _Starscream slaps a hand onto his crotch.  
  
_ Starscream: “There. Right there. That’s your instinct. You follow that and you’ll be fine. Now show me where it is.”  
  
 _Flarestar meekly mimics his father.  
  
_ Starscream: “Good. Now you know where your instinct is, I want you to get familiar with it. Learn how to understand it.”  
Flarestar: “Understand what?”  
  
 _Starscream opens his V-port and ejects his hose after making sure the coast was clear, before narrowing his eyes at Flarestar who had shielded his own eyes from what he had seen.  
  
_ Starscream: (Annoyed) “Open your optics and eject your equipment.”  
Flarestar: (Disgusted) “B-but father...I’m not like that!”  
Starscream: “Don’t talk trash; every male frags-off.”  
Flarestar: (Whining) “What if someone sees me?!”  
Starscream: “I’ll beat their tailpipes into space if anyone interferes with this lesson. Now eject your equipment.”  
 _  
Flarestar whines as his father forces him to uncover his eyes, and reluctantly ejects his hose.  
  
_ Starscream: (Awed) “...that’s impressive.”  
Flarestar: (Growling) “Let’s just get this over with dammit.”  
Starscream: “Don’t be so pushy.”  
Flarestar: (Annoyed) “You teach things...oddly...compared to the girls back on Omicron-12.”  
Starscream: “That’s because they are females teaching you female stuff, I’m male teaching you male stuff...like a male. Now when you frag-off you feel something, ignore the emotional side of it, it’s another feeling.”  
Flarestar: (Growling) “This is embarrassing and...disturbing...”  
Starscream: “It’s the instinct in you, we call it Fusion Drive. When you frag-off you feel Fusion Dive try to take over you, but because you’re the one in control of where your hose is you can stop before it does. So you can learn your limit, how to learn when to stop when it comes to the real thing. Because there’s nothing worse than being locked in Fusion Drive whilst you’re still with your partner...it hurts them, it hurts you and it hurts your instinct later in the day.”  
Flarestar: (Muttering) “This is just an excuse to frag-off right now isn’t it?”  
Starscream: (Insulted) “Nonsense! Now tell me your limit if you know already!”  
Flarestar: “I don’t know and I don’t care. Now let’s move on to the next lesson before I decide to quit.”  
  
 _Starscream growls and retracts his equipment, with Flarestar quickly doing the same.  
  
_ Starscream: “Now you...should be...acquainted with yourself, it’s time to learn about where the hose goes.”  
Flarestar: (Annoyed) “Shrieker told me that part already...*shudder*”  
Starscream: (Growling) “...is there anything you WANT to know?”  
Flarestar: “How do I impregnate the female?”  
Starscream: (Growling) “You plant your load in them, and then they do the rest...”  
Flarestar: (Confused) “What is this ‘load’ and where do I get it?”  
  
 _Starscream face-palms.  
  
_ Starscream: (Lecturing) “Solder; noun; a substance used in the process of fusion or bonding with Unitron to produce hatchlings and later Sparklings. Solder is located in the ball-bearings or ‘storage tanks’ in the male Fusion Cavity, located in the crotch or abdomen depending on your model and/or sex. Solder is released from the storage tanks through motions in the fusing process and is held in the build-up tank, before finally being ejected once the tank reaches full capacity. Solder can be ejected before the build-up tank is even full, and is a sticky liquid usually coloured silver or sometimes a greyish teal.”  
Flarestar: “So the stuff that comes out of my hose when I frag-off is normal?”  
Starscream: (Annoyed) “Yes it is, Flarestar...and you’re meant to have majored in science and medics, how do you not know this?”  
Flarestar: “I avoided the classes on reproduction...and that’s a lot off my mind, I was worried.”  
Starscream: (Lecturing) “You avoided the best classes...we’ll have to work on that problem later. Anyway...you eject your Solder inside the female, through her port, and she will likely do the rest to induce fertilisation. If she doesn’t roll side-to-side or rush around like a maniac, mate with her again to trigger the process. If she still doesn’t become pregnant after that, then you’ll have to keep trying.”   
Flarestar: “How will I know when I’ve given her enough?”  
Starscream: “You’ll feel it...trust me. It will feel like a heavy weight has been taken off your shoulders and put onto someone else.”  
Flarestar: (Annoyed) “That isn’t fair on the female.”  
Starscream: (Teasing) “They love it really, it’s when they start getting fatter that both of you will start to hate it.”  
  
 _Flarestar tilts his head and looks to his father confused.  
  
_ Starscream: “*groan* Vector Sigma...they get fatter as they go through the pregnancy process. It’s all the lovely hatchling eggs inside of their belly.”  
Flarestar: “Y-you mean—”  
Starscream: (Annoyed) “NO. They don’t eat them! The eggs grow inside of them, and because there isn’t enough space in the normal belly area it expands to hold as many as possible. I’ll teach you how to deliver when you’re ready, meaning, when you have a pregnant female.”  
Flarestar: “Um...okay father.”  
Starscream: “Now is there anything else?”  
 Flarestar: (Nervous) “Err...no...I think I know everything now.”  
Starscream: “So when it comes to the ceremony, I won’t have to rush to you and your mate to direct you? Because if I do I’ll beat you after you’re done for lying to me.”  
  
 _Flarestar twitches and forces a smile, just in time for Solarflare to catch as he rushes from the Sick Bay.  
  
_ Starscream: (Flirting) “Flare is it that time already?”  
 _  
Solarflare slaps Starscream as he gets up, with Flarestar getting to his feet slowly and backing away.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Shouting) “Save your jokes for later! Crasher is regaining consciousness! Move your rusty backside!”  
Starscream: “My backside is brand new, actually!”  
  
 _Flarestar pushes his parents back into the Sick Bay, where the family and Acidstorm gather around Crashers bed watching him slowly wake up.  
  
_ Starscream: (Annoyed) “Normally I’d be overjoyed to say this but, he looks just like me.”  
Solarflare: (Growling) “So be overjoyed!”  
Starscream: “How can I be when he could easily be mistaken for me, and ruin my reputation? If he’s gay others will think I’m gay too, because the resemblance is so striking!”  
Solarflare: (Hissing) “Be quiet!”  
  
 _Crasher stirs and finally opens his eyes, slowly and weakly as they had become sensitive from their prolonged darkness. Acidstorm inspects his patients’ optics thoroughly with a torch and object to catch Crashers attention.  
  
_ Acidstorm: “His vision is fine.”  
Flarestar: “It looks like he pulled through without any problems at all. We can call this operation a success.”  
Crasher: (Weakly) “H-huh? Operation?...what...operation?”  
  
 _Crasher places a hand on his head and groans.  
  
_ Acidstorm: “Are you feeling any headaches? Any numbness or pain? Nauseous or loss of appetite?”  
Crasher: (Whining) “I’m feeling an urge to beat the crap out of you if you don’t give me some damn Energon!”  
  
 _Acidstorm backs away from Crasher as the young adult slams a clenched fist down onto the bed in anger. Solarflare reaches for his storage compartment and reveals a small Energon Cube, which he gently shows to the unhappy Titron. But because he still has his eyes covered he does not see it.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Motherly) “I made this for you sweetheart.”  
Crasher: (Groaning) “Ma...what happened?”  
Solarflare: “Shhh...It’s alright now. Your Uplink Cable got badly damaged, but your brother and the others managed to get you a new one.”  
Crasher: (Whining) “I don’t care about my Cable...what happened to Pa?”  
Starscream: (Growling) “Wouldn’t you like to know.”  
  
 _Crasher uncovers his eyes and turns to look at the side of the bed, where his family are gathered. Solarflare places the cube onto the bed and nudges it towards his son, whilst Starscream folds his arms and delivers bitter glares to his son instead. Flarestar begins examining Crashers charts with Acidstorm before leaving the room.  
  
_ Crasher: (Overjoyed) “P-Pa! Is it really you? Am I still dreaming?”  
Starscream: (Growling) “You’ll wish you were still in that coma after I’m done with you. Flare, leave us.”  
Solarflare: “Not until our boy’s drunk his breakfast.”  
Starscream: (Whining) “You always have to make sure they get their breakfast before they do anything...what is with that??”  
Solarflare: “It gives them the start they need after being offline so long. Now Crasher, drink up.”  
  
 _Crasher smiles before drinking his Energon quickly, effortlessly tossing the empty cube at Jazz’ head as he passes by.  
  
_ Jazz: (Whining) “Dude that was mean.”  
Starscream: (Yelling) “Get the hell out of here, Autobot!”  
  
 _Jazz curses in Autobot before leaving.  
  
_ Starscream: “Now Flare leave us. I need to have some alone time with Crasher like I just did with Flarestar.”  
Solarflare: “...just don’t hit him, the boy may be stupid but he just came out of a coma. Don’t you dare put him back into it.”  
Starscream: (Growling) “Just go.”  
  
 _Solarflare pouts before leaving. Once he was gone, Starscream pulls up a chair and sits beside the bed, rubbing his forehead. Crasher stares adoringly at his father, not caring about the harsh looks he was being given by him.  
  
_ Starscream: (Annoyed) “What are you smiling about? I’m not here to talk to you; I’m here to lecture your punk ass!”  
Crasher: (Happy) “Sure! Lecture me all you want! If it’s from you it’s a blessing Pa!”  
Starscream: (Growling) “Vector Sigma...Crasher, I don’t know who you get this intelligence from, but I am sure hoping it’s not me.”  
Crasher: (Happy) “I stole some guns for you Pa but I think Acidstorm confiscated them. I can go beat him up and get them if you want?”  
Starscream: (Groaning) “You don’t know why I’m angry, do you?”  
Crasher: (Happy) “And I stole this nice bow and arrow thing from an Autobot, it shoots arrows made of unstable Energon and...oh wait...I think Acidstorm took that too...”  
Starscream: (Yelling) “Why are you not mated?!”  
  
 _Crasher eeps and buries his head under the beds sheets.  
_  
Starscream: (Shouting) “Flarestar has a viable excuse for his lack of one, he’s a hermaphrodite and has only just decided what to function as; you do not! Where is your female?! Where is your family of Sparklings?! Where is my tough Leading son?! Haul your fragile ass from behind those covers so I can spank you like the Sparkling you are!”  
Crasher: (Whining) “But Pa, I’m not a Sparkling anymore! I’m an adult! I control my own life now!”  
Starscream: (Shouting) “Nonsense! PURE NONSENSE! Your mother and I agreed that I would observe and decide if the mate you chose was suitable, and that if you were not mated by this very age then I’d personally find you one!”  
Crasher: (Whining) “But I don’t want a mate...”  
Starscream: (Shouting) “Then what do you plan on doing when the war is over?! Form a stupid baseball team like you wanted to when you were a Sparkling?!”  
Crasher: (Hissing) “That idea is not stupid!”  
Starscream: (Lecturing) “You’re getting a mate, and you know why? Because you stink of chemicals. You frag-off more than I ever did at your age, you are disrespectful to females whilst I was a gentleman to them, and you attack your own comrades!”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “You did that too...”  
Starscream: (Growling) “I had my reasons, you on the other hand don’t. Now get out of bed.”  
  
 _Starscream gets up from the seat and rips off the sheet covering Crasher, before slapping him on the helmet and shoulders forcing him from the bed. Starscream then stands in front of his son, slightly taller than him, and glares deeply into his optics. Crasher attempts to avert his gaze by looking around nervously.  
  
_ Starscream: (Lecturing) “Any real son of mine would at least have the ball-bearings to tell someone that something was wrong. You know I’m forbidding this...this...gayness...you have for your comrades and the Autobots. And especially that monster who nearly murdered you twice... ”  
Crasher: “Gama loves me too.”  
Starscream: (Growling) “He loves you as much as I loved Megatron; loved seeing him bleed to death on the floor that is. He’d kill you if he ever got the chance.”  
Crasher: (Whining) “But Pa—”  
Starscream: (Lecturing) “No buts! Especially no thruster buddying or afterburner plugging! You are going to rid yourself of this unnatural and disgusting nature in your head!”  
Crasher: “...I’m not gay.”  
Starscream: (Growling) “Don’t lie.”  
  
 _Starscream slaps Crasher hard across the face.  
  
_ Starscream: (Shouting) “Now show me where your instincts are, where your damn brain should be at this moment!”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “...in the gutter...being stomped on by Galvatron...”  
Starscream: (Growling) “Show me where your brain should be.”  
  
 _Crasher groans and grasps onto his crotch before folding his arms and pouting.  
  
_ Starscream: (Teasing) “Well at least you’re not completely stupid. Maybe—”  
Crasher: (Ranting) “—that’s where my brain should be at this age, but I’ve evolved beyond that. My brain is in my head and in my Spark; I’m celibate because females are a distraction from this job! They’re a waste of time and—”  
Starscream: (Lecturing) “—your mother told me the truth boy! Don’t take me for a fool!”  
  
 _Crasher grunts and looks away from his father.  
  
_ Starscream: “Now do you know how to display?”  
Crasher: (Groaning) “Yes.”  
Starscream: “Do you know how to mate?”  
Crasher: (Groaning) “No.”  
Starscream: “Vector Sigma...so you don’t know how to impregnate a female, or how to ensure conception either...”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “You got it.”  
Starscream: (Groaning) “I have my work cut out for me here...”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Look, I’m overjoyed you’re alive and well Pa, but I don’t want to talk about this stuff anymore. It makes me really damn angry. So can we just go and talk about something else?”  
  
 _Starscream growls and punches Crasher on the arm.  
  
_ Crasher: (In pain) “O-ow! That really hurt Pa!”  
Starscream: (Angry) “Running away from this will only delay the process, and it will make it worse the longer you leave it! I’m not letting you leave this room until I’m certain you’ve learnt something!”  
Crasher: (Muttering) “I’ve learnt where I get my habit of fraging-off from...”  
Starscream: “I heard that.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Look, I’m healthy and happy being this way. I only attack my comrades because they’re lazy and annoying, and I ignore females because they’re annoying too. Is it a crime to ignore something that bugs the fuck out of you??”  
Starscream: (Lecturing) “Your idea of annoying should be a crime. And you’re not healthy; when I was your age I didn’t look like a truck ran me over or that I was taking crap. You look like a damn drug-addict! Five o’clock scuff marks, dimly lit optics, warm and clammy hands...I could go on, and I will go on until you get the picture.”  
Crasher: (Groaning) “I just got blasted with electricity and sent into a coma, for who knows how long—”  
Starscream: “—three days.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Right...three day coma, no Energon and no alone-time means when I ‘wake up’ I look like this. Ask Thundercracker and Skywarp how I look when working on battle plans with them non-stop, they’ll describe how I look now.”  
  
 _Starscream sniffs and snorts at his son, flashing a displeased look to him._  
  
Starscream: (Disgusted) “You stink of ammonia. Do yourself a favour and get washed when we’re done.”  
Crasher: (Insulted) “I’m not chemical!!”  
Starscream: (Lecturing) “Yes you are; your physique and odour reflect your condition! You are chemical! A ticking time-bomb for disaster!”  
  
 _Crasher squints his eyes and looks insulted at his father.  
  
_ Starscream: (Angry) “Even right now, I bet you’re either thinking of attacking me or trying to run away to frag-off. Well, I’m not letting you do either. You’re going to have a run-down of what it means to be male, and what it means to be the damn alpha!”  
  
 _Crasher snorts and folds his arms again.  
  
_ Starscream: (Lecturing) “You know what you are inside; a breeder. You know instinctively what to do to ease your...frustration...now tell me what you don’t know. And one slither of sarcasm from you and I’ll hit you like you’ve never been hit before.”  
Crasher: (Snorting) “I don’t know how to fuck. And I’m fucking proud of that fact.”  
  
 _Starscream smirks and places his hands on his sons shoulders, before quickly punching him in the abdomen.  
  
_ Starscream: (Angry) “Sarcasm is not appreciated, neither is your stupid principle.”  
Crasher: (Coughing) “You’re a jerk...”  
Starscream: “That’s why your mother loves me. I know how to make her happy, and in turn she makes me happy. You on the other hand make me so angry I want to rip out your processing core and crush it with my bare hands.”  
  
 _Crasher stands upright and spits out some Energon, simulating blood, before wiping the remnants of it from his mouth.  
  
_ Starscream: “You’re tough, but you’re an idiot. When you get a family of your own you’ll smarten up like I did.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “I don’t want a family. I just want to restore Cybertron to its glory, and then I can finally sit around and do nothing.”  
  
 _Starscream narrows his eyes, looking at his son as if trying to remember something, when the memory suddenly returned to him.  
  
(Flashback to ‘Solars Flare- Union Part 1)  
  
“Well Starscream? What will you do?” Optimus Prime asked again, loading his gun. “Nothing” the battered jet coughed, clearing leaking Energon from his mouth “you’re going to remain stationary here, and hope your SparkMate will return to help?” the Autobot Leader questioned, lowering his weapon “No. I’m going to leave, repair and then do nothing at all. I have no place; I have no tasks to do. My work was done half an hour ago with Flare. I can finally just sit down and do nothing.”  
  
(End Flashback to ‘Solars Flare- Union Part 1)_  
 _  
_Starscream: (Bitter) “You’re too young to be thinking that way.”  
Crasher: (Angry) “Thinking what way?! Are you calling me crazy now?!”  
Starscream: (Bitter) “No. You have a place; you have tasks to do even when your primary goal is accomplished. Unlike me, you’re young and have a whole future ahead of you.”  
  
 _Starscream pats his son on the shoulders and looks into his eyes fatherly.  
  
_ Starscream: “Don’t think inside of the box like I did, imagining what it was like outside of it. Open it and look instead.”  
Crasher: “...I don’t want to look.”  
Starscream: (Fatherly) “You need to, or you’ll end up the same way I did. You may make me angry, but if you died because of your fear of jumping into things to try them out I don’t know what I would do.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Pfft. Make more babies with Ma like you always use to try doing.”  
Starscream: (Annoyed) “Crasher, if you’re scared of looking then you’re not worthy of being a Leader.”  
Crasher: (Shouting) “I can lead though! I have proof! This entire base, all those inhabiting it, I made it possible!”  
Starscream: (Fatherly) “That’s one year. The war has lasted millions of years. Think outside the box a moment; how long would you be able to keep this up in this condition?”  
  
 _Crasher looks away from his father.  
  
_ Starscream: (Fatherly) “You’re frustrated now and you haven’t even been assigned a task, what would happen if you got one now? What would you do to take off that pressure in your head and body? How would it affect your task performance and your comrades? That is thinking outside the box. So do it now, not for you or me, but for your whole faction.”  
Crasher: (Meekly) “...it would slow everyone down or I would hurt them for minor mistakes they make.”  
Starscream: “That’s because your pain and suffering becomes theirs, a Leaders influence stretches beyond just a base and how many Energon Cubes you have. If you find it hard to focus or feel frustrated it will rub off onto those around you at the time.”  
Crasher: “You know...I never thought about it that way.”  
Starscream: “That’s why you think outside the box. So, I’ll give you until the Ceremony to scout out a mate you want; if you haven’t found anything by then I’ll do it for you.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “I’m not looking forward to meeting them.”  
Starscream: “So you’re not even going to bother looking yourself.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “If I’m meant to have a worthy mate, they should come to me. I shouldn’t have to look for them.”  
Starscream: (Annoyed) “You turned away several females that came to you from what Acidstorm tells me. Nothing will satiate you.”  
Crasher: “Which means I’m not meant to do it! Now can we please drop the subject?”  
Starscream: (Fatherly) “No, because you’re not healthy or happy in this condition. What will you do when we’re done here? Go to your room, lock the door, frag-off and then sleep? Wouldn’t you rather go to your room with a partner, have some time with them and relax?”  
Crasher: “I don’t need that mushy stuff.”  
Starscream: “Then you’re a lost cause.”  
Crasher: (Shocked) “W-wait, what?”  
  
 _Starscream turns and walks outside without saying a word.  
  
_ Crasher: (Shouting) “Pa! Wait! What did you mean by that?!”  
  
 _Crasher pursues his father, who continues to ignore him. Starscream wanders to the private quarters and locates Crashers room, whereby he enters (because Crasher left the door unlocked) and locks the door behind him before his son could get inside. Crasher then begins clawing at the door.  
  
_ Crasher: (Yelling) “Pa! Get out of my room!”  
  
 _Crasher slams his fist on the door, getting no response.  
  
_ Crasher: (Yelling) “PA! Don’t you dare shun me!”  
  
 _Crasher continues shouting at the door and slamming his fist against it, until getting worn out and leaning against the door for support. He then looks around himself to see if there was anything he could use to bash open the locking mechanism, but finds nothing and decides to sit outside and wait for his father to come out instead. But as time dragged on and on, Crasher began to feel uneasy and twitchy. He wanted to frag-off, but he had nowhere private to do it now that his room was locked from the inside. So he used Flarestars teachings and went to his ‘happy place’ for a moment, until the annoying sensation in his crotch brought him back out of it. It was then, at that very moment, that Crasher heard his father groaning inside of his room. The sounds he heard made him feel very uncomfortable being around the door, as Crasher was certain he was fraging-off, and he didn’t want to be there when his father emerged from the room to see him in such a state._  
 _Crasher gets up from the floor and brushes himself off, before thinking of something else to do to take his mind off of his father’s current activity in his room, and fraging-off himself. He told himself over and over in his mind to think outside the normal things he’d do every day, when the idea struck him.  
_  
Crasher: (Shouting) “I’m leaving! I’m going to frag off in the privacy of nature on Earth! And there’s nothing you or anyone here can do to make me change that!”  
  
 _Starscream doesn’t respond.  
  
_ Crasher: (Stuttering/Shouting) “And...and...I won’t mate! EVER! I’m staying this way forever and you can’t make me change that either! I won’t be controlled like my stupid brother or sister!”  
  
 _Again, Starscream doesn’t answer.  
  
_ Crasher: (Yelling) “You know what?! FUCK YOU! You’re a bad parent! I don’t know why I even worked my damn ass off to bring you back when all you do is frag-off and bitch about your problems! I’VE HAD ENOUGH! I’m going NOW!”  
  
 _Crasher storms from the area to the mini spaceship hangar, where he prepares and boards a small spacecraft before bolting into space. Starscream removes himself from Crashers room upon hearing the crafts departure, and curses in Decepticon about how he would explain this to Solarflare.  
  
_


	10. A Prime Problem

_Crasher continued his trek through space, locking the coordinates to Earth with little effort and arriving with pretty much no Autobots in the vicinity of his crash-landing. He had found himself crashed in the state of Nevada of the United States, near fifteen miles from the Hoover Dam. Before he evicted himself from the crashed ship, Crasher kept his word and fragged-off his anger. He also took the time to examine the item he ‘found’ in Optimus Primes chest; the Matrix of Leadership. But his patience in Cybertronian life was thin, as no matter what faction he was in or where he went in the Cybertronian solar system he was pushed and shoved over the same fiddling topics.  
Once he had examined his finds, cleared out his anger and build-up tank, Crasher removed himself from the ships remains and began his trek on foot through the desert to the Dam.  
  
_ Crasher: (Muttering) “So much sun here, I won’t need to drink any Energon if it’s always like this.”  
  
 _Crasher unfolds his Solar Panels as he walks, and begins to absorb the light.  
  
_ Crasher: “A slight breeze too, maybe I can charge faster?”  
  
 _His Solar Panels begin slowly rotating, catching the wind and acting as a windmill. He chuckles as he feels his energy levels quickly rise to full capacity, whereby he neatly tucks away his recharging mechanisms and focuses more on the sights, sounds and smells of the planet he had not seen since his hatch-day.  
Upon reaching the Dam, he decided to hide behind nearby rocks and examine the creatures he had fuzzy memories about. They looked smaller than he remembered, and smelt more powerful than ever before. He felt the urge to rush out and grasp one of them for closer examinations, being the curious kleptomaniac he is, but resisted once he remembered a real scientist observes from a distance first before rushing at a specimen. He saw them gather in groups, talk, laugh and the offspring play. Saw how they socialised and looked in awe at things much larger than they were, and saw how they behaved as parents. It was then that he decided he’d seen enough, and was ready to get a closer look; Crasher quickly rushed from his hiding spot nearly stepping on a minibus full of people, targeting nobody in particular and willing to accept anyone he could get his hands on. The instant the humans saw Crashers towering frame charging at them, they scattered in all directions and hid in areas too small for him to grab them from. Crasher made a mental note at how fast the creatures were before continuing his ‘hunt’ for a specimen. Those on foot easily escaped due to his clumsiness and lack of experience; however those in cars could not escape quite as easily and became Crashers next target.  
Crasher apprehended a yellow car, pinning it to the floor with his hands and one of his feet to stop it driving forwards or reversing from him. Inside the car was a young man, a woman and a boy.  
  
_ Crasher: (Muttering) “I’ve got you now! This reminds me of a tin of sandwiches I use to find in the trash!”  
Yellow Car: (Groaning) “Sardines, you moron! Now let go!”  
  
 _The yellow car opens its doors, allowing the panicking family inside to evict themselves and get to safety. The car then shoots at Crashers legs, before transforming as soon as the Titron had released his grip revealing Bumblebee.  
  
_ Crasher: “You! I remember you!”  
Bumblebee: (Annoyed) “Ugh...Crasher. I thought when Galvatron took you away I wouldn’t see or hear you ever again.”  
Crasher: (Chuckling) “You say that like it’s a bad thing. Look at you! You haven’t changed one bit!”  
Bumblebee: (Groaning) “And you’ve gotten to full adult size in six years. Makes me wish I was bred and not built sometimes...only sometimes though.”  
Crasher: “You don’t want to be, trust me...when you’re bred the RNA you have is all you get to pass on to your kids, but being built means you can modify everything in the RNA code. So if I ever had kids, which I won’t, they’d be defective sacks of crap whilst you could make your own flawless.”  
Bumblebee: (Annoyed) “Say, you never mentioned why you’re here and harassing these people. Am I going to have to bust your butt like I use to?”  
Crasher: “That’s easy; I ran away from home.”  
  
 _Bumblebee face palms as the young male from the family approaches with caution.  
  
_ Bumblebee: (Annoyed) “You’re a jerk you know that Crasher? You abandoned your Decepticon heritage, you abandoned your sister, you abandoned your mother and now you’ve abandoned your own faction. And it’s a good thing you don’t plan on having Sparklings, because knowing you you’d abandon them too.”  
Crasher: (Mocking) “That I would, and I wouldn’t care one bit about it.”  
Human: “Uh, Bumblebee? What’s going on?”  
  
 _Bumblebee lowers himself to the human to speak to him.  
  
_ Bumblebee: “This is Crasher...remember? Starscreams son?”  
Human: (Shocked) “...no way. He’s bigger than you are and it’s only been six years.”  
Bumblebee: (Annoyed) “He was bred, and he’s a Seeker; he grows to maturity in six Earth years whilst it’s been over six million years and I haven’t even grown any taller.”  
Crasher: (Meekly) “Those creatures smell...strange.”  
Bumblebee: (Annoyed) “Crasher, stop playing around.”  
  
 _Crasher approaches, and with every step the human backs away. Crasher stops his approach and raises a brow before looking around him at all the terrified staring eyes from the humans.  
  
_ Crasher: “Why are they all afraid?”  
Bumblebee: (Annoyed) “You might have changed your badge and beliefs, but you’re still a Decepticon Breed. Humans are scared of Decepticons.”  
Crasher: “Why aren’t they afraid of Autobots? Don’t you accidently step on their stuff or destroy their homes by accident too?”  
Bumblebee: (Growling) “Decepticons don’t do those things by accident. We protect the Humans and repair the damage your kind cause, so they’ve got no reason to be scared of us.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “My kind?”  
Bumblebee: “Oh fu—”  
Crasher: (Yelling) “MY KIND?!”  
  
 _Bumblebee waves the Human behind him to move further away, as Crasher appears to be growing in anger.  
  
_ Crasher: (Yelling) “I’m not a Decepticon! I’m a Titron! For the record, ‘my kind’ has never been on this planet before! And we have just as much right to examine it and learn from it as you Autobots do!”  
Bumblebee: (Shouting) “You abandoned your own faction! Which means you return to your default; DECEPTICON.”  
  
 _Crasher hisses and attacks Bumblebee, who in turn fights back. The pair engage in a stalemate struggle before Crasher manages to toss Bumblebee from him and rush to a safe distance.  
  
_ Bumblebee: (Taunting) “Running away with your tail blades between your legs Crasher? That’s very Decepticon of you!”  
Crasher: (Hissing) “I came to study, not to fight you little ass.”  
Bumblebee: “Well you picked a fight when you tried to ‘examine’ Spike and his family!”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Pfft. Family-shmamily; take a look around, there are Humans everywhere.”  
Bumblebee: “You still have the thought processors of a Decepticon at Spark Crasher. Just leave now before my more ‘experienced’ friends show up, they won’t be as nice to you as I was.”  
Crasher:  (Annoyed) “Just because we had a friendship in the time I was abducted by your faction, doesn’t mean you should have held back on me. I can take any hit.”  
 Bumblebee: (Announcing) “Ironhide and Prowl are on their way here. Remember them? The guy with the big guns and sour attitude about your dad, and the big guy with the attitude problem anyway? Yeah, it’s THEM.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Grr...fine...I’ll go. But I’m stuck on this planet now anyway so tough luck on getting me to fully leave. I’ll do my studying elsewhere.”  
Bumblebee: “Just beat it.”  
  
 _Crasher growls and turns away from Bumblebee, turning to stare at him for a second and flash a fang-bearing hiss before continuing his trek on foot once more. A long walk later and Crasher stumbled across the city of Las Vegas, not at all impressed by what he saw (as it was daytime and the lights where all off). However, now was not the time to examine architecture; he had a mission, a task he had set himself.  
Once again he charged after targets, and managed to catch a bus-load of Humanoids in the process. He then took his catch to the side of the street and tore the roof open, picking out one human at a time to get a closer look at them. After examining every human in the bus, Crasher placed the object onto the floor and watched the creatures inside of it rush in terror anywhere they could hide.  
  
_ Crasher: “Part of me finds this...amusing. I don’t like it.”  
  
 _Crasher slaps his hands over his audio receptors upon the sound of sirens approaching, but it was no law enforcement or any Autobot; it was an ambulance. As the vehicle drove past, Crasher caught the smell of something powerful; a smell he had never smelt before, and inside of his processing core he craved to see what caused such a strange sensation to overtake him. So he apprehended the vehicle with little effort due to his practice in chasing other cars a few moments ago, tore open the roof and looked inside to find a human ‘leaking’ what looked to him like red Energon, and another human trying to stop the leaking.  
_  
Crasher: “Humans bleed Energon? Why didn’t I see any of this before?”  
  
 _Crasher picks up the injured Humanoid and raises them to eye-level, letting the ambulance crash to the floor now he had found the source of the smell. The human in his hand was frail and badly injured, so badly hurt that it could not scream in horror or defend itself in any way. Crasher squinted his eyes as his saw the creatures poor condition, and looked down at the ambulance again before returning the injured Humanoid to where he had found it. As the ambulance bolted away faster than before, Crasher examined his hand to find it stained with the Humans blood or ‘Energon’ as he called it. Instead of letting the Energon go to waste, Crasher decided to lick it from his palm.  
  
_ Crasher: (Muffled) “That stuff smelt strange...and it tastes...”  
  
 _Crasher finishes clearing the blood from his hand and stares at it, his optics widened and tongue hanging from his mouth._

Crasher: (Hissing) “...it tastes amazing; more tasty than Ma’s Energon. I want more.”  
 _  
He looks around him, not seeing any Humanoid ‘leaking Energon’ blood. He wondered how the other was leaking, and how to make the others do the same. Then the idea hit him; the creature was injured and would be rushed to a place for repairs, and there would be stacks of the red Energon at the location.  
Crasher hisses as he dashes in the direction the ambulance drove off in, following the sirens until reaching the hospital and seeing no clear way for himself to get inside without ripping open a hole in the wall; as a Titron, he didn’t want to do something his primitive Decepticon brothers would do. So he circled the building to see any signs of how to make the Humanoids bleed the red Energon instead, but he found nothing. It was at that moment, just as he was about to give up, that he smelt the scent again; it was more powerful than ever, and he had isolated the source to be located in one room of the building.  
Upon investigating the location, he saw no Humans at all inside the room from the window and so decided to wait and see what would happen in the room or who would enter it. He waited and waited, seeing only men and women in white lab-like coats enter and retrieve red-filled packets from a fridge-like part of the room. It was on the third entrant that Crasher came to the conclusion that the red-Energon was stored here, for Humans to receive when they get repaired. He, however, was craving the substance like a hungry beast seeking its first meal in days. So once the last Human had left the room, Crasher attempted to work out a way to get to the cooler chamber without breaking the walls open; he squirmed a finger into the window and accidently knocked a glass flask over, spilling some of the red-liquid onto the floor. The smell of the life-blood mentally slapped Crasher hard in the face, and he found himself instinctively ripping open the outer wall of the room to get access inside. Humans outside watched in curiosity before, as Crasher behaved like a child in watching events in the building, but as soon as he began to rip it open they rushed in all direction screaming. He was not concerned, or bothered by them as he was so focused on getting what he wanted. Crasher finally reached the cooler chamber and tore it open, grasping as many pouches of red-liquid as he could before scooping them into his mouth.  
  
_ Voice: (Yelling) “Hey punk, didn’t you know vampires only come out at night?!”  
  
 _Crasher swallowed the contents he just consumed, licking the remnants of the blood from his lips before turning to face the one who called to him. There he saw an Autobot like he’d never seen, and for a moment he was captivated by the sight of him until remembering what he just did was a Decepticon like nature, and in the presence of an Autobot that spelled trouble.  
  
_ Crasher: “The humans Energon tastes good, I wanted more of it.”  
Autobot: (Disgusted) “That’s not Energon you stupid Decepticon, that’s their blood. Now get your thrusters down here so I can kick them senseless.”  
  
 _Crasher squints at the Autobot before jumping down from the building, locking eyes with him in a stare-down.  
  
_ Crasher: (Bitter) “I’ve never seen you before.”  
Autobot: (Mocking) “And I’ve never seen you before either, which I was happy about until now.”  
Crasher: (Teasing) “Okay hot stuff, you don’t like me because I craved this ‘blood’ stuff. But I don’t hate you.”  
Autobot: (Annoyed) “It’s ‘Hot Rod’ you idiot.”  
Crasher: (Purring) “Nice name, can I call you Hottie or maybe Roddy?”  
Hot Rod: (Growling) “No you can’t. Now stay still and I’ll restrain you until the others arrive.”  
Crasher: (Flirting) “What if I resist?”  
Hot Rod: (Annoyed) “Then I’ll beat you, and stop flirting with me. If you haven’t noticed I’m male too.”  
  
 _Crasher purrs again as Hot Rod tackles him, pinning him to the floor.  
  
_ Crasher: (Flirting) “My name’s Crasher, I crash into stuff...but it looks like you crashed into me ‘Hottie’.”  
Hot Rod: (Growling) “Stop with the flirting already.”

 _Crasher chirps playfully at Hot Rod.  
  
_ Hot Rod: “I’m not like that; I have a potential SparkMate kid.”  
Crasher: (Flirting) “Potential, Hottie.”  
Hot Rod: (Annoyed) “And I’d never pair up with the likes of a Decepticon.”  
Crasher: (Purring) “I’m not a Decepticon, I’m a Rebel.”  
Hot Rod: (Growling) “You stink of Decepticon.”  
Crasher: “Oh? Do you like it? Does it turn you on Hottie?”  
  
 _Hot Rod punches Crasher in the face, shutting the Seeker up.  
  
_ Hot Rod: (Annoyed) “Why’d I get stuck with catching the gay Decepticon? Ugh...”  
  
 _Hot Rod hauls up the dazed Crasher and prepares to call for backup, when another Decepticon arrives on the scene.  
  
_ Voice: (Bitter) “Put the Seeker down slowly or I’ll shoot your head off.”  
Hot Rod: “Soundwave...I thought you and Optimus made an agreement?”  
Soundwave: (Bitter) “We did. Part of that agreement was to leave members of my family out of the war. Now let the kid go.”  
Hot Rod: (Annoyed) “This isn’t your son.”  
Soundwave: (Growling) “You have five seconds to put the kid down and to leave this area.”  
Hot Rod: (Shouting) “He’s not your son, so he’s not part of your family! He was free game Soundwave!”  
Soundwave: “Five.”  
Hot Rod: “Come on Soundwave, just go.”  
Soundwave: “Four.”  
Hot Rod: “Why should you care about this kid when he’s not even yours?”  
Soundwave: “I’m his godfather. Three.”  
Hot Rod: (Shocked) “Uh...oh right...here...”  
  
 _Hot Rod puts Crasher on the floor and backs away slowly as Soundwave recovers the Seeker.  
  
_ Soundwave: (Bitter) “And for the record, he may be Decepticon in build, but he’s a Rebel. A Renegade. Trying to use him to lure other Decepticons will result in failure; Galvatron would rather blow up this planet with him on it than capture him.”  
Hot Rod: “Then that’s more reason for him to leave now; he’s put the whole planet in danger.”  
Soundwave: (Bitter) “He’s seeking refuge just like I did. As an Autobot you should grant him it, with him refusing to fight for the Decepticon cause. He is no threat to you or your faction.”  
Hot Rod: “Yeah well...Bumblebee sent out a transmission that he was harassing humans and I caught him red handed ripping open a blood-bank and consuming the highly needed blood sacks.”  
Soundwave: (Bitter) “He may look fully grown, but inside he’s still a Sparkling. I’ll set him straight.”  
Hot Rod: (Annoyed) “You better, or Optimus Prime will deal with both of you.”

 _Soundwave departs with the still dazed Crasher, leaving Hot Rod to explain to his fellow Autobots what just happened.  
Crasher awakens from his daze three and half hours later in Utah, in a woodland area beside a campfire where several Humans are sat roasting marshmallows or hotdogs. Crasher groans as he gets up, and catches sight of Soundwave exiting the woodland and into the clearing the campsite is located in with a dead deer.  
  
_ Soundwave: (Bitter) “If you’re going to end up like your mother and getting addicted to blood cells, you might as well do what she did and switch from Humans to other animals.”  
  
 _Soundwave drops the dead deer onto Crashers lap before sitting next to him by the campfire, the Humans laugh as Crasher stares at the deer uncertain of what Soundwave was talking about.  
  
_ Crasher: (Annoyed) “Blood cells? I’m not addicted to that stuff...honestly.”  
Soundwave: “Look me in the optics and tell me that.”  
  
 _Crasher looks to his godfather only to cower upon making eye-contact with Soundwaves cold and emotionless optics.  
  
_ Soundwave: “Just as I thought. Now if you’re craving something then eat your deer.”  
Crasher: “...what about you?”  
Soundwave: (Bitter) “The thing I’m craving is far away, and doesn’t want me anymore.”  
  
 _Crasher looks to his godfather before poking the deer, not sure of what to do with it. Soundwave grasps the deer and cuts a part of it, causing it to bleed, which sends Crasher into frenzy and grasping the deer back before consuming it. Soundwave pats Crasher on the helmet before staring into the campfire and sighing._  
  
Human: “Something on your mind again Soundwave?”  
Soundwave: (Bitter) “I don’t feel like talking about it.”  
Human #2: “Let’s talk about something else then. Like a story or something!”  
Human: “OH! Soundwave! Let’s listen to War of the Worlds again!”  
Human #3: “We did that yesterday, let him pick this time.”  
Soundwave: (Bitter) “You choose; I don’t feel like thinking about what to say or do right now.”  
Human #4: “He’s in one of those moods again.”  
Human #2: “Hey what about the new kid? You got a story to share?”  
Crasher: “Huh? Me?”  
Human #2: “Yeah you! I bet you’ve got some good stories!”  
Crasher: “Uhh...I have a few but I’d rather not tell anyone about them.”  
Human: “Are they too graphic? Really violent? We’re all old enough.”  
Crasher: (Curious) “Hey...why are you all hanging around Soundwave anyway? Don’t you all have families or something shit like that?”  
Human: “I’m an orphan, I got kicked out of the orphanage when I turned eighteen and have been wandering around for ages trying to find a home.”  
Human #2: “I ran away from home because my parents always argued when I was nineteen. That was a year ago now.”  
Human #3: “Parents got divorced when I was younger; I got sick of it so I left them.”  
Human #4: “My parents love me, I’m lucky to have them. I live not too far away from here and come every night to keep everyone here company.”  
Human #2: “There’s more of us runaways around, but we only gather to Soundwave a few days a week. The rest of the time we’re off trying to find new homes.”  
Human: “Soundwave’s looked after us all, he’s given us advice and picks us up when we feel knocked down.”  
  
 _Crasher looks to Soundwave and tilts his head, observing the gloomy looks his godfather had.  
  
_ Human #2: “We found him here one day sat like that. So we all just started gathering here and sharing stories with him. He’s been getting more upset though, we don’t even know why.”  
Human #4: “If we knew what the problem was, we’d try to help. He was there for us when we needed him, so we want to do the same for him too.”   
  
_Crasher looks to his feet and rubs his helmet._  
  
Crasher: (Bitter) “I know what it is.”

 _Soundwave slowly turns to look at Crasher, before looking back at his feet._  
  
Crasher: “You miss Ma don’t you? Or your sons?”  
Soundwave: (Bitter) “I miss a lot of things Crasher.”  
Crasher: “Like what?”  
Humans: (In Unison) “Yeah, like what?”  
Soundwave: (Bitter) “It’s complicated.”  
Crasher: “You miss Ma, the time you spent with her and the laughs you had with my Pa, the time you spent with your kids, the adventures you had, the battles you fought in, the things you saw and heard. You miss being you.”  
Soundwave: (Coldly) “I miss the old days alright.”  
Crasher: (Smug) “See? I can read you like a book--”  
Soundwave: (Coldly) “—but...I mainly miss your mother. I haven’t heard her voice for five years, felt her touch the way I want to for seven years. I know Alpha and Beta are doing well on Monacus, the Autobots keep me updated on them both, but Enigma...the boy is in danger. He’s a Decepticon; he chose to be part of the war. When the Autobots face him they’ll try to kill or capture him, and knowing the oath he took when he took up my duty I don’t like the idea of him even being captured. Enigma is doomed, just like I am.”  
Human #2: (Whining) “Nooo! Don’t think that way Soundwave!”  
Human #4: “You’re not doomed, you’re strong! You’re smart! You know everything!”  
Soundwave: (Bitter) “That’s where the problem lies; I know too much. If Galvatron ever finds me here, I’m done for. He’ll free me from my pain by death, but Flare...poor sweet Flare...is trapped forever on Cybertron, and I can’t save him.”  
Crasher: “Ma is safe, Soundwave.”  
Soundwave: (Annoyed) “Stop acting like your father or you’ll be dead like him. Teasing isn’t funny anymore.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “Why does everyone say that?! Look, me and the Rebels and some Autobots freed Ma. We even brought back Pa; they’re both safe back at the secret base.”  
  
 _Soundwave clenches his fists and stands up, glaring at Crasher.  
  
_ Soundwave: (Angry) “So why did you leave them?! To come and tell me?! Tell me they’re back together, happy as can be, whilst I’m left here sulking with nobody to comfort me?!”  
Crasher: (Yelling) “I ran away because everyone was nagging me to ‘grow up’ and to find a damn mate! Even my Pa turned on me! I ran away to get away from that!”  
Soundwave: (Angry) “You’re still as stupid as you were when you were a Sparkling. They’re putting that pressure on you for your own health and benefits.”  
Crasher: (Angry) “I don’t need that shit though, look what it did to you! Ma took your Spark and broke it! I don’t want to end up like that too! Females are cruel, heartless witches!”  
Soundwave: (Growling) “Your mother made me feel, she still does even though she’s not here. She was never cruel, heartless or a witch to me! Now I advise you keep your mouth shut before you say anything else stupid!!”  
  
 _Crasher buries his face in his arms and growls.  
  
_ Soundwave: (Bitter) “Alright Human offspring, time for a story.”  
Human #3: “B-but...I thought you didn’t feel like telling one?”  
Soundwave: “Crasher reminded me of a story, one that will benefit him and his childish mental processor.”  
Human: “Is it more about the war?! More stories about your fights?!”  
Soundwave: “This story is much better, there is no fighting.”  
Human #4: “Tell us the story Soundwave!”  
  
 _Soundwave sits back down and calms his temper.  
  
_ Soundwave: “This was millions of years ago...in Cybertronian years I was eighteen; a young adolescent male.”  
Human: “Oooh, this is going to be good!”  
Soundwave: “I was undergoing the point in my life where I transcend from young adult to adult. I started to see and hear things differently; everything was a message to me. A long message I had to decode. To make my life easier in decoding the messages, I entered myself into an age-old ceremony known as the Rite of Passage.”  
  
 _Crasher looks up from his arms to stare at Soundwave.  
  
_ Soundwave: “The Rite of Passage no longer exists, so males and females have to progress to adulthood by their own methods which can take millions of years. Because I took the ceremony, my physical body upgraded from the smaller young-adult form into the one I have now.”  
Human #2: “Cool! Tell more!”  
Soundwave: “I arrived at the location the Ceremony took place in, and was the only one attending without any friends. The Seekers all stayed together, the military Decepticons stayed together, the Autobots all stayed together and even the few Junkions who attended stayed with the Autobots. I was the bookworm, the geeky one who nobody wanted to talk to or play with when I was younger. It was that loneliness that shaped what I became as an adult; cold, unfeeling and bitter. I would blackmail others, deceive and kiss my boss’ ass until I was above everyone else so I could punish them all for how they treated me.”  
Human: “Soundwave, you mean you got bullied?”  
Soundwave: “I was made to feel inferior.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “So you got bullied.”  
Soundwave: (Growling) “Be quiet Crasher.”  
Human #3: “More story!”  
Soundwave: “So when the ceremony began, I was stood on my own some distance away from the other attendees. You see what we had to do was court a female, impress her, mate with her and then undergo the final round of the ceremony where we would grow into our adult size.”  
Human: “Oh my god that sounds so cool.”  
Human #4: “Sounds really old fashioned.”  
Soundwave: “It was an ancient ceremony. But anyway, I wasn’t interested in a partner. I only attended to get my adult body as soon as possible so I could start working my way up the ranks in the Decepticons; my old boss Megatron said he wouldn’t take me on board until I’d grown up, and my mentor Shockwave said taking the Rite of Passage was the only way I could speed up the process. So that’s the only reason I took it.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “You took the ceremony to get a job?! That’s just sick!”  
Soundwave: (Bitter) “Everyone, please leave us for a moment.”  
Human: “huh?”  
Human #3: “Awwww!”  
Soundwave: (Growling) “Go now.”  
  
 _The humans all get up and leave the campsite, where Soundwave stomps out the fire leaving the two Cybertronians in the dark, having only their red optics as forms of light._  
  
Soundwave: (Angry) “Looking at you is making me sick! You have a near adult body but still behave like a child! It’s offensive!”  
Crasher: (Smug) “My faction is bringing back the Rite of Passage here on Earth, so I’m going to take it.”  
Soundwave: (Bitter) “What is it you’re after to be so desperate to bring back such an old tradition?”  
Crasher: “I want my family and friends to get off my back about mating, if I do the Rite of Passage I’ll have mated, so they will have no excuse to keep harassing me with it.”  
Soundwave: (Angry) “Your motive is more sick than mine was...there is nothing wrong with having a partner, but you go and put it on a pedestal on the other side of the grand canyon.”  
Crasher: “What?”  
Soundwave:  “*sigh* What I’m saying is that you treat the idea of mating and having offspring as something too complicated for you to ever have or do. So you put it up high so you can’t reach it and move it far away so you hardly see it, but you know it’s still there and in the back of your thought processor you’ll still want it.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “I hate kids, and females are annoying. I hate both of them.”  
Soundwave: “Then you’re a lost cause.”  
Crasher: (Shouting) “What’s with this ‘lost cause’ thing?! Pa said it, now you say it! What does that mean?!”  
Soundwave: (Bitter) “It means you’re someone who won’t ever change, and will never succeed.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “I have my own faction and a whole moon as a base! Look at that and tell me I haven’t succeeded!”  
Soundwave: “What will remain of you when you die?”  
Crasher: (Smug) “I’m never going to die, because I’m awesome.”  
Soundwave: (Angry) “You’re mortal just like I am, and just like your father was. If you didn’t ‘revive him’ he’d still be dead, but he at least succeeded in ensuring his lineage survived. Now tell me, when you die, what will remain of you?”  
Crasher: “My faction.”  
Soundwave: “A faction is just a badge and a title. And they disperse easily.”  
Crasher: “Fine, my memory.”  
Soundwave: “Who would remember you?”  
Crasher: “Uh, everybody.”  
Soundwave: “They’d only remember the bad traits you have, because that’s all you display. Now anything else?”  
Crasher: “No.”  
Soundwave: “Now here’s what I have in comparison; I have three sons, a SparkMate, their SparkMates and Offspring in the future and my new friends on Earth to remember me. They know all the positive and negative things I did. And when Alpha cheats someone out of their Energon Chips, people will remember that trait came from me. When Enigma overhears a conversation three hundred feet away, people will remember that I gave him that trait. When Beta turns a dire situation to work in his favour, people will remember I gave him that trait. Understand now?”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “Yes.”  
Soundwave: “You’re a jerk like Starscream, as your father and knowing him he would try to make you feel what it’s like being around someone who is on par with your jerkiness. Did he try anything that really made you mad?”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “He fragged-off in my room, refused to speak to me and swore in Decepticon.”  
Soundwave:  “Did he get it into your head? Do you know what it’s like being around an asshole now?”  
Crasher: (Growling) “Yes.”  
Soundwave: “Then you know what to change; your attitude. You behave just like he does.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “But all he does is frag-off, whine, complain and piss people off.”  
Soundwave: (Bitter) “Remind you of anyone?”  
  
 _Crasher lowers his head.  
  
_ Crasher: (Meekly) “Me.”  
Soundwave: “That’s right. Any offspring you have will adopt either negative or positive traits you have, just like you adopted traits from Starscream and your mother. Unfortunately you’re boxing yourself into a small space, which makes all your negative traits come out and buries your positive ones. You need to relax, open up and calm down.”  
Crasher: “But I don’t want a mate or offspring.”  
Soundwave: (Curious) “And why is that?”  
Crasher: “I...grrr....I don’t know.”  
Soundwave: “Are you scared of taking adult responsibilities?”  
Crasher: (Growling) “No, I’m not scared.”  
Soundwave: “But you don’t want the adult responsibilities?”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Pampering screaming brats that will grow up to be assholes or bitches isn’t appealing.”  
Soundwave: “What makes you think they’d grow up to be that way? Alpha and Beta use to chew and rip everything apart, now they do that mentally which makes them excellent gamblers. You’re just being negative.”  
Crasher: (Whining) “Face the facts Soundwave, I’ve got poor RNA. Any offspring I have will be defective.”  
Soundwave: (Bitter) “For all you know they could come out as geniuses or excellent warriors, it’s the wonderful part about Fusion. It’s all luck; no selection from the parents or interference in the development process, you come out as nature and luck made you.”  
  
 _Soundwave relights the fire.  
  
_ Soundwave: “Take the plunge Crasher, you won’t regret it.”  
Crasher: “I get the feeling that I will, though.”  
  
 _The humans return to the campsite once the fire was relit, and return to cooking their food or telling stories. Soundwave sits and watches, his senses on full alert for any nearby threats, whilst Crasher kept himself quiet and in deep though over his godfathers words. As the night crawled on so did Crashers thinking, and his doubts.  
  
_ Crasher: “Soundwave, I’m going to get another deer. I’ll be right back.”  
Soundwave:  “Make sure you do it quietly and without attracting attention. The last thing we want is for the Autobots to find my hideaway.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “But you said you made an agreement with Optimus Prime...”  
Soundwave:  (Coldly) “I swore on my life, that I would remain out of the Autobots eyes and remain out of open Human contact in exchange for refuge here on Earth. Optimus Prime swore to keep my family out of the war, and thus we formed our agreement. So keep a low profile around here, if I’m caught then the agreement is thrown out.”  
Crasher: “Alright.”  
  
 _Crasher begins making his departure, before turning to face the group tiredly.  
_  
Crasher: “And Soundwave; thanks.”  
Soundwave:  “I did it for your own good. Try to dim down the Starscream in you and you’ll be happier.”  
  
 _Crasher rolls his eyes and waves as he enters the woodland, crunching over fallen trees and pushing through the bushes in search for a deer, and for a resolve in his mind. He continued through the woods until exiting on the other side by the freeway, where he calmly crossed and continued his trek forwards not caring what got in his way. He also was so focused on his thoughts that he hadn’t sensed his Titron brothers and sisters landing on Earth with the Autobots some time ago, or the unwelcomed arrival of a certain sibling who was at the time stalking him.  
Gama had been watching Crasher since he got word of the Titron fleeing to Earth, and was examining him from a distance to learn why he had abandoned his crew so casually with little result. It was the strong Energy readings Gama detected in Crashers storage compartment that perked the Decepticons interests, as he never before felt such readings from anyone other than Optimus Prime. Gama was no match though for Soundwave and Crasher together, so he had to wait for his half brother to be alone before attacking. Now was that time.  
Gama fell from the sky like a ninja in the darkness, leaping onto Crashers back and forcing him onto the ground with his feet. The Seeker squirmed as Gama began searching him.  
  
_ Gama: (Teasing) “A wild Crasher appeared! Should I capture it or devour it? Hmm, this would go nicely with some sauce.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “You wouldn’t like the sauce, you never did before.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “Ha-ha, it is to laugh. Now stay still whilst I see what you’re hiding from your big brother.”  
  
 _Gama searches his half brother for weapons, and begins disarming him.  
  
_ Gama: (Annoyed) “One pistol, one sabre, two null-rays...broken...one hydro-blaster, three cluster bombs, one radiation blaster...again, broken.”  
Crasher: “Actually, that works now it just looks really bad.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “One throwing dagger and...What’s this?”  
  
 _Gama pulls out the Matrix of Leadership from Crashers storage compartment. The Seeker squirms violently and enters a panic.  
  
_ Crasher: (Frantic) “It’s junk! It’s nothing! Throw it away!”  
Gama: (Teasing) “Something must be good about this to send you into a panic...now tell me what it is.”  
Crasher: (Frantic) “A hair dryer! Wheeljacks head! A Cybertronian coconut! The trophy for the bowling team!”  
Gama: (Teasing) “How about I shove those excuses and this device up your thrusters and see what happens? Hmmm? Now tell me the truth; what is this and where did you get it.”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “I stole it...”  
Gama: (Interrogating) “From who or where?”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “Optimus Prime...”  
Gama: (Shocked) “Then...then this must be...!”  
  
 _Gama releases his half brother and carries the Matrix carefully from him.  
  
_ Gama: (Awed) “T-the Matrix of Leadership! My entire father’s life and he never even saw it, yet I’m holding it in my own hands...this will change everything in the war...if I could just harness its power!”  
Crasher: (Shouting) “You can’t do that! It’s full of Autobot energy; you don’t know what it could do to you!”  
Gama: (Snarling) “Be quiet peasant! I’m the son of Megatron, of Galvatron; this device will make me stronger than ever before! And I’ll use its power on you first, then I’ll destroy the Autobots and their base...and then I will take control of both the Decepticons and the Titrons! I’ll be unstoppable!”  
Crasher: (Shouting) “Listen to yourself! This isn’t the Gama I know! Put that thing down it’s poisoning your thought processors!”  
  
 _Crasher leaps at Gama, who effortlessly kicks Crasher over and plants the Matrix into his chest cavity. Crasher cowers as Gama radiates with unstable Autobot energy and begins to mutate, with spikes growing from his shoulders, forearms and back. Gama screams in agony as the Matrix tries to repel its Decepticon host, granting Crasher the chance to flee in terror only to bump into Soundwave.  
  
_ Soundwave:  (Annoyed) “I leave you alone for twelve minutes, fifty one point two zero seconds and you get into trouble.”  
Crasher: (Frantic) “G-Gama has the Matrix of Leadership! He’s gone stark-raving-mad!” _  
  
Soundwave draws his gun and shoots at Gama, with the energy bullets having no effect on the Megatron youth. Soundwave twitches in irritation as Autobots and Titrons rush from the freeway and into the valley, drawing their weapons and surrounding himself and Crasher. The party is lead by Hot Rod and the returning Optimus Prime and Starscream.  
  
_ Hot Rod: “Here they are, I knew putting a tracking device on Crasher was a good idea.”  
  
 _Crasher hisses before trying to escape, only for Starscream to grab him in a tight arm lock. Soundwave drops his weapon and steps aside, allowing the group to see Gama powering up a few feet from the ground no longer screaming in agony.  
  
_ Soundwave: “You arrived on queue. Gama has your Matrix and sent Crasher into a panic attack.”  
Optimus Prime: (Confused) “How did Gama get my Matrix? I’ve never been in close proximity to the youth before for him to get a clean snatch at it.”  
Soundwave & Starscream: (In unison) “Crasher stole it.”  
Optimus Prime: (Annoyed) “I don’t remember him stealing it either.”  
Starscream: (Angry) “He’s a dirty thief; he probably snatched it when you didn’t notice.”  
Soundwave: “We can deal with this problem later; all you need to know is Crasher stole the Matrix and then Gama stole it from him. We need to deal with Gama now before he can get away with the artefact.”  
  
 _The group approaches Gama, who had deployed a shield in his ‘power-up’ process.  
  
_ Soundwave:  (Shouting) “Gama, return the Matrix or we’ll be forced to hurt you.”  
Gama: (Yelling) “I’m Gamatron, commoner!”  
Optimus Prime: (Shouting) “You’ll be dead if you don’t release the Matrix, its power doesn’t work with your Decepticon circuitry; it will tear you apart!”  
Gamatron: (Yelling) “I will destroy everything! All will turn to ash before I perish! This planet will be purified in the scorching flames or repentance and despair!”  
Starscream: (Annoyed) “He talks garbage like his father. Let’s just shoot him and go home.”  
Crasher: (Hissing) “And I’m a confused asshole like you! So shoot me for being like an idiot too!”  
  
 _Starscream tightens his hold on Crasher, causing the youth to squirm more. Soundwave whispers something to Optimus Prime, who in turn tells Hot Rod something in Autobot granting him the task of departure.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: “Soundwave told me that normal weapons won’t penetrate that shield, and that only someone who knows Gama’s powers can tell us how to break through it.”  
Starscream: (Disgusted) “Don’t get that ugly hunk of scrap involved, he’d be overjoyed to hear his son has your Matrix.”  
Optimus Prime: (Confused) “I don’t think Solarflare is ugly or a hunk of scrap.”  
Starscream: (Awed) “Uhhh...I thought it was Galvatron...”  
Crasher: (Hissing) “Fucking moron.”  
Soundwave: “Leave the family squabbles for later.”  
Optimus Prime: “Luckily Solarflare was down with the others at the vantage point, he should be here soon with how fast he flies.”  
Soundwave: “The sooner he gets here the better, Gama looks like he’s being manipulated by the Matrix’ power and is losing control.”  
Gamatron: (Yelling) “Purified in the fires of hell! The Phoenix will rise from the ashes of this planet!! My empire will rise! I shall rise! AGH!”  
  
 _Solarflare bolts from the horizon and lands with a thud a few feet away from Gama, where he rushes as close as possible to the barrier.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Shouting) “Gama, sweetheart! Stop this instant! If you release the Nova everyone on this planet is DEAD!”  
Gamatron: (Insanely) “ALL WILL DIE. ALL WILL FRY.”  
Solarflare: (Shouting) “I told you never to use that power! You swore on your own life never to use it!! If you let it go you’ll kill all of us standing here and anywhere else on the planet!”  
  
 _Everyone but Soundwave and Crasher gasp in shock.  
  
_ Starscream: (Annoyed) “You had this power...but never told me?”  
Solarflare: (Offended) “It was something Lunacus programmed into me, the insane fool...in less than three hours Gama can release Nova and incinerate everything on the planet’s surface, and if the Nova is powerful enough the atmosphere will be ripped clean from the planet...nothing is spared.”  
Optimus Prime: “And you kept the fact your offspring possessed the same power secret...not only from us but your own SparkMates. Is there anything else you’ve not told us?”  
Solarflare: (Angry) “Only three of my children have the Nova power; Gama, Enigma and Flarestar. One Sparkling from every father is randomly selected to get the power, and with Gama being the only Hatchling belonging to Megatron at the time of conception he was destined to get it. So I tried to teach him never to use it, as it was placed into me in Lunacus madness to be used for his madness. Gama swore on his Spark and on my own that he’d never charge up or fire Nova, not even if his father demanded him to. This isn’t my baby, it’s a monster released from the Matrix possessing his body.”  
Starscream: (Angry) “When will you learn that Megatron was a monster, and that Gama inherited everything about him?! He’s a monster too and needs to be destroyed!”  
   
 _Solarflare lashes out at Starscream, freeing Crasher from his grasp before getting into a fight with his SparkMate.  
  
_ Soundwave:  “There must be a way to break that barrier and to stop this charging process.”  
Flarestar: “There is.”  
  
 _Flarestar emerges from the group and draws his wing-blades.  
  
_ Flarestar: “As mother taught me, Nova can only be stopped by a physical attack at close range.”  
Optimus Prime: “But...the barrier...”   
Flarestar: “Break through Gama’s mental barrier and his physical one will glitch, granting access inside of it and to attacking distance for a few seconds.”  
Soundwave: “How do you intend on breaking Gama’s mental barrier when he’s in such a dilapidated state? I see no logical way to do it.”  
Flarestar: (Smug) “Sometimes you can’t resolve a problem by means of logic, Soundwave.”  
  
 _Flarestar charges at Gama’s shield, with Crasher watching meekly behind the safety of his angry mother and his beaten father. Flarestar yells out profanities in Decepticon to Gama, but is repelled by the barrier growing in strength. Several Autobots and Titrons attempt swarming the barrier, firing at it and making threats to Gama to try and weaken his mentality enough for the shield to glitch, but nothing was working; at the rate things were going, Earth would become a grey, lifeless rock. None would be spared._  
 _Attack after attack, verbal or physical, Gama’s defences remained strong and his power continued to grow. Flarestar had exhausted himself from the failed attempts at cracking the shield and Gama’s mental barrier and not even Solarflare was able to break it down. Crasher sat behind his parents cowering, his hands on his head trembling like a lost child. He felt cold as if a phantom was lurking on his back, and then he remembered how cold Gama’s touch was against his warmer frame. It was this memory that triggered Crashers little plan to crack that shield wide open, hit Gama where he hurt most; his pride.  
Crasher hauled himself up from behind his furious parents, and calmly approached the barrier.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Angry) “Crasher get away from there! Leave this to the responsible adults!”  
  
 _Crasher ignores his mother, and stops within a few inches of the barrier. Gama hisses down at his brother as he gently flicks the barrier with his fingers, causing it to make a ringing sound.  
  
_ Starscream: (Growling) “Someone get that stupid boy away from there!”  
Solarflare: (Angry) “I don’t see you doing anything! You go get him!”  
Soundwave: (Bitter) “Quiet, I think he has a plan.”  
  
 _Solarflare and Starscream continue arguing, as Crasher softly rubs the barrier, lowering his head and widening his eyes to look meekly up at his somewhat rabid half-brother. Gama twitches as his younger sibling flashed the most innocent of looks, which he immediately registered as Crasher attempting to flirt with him. Gama groans and the barrier temporarily flickers on and off before returning to full strength.  
  
_ Crasher: (Thought) “I’ve got you now, you can’t resist the kicked look…”  
Optimus Prime: “I believe Crasher is onto something.”  
Soundwave: (Bitter) “We should leave him to it and see what happens.”  
Solarflare: (Growling) “He’s a stupid boy, he’ll get himself killed.”  
  
 _Crasher places both hands onto the barrier and leans against it, still looking up meekly to his sibling as if begging with his eyes to be let inside. Gama roars in anger and tries to charge up faster.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Annoyed) “He’s just making him angrier…Crasher get away from there now; Sparklings shouldn’t be playing with fire.”  
Crasher: (Yelling) “Sparkling?! I’ll show you Sparkling!!”  
  
 _Crasher leans against the barrier again but allows his frame to slide down to kneeling, whereby he flashes Gama.  
  
_ Gamatron: (Disgusted) “Awww Crasher! Put that away!!”  
Crasher: (Flirting) “Remember how warm it was?”  
Solarflare: (Infuriated) “What was that?!”  
Hot Rod: “I don’t get this…method…Crasher is trying to use.”  
Optimus Prime: “It’s obvious that if Gama was lectured by his mother, whom he respects more than anyone else, his mental barrier would weaken. Crasher is just putting fuel into the fire to get it going.”  
Hot Rod: (Disgusted) “This stuff better not be true, it’s…wrong.”  
  
 _Crasher remains kneeling and teasing Gama with further flashing.  
  
_ Crasher: (Flirting) “Your cold hand, my warm body…oh I made Gama cream-pie that day, and it was delicious.”  
Solarflare: (Yelling) “Get up!!”  
  
 _Solarflare grasps onto Crashers frame and hauls him up from the ground much to his great disliking.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Infuriated) “Put your hose away now Crasher!”  
Crasher: (Flirting) “Gama, why don’t you come and try a warm, sticky Popsicle?”  
Gamatron: (Sickly) “Crasher that’s just…ugh…”  
  
 _Solarflare tries to pull Crasher away, whilst Starscream tilts his head and observes Gama and his barrier. The minute Crashers hose was exposed, and he began flirting, the barrier weakened, but as soon as Solarflare tried to remove Crasher from his sights it gained strength.  
  
_ Starscream: (Shouting) “Flare! The barrier!”  
Solarflare: (Infuriated) “There’s no way any of us will break through it, he’s too much like his father! Now do what a father should be doing and punish your son!”  
 _  
Starscream receives Crasher, before pushing him back to the barrier.  
  
_ Starscream: (Shouting) “I’ll deal with you after you break the damn barrier!!”  
Solarflare: (Angry) “Screamer!! Don’t encourage him!”  
Starscream: “Gama is weak minded when you know where the hit him, Crasher knows more about his mind than any of us do because of that ‘bond’ they were forced into making. So put your faith in him.”  
 _  
Solarflare growls and shrugs off Starscream before watching Crasher once again tease Gama with flashing.  
  
_ Crasher: (Flirting) “Would you like some salty ice-cream with your flaming Autobot coconut?”  
Gamatron: (Disgusted) “NO! I wouldn’t!”  
Crasher: (Flirting) “Oh? How about just the salty ice-cream then?”  
Gamatron: (Yelling in disgust) “NO! I don’t even like ice-cream!”  
Crasher: (Flirting) “Oh, I know what you like Gama…you like cows.”  
Gamatron: (Yelling) “Only when I was a Sparkling!! Now stop it or I’ll burn you!”  
Crasher: (Moaning) “The milks down here Gama and you know what? It’s all warm for you. But there’s only one way to get it out.”  
  
 _Gama’s barrier flickers off again, granting Crasher the opportunity to rush through it before it could close again. Once he gets inside Gama realises he is vulnerable, and attempts to shoot Crasher as the faster Seeker rushes him; once tackled by Crasher, Gama tries with all his might to stop the Titron from stealing back the Matrix only for Crashers sticky kleptomaniac fingers to pry it from his frame. The instant the Matrix was removed from Gama the energy he radiated vanished, along with the physical changes that happened to him. The barrier, however, was still up.  
  
_ Crasher: (Flirting) “Who has the coconut now? And do you still want that milk?”  
Gama: (Hissing) “Get off me you filthy processor!”  
Crasher: (Purring) “Look into my optics and say that.”  
  
 _Gama growls as his barrier finally dies, granting the others around the area to swarm in and capture Gama and Crasher.  
  
_ Crasher: (Flirting) “I knew it. All these years…” _  
_Starscream: (Angry) “Crasher you have something that belongs to Optimus Prime.”  
Crasher: “…and what’s your point?”  
Hot Rod: (Annoyed) “Give it back to him and we might let you off with a warning.”  
Crasher: “Finders-Keepers.”  
Optimus Prime: “What do you intend on doing with the Matrix? You saw what it did you your half-brother; the energy cannot be harnessed by anything but an Autobot.”  
Crasher: (Whining) “I’m not going to do anything with it…I just want it.”  
Optimus Prime: “Why do you want it if you can’t use it?”  
Crasher: (Growling) “I just do.”  
  
 _Crasher removes himself from Gama, who is then surrounded by Autobot guards._  
  
Solarflare: (Angry) “Crasher’s a kleptomaniac; he’ll steal anything because he wants to even if he doesn’t have a use for the object he’s stolen.”  
Gama: (Whining) “I’m uncomfortable being this close to him whilst he still has it…can I be moved a few hundred feet away?”  
Crasher: (Teasing) “Oh Gama, I might know somewhere I could stick the Matrix for safe-keeping now.”  
Gama: (Frantic) “Mother! Keep him away!”  
Crasher: (Teasing) “Bend over Gama, I know just the place to put this!”  
  
 _Crasher attempts to get close to Gama with the Matrix, but Gama is taken further away by Solarflare who clings to him lovingly._  
  
Hot Rod: (Annoyed) “Want me to beat him up, Optimus?”  
Optimus Prime: “No. He just needs to calm down and understand that the Matrix is more than just an Autobot object.”  
Crasher: “I don’t need to understand anything, I’m a Titron. Your ideals and beliefs aren’t worth a slap across the ass to me.”  
Optimus Prime: “I know you don’t like being addressed this way Crasher, but your behaviour is very Decepticon-like; I’m finding it hard to accept you as a responsible leader to a new faction, so either return the Matrix to me like the faction leader you claim to be or I’ll be forced to take it from you like I would do with a Decepticon.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “But I don’t want to.”  
Optimus Prime: “So you’re refusing to return it?”  
Crasher: (Growling) “Yeah, this is mine now.”  
  
 _Optimus Prime rushes at Crasher and snatches it effortlessly from the young adults hands, being much larger and stronger. Optimus Prime merges the Matrix back into his chest, before turning to Crasher.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: “I’ll put my trust in your parents disciplining you, but performing a stunt like this again won’t be acceptable. This is your only warning.” _  
_  
 _Crasher mutters to himself and gets up, approaching Starscream and Solarflare to receive his ‘lesson’.  
  
_ Starscream: “No, go to your brother Flarestar. He’s going to punish you.”  
Crasher: (Shocked) “What?! Why?!”  
Solarflare: (Annoyed) “You obviously respect him more than us.”  
Crasher: “If it’s about the stealing…”  
Starscream: (Ranting) “Stealing, abduction, assault, verbal abuse, harassment, disturbing the peace, selling stolen goods, buying stolen goods, murder, piracy…”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Frag yourself, Pa.”  
Solarflare: (Groaning) “He did that before we left Moon-Base.”   
Crasher: (Whining) “Why do you both hate me so much? After all I did for you both?”  
Starscream: (Growling) “Because you’ve failed.”  
Crasher: (Angry) “Failed?! What did I fail at?! You haven’t told me anything about failure!!”  
Starscream: (Yelling) “You’ve failed to find yourself a partner is what! Look at yourself! You frag-off, you beat up your own allies, you have dirty thoughts all the time about males! You’ve failed to be a MANBOT.”  
Solarflare: (Stern) “Me and your father had a talk about it on the way here, if you don’t find a mate by the end of the year you’re getting neutered.”  
Crasher: “WHAT?!”  
Solarflare: (Stern) “And we mean it. The Rite of passage ceremony will be held before the end of the year, we just need to finalise a few details with Optimus Prime so he can pass the request onto the humans. If you don’t court and mate with a female at that ceremony, then you will be offered a female your father has selected for you. Failure to court and mate with her will result in your ball-bearings being removed.”  
Crasher: (Frantic) “You can’t do that!!”  
Starscream: (Angry) “You came from my storage tanks, so unless you use yours you’ll lose the right to keep them. There is no point keeping them there if all they’ll do is fill up and weigh you down to a primitive level.”  
Crasher: (Angry) “You still can’t do that! I’m in control of my own life now, I make the decisions! And my balls are staying where they are!”  
Starscream: (Growling) “Use that tone with me again and I’ll remove one of them by brute force right now.”  
Solarflare: (Stern) “Don’t mate for us, or to keep your ball bearings; do it for yourself. You’re suffocating in there; a breeder needs to air out with a nice girl or they become sick.”  
Crasher: (Muttering) “Fucking nice girl my afterburners…and I never chose to become a damn Breeder.”  
Starscream: “The female I’ve chosen for you will be at the ceremony watching you, do yourself a favour and be nice to her.”  
Crasher: (Muttering) “Nice aiming a gun at her head or nice ignoring her?”  
Starscream: “Maybe one less storage tank will make you calmer.”  
  
 _Crasher shuts up and lowers his head._

Starscream: (Lecturing) “Feeling angry? Think carefully for a minute about why that is…you want to frag-off, or mate, but you just stand there and let it build up inside. You ache, and then your body begins to twitch forcing agitation; you then launch out at anyone near you be it verbally or physically, applying your pain into anger which is inflicted onto others. So will you still attend the ceremony? Yes. You have no choice so long as I am alive.”  
Crasher: (Muttering) “Maybe I should have left you dead then.”  
Starscream: (Lecturing) “Let me direct you onto a different track of thought; you enjoy fraging-off right? Well…imagine that feeling you get but on a larger scale. Imagine the sensational differences; how much warmer it feels, the moistness, the hand and eye contact. You’re not connected to yourself; you’re connected to someone else and them to you.”  
Crasher: “I don’t need to know this shit.”  
Starscream: (Growling) “Yes you do.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “No, I don’t.”  
  
 _Starscream face palms and fakes a charge at Crasher, who steps backwards to keep the distance between them.  
  
_ Starscream: “You need to learn more about yourself, Crasher.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “I’m fine. I don’t need anyone to tell me what to do, or to help me!”  
Solarflare: (Motherly) “Being alone is painful, sweetheart. You don’t want to go down that path.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “Yes I do.”  
Starscream: “No you don’t.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “Yes I do.”  
Starscream: (Hissing) “Grow up!  
 _  
Before Starscream could continue lecturing his stubborn offspring, Galvatron and two of his elite warriors arrive on the scene shooting aimlessly at the hordes of Autobots and Titrons. Gama is further restrained and carried away from the battlefield as Galvatron is forced to land by Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: (Angry) “Galvatron…you’ve got some nerve to show your face with so little troops.”  
Galvatron: (Laughing) “This may look like a suicide mission to you Optimus Prime, but I have a trump card! ENIGMA! Bring the prisoners!”  
  
 _Enigma ejects Alpha and Beta from his jet mode and transforms, restraining one of them to the floor with a foot and the other with his gun. Soundwave pushes himself forwards until being stopped by Hot Rod.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Chuckling) “Hand over Gama and the Rebel Leader and I will release these two unharmed.”  
Optimus Prime: “I wouldn’t trust a deal with you even if you were the last negotiator in the Galaxy!”  
Galvatron: (Laughing) “Then hand me the Rebel Leader, and I will release the prisoners.”  
Hot Rod: (Shouting) “Prime would never hand over anyone or anything to you! You’d kill all of them given the chance!”  
Galvatron: “You should put a muzzle on your pup, Optimus Prime.”  
Cyclonus: “Galvatron, not to rush or anything but…”  
Galvatron: (Shouting) “Then don’t rush!”  
  
 _Enigma roars.  
  
_ Galvatron: “Thank you Enigma…now Prime, do we have a deal?”  
Optimus Prime: “Never. If you looked before you leaped you’d have noticed there’s only three of you and near a hundred of us. You’re outnumbered.”  
Galvatron: (Chuckling) “Ah yes, but I have the hostages.”  
Optimus Prime: “And we do too. Your son is in custody.”  
Galvatron: (Laughing) “Gama was drifting ever since I placed the ‘dead’ request on Crashers head…he always was destined to be that way! A drifter! Shoot him dead, he’s useless to me now!”  
Solarflare: (Shouting) “How can you say that!!”  
Galvatron: “Ah the Breeding Unit…so healthy…and ripe…”  
  
 _Solarflare backs away as Galvatron eyes him.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Teasing) “Perhaps I could round up that belly of yours and get a replacement heir…”  
Solarflare: (Growling) “Never…Gama is a good son, you just want him for the wrong things!”  
Galvatron: (Shouting) “It’s not your place Breeding Unit to make such accusations! You are to do as your programming dictates and will submit!”  
Optimus Prime: “She’s not going to submit to anyone, especially the likes of you.”  
  
 _Optimus Prime loads his gun and takes aim at Galvatron.  
  
_ Galvatron: “Why should you care? That Breeding Unit is Decepticon property…she bears the mark of our group.”  
Optimus Prime: “She also has feelings, and the right to choose. And for your information Galvatron, Solarflare has declared alliance to the Titron faction…she no longer belongs to you.”  
Galvatron: (Growling) “But in her circuits my bond still flows within her, so she does belong to me.”  
Optimus Prime: “That bond is only there because you hacked her.”  
Galvatron: (Yelling) “She’s a breeding unit! It does not matter if she’s hacked or bonded with willingly; she exists only to create offspring!”  
Crasher: (Yelling) “You didn’t even do that! You put Ma in a critical condition so he couldn’t have any kids! You tortured Ma!!”  
Galvatron: (Shouting) “Quiet you trash! The Breeding Units other mates are either destroyed or are too afraid to approach her anymore, so she is mine.”  
Starscream: (Shouting) “Flare belongs to ME.”  
  
 _Starscreams voice catches Galvatrons attention. Cyclonus stands in front of Optimus Prime, blocking his view of Enigma and the captives as Galvatron scouted Starscream and Crasher.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Shocked) “It can’t be…this is not possible!”  
Crasher: (Shouting) “I can make ANYTHING possible, Gaytron!”  
  
 _Galvatron locks glares with Starscream.  
  
_ Starscream: (Bitter) “You remember me don’t you?”  
Galvatron: (Growling) “It’s hard not to with such a foul smell and an ugly chassis.”  
Starscream: (Bitter) “Come closer and tell me that.”  
Galvatron: “No, I can shoot you and your failure of a son where you stand just fine.” _  
_Cyclonus: “Mighty Galvatron, the negotiation?”  
Galvatron: (Angry) “I don’t care about that anymore! I want to return that defective pile of scrap to the Junkion planet where it belongs!”  
Cyclonus: “But…Mighty Galvatron…”  
Galvatron: (Yelling) “Do not question me!!”  
  
 _Galvatron prepares to fire his weapon at Starscream, only for Solarflare to shoot Galvatron from behind by surprise. Cyclonus then fires at Solarflare, who avoids the shot easily, only to collide with Starscream and Crasher in his attempts to dodge thereby knocking Crasher unconscious. Whilst all three Seekers were down, Galvatron tries to attack again until Optimus Prime and the other Autobots rush in and overwhelm him. Cyclonus tries to assist but is also overwhelmed.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Yelling) “There’s too many of them! Retreat!!”  
Cyclonus: “But what about the prisoners?”  
Galvatron: (Yelling) “ENIGMA! Recover the cargo and return to base!”  
  
 _The attackers transform and prepare to depart, only for Soundwave to tackle Enigma to the ground before he could escape. Alpha and Beta rush to their father and assist in restraining their savage sibling until Autobots are able to restrain Enigma and haul him away for interrogations. Remaining Autobots and Titrons shoot at the fleeing attackers until they are out of range.  
  
_ Optimus Prime: “I never get tired of seeing Decepticons running with their tails between their legs.”  
Starscream: (Groaning) “I’m getting tired of everything.”  
Solarflare: “That’s your age, sweetheart.”  
Starscream: (Annoyed) “This body is brand new.”  
Solarflare: (Purring) “But your mind and Spark are not. Now what shall we do about our bothersome youth?”  
Starscream: (Bitter) “Take him to a base, clean him up and then set his priorities in order.”  
  
 _Starscream drags Crasher to Ultra Magnus who assists in taking the stunned youth to base for repairs and a good lecturing. Solarflare approaches Flarestar, before escorting him to Soundwave, Alpha and Beta.  
  
_ Solarflare: “Here’s a sight I’ve not seen for a long time.”  
Soundwave: (Quietly) “Yes, it’s been long overdue.”  
  
 _Solarflare hugs Soundwave lovingly, before hugging Alpha and Beta and talking to them passionately like any normal mother would do to children she’d not seen for a long time. Flarestar approaches Soundwave and bows.  
  
_ Flarestar: “Godfather Soundwave…the girls on Omicron-12 told me a lot about you.”  
Soundwave: (Bitter) “Did they now…”  
Flarestar: “They said you knew methods in scrambling communications, I was wondering…”  
Soundwave: (Bitter) “…if I could teach you that trick? Well sorry to burst your bubble kid but only my offspring can do that trick. You couldn’t perform it no matter how much I teach you.”  
Flarestar: “Oh…I see…”  
Soundwave: “You should ask your own father to teach you how to perform his own tricks…then again; I don’t ever recall Starscream having any.”  
  
 _Flarestar huffs before walking in the direction everyone else was going. Soundwave turns to Solarflare and his sons before pulling the passionate mother from his offspring.  
  
_ Soundwave: “I need to talk to the boys about the Rite of Passage, it would be best if we caught up on family affairs after you and Starscream fix your current problem with Crasher.”  
  
 _Solarflare nods before planting a kiss on Soundwaves cheek, causing him to blush, before taking his leave. Soundwave then sits down on a boulder as the remaining Autobots and Titrons left, with the exception of his two sons and Hot Rod.  
  
_ Soundwave: (Bitter) “Hot Rod, me and the boys need private talk.”  
Hot Rod: “Sorry Soundwave but you have to come to base with the rest of us, so I’m waiting here until you’re done to escort you all there.”  
Alpha: (Annoyed) “Damn Autobots are always so cautious…”  
Beta: “Ah, but the Decepticons are always reckless. It’s better to be safe than sorry…or dead.”  
Alpha: (Annoyed) “You can shut up Beta, it’s your fault we got captured to begin with! Honestly; trying to swindle Cyclonus into giving us the Decepticon Warship! What were you thinking?!”  
Beta: “I don’t do the thinking, you do. I just do all the talking, sign the dotted line, perform the distraction and swindle out all the cash.”  
Soundwave: “Both of you, enough.”  
  
 _Alpha and Beta lower their heads in unison and bow, watching as their father pats on the fallen log beside him. The twins then take a seat, looking to Hot Rod who was nearby watching them carefully.  
  
_ Soundwave: “You both know why I wanted to talk to you alone?”  
Alpha: (Purring) “Are we going to learn how to make alluring sounds to reel in girls?”  
Soundwave: (Bitter) “No.”  
Beta: (Purring) “What about ways to make them make the music?”  
Soundwave: (Bitter) “No, I taught you both of those things already. I want to teach you about the age-old ceremony known as the Rite of Passage.”  
  
 _The twins say ‘oh’ in unison before laughing. Soundwave narrows his eyes at his sons as they continue laughing.  
  
_ Soundwave: “What do you find so humorous about this?”  
Alpha: (Laughing) “Uncle Swindle told us all about it when he got us settled down on Monacus.”  
Beta: (Laughing) “Yeah! Like all the ‘do’s and don’ts’ of the ceremony, what works better luring in the best females…what the Energon is for…what the more ‘experienced males’ are around for.”  
Alpha: (Chuckling) “You’re behind on this lesson dad.”  
  
 _Soundwave face palms and shakes his head.  
  
_ Hot Rod: “Seems they don’t need the private talk anymore…now shall we get going?”  
Alpha: “Yeah, I want to have a catch-up talk with Crasher and Enigma!”  
Beta: “I want to talk to Flarestar about how the operation on Crasher went; I hope he’ll make use of the donated cable I gave him.”  
Soundwave: “…you donated to that troubled boy?”  
Beta: “Yes dad, I owed Flarestar big-time and Crasher needed a new Uplink Cable because his got fried when he saved Starscream from dying a second time.”  
Soundwave: (Annoyed) “I’m certain that cable will never get used…you would have had better uses for it.”  
Beta: (Yawning) “I had two, I only needed one…so Crasher got a Cable so he no longer has none.”  
  
 _Alpha giggles at the rhyme as the trio stand up and begin following Hot Rod to the base, with Soundwave hitching a ride in Hot Rod to prevent his sons fighting over who got to carry their father. All three cars transformed, with Soundwave in Tape-player mode in Hot Rods front seat, before driving into the distance._


	11. The Rite of Passage: Preparations

_Back at the base, the Autobots are interrogating Enigma. Meanwhile Crasher and Starscream are sat outside having another father-son discussion alone. Solarflare stands in the entrance to the Autobot base with Ultra Magnus, watching the Seekers outside in silence.  
  
_ Starscream: “And here we are again, for the third and hopefully final time.”  
Crasher: (Muttering) “Knowing you, you won’t get off my back about it.” _  
_Starscream: “Now start from the beginning Crasher; why are you torturing yourself?”  
  
 _Crasher growls and refuses to answer. Starscream nudges him repeatedly until he gets an answer from him.  
_  
Crasher: (Whining) “To forget or something…I don’t know anymore.” _  
_Starscream: “To forget what?”  
Crasher: (Whining) “…I don’t remember.”  
  
 _Starscream face-palms.  
  
_ Crasher: “I cut these markings into myself for the same reason, that’s all I remember about what I was trying to forget.” _  
_Starscream: (Fatherly) “Usually cutting in markings is a sign of desperation.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Nuh-uh! I’ve seen lots of happy couples and families who have custom markings!”  
Starscream: “A lot of those would have been painted on; I’ve only ever seen others cut into their chassis when something is mentally painful, so much so that they inflict physical pain to forget about it. Now try to remember why you cut them in.”  
Crasher: “I can’t.”  
Starscream: (Annoyed) “Why won’t you even try?”  
Crasher: “If I remember what I wanted to forget…it might hurt again.”  
Starscream: “Oh.”  
Crasher: (Whining) “Didn’t you ever feel that way Pa? Hurt so much inside that you hurt yourself to forget?”  
Starscream: (Bitter) “No.”  
  
 _Crasher lowers his head and kicks his feet in the dust.  
  
_ Starscream: (Fatherly) “Your mother helped me forget instead.”  
  
 _Starscream places a hand under Crashers chin and turns him to look at him.  
  
_ Starscream: “How long did it take to make these?”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “…a few weeks.”  
Starscream: “And what tool did you use?”  
Crasher: “…a scalpel.”  
  
 _Starscream narrows his eyes and rubs his thumb across the markings on Crashers face.  
  
_ Starscream: (Bitter) “As wonderful as they look, I don’t want to find anymore on you unless they’re painted on. No more cutting them in.”  
Crasher: “Yes sir.”  
Starscream: “The marking shapes must reflect the memory you tried to erase, they usually do.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “I don’t want to remember what I wanted to forget Pa, I don’t know what it will do to me.”  
Starscream: (Sighing) “Fine, fine…”  
Crasher: “Everyone says I cut them in to attract a mate, but I did this long before I started to get this way.”  
Starscream: “So…it was before you reach maturity…”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “Shortly after I finished them I…grew into it.”  
Starscream: “Then maybe you did make them to attract a partner, but wanted to forget about those feelings so badly that you cut them in instead of painted them on. That makes a lot of sense.”  
  
 _Crasher looks away from his father pathetically.  
  
_ Crasher: (Upset) “I don’t want to be a breeder.”  
Starscream: “But you have no choice. Nature made you that way.”  
Crasher: (Upset) “I want the pain to go away. But I don’t want to lose my ball-bearings either…I’m so confused.”  
Starscream: (Fatherly) “You have to make a choice; you can’t keep them if you’re not going to use them. A male breeder has to offload his Solder when his body craves it, and a female breeder has to get input when her body craves it or like your mother says, they get sick. You’ve had plenty of sleep, Energon and a good cleaning but you still don’t look very healthy.”  
Crasher: (Upset) “Maybe I should crawl into a corner and shut down.”  
Starscream: “You’re not giving up, and you know why? Because you’re my son. You’re a fighter.”  
Crasher: (Upset) “I’m also a failure…you and Ma said so.”  
Starscream: “We just want you to be happy and healthy. You can lie about your feelings, but you can’t lie about your health.”  
  
 _Starscream gently turns Crashers face to look at him again.  
  
_ Starscream: (Worried) “Your optics are so dim, they have no healthy glow. Your face is so pale from mineral deprivation. Even your hands are clammy, twitchy and battered. You’re slowly killing yourself.”  
Crasher: (Crying) “This isn’t all connected to me refusing to mate you know!”  
Starscream: (Fatherly) “I know…you’ve been starving yourself too.”  
  
 _Crasher starts to cry.  
  
_ Starscream: (Annoyed) “Don’t cry; just tell me what’s wrong.”  
Crasher: (Crying) “I’m not crying!!”  
Starscream: “But something Is wrong.”  
  
 _Crasher franticly dries his tears, but doesn’t stop crying.  
  
_ Crasher: (Crying) “I stopped…taking in minerals…”  
Starscream: (Bitter) “Why?”  
Crasher: (Crying) “I thought *sniff* it might stop my body…from…”  
Starscream: “…from making so much Solder.”  
  
 _Crasher nods and continues crying.  
  
_ Starscream: (Fatherly) “Do you want to destroy yourself? You can easily solve the problem of your temper, your health and your desire to have no mate by simply getting your Storage Tanks removed. I won’t treat you differently if you do get them removed; I just want what’s best for you.”  
Crasher: (Crying) “I know…I know…”  
Starscream: “Thundercracker and Acidstorm are passing the final details on to Optimus Prime about the Rite of Passage; we can go talk to Acidstorm about the operation if you decide to go along with it.”  
  
 _Crasher shakes his head and stops trying to hide his crying.  
  
_ Starscream: “…so you want to keep them or just think about it a bit more?”  
  
 _Crasher flashes the ‘kicked-puppy’ look to his father.  
  
_ Starscream: (Sighing) “You can’t keep them if you’re not going to use them, I already told you that.”  
Crasher: (Sniffling) “Can’t I keep one?”  
Starscream: “No, because then all the chemicals that would have been shared between them both would slowly channel into the one you have left. That would make things worse in the long run.”  
  
 _Crasher begins crying again.  
  
_ Starscream: (Fatherly) “Being a breeder is more difficult than any other sub-group can understand, I can’t even comprehend one hundred percent how you feel.”  
  
 _Crasher holds back the urge to cry louder.  
  
_ Starscream: “But…your mother is a hermaphrodite, and a breeder. He knows exactly what you’re going through.”  
  
 _Crasher stops crying and looks to Starscream again.  
  
_ Crasher: “…really?”  
  
 _Starscream nods.  
  
_ Starscream: (Fatherly) “He told me that before he found his ‘target partner’ it was a painful existence. He took up crime to remove the frustration he had, lived alone to think over his life and finally joined the Decepticons to find his partner. As soon as he found the mate he wanted he calmed down, thought clearer and felt much healthier.”  
Crasher: “…I see…”  
Starscream: “That was just his female side. He had two sides of his body to deal with.”  
Crasher: (Cringing) “Awww…you mean…?”  
Starscream: (Chuckling) “Even your mother fragged-off, because he chose to function as a female unit he hosts more Unitron than Solder. But…he still got the ‘problem’ every now and then.”  
Crasher: “…Poor Ma.”  
Starscream: (Fatherly) “So I satisfied the problem he had on one end, and he calmed me down in return. Because I took the rite of passage, and because I’m not a breeder, I don’t get the same problem as you do.”  
Crasher: (Whining) “So even if I do mate, I’ll steadily return to this condition anyway?”  
Starscream: “Only if you don’t mate regularly.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “That sucks.”  
  
 _Starscream sighs and pats Crasher on the shoulder.  
  
_ Starscream: “That’s why we’ve all been ‘harassing you’ to get a mate, so that when your body craves to offload you have someone to offload with. A happy Crasher is a healthy Crasher, and if you’re healthier you work better.”  
Crasher: “But…”  
Starscream: (Fatherly) “If you’re scared, or nervous, about approaching a girl then don’t. Just get up high and show off, and they might come to you.”  
  
 _Crasher looks at his feet before standing up.  
  
_ Crasher: “I’ll…try…to take the Rite of Passage.”  
Starscream: “And what about mate hunting?”  
Crasher: “…no.”  
  
 _Starscream face-palms.  
  
_ Crasher: “I’m not going looking for a mate; worthy females have to find me and prove they’re worth my time.”  
Starscream: (Annoyed) “Playing hard-to-get can send out the wrong impression.”  
Crasher: “I don’t care.”  
Starscream: (Annoyed) “Well you should; just relax and let your instincts tell you what to do, put the logic away for times like that.”  
  
 _Crasher groans as Starscream gets up and pats him on the shoulder again.  
  
_ Starscream: (Chuckling) “I still owe you a lecture on ‘how to fuck’.”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “I don’t want to know anymore.”  
Starscream: “But you have to know or you’ll never do anything at the ceremony.”  
  
 _Crasher blushes again as Starscream sits him back down and begins teaching him how to copulate. Meanwhile at the base, Ultra Magnus and Solarflare are still watching the two Seekers.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Motherly) “He’s inexperienced, but Screamer at Spark is a good father.”  
Ultra Magnus: “If Crasher can learn from his father’s mistakes, he could be an amazing parent. He has strong RNA, he just needs to pick up strength in his mind a bit.”  
Solarflare: (Chuckling) “I can dream about Crasher starting his own family, but it will never happen. So far me and Screamer haven’t been able to find any suitable females for him to partner with, they’re all far too dominating or submissive. He needs one who would be in-between.”  
  
 _Ultra Magnus chuckles and folds his arms.  
  
_ Ultra Magnus: (Chuckling) “Someone smart, not too demanding, agreeable and also possesses strong RNA.”  
Solarflare: “…yes, that would be perfect! But oh, finding a girl like that would take forever and to be honest I don’t think Crasher can hold out that long.”  
Ultra Magnus: “Well, it’s a good thing I know a girl who’s just like that…and she’s young.”  
Solarflare: (Nervous) “Has she been…you know…”  
Ultra Magnus: “No, she’s not mated.”  
Solarflare: “How is she on the subject of offspring?”  
Ultra Magnus: (Smiling) “She adores Sparklings, and baby animals. She’d be a very passionate and protective mother.”  
Solarflare: (Laughing) “She sounds too good to be true; if you’re telling me the truth introduce me to her now.”  
  
 _Ultra Magnus leans down to Solarflare and whispers to him.  
  
_ Solarflare: “What do you mean she’s watching Crasher right now?”  
Ultra Magnus: (Chuckling) “Look outside, just right of where Starscream is sitting.”  
Solarflare: “Yeah, I see a boulder and no tree cover.”  
Ultra Magnus: “She’s disguised her vehicle mode with the boulder camouflage.”  
Solarflare: (Shocked) “No way! Only Hound can project such clean Holograms!”  
Ultra Magnus: “Sand Blaster is a mistress of the desert terrain; she can cross any sand dune with ease and mimic objects found in the desert to near perfection. She heard stories of Crasher and his rebellion from the young males who got attacked by him and his band of thieves, when they delivered goods from Earth to other parts of the Galaxy. She became interested in him, so much so that she started forming friendships with female Titrons just to learn more about him.”  
Solarflare: “And this will be the first time she’s seen him?”  
Ultra Magnus: “That’s right.”  
Solarflare: (Nervous) “Not a good first impression, seeing him crying and complaining.”  
  
 _Ultra Magnus chuckles again until hearing Ironhide calling for him, and turns to see said Autobot rushing towards them.  
  
_ Ultra Magnus: “Ironhide, what do you have to report on interrogation on Gama?”  
Ironhide: (Annoyed) “Gama ain’t tellin’ us nothin’ about the Decepticons or their operations; he just been talkin’ over and over again about how he ain’t got anywhere to stay now his dad’s abandoned him.”  
Solarflare: “That’s garbage, he can return to living with me and Starscream.”  
Ultra Magnus: “Well what about Enigma?”  
Ironhide: (Complaining) “That kid can’t even talk. He’s not tellin’ us anythin’.”  
Ultra Magnus: “Well you could always have Teletran 1 try to analyse his ‘roaring’ to see if that translates as anything.”  
  
 _Solarflare snaps his fingers.  
  
_ Solarflare: “Crasher and Gama both can translate Enigma! They always use to!”  
Ironhide: (Annoyed) “Gama is refusin’ to do anythin’, he won’t even drink his damn Energon.”  
Ultra Magnus: “Hunger strike?”  
Ironhide: “Seems like it.”  
Ultra Magnus: “Then Crasher will have to translate for us.”  
  
 _At that moment Crasher and Starscream enter the base.  
  
_ Crasher: (Whining) “What do you want me to do?”  
Ultra Magnus: “Ah there you are…your half-brother Enigma doesn’t speak Autobot or Decepticon, or any language for that matter. Your mother says you can understand him though.”  
Crasher: “And she’s right.”  
Starscream: (Chuckling) “Well I’m done lecturing Crasher for the day, so he can go play talk-talk with Enigma. Flare; how about we go play for a while? Hmmm-hmm?”  
  
 _Starscream nuzzles Solarflare who giggles, before slapping Starscream.  
  
_ Solarflare: “Not now, I have to go talk to Wave.”  
Starscream: “Ugh, I thought you gave up on him?”  
Solarflare: (Annoyed) “He’s still close to me! I can’t abandon him!”  
  
 _Starscream and Solarflare begin bickering again as Ironhide and Ultra Magnus escort Crasher to the interrogation room Enigma was being held inside.  
Enigma was originally tied to a table, but broke free from his restraints and was being pinned in a corner by Autobots and Titrons alike aiming their weapons at him. Crasher pushes through the horde of guns into Enigma’s sights, whereby the rabid youth calmed down.  
  
_ Crasher: “They want to talk, Enigma. T-A-L-K.”  
  
 _Enigma roars and punches the wall.  
  
_ Crasher: “I know you don’t want to listen, but they want you to do the talking. They’ll be listening to you.”  
  
 _Enigma growls and punches the wall rapidly.  
  
_ Ultra Magnus: “…what’s he saying now?”  
Crasher: “Hm? Oh…he says he’ll talk but he won’t listen to anyone but me.”  
Ironhide: (Annoyed) “Ask him what he knows about the Decepticons new base on Mars.”  
Crasher: “Yo Enigma, what shit is the Decepticons up to these days?”  
  
 _Enigma hisses and roars.  
  
_ Crasher: “WHAT?!”  
  
 _Enigma looks at the floor pathetically and fidgets with his fingers before making growling sounds.  
  
_ Crasher: (Horrified) “And when is that going to happen?!”  
  
 _Enigma face-palms and groans.  
  
_ Ultra Magnus: “Well? What’s he saying?”  
Crasher: “Apparently the Decepticons abandoned Mars and have fled to Cybertron…to rebuild their fleet and are going to…blow up both of Cybertrons moons.”  
  
 _All the Autobots in the room enter shock, whilst the Titrons begin to panic.  
  
_ Crasher: (Shouting) “Everyone shut the fuck up!! You there, send out a signal for immediate evacuation of the moon base NOW! All Titrons on the base are to move to Monacus!”

 _A Titron nods his head before carrying out his orders.  
  
_ Crasher: “Now Enigma, you need to tell me WHEN. When will they attack?”  
  
 _Enigma covers his eyes and groans again. Crasher rushes him and puts his hands on his shoulders before shaking him.  
  
_ Crasher: “I don’t care HOW! I want to know WHEN!”  
  
 _Enigma growls in almost a crying manner, displaying a pattern that nearly resembled speech.  
  
_ Crasher: “…how does Galvatron possess the power to destroy whole planets?!”  
  
 _Enigma pushes himself free from Crasher and covers his eyes again, still growling and roaring.  
  
_ Crasher: “Woah! WOAH! Don’t talk that way!”  
Ultra Magnus: “What’s happening?”  
  
 _Enigma removes his hands from his face and stares at them, crying, before growling something to Crasher.  
  
_ Crasher: “No! You don’t have to do that!! Look at your Pa! He quit, so can you!”  
  
 _Enigma dries his tears and looks at his feet, still ‘talking’ in growls.  
  
_ Crasher: “If you do that it will hurt Ma! And you know you don’t want to do that!”  
  
 _Enigma whimpers a roar, before clenching his fist.  
  
_ Crasher: (Shouting) “NO ENIGMA!!”  
  
 _Crasher rushes at Enigma, but he is too slow. Enigma punches into his own chassis and rips out his Spark, before crushing it in his bare hands. Seconds after doing this, Enigma collapses into Crashers arms totally lifeless.  
  
_ Ironhide: “…what just happened?” _  
_Ultra Magnus: (Quietly) “Isn’t it obvious? Enigma just…terminated himself.”  
  
 _Crasher clings to his lifeless brother, not even caring to look at the now retracted faceplate on him. (Enigma never use to retract his faceplate.)  
  
_ Ironhide: “Why’d he do it?” _  
_Ultra Magnus: “He must have felt like he couldn’t tell us anymore.”  
Crasher: (Crying) “No…he did it…because he told us too much.”  
  
 _Ultra Magnus kneels down beside Crasher.  
  
_ Crasher: (Crying) “He took an oath…where if he told the Autobots anything…he’d kill himself…”  
Prowl: “Didn’t Soundwave take the same oath?”  
Ultra Magnus: “Yes, but he rebelled.”  
Ironhide: “The kid was too loyal…far too loyal.”  
Crasher: (Crying) “He…he put his job before himself…he was so stupid!”  
Ultra Magnus: “Crying won’t bring him back; he told you something before he terminated himself now we need to know what he told you.”  
Crasher: (Sniffling) “He said Galvatron has some new ally, that can destroy moons and planets…and that he was going to destroy both moons in order to wipe out the rebels. And then…then…”  
  
 _Crasher clings to his deceased sibling tighter. Magnus stand up and turns to Prowl.  
  
_ Ultra Magnus: “Gather Solarflare and Soundwave so I can tell them the bad news. I’ll meet them at the repair bay.”  
Prowl: “Yes Ultra Magnus, sir.”  
  
 _Prowl departs as Ironhide steadily separates Crasher from Enigmas body, still crying, and carries him from the room. A handful of Autobots begin clearing up Enigma’s damage, and any parts of him he broke, whilst Ultra Magnus carries the body of the deceased youth in his arms to the lab/repair bay. Although Enigma was a Decepticon, he was weak minded and easily manipulated by Galvatron, and didn’t deserve to be simply thrown in the junk pile. Magnus rests his frame on an operating table as Optimus Prime and Ratchet arrive on queue. Ratchet begins repairing as much of the damage as possible, so Enigma could be seen by his parents in better condition. For the last thing any parent wanted to see was one of their children dead, but it would have hurt them more if they saw how he looked exactly when he died._  
 _Enigma died at around half past six by ripping out and crushing his own Spark; Ultra Magnus was the one delivering the bad news to both of his parents with the help of Optimus Prime. Whilst the adults were mourning the death of Enigma by his remains, his siblings all gathered outside to mourn him in their own way.  
  
_ Alpha: (Crying) “I can’t believe he’s really gone…”  
Beta: (Crying) “He was always good to us, even if he did scare us every now and then…but he was special, he was our brother…our egg-mate…”  
Gama: “Stop crying, it won’t bring him back.”  
Flarestar: (Sniffling) “You wouldn’t cry; you’re Sparkless.”  
Gama: (Insulted) “I do have a Spark! And I did care about Enigma! I constantly told him to run away, but he stayed! I tried…you can’t say I’m Sparkless…” _  
_Crasher: “Gama’s right, we all loved Enigma in our own way…and crying won’t bring him back to us.”  
Beta: (Crying) “B-but…it will be so hard without him being around…”  
Crasher: “Think for a minute, how often did we see Enigma?”  
  
 _Everyone looks to one another before looking back at Crasher._  
  
Gama: “I saw him every day.”  
Crasher: “Right, but the rest of us never saw him once we all parted ways. We learnt to live without him, so things will be no different now…we just won’t ever see him again, but he’ll be with us all the time in all of us. He died in body but his memory is still in all of us, his Spark energy will be recycled, so he may be reborn someday as a new life form.”  
Beta: (Crying) “We never saw him as much, now we’ll never see him again!”  
Alpha: (Crying) “Beta! HUGS!”  
  
 _Alpha and Beta cling to one another crying, Crasher face-palms and looks to Gama, who sulks. Crasher then looks to Flarestar, who dries his tears.  
  
_ Crasher: “Listen, we’re all still alive and we should stick together to keep alive. Galvatron hates every single one of us now, and will rest at nothing until he’s killed us all. We can’t fall under his manipulation like Enigma did, so stop crying.”  
Gama: (Stern) “Put your hands in the circle. All of you.”  
  
 _Gama puts his hand out, before Crasher quickly places his on top. Flarestar then places his on top of Crashers, and Alpha and Beta place theirs on top of his.  
  
_ Gama: “Now repeat after me; I am who I am, and nobody will change that. I am part of the circle, Solarflares circle, and will protect all within the circle.”  
  
 _The brothers all repeat after Gama.  
  
_ Gama: “We fight, we die, as brothers and sisters in Energon and Spark. Nobody gets left behind, nobody gets left alone again. We stand as a unit, together as one.”  
  
 _They repeat Gama again, before bowing and removing their hands.  
  
_ Gama: “Now dry the tears, let go of the hugs and come inside. Thundercracker wanted to talk to us.”  
Crasher: “Our brother just died…and he wants to harass us already?”  
Gama: (Stern) “It was something about the Rite of Passage or something.”  
  
 _Alpha and Beta rush to their feet before dashing inside the base again, Flarestar stands up in unison to Gama. Crasher remains seated.  
  
_ Flarestar: “Coming Crasher?”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “No.”  
Flarestar: “But…Crasher…”  
Gama: (Teasing) “Leave him, he’d rather frag-off than learn about screwing a girl. That pact we made is for solving problems and fights, not dragging relations to lectures.”  
  
 _Crasher growls as Gama and Flarestar enter the base, leaving him sat outside alone. Inside, all the young adults, teenagers and a few adults are gathered in the main conference hall, with some Humans standing by in lab coats making notes. Spike and Daniel are stood with Optimus Prime, who is stood beside Thundercracker and Acidstorm.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Is everyone here now?”  
Acidstorm: (Announcing) “Everyone taking part in the Rite of Passage, or is interested in the ceremony, needs to be here.”  
Flarestar: (Whispering) “Shouldn’t we get Crasher?”  
Gama: (Whispering) “He chose not to come, so it’s his loss.”  
Flarestar: (Whispering) “Yeah but…”  
Thundercracker: “Flarestar, no talking at this point.”  
Flarestar: “Sorry sir.”  
Thundercracker: (Announcing) “I don’t see Crasher. Would someone go get him?”  
  
 _Eclipse steps forward with his hand up.  
  
_ Eclipse: “I’ll go get him. Don’t start without me though.”  
Thundercracker: (Chuckling) “Be quick then…which should be no problem to you.”  
  
 _Eclipse smirks before bolting out of the room at lightning speeds.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Well until Eclipse and Crasher come back, I guess we’ll talk about why Humans are here.”  
Acidstorm: “Several humans will be present before, during and after the ceremony. Both the Autobot and Titron Council agreed on using a space on Earth for the Ceremony, in exchange for them being allowed to observe and document. Just pretend they’re not there and act natural.”  
Thundercracker: “We’ll be taking a vote on the location for the ceremony here, but we’ll wait for Eclipse to come back before we start that.”  
Acidstorm: “Also, any males who wish for a physical examination before the ceremony can come to me or Ratchet anytime. Any females should consult an elder female.”  
Optimus Prime: “And for the record, the humans we invited will be wearing white coats. Any not wearing them are onlookers who happened to have stumbled across the ceremony. Please ignore them like the ones in the coats.”  
  
 _Eclipse bolts back inside with Crasher flailing on his back.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Ah you got him. And in good time too.”  
Eclipse: (Chuckling) “As usual.”  
  
 _Eclipse lets Crasher go before rejoining the Autobots in the crowd. Crasher gets up rubbing his rear before catching sight of the humans in coats, and eyeing them with interest like a feral predator would its prey.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Crasher, if you got here on time like everyone else you would have known to ignore the Humans. Avert your optics and look over here.” _  
_  
_Crasher lowers his head and turns to face the three larger Cybertronians.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “I’ll start by reading out the names of the females who have been listed for the ceremony. Remember after today you cannot apply or remove yourself from the list unless you have a valid reason….now; Static Shock, Sand Blaster, Yuna and Luna, Zups, Friday, Adapter, Construct, Hyperdive and Osiris.”  
Acidstorm: “And now for the males; Alpha, Beta, err…Enigma…let me cross that one out…”  
Beta: (Sniffling) “Poor Enigma!!”  
Acidstorm: “Right then; Alpha, Beta, Flarestar, Bumblebee, Eclipse, Crasher, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Gama.”  
Gama: (Whispering) “Mother said if I didn’t take part she wouldn’t give me a place to stay.”  
Sideswipe: “Me and Sunstreaker have to pull out.”  
Thundercracker: “Oh? What is your excuse?”  
Sideswipe: “Uhhh…”  
Sunstreaker: “Well um, we’re much older than these guys.”  
Thundercracker: “Only in years, your body type is still listed as a Young Adult.”  
Sunstreaker: “Just take us off the list, we changed our minds.”  
  
 _Acidstorm groans before crossing off the brothers names.  
  
_ Acidstorm: (Quietly) “The male to female ratio is really unbalanced now.”  
Thundercracker: (Quietly) “Don’t you think I know that?”  
Optimus Prime: “Sadly a few females will now have to drop out. The ratio before was ten females to nine males which was acceptable, but now its ten females to seven males. We require three to drop out.”  
Thundercracker: “...unless you are comfortable with fighting for your mates.”  
Optimus Prime: “Thundercracker, we don’t encourage that behaviour.”  
Thundercracker: “It’s been part of the tradition for as long as anyone can remember, there were always more females than males and the girls always fought over the most desired male before spreading out to the outcasts.”  
Optimus Prime: “Hmm…very well…it might toughen some of the girls out a bit.”  
Acidstorm: “Now will the males and females listed form two lines. I’ll be quickly inspecting the males whilst I think it will be Solarflare inspecting the females.”  
  
 _Thundercracker whispers to Acidstorm.  
  
_ Acidstorm: (Upset) “Oh…well…that’s too bad…”  
Thundercracker: “Girls, you can go and find an elder female to inspect you now. Sadly Solarflare is emotionally unwell and needs some alone time, she can’t check you over right now.”  
Acidstorm: “Will the males stay here; all the females must now leave the room.”  
Random Female: (Shouting from the back) “Even those not taking part?!”  
Acidstorm: (Shouting to the back) “Yes even those not taking part, males can stay but females have to go!”  
  
 _Some of the adults begin nudging the girls out of the room or escorting them to the elder females, allowing the main conference room doors to be closed with the males inside. Crasher scouts his surroundings, once again catching sight of the humans and staring at them.  
  
_ Acidstorm: “Males, line up.”  
  
 _Crasher groans as he feels the males around him rush into a line, with him refusing to move or remove his glare on the humans.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Crasher, get in line.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “I’ll show you a damn line…”  
  
 _Crasher reluctantly gets in line beside Alpha and Beta. Scouting his eyes between them and the Humans, who continue making notes. Spike sends Daniel out of the room with a female Autobot, which perks Crashers curiosity.  
  
_ Acidstorm: “Okay boys, let’s see those snakes.”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “…snakes?”  
  
 _The males all mutter in question, before Gama openly calls out._  
  
Gama: “I don’t have a snake. Mother wouldn’t let me keep one.”  
Thundercracker: “He means your hose.”  
Acidstorm: (Laughing) “That’s right; now get them out so I can check you over.”  
  
 _Crasher lowers his head and slowly covers his crotch with his hands. Alpha and Beta laugh as they eject their hoses with the other boys, whilst Crasher refuses. Acidstorm slowly works his way down the line, ticking off the males one by one on his clipboard before reaching Crasher.  
  
_ Acidstorm: “Hose out, Crasher.”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “B-but…”  
Acidstorm: (Teasing) “You showed me once before, and you like showing it to Gama, so do it now.”  
  
 _Crasher blushes and slowly ejects his hose.  
  
_ Acidstorm: (Quietly) “You just used it, didn’t you?”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “I…I…”  
Acidstorm: (Chuckling) “Next time clean it off, you never know when you’ll need to get it out.” _  
  
Crasher blushes and covers his face as Acidstorm ticks him off on the clipboard.  
  
_ Acidstorm: “You’re all healthy down there. Now here comes the more…bizarre of the inspections. Everyone turn around with your backs facing us.”  
 _  
The males all do as instructed, with Crasher being first in line for the second inspection. He feels Acidstorm pat him on the back.  
  
_ Acidstorm: (Quietly) “Okay Crasher, relax and remain calm.” _  
_  
 _Crasher squints as he suddenly feels Acidstorm reach between his legs and squeeze his under crotch (where the ball bearings are protected), opening the cover, and groaning as the adult Seeker squeezed each one of his storage tanks gently.  
  
_ Acidstorm: “Thundercracker, mark Crasher down as…problematic…”  
Thundercracker: (Quietly) “What? Is there signs of rust?”  
Acidstorm: (Quietly) “No, he just has…too much Solder in the left tank. The girl is going to get a lot pumped into her.”  
  
 _Crasher blushes as he overhears the adult males, and sighs with relief when Acidstorm frees him. He listens as each male gets the second inspection, with some yelping in surprise whilst others growled or remained silent. After everyone was done they turned around again ready for the third inspection.  
  
_ Acidstorm: “Ah, number three is my favourite.”  
Thundercracker: (Sighing) “Everyone turn around again, but bend over.”  
  
 _Crashers eyes widen, but he does as instructed. He couldn’t see what was going on, but he heard the males at the start of the line groaning or screaming, and was dreading his turn which came along quite quickly. Acidstorm once again placed his hand onto Crashers back before sighing.  
  
_ Acidstorm: (Quietly) “This will be over before you know it.”  
  
 _Crasher twitches before feeling Acidstorms gloved hand enter his thrusters, whereby the medic raises a brow in his examination. Crasher clenches his fists and gasps as his hose ejects again, before blushing and attempting to fix the problem.  
  
_ Acidstorm: (Quietly) “Crasher…has something gone up here recently?”  
  
 _Crasher twitches.  
  
_ Acidstorm: (Bitter) “Thundercracker, I think Crasher was mounted recently.”  
Thundercracker: (Quietly) “Shhh! Quiet!”  
Acidstorm: (Quietly) “Put your glove on and have a feel, on the upper right side of the thruster…it’s worn down.”  
  
 _Crasher shudders as he hears Thundercracker put on a glove, and Acidstorm remove his hand only for Thundercracker to inspect him instead.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Quietly) “It doesn’t feel like a hose went up here.”  
Acidstorm: (Quietly) “I know, that’s what I find so strange!”  
Thundercracker: (Quietly) “He’s clean of rust or other ailments though, we can find out why his thrusters feel so worn down later. Mark him down as clean.”  
  
 _Crasher sighs with relief as Thundercracker removes his hand from his thrusters, before standing upright and clicking his back into place. The boys all shyly turn around to face their inspectors.  
  
_ Acidstorm: “Everyone is clean. However we want to have a word with Crasher and Gama.”  
Thundercracker: “Everyone else can go; we’ll tally the votes on where the ceremony will take place later tonight! Now go! Shoo!”  
  
 _Thundercracker and the remaining adult males rush the youths outside, before Thundercracker returns to Acidstorm and the two boys.  
  
_ Acidstorm: “Now then, Gama I’ll start with you; your hose has an awful lot of barbs, near double the usual amount.”  
Gama: (Blushing) “I know…”  
Acidstorm: “So when you mate with a female, wear some protective coating or be gentle with her. Also, try to mate in a position that keeps your hose straight, that way you don’t risk accidently cutting your partner.”  
Gama: (Blushing) “A-alright already!!”  
Thundercracker: (Sighing) “Now…Crasher…”  
Acidstorm: “Your left ball-bearing is swollen, totally loaded with Solder…I’ve not felt a storage tank like that in…well…forever.”  
  
 _Crasher smirks.  
  
_ Acidstorm: “When you offload, a LOT is going to come out. So like Gama, either wear a protective coating or remove yourself from your partner before you eject…unless you feel like she can handle it.”  
Thundercracker: (Coughing) “The thrusters.”  
Acidstorm: (Laughing) “Oh yeah! About the thrusters for both of you! When I inspected Gama he explained he got hacked by a monster back at the Breeding Facility when he visited his mother, that explains his thruster abnormality…but Crasher…you have it too.”  
Thundercracker: “And it’s a lot deeper than we could even reach, and feels different to Gama’s a little. So tell us how that happened.”  
 _  
Crasher blushes and buries his head in his hands.  
  
_ Gama: (Bitter) “He got hacked by a Stalker at the same place. Those things are nasty.”  
Thundercracker: (Shocked) “A Stalker!? You came into contact with one of those and survived?!”  
Acidstorm: “I’m…amazed that it didn’t rip out your afterburners!”  
Gama: “Shockwave trained it to hack and restrain, not rip apart and consume.” _  
_Crasher: (Blushing) “Please…I want to forget….”  
Acidstorm: (Softly) “Shhh…it’s alright…nobody else knows about this other than us, it will be our little secret.”  
  
 _Crasher growls and looks to the Humans.  
  
_ Crasher: (Bitter) “Oh yeah? Well what about them??”  
Thundercracker: “To us, they don’t exist.”  
Acidstorm: “They shouldn’t exist to you either.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “…right…”  
Thundercracker: “So just go and continue your daily activities like normal. And don’t forget to vote on the grounds for the ceremony, the room with the pictures and voting panel is in Teletran 1’s hall. You have five hours before we tally the votes, come first thing tomorrow morning we’ll be going into the final stages of starting the ceremony.”  
Acidstorm: (Chuckling) “So go on now boys! Get out of here! Shoo!”  
  
 _Acidstorm nudges both youths out of the room, with the humans in lab coats and Spike also leaving. Thundercracker and Acidstorm then wave in the other adult males, before locking the Conference Hall doors once they all had entered.  
Crasher rubs the back of his helmet as Gama eyes him wearily.  
  
_ Gama: (Bitter) “I warned you about the traps in that place, and you ignored me.”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “I thought…you made it up…”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “Oh? Well it’s not nice is it? Both you ignoring me and the damn Breeding Facility.”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “Sorry…”  
  
 _Gama folds his arms and groans, before hugging his brother, causing Crasher to blush even more.  
  
_ Gama: “Apology accepted, after all you’re stubborn. I should have expected you to ignore me.”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “Um…well I’m not ignoring you ever again.”  
Gama: (Quietly) “Good, because even though I don’t ‘love you’ the way you love me, I still care about you. You’re family.”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “I know you care, it’s just getting the idea over you being the son of Galvatron out of my head.”  
  
 _Spike approaches the brothers folding his arms, smirking at them.  
  
_ Spike: “Here’s a sight I’d never seen before.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “Hmm? What, you’ve never seen brothers hug?”  
Spike: “It’s not that, it’s the fact one of you is half Starscream and the other is half Megatron. Those two never got along, but you two do.”  
Crasher: (Chuckling) “That’s because we’re not them, we’re us.”  
Gama: (Teasing) “We do have a few of their quirks though.”  
Crasher: “Like I didn’t always listen to you.”  
Gama: “And I use to hit you because you annoyed me so much.”  
Crasher: (Laughing) “And I use to play pranks on you.”  
Gama: (Smirking) “And I always tried to humiliate you in front of your friends.”  
  
 _The brothers chuckle before patting one another on the back, Daniel then rushes to Spike and hugs him, catching both brothers interests.  
  
_ Gama: (Quietly) “You know, I may not look it but…part of me wants that.”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “You just gave me a hug.”  
Gama: (Quietly) “No not that…that’s his son hugging him, not his brother. I want that.”  
Crasher: “Kids?! Are you crazy?!”  
  
 _The remaining humans in lab coats suddenly become interested in what the brothers are doing, whilst Spike and Daniel look up at the duo curiously.  
  
_ Gama: “So maybe in the future I’ll want a family of my own, what’s wrong with that?”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Kids are disgusting.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “They start out troublesome, but you learn to cope with it. Oh, but then again you refuse to learn anything because’ you’re an asshole.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “You’ll ruin your life if you get tied into a bond, you’ll lose your freedom.”  
Gama: (Angry) “I never had freedom; a family might be just what I need to GAIN freedom!”  
Crasher: (Angry) “I wouldn’t look at you the same way again if you had kids. You’d disgust me.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “You only don’t want me to start a family because you want me all to yourself, well that’s selfish of you. And I don’t think I’m ready for the family thing just yet, which is why I said in the future. Maybe after you’ve taken this ceremony you’ll grow up.”  
  
 _Crasher hisses at Gama, and the two suddenly lash out at each other. Spike approaches shouting at them to stop, but they continue fighting. Starscream then rushes seemingly out of nowhere and separates the two boys, pushing them apart to keep them out of attacking range.  
  
_ Starscream: (Angry) “What in the name of Primus is going on here?!”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “Crasher thinks my desire of starting a family is sick.”  
Crasher: (Insulted) “I said no such thing!”  
Spike: “Actually, you did. We all heard you.”  
  
 _Starscream turns and glares at his son._  
  
Starscream: (Bitter) “Is this TRUE?”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “…no.”  
Starscream: (Angry) “Don’t lie to me! Now be honest! Is this TRUE?!”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “Um…yes…”  
  
 _Starscream groans before pushing Crasher away from him.  
  
_ Starscream: (Annoyed) “Vector Sigma.”  
Crasher: (Protesting) “You keep calling Gama a monster and keep telling Ma to kill him, so why are you defending him!?”  
Starscream: (Angry) “Because he has the right to start a family! Now apologise to him!”  
Crasher: (Growling) “…sorry Gama.”  
Starscream: (Annoyed) “Now I don’t want to catch you both fighting again, not inside anyway. Be civilised Cybertronians and settle your problems like responsible adults.”  
Crasher & Gama: (In Unison) “Yes sir.”  
  
 _Starscream shoots one final glare at both youths before re-entering the Conference Hall.  
  
_ Spike: “You should listen to Starscream, he’s older than both of you.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “He’s also stupid.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “He’s not stupid, he’s just annoying.”  
  
 _Crasher fakes a false charge at Gama, who remains holding his ground.  
  
_ Gama: “I was conditioned to not be afraid of a charge, Crasher.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Liar.”  
Gama: “I just proved it.”  
Crasher: “Oh yeah? Well you’re still a liar.”  
  
 _Gama growls before turning to leave for the Teletran 1 Hall. Crasher protests before following him, with the Humans trailing behind at a safe distance.  
  
_ Crasher: (Annoyed) “Why do you have to be like that?! Always giving the cold shoulder?!”  
Gama: “Because, like Starscream, you annoy me…sometimes.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Oh yeah? Well you’re mean like Megatron…sometimes.”  
Gama: “At least I don’t frag-off every day like you and Starscream.”  
Crasher: (Teasing) “Well at least I don’t um…”  
Gama: (Mocking) “Ha! You can’t even counter me! I win.”  
Crasher: (Angry) “No you don’t!!”  
Gama: (Teasing) “Until you can counter what I said, I win.”  
Crasher: “Alright you asked for it…at least my hose isn’t a fucking hedgehog like yours or Megatrons.”  
Gama: “You’ve never seen my father’s hose, you fail.”  
Crasher: (Teasing) “I might have, actually. You never know with me.”  
  
 _Gama cringes.  
  
_ Crasher: “Now counter me, or I win.”  
Gama: “Fine…well, at least I’m not gay like you and Starscream.”  
Crasher: (Teasing) “You know how I know that you’re gay?”  
Gama: “I’m not gay.”  
Crasher: (Chuckling) “Just ask ‘oh? How?’. It’s a game.”  
Gama: (Sighing) “Alright…how?”  
Crasher: “You call me gay.”  
Gama: (Teasing) “You know how I know that you’re gay?”  
Crasher: “How?”  
Gama: “You like to play with yourself.”  
Crasher: (Teasing) “You know how I know that you’re gay?”  
Gama: (Laughing) “Hehe…how?”  
Crasher: (Chuckling) “You like to hug other guys.”  
  
 _Gama and Crasher start laughing and continue their game, whilst Spike and the other humans become confused over what they’re exactly doing.  
  
_ Gama: “You know how I know that you’re gay?”  
Crasher: “How?”  
Gama: (Laughing) “You’re afraid of mating with females.”  
Crasher: “I’m not scared, I just don’t want to.”  
Gama: (Chuckling) “That too.”  
Crasher: “Okay, time for a new game.”  
Gama: “Aw and I was really getting into that one.”  
Crasher: (Chuckling) “My game is much more fun.”  
  
  _Gama stops walking and twitches.  
  
_ Gama: (Annoyed) “N-no…I don’t want to play that one.”  
Crasher: (Purring) “Alright then, let’s just go and loiter with the others until you change your mind.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “I won’t change my mind.”  
Crasher: (Softly) “Oh, you will Gama…you will…”  
  
 _Crasher enters Teletran 1’s Hall and meets up with the other males, whilst Gama delays outside rubbing his forehead. The humans in lab coats enter the hall, whilst Spike and Daniel approach Gama.  
  
_ Spike: “Something wrong?”  
Gama: (Weary) “It’s…just Crasher…”  
Spike: “What about him?”  
  
 _Gama looks to Daniel and then to Spike, looking rather upset.  
  
_ Spike: “Oh…Daniel, why don’t you go and see what the younger Transformers are up to for a minute? Me and Gama need to talk.”  
  
 _Daniel nods before following the humans in lab coats into Teletran 1’s Hall, whilst Gama sits on the floor allowing Spike to hear him better.  
  
_ Gama: (Quietly) “Crasher is bi…and he’s madly in love with me.”  
Spike: “B-but…you’re both related.”  
Gama: “I know, I’ve been trying to make him stop for a long time…but he won’t give up.”  
Spike: “Does your mother know about this?”  
Gama: (Quietly) “My mother, my father and even Starscream know about it…heck everyone in the Titron faction knows about it…they became so desperate to make Crasher stop thinking about me that they took him to Torkulon for therapy.”  
Spike: “Which didn’t work.”  
Gama: “You guessed it.”  
Spike: “Well…just keep distant from him if he starts doing it again.”  
Gama: (Quietly) “It doesn’t work like that; he just tries to get close again. And as his brother I don’t mind him being close, it’s when he flirts with me that things get awkward.”  
Spike: “It’s strange for him to love you in such an…un-brotherly way…”  
Gama: (Quietly) “My father Galvatron forced us in the maturing stage to form a SparkMate bond; he connected our Uplink Cables against our will and kept them locked together long enough for us to mind-meld…and we got stuck in the ‘blissful stage’ of the bond that it just happened.”  
Spike: “You mean…like what Solarflare used on Starscream and Soundwave?”  
Gama: “Exactly the same, only it was forced onto us.”  
  
 _Spike rubs his head nervously.  
  
_ Spike: “So…you don’t love him back? Does that mean only he got effected?”  
Gama: (Blushing) “No, we both got effected…I just…repress it really well.”  
Spike: “You shouldn’t repress your feelings, even if you didn’t want the bond you can’t get rid of it now…you’ll have to accept what fate gave you.”  
Gama: (Quietly) “I don’t want to upset mother though…if me and Crasher got together, we wouldn’t have interests in mating with females…which means we’d never form a family. Mother wants us to someday start a family so we can grow in mind. I…I want to love Crasher back, but I know I can’t.”  
Spike: “That’s going to hurt you though. And if you get hurt too much it will rub off onto the rest of your family, just look at what’s happening to Starscream and Solarflare over Crasher’s ‘problem’ around finding a SparkMate. You’ll both have to accept it or go to your mother and tell her the problem so she can help you fix it.”  
Gama: (Quietly) “You know, for a small biped you’re intelligent. I think my people underestimated your species.”  
Spike: “I just want to help like anyone else would.”  
Gama: “I’m fascinated that you’re even brave enough to talk to me, everyone who knows my father is Galvatron becomes afraid of me.”  
Spike: (Chuckling) “The Solarflare in you makes you easy to approach, you give off the same vibe as she does. You just look intimidating to make sure others respect you.”  
  
 _Gama nods before getting up.  
  
_ Gama: “I’ve decided…at the Ceremony, at the ending party, I’ll tell him.”  
Spike: “Good, get it all off your chest. Then you both can come to an agreement on where it all can go from there.”  
Gama: (Blushing) “Yes…well…thank you Spike Witwicky. Perhaps over time I may grow to call your kind…friend.”  
Spike: (Chuckling) “Better than being called ‘fast food’ as your brother likes to call us.”  
  
 _Gama chuckles before entering the hall with Spike following behind him.  
  
_


	12. The Rite of Passage

_Three days pass, and the location for the Ceremony was selected. Zion in Utah, a spot just south of Angels Landing. The place was called ‘Refrigerator Canyon’ and was a few miles away from the main road, but the Ceremony was taking place nearby the canyons surrounding walls and that section of the park was closed off to the public. A few trees had been torn down by severe weather, making the location a perfect spot for the ceremony.  
The adults, who were part of the Autobot and Titron Councils, arrived the night before to clear up the fallen trees into one spot and to make final arrangements with the humans in charge of the area. As soon as dawn broke, the young adults and ‘supervisors’ began to fly or drive into the valley. Crasher was escorted to the grounds by his parents, to ensure he actually attended, whilst his siblings made their own way to the Park. The gathering of Cybertronians outside of Zion’s main entrance began to attract unwanted attention from park visitors, and Crasher as usual couldn’t help but stare at the many peering eyes.  
  
_ Starscream: “Don’t look back at them.”  
  
 _Crasher narrows his eyes before looking forwards, still scooting his vision to the line of parked cars and staring humans.  
_  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Why do we have to wait here? I don’t like being stared at like some animal.”  
Starscream: “Thundercracker and Optimus Prime are finishing up the clearing process, and like the humans we have to wait for the place to open.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “I don’t see Gama or the twins.”  
Starscream: “They’ll get here in time, they probably overslept.”  
Solarflare: “Gama sent me a message in advance, he went to get washed.”  
Starscream: (Mocking) “Unlike Crasher, he still smells.”  
  
 _Crasher growls as Alpha and Beta pull up and join the line of queued cars. Beta begins honking his horn, until being rammed in the back by Alpha to shut up.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Calling) “Boys, transform and come over here. Everyone has to stay together.”  
  
 _Alpha transforms but Beta remains in car mode. Alpha kicks Beta into transforming before they both approach the slowly growing group of Cybertronians.  
  
_ Solarflare: “Look at you Alpha! You got waxed this morning and you’re already covered in scuff marks!!”  
  
 _Solarflare licks his fingers and begins rubbing at the scuff marks on Alpha’s face, with the youth squirming.  
  
_ Alpha: (Whining) “Mom!”  
Beta: (Laughing) “You shouldn’t have kept ramming into me!”  
Solarflare: “And Beta! You’re covered in dust and dirt! The girls don’t like a dirty boy!”  
  
 _Beta flails as Solarflare begins cleaning him, with Alpha trying to ‘rub off’ the areas Solarflare cleaned up. Crasher smirks before looking forwards again, just as Gama lands from the sky.  
  
_ Gama: “I’m here now, the humans at the carwash got into a debate with me…they said since I wasn’t a car they wouldn’t wash me…so I washed myself.”  
Solarflare: “Aww my baby is all clean and polished! Not a scratch on you!”  
  
 _Solarflare rushes to Gama and begins rubbing his face with a cloth.  
  
_ Solarflare: “But you got dirt on your face from flying here! You need to be clean to impress the girls!”  
Gama: (Muffled) “Mother stop! I don’t need cleaning!”  
Starscream: (Annoyed) “Flarestar still isn’t here.”  
Solarflare: “Knowing him he’ll be waxing himself a few miles from here! He’s so clean and well kept!”  
Starscream: (Annoyed) “I wonder who he gets that trait from…”  
  
 _Eclipse then pulls up behind the line of cars playing music rather loud, and humans rush to his Bugatti mode taking pictures. Bumblebee and Hot Rod pull up behind him in their car modes, with Kup and Ultra Magnus pulling up behind them and remaining vehicle mode, carrying lots of Energon Cubes. The flashes force Eclipse to transform and cover his eyes.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Whining) “Ow! It’s nearly ten in the morning! Why do you need to have flash turned on?!”  
Bumblebee: “Okay guys, everyone out. Hot Rod will take you the rest of the way.”  
  
 _Several humans in white coats exit Bumblebee with Spike, allowing him to transform. The humans then enter Hot Rod, who remains transformed with Kup and Ultra Magnus in the line of human traffic.  
  
_ Hot Rod: “Don’t scuff up my seats, alright?”  
Ultra Magnus: “Forget scuffing your seats; just don’t race off without us. We need to make sure the Energon is delivered in good condition.”  
Hot Rod: “But I need to look good too.”  
Kup: (Annoyed) “You kids, always worrying about your paintjobs and your wax.”  
  
 _Bumblebee and Eclipse join the group of Cybertronians, as Solarflare approaches the group of lined up Autobots.  
  
_ Solarflare: “Did you see Flarestar on your way here? I haven’t heard from him for nearly three hours…”  
Ultra Magnus: “I haven’t seen him; I’ve been the Energon carrier.”  
Kup: “Can’t say I’ve seen him either, I don’t look up as much these days as I use to.”  
  
 _Solarflare sulks and rubs his face as if worried._  
  
Hot Rod: “I saw him; he was around the corner down the street.”  
Solarflare: (Overjoyed) “Really?! Oh thank primus!”  
Hot Rod: “He was waxing himself, and honestly if I applied that much wax to myself I’d blind everyone with my shine. He was using way too much.”  
Starscream: (Shouting/Annoyed) “I wonder who he got that off as well!”  
Solarflare: (Shouting) “I only gave him one pot!!”  
  
 _Solarflare rushes over to Starscream and argues with him, before turning to Crasher and licking his thumbs again.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Annoyed) “Look at you! You’re covered in scuff marks, dents and dirt! You didn’t even wax or wash today!!”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Ma! I don’t need a bath!”  
Starscream: “Yes you do. But not even your mother can clean you up, you need a soaking.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “I’ll take one later!”  
Solarflare: “No, you’re taking one right now! Screamer, look after the group and tell Thundercracker where we are if he arrives whilst we’re gone.”  
  
 _Solarflare grasps onto Crashers arm and tugs him from the group, with him still protesting. Starscream chuckles and folds his arms before scouting the group who had showed up.  
A few moments later and Solarflare returns with a clean Crasher, with Flarestar now in the group all polished and waxed. Everyone who was taking part in the ceremony was finally there, with the males at the front of the messed-up line and the females at the back, with other adults separating the two genders by standing between them. The humans finally got entry into the park along with the Autobots in car mode delivering passengers and cargo, whilst the Cybertronians taking part in the ceremony still had to wait.  
An hour after everyone arrived; Thundercracker showed up at the entrance and waved everyone to follow him to the ground. Once everyone reached the location, the females were escorted to another location for a briefing by an Elder female, whilst the males remained with Thundercracker and the two Councils at the Ceremony’s prime location to receive their own briefing. _  
  
Optimus Prime: “I think this is everyone.”  
Starscream: “Everyone but Solarflare, he went to help the females. He’ll be back when they’re done over there.”  
Acidstorm: “Ah, understood.”  
Optimus Prime: “Alright Thundercracker, begin the briefing.”  
Thundercracker: (Instructing) “All of you have decided to take the Rite of Passage, and both Councils have come to an agreement on the future of this tradition; after this ceremony, it will not be held again for five thousand years. So if you decide to pull-out of this ceremony you will miss on the opportunity to be fully listed adult Cybertronians. Each of you will have your own methods in attracting a partner, and you are encouraged to use your intuition throughout the entire ceremony over what to do. None of the adults will be able to assist you in any way, unless approved by the council in advancement, but you may help each other if needed. It is mandatory for you to pick a spot within this open area, though we have chosen a place that does provide cover should you feel the need to mate in privacy.”  
Acidstorm: (Stern) “Crasher is forbidden from hiding throughout the whole ceremony, he has to court and mate in the open.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “Assholes…”  
Thundercracker: (Instructing) “Energon will be distributed within the next two to three hours, so if you need to charge or Energise we suggest you do it now before the Ceremony officially starts. The females will be watching at all times, even if you can’t see them, so as a word of advice try not to do anything stupid.”  
Acidstorm: (Instructing) “Also; this is a park for the humans, and we tried with all our intellect and reasoning to gain privacy at this particular point in the park, but Humans will likely be snooping around to watch what we are up to. Spike Witwicky and his comrades will be overseeing the Ceremony for both security and scientific reasons; in exchange for using this place for our tradition, we have offered them the right to document it to further their learning of our species. So do not threaten, attack or attempt consumption of any humans. Yes, I’m looking at you Crasher.”  
  
 _Crasher growls.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Instructing) “You may display, sing, dance and even fight. But do not in any way use lethal force; any such actions will be dealt with accordingly. There will be no drug-taking, not even to calm you. You can construct items from fallen trees, but you cannot rip any up or crush any boulders. Hunting is permitted, though the life forms on this planet aren’t exactly a decent offering for the females…so we don’t suggest it to anyone as a courting method.”  
Astrotrain: (Instructing) “Me and Blitzwing will be keeping watch from space for any signs of Decepticon interference, if there is the slightest sight of trouble the ceremony will have to be postponed.”  
Optimus Prime: (Instructing) “Four females are from the Titron faction, whilst the remaining six are Autobots. Although the Autobot to Titron ratio is two to four we still encourage you to court a partner regardless of their faction. Gama is the only Decepticon taking part in this ceremony, and the same is encouraged onto him; treat the females with respect and everything will go smoothly. Sadly there aren’t enough males for every female to court with, so fighting will break out between the girls; just try not to encourage them to do it.”  
Acidstorm: (Instructing) “Also ignore Crasher when he says there will be ‘competition’ wandering around, he’s making it up to scare you all.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “I’ve not even said anything about that…”  
Thundercracker: “Right that clears up the ceremony details. Now…any questions?”  
  
 _Flarestar raises his hand.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Any questions that don’t relate to childish beliefs like ‘cooties’ or ‘knobblies’?”  
  
 _Flarestar lowers his hand. Gama raises his.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Alright Gama, what is it?”  
Gama: “Where is the protection? I didn’t bring anything when I came to this planet because I didn’t even expect this shit to happen.”  
Thundercracker: (Annoyed) “You don’t need it. For millions of years this ceremony took place and not a single female became pregnant from it.”  
Gama: “But I’m designed to…encourage conception. I don’t want to be given the news in a month’s time that I’ll be a father. And Acidstorm even suggested I wear some.”  
Thundercracker: (Annoyed) “If it will make you feel better, ask Starscream for some protection.”  
Starscream: (Growling) “You know I don’t carry that stuff.”  
Eclipse: “Lucky that I always do. I have enough for everyone if you need it.”  
  
 _Eclipse gives Gama the ‘protection’ he wanted, and offers them to the others but they decline.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Now any other questions?”  
  
 _Crasher raises his hand.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Angry) “Yes you have to do this and no you can’t go home!”  
  
 _Crasher cowers and lowers his hand.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Nobody else? Good. Now if you ever want the protection just ask Eclipse, I’m sure his offer will remain open. Now you have one hour to charge, gather materials to build items with and to pick a spot to display in. The females will arrive soon, so you better get to work before they get here; because as soon as they arrive the Ceremony officially starts.”  
  
 _Thundercracker claps to the youths who rush in all directions as if herding them like sheep before turning to talk to the Council and a handful of younger ‘adult males’ including Hot Rod.  
Gama rushes to a large boulder and climbs on top of it before laying down face-first, ejecting his solar panels and beginning to charge and relax in the sun. Alpha and Beta refuse to separate and locate an area of the field full of flowers, deciding to use it as their spot to remember Enigma (because he loved flowers.) Flarestar rushes to an area of the field with fallen trees and begins slicing them into poles, before putting them upright and climbing up to begin balancing on them. Eclipse wanders to a pond and calmly falls asleep beside it, with Bumblebee sticking close by not all that confident over what to do. Crasher chooses a section of the field opposite where Gama was, and not far from Flarestars current position, but just sits on a boulder and watches. Kup begins wandering to each male to clear up any final details between them, before tossing out random Energon cubes into the middle of the field. Alpha, beta, Eclipse and Bumblebee rush and grab as many as they can carry before taking them back to their positions, with Gama and Crasher not caring. Flarestar gathers any that is left over and takes them to his position.  
After charging up, Gama retracts his solar panels and turns himself over to lay on his back still sun-bathing and doesn’t even notice the first females’ arrival.  
_  
Female Autobot: “Looks nice up there, I bet it’s really warm.”  
  
 _Gama turns onto his side and looks down at the female, squinting his eyes to dim out the bright light before laying back down once he’d caught visual of the female.  
_  
Gama: “It’s warm enough to make me want to sleep on here all day, Autobot.”  
Female Autobot: (Meekly) “You’re Gama, the Decepticon right? I’m Static Shock…I just graduated from the Autobot Academy.”  
Gama: (Bitter) “Sure, that’s great…look I’m a Decepticon and you’re an Autobot, it won’t work between us. I suggest moving on to the next guy.”  
Static Shock: (Annoyed) “You heard what Optimus Prime said.”  
Gama: (Growling) “I heard him, but I don’t respect him enough to care about what he said. Now move along little Autobot.”  
  
 _The female growls and moves on as Gama returns to sun-bathing on his high rock, until once again a female arrives and pesters him with some Humans trailing behind her making notes.  
  
_ Female Autobot: (Excited) “Oh Primus!! I didn’t realise a Decepticon would be here! This is so exciting!”  
Gama: (Bored) “Uh huh…sweetheart, I can tell you like bad boys, but in all honesty I’m not ‘bad enough’ to put you under me. Move along.”  
  
 _The female hurries on without even protesting, with the humans following her. A moment later and three other females arrive, and Gama groans as they begin giggling.  
  
_ Female Autobot #1: (Giggling) “Didn’t Solarflare say this one cared about protection?”  
Female Autobot #2: (Laughing) “He’s smart, but really you don’t need it for this ceremony.”  
Female Titron: (Fan-girlishly) “Oh it’s YOU! Oh Primus! Oh Primus! I only came here because they said Crasher was going to be here, but it’s YOU!”  
  
 _The two Autobots look at the Titron and slowly move along, looking disturbed at the hyperactive girl.  
  
_ Gama: (Annoyed) “Yeah…I’m….’YOU’.”  
Female Titron: (Squealing) “Oh Gama! You’re even cuter than the pictures Crasher drew of you!”  
  
 _Gama eyes the female, looking slightly disturbed.  
  
_ Gama: (Disturbed) “…cute? Pictures? Crasher? Uhhh…”  
Female Titron: (Hyperactive) “Ohit’stoobadyouwon’tmakemeconceivebecauseI’dtotallyhaveyourbabiesanydaybecauseIloveyouGama!!”  
Gama: (Disturbed) “I didn’t understand a single word of that…”  
  
 _The female starts climbing up the boulder, making Gama flail his arms down at her in protest.  
  
_ Gama: (Frantic) “W-wait! What are you going?! This is my rock! Get your own!”  
Female Titron: (Flirting) “I just want to sit on your lap…and maybe sit on something else too…”  
Gama: (Scared) “This girl is scaring the slag out of me…someone get rid of her please?!”  
  
 _The female reaches the top of the boulder and pins Gama to it, purring at him and sitting on him. He twitches in fear as the female attempts to seduce him, looking over at Crasher in the distance to see how he was dealing with the Ceremony so far.  
Crasher was still sat on his rock, pouting and watching the others displaying or relaxing. It was at this moment that he could see the real differences between Autobot and Decepticon; the Autobots relaxed and calmly spoke to the females and even greeted them, whilst the Decepticons or Titrons showed off and rarely spoke unless they were spoken to. Even Flarestar, the goodie-boy, was more focused on his displays than speaking to potential partners. Gama wasn’t displaying, but he wasn’t even showing any interest in the whole event much like his half-brother Crasher.  
Two Autobot females approach Crasher and stare at him, as if waiting for him to do something.  
  
_ Female Autobot #1: (Bored) “This guy isn’t even bothering. I was told there would be a show.”  
Female Autobot #2: (Whispering) “Crasher’s just shy.”  
  
 _The second female Autobot leans over to look at Crasher, fluttering her eyelids at him and tilting her head. Crasher pretends not to look, but blushes upon getting a clear view of the females frame.  
  
_ Female Autobot #2: (Softly) “See? He just needs a little spark to start the fire.”  
Female Autobot #1: (Mocking) “Spark? I’ll tell you who has a gorgeous Spark; Flarestar. Now there’s a male I’d let fly on me any day.”  
Female Autobot #2: “If you’re going to be mean to Crasher then get lost.”  
Female Autobot #1: (Angry) “You’re thinking of courting with this sorry excuse for a Titron? He abandoned everyone he ever knew to be alone, so there is a high chance he’ll abandon you too.”  
Female Autobot #2: (Annoyed) “I don’t care. My Godfather said he’s the best choice here, and he’s always right! So go and have his brother, but you’ll have to really impress him because there’s a gathering of other girls interested in having him too.”  
  
 _The first female growls and storms off to take on her challengers for Flarestar, leaving the second Autobot with Crasher who remains blushing and being quiet. The female kneels down in front of Crasher and tries to look at his face, displaying the most innocent of looks, causing Crasher to blush even more.  
  
_ Female Autobot #2: (Flirting) “You know…you’re sweet. The other boys are always talking or showing off, but you’re just sat here quietly watching and listening. The other girls don’t see what I see.”  
  
 _Crasher narrows his eyes as if pitying the female, but still doesn’t say anything.  
_  
Female Autobot #2: (Softly) “I’m Sandy; my whole name is Sand Blaster. I never use my whole name because everyone thinks I’m related to Blaster.”   
  
_The female gently touches Crashers cheek markings and squints her eyes to get a clearer look at them. Crasher twitches from the touch but doesn’t do anything in fear of pissing off his mentors, who he knew were watching him.  
  
_ Sandy: (Softly) “You cut these in? From a distance they look painted on…it must have really hurt doing them all.”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “Compared to my memories, the physical pain was nothing.”  
Sandy: (Chuckling) “So you do talk, that’s a relief.”  
  
 _Sandy trails her hand from Crashers cheek markings to his shoulder, then arm, then chest.  
  
_ Sandy: (Whispering) “Got any more hidden somewhere? They’re beautiful.”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “I stopped half-way down because the lower I got the more it hurt. What you see is all there is.”  
 _  
Sandy gets up from her kneeling position and trails behind Crasher, examining the markings that were never finished on his back.  
  
_ Sandy: (Softly) “Couldn’t reach to finish these ones?”  
Crasher: “Yeah.”  
Sandy: (Softly) “That’s a shame. It’s sad to see unfinished work.”  
Crasher: “The back hurt the most.”  
Sandy: (Purring) “I could put some on, some different shaped ones…and those won’t hurt at all.”  
  
 _Crasher tenses as he feels the female wrap her arms around him, and gently kisses his back.  
  
_ Sandy: (Flirting) “Thundercracker told me you liked to dance, care to show me some of your moves?”  
  
 _Crasher shivers as he feels the females hands begin searching his frame for something.  
  
_ Crasher: (Nervous) “I uh…I’d need a pole…or…I…um…”  
Sandy: (Flirting) “Pole dancing? I know how to do that too, but I’ve never done it before.”  
Crasher: (Laughing Nervously) “Maybe uh…we could do a duet dance sometime when we have a pole…”   
Sandy: (Flirting) “We have a pole we can use.”  
  
 _Crasher blushes as Sandy locates and begins stroking on Crashers V-port doors.  
  
_ Crasher: (Blushing) “B-but…”  
Sandy: (Purring) “You can be the pole, I’ll do the dirty dancing on it. That way we both have fun.”  
  
 _Crasher moans as Sandy nuzzles his neck.  
  
_ Sandy: (Purring) “I can either dance on it, or you can make a nice mix with it…what do you say sweetheart?”  
  
 _Crasher moans again as Sandy kisses his neck lovingly, before shaking off the feeling and standing up.  
  
_ Crasher: (Stern) “No. Neither of those.”  
Sandy: (Softly) “Did I offend you?”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “N-no…it’s just…I’m not use to this treatment…”  
Sandy: (Softly) “You need to relax, lay back and let everything out sweetheart. You’re all bottled up.”  
Crasher: “Everyone who tries to pull the cork out of the bottle just gets hurt or upset. That’s why I’m this way.”  
Sandy: (Softly) “ Then say yes. Not to my requests, just say the word yes for me.”  
Crasher: “Why?”  
Sandy: (Softly) “You don’t even have to say it out loud, you can whisper it to me…I just want to hear you say ‘yes’ to me like a lover would say.”  
Crasher: “But I’m not your lover.”  
Sandy: (Whispering) “Just this once, treat me like you would do if you were my lover. I don’t like feeling alone all the time…just like I’m sure you don’t either. So do it for you.”  
  
 _Crasher lowers his head and turns away, before looking at his fellow males and what they were doing.  
Bumblebee had pulled-out of the ceremony for some reason, most likely because the females were so dominating to him. Eclipse was buttering up a female with fancy talking, Flarestar was still showing off even as females were fighting over him, Alpha and Beta were gathering flowers and Gama was keeping a certain female at a safe distance. Nobody had mated yet, but the time for females to start choosing their options had started and it seemed Gama and Crasher had only one female interested in either of them. Crasher glanced at his crotch, and remembered that if he failed here he’d be forced into a partnership he didn’t want to have, or would be neutered.  
  
_ Crasher: (Softly) “Yes.”  
 _  
Crasher turns to face Sandy, who was resting her elbows on the rock Crasher was sat on a moment ago, staring at him lovingly.  
  
_ Sandy: (Purring) “Closer, and whisper it to me.”  
  
 _Crasher approaches and kneels down to Sandy, before whispering in her ear._  
 _  
_Crasher: (Whispering) “Yes.”  
  
 _Sandy giggles and turns to lay on her back, looking up at Crasher.  
  
_ Sandy: (Flirting) “You said yes to me.”  
Crasher: “At your request.”  
Sandy: (Teasing) “My request hmm? Then will you take one more for me?”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “That depends what the request is.”  
Sandy: (Purring) “Just a moment.”  
  
 _Sandy returns to resting on her belly against the rock, and lowers her head to look up at Crasher adoringly.  
  
_ Sandy: (Flirting) “Get behind me and mount.”  
  
 _Crasher slips over nothing and falls over without even moving.  
  
_ Crasher: (Shocked) “Y-you want me to mount you?!”  
Sandy: (Softly)“I don’t want anyone else, I want you. And I won’t take no for an answer, so I made you say yes.”  
  
 _Crasher gawks and remains motionless, looking at the female in disbelief.  
  
_ Sandy: (Chuckling) “You’re smart for a male, Crasher, but when a girl gets in the mood she’ll always outwit you to get what she wants.”  
Crasher: (Frantic) “I changed my mind! I’m saying no! Nope! Never! No!”  
Sandy: (Purring) “Too late sweetheart. Now get on and start stirring that brew.”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “B-but…you tricked me!”  
Sandy: “Why are you so scared? I’m not going to hurt you.”  
Crasher: (Muttering) “I’m not scared…”  
Sandy: (Purring) “Then come and share your body with me.”  
Crasher: (Whining) “Can’t we do it…later?”  
Sandy: “I want it now.”  
Crasher: “Well I want it later; everyone is still able to…see…right now.”  
Sandy: (Laughing) “I forgot you couldn’t mate in private. They want to make sure you actually do it!”  
Crasher: (Groaning) “Please…don’t remind me…”  
Sandy: (Purring) “Your brother over there is stuck with Zups, and knowing her she’ll dominate him into submission. Think yourself lucky I’m interested in you and not her.”  
  
 _Crasher turns to look behind him to see how Gama was doing, and the female Titron who was harassing him earlier was trying to force him into ejecting his equipment. Gama franticly squirms free and rushes up a tree to avoid the female.  
  
_ Sandy: (Teasing) “She’ll wait forever for him to come down. The girl is obsessed.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “A bit like you.”  
Sandy: (Purring) “I just want you to plant your load in me; hard and fast like a dominator, like a leader.”  
  
 _Crasher blushes again and throws himself onto the floor.  
  
_ Sandy: (Flirting) “My Godfather told me to find the ‘Leader’, he said they’d have the best RNA for offspring. And out of all these males I saw you, and asked my Godfather if you were the right choice. He said you were.”  
Crasher: (Whining) “I don’t want to be a parent.”  
Sandy: (Softly) “But I do.”  
Crasher: (Whining) “Can’t you find another male then? You know…someone who likes kids?”  
Sandy: (Whispering) “No male here but you has what I want, you have everything…and I want you to give it to me today and again in the future.”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “You want to be SparkMates with me?!”  
Sandy: (Whispering) “I know you’re a Super Breeder, you’ll need more than one partner or one who will submit when you want it. I can do either.”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “But I’m…I’m not…interested in having a partner.”  
Sandy: (Flirting) “Then be Fuck-buddies with me.”  
  
 _Crasher blushes as Sandy spreads her legs, remaining on the rock.  
  
_ Sandy: “I don’t need an Energon offering, I want your Solder as an offering instead. So plug in and give me it.”  
  
 _Crasher gets up again and meekly approaches Sandy, fidgeting with his hands and refusing to look directly at her.  
  
_ Crasher: (Meekly) “Seriously, I’m not feeling the mood…I can’t help but feel uneasy at being watched.”  
Sandy: (Flirting) “Want me to talk dirty to you?”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “N-no! I just…”  
Sandy: (Purring) “You’ll be the first one to mate here, which means we get to do it again later.”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “What about uh…”  
Sandy: (Teasing) “I won’t take no for an answer, now mount me before the older males show up to spoil the party.”  
  
 _Crasher ponders for a moment on Sandy’s words, and tries to formulate a plan on avoiding the mating by delaying enough for the males to arrive…but it seemed Sandy had expected that of him.  
  
_ Sandy: “The longer you leave it, the more scared you’ll become.”  
Crasher: (Whining) “I’m not scared! I just don’t feel the vibe…you know?”  
Sandy: (Purring) “No I don’t know. I’m in the mood right now.”  
Crasher: “…I feel frustrated.” _  
_Sandy: (Teasing) “Then mount me, little Sparkling.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “I’m not a Sparkling!”  
Sandy: “Prove it.”  
  
 _Sandy chuckles as Crasher gets behind her and climbs onto her frame, the instant Crasher got on top of Sandy he heard Alpha and Beta cheer him on, and he hadn’t even ejected his hose yet. Soon after Alpha and Beta cheered, Crasher heard Flarestar cheer in approval and even Gama call to him in approval. Crasher groans as he presses his crotch plate against Sandy’s port, and hesitates.  
  
_ Sandy: (Purring) “You’re one step away from becoming an adult, Crasher. All you have to do is plug in now.”  
  
 _Crasher continues his hesitation, even as he felt his male equipment screaming out for him to start the fusion process. He locked his fangs together and closed his eyes, preparing to accept defeat, when Hot Rod shows up.  
  
_ Hot Rod: (Teasing) “At first I thought you two were busy, but the closer I got the clearer things became. He’s not even ejected his hose yet.”  
Sandy: (Growling) “He’s mounted me, so we’re technically in the ‘mating’ process. Go bug one of the other males.”  
Hot Rod: (Laughing) “It’s not mating when the male hasn’t got anything in you, that’s dry humping...and he’s not even doing that.”  
Crasher: (Mocking) “I’ll gladly hump you, Hottie.”  
  
 _Hot Rod growls at Crasher, who sticks his tongue out teasing the Autobot, before once again hesitating on entering the next stage of the ceremony.  
  
_ Hot Rod: (Shouting) “Hey Springer, get the other guys over here! Crasher’s free game!”  
  
 _Crasher groans and hisses at Hot Rod as he waves over the other ‘young adult males’. Groove, Air Raid and Strafe arrive on scene with Springer, being the most ‘youthful’ Autobots or the most laid back.  
  
_ Air Raid: (Annoyed) “You shouldn’t call him that Hot Rod, it makes it sound like you’re planning on harming him for sport.”  
Hot Rod: “Look at him though, he’s on his partner but won’t do anything.”  
Springer: (Chuckling) “Maybe he’s too shy.”  
Groove: (Calmly) “Guys, guys…Crasher was going to get into the vibe with his girl, and we’re cramping his style. We should go to his bro’s instead.”  
Strafe: (Stuttering) “I’m w-with Groove. Crasher could have been disturbed by---OH PRIMUS WHAT WAS THAT?!”  
  
 _Strafe reaches for his gun and prepares to shoot at something rustling in nearby bushes, when Springer confiscates his weapons.  
  
_ Springer: (Annoyed) “Am I going to have to watch you all day?”  
  
 _Crasher adjusts himself on Sandy, who continues to deliver bitter glares at Hot Rod._  
  
Hot Rod: (Teasing) “You’re dying to eject, but you’re too embarrassed to do it in public.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “Shut up, I didn’t have any damn choice.” _  
_Hot Rod: (Teasing) “Well until you eject I’m going to stand here and rub it in your face, kid.”  
Crasher: (Teasing) “I’ll gladly eject inside of you, just bend over.”  
  
 _Hot Rod growls at Crasher, who remains on his partner. Springer whistles to gain Hot Rods attention.  
  
_ Springer: “Eclipse is watching two girls fight over him. Now’s a good chance to go and leave a mark for him to fix.”  
Hot Rod: (Annoyed) “I’m not the Marker, I’m the guy who goes around picking fights and bragging. Kup said I was.”  
Springer: “Strafe was our Marker but he’s too scared to do it now. You’ll have to do it.”  
Hot Rod: (Whining) “Get Air Raid to do it.”  
Springer: (Bitter) “You just want to pick on Crasher.”  
Hot Rod: (Angry) “Get one of the others to leave the damn Mark; call me when you want me to fight someone!”  
Springer: “Asshole.”  
Hot Rod: (Angry) “Don’t like it?! Talk to Kup!”  
  
 _Springer sighs and leads the other males to harass Eclipse, leaving Hot Rod with Crasher and Sandy. Crasher looks down at Sandy, narrowing his eyes in pity, before inhaling and exhaling deeply. He raises his hands from the floor and grasps onto his female partners hips, lifts his leg and lifts himself, before slowly ejecting his hose into his partner. Sandy grips the floor beneath her and gasps in surprise as she feels Crasher slowly enter her port.  
  
_ Crasher: (Groaning) “Ghg! I’m mating---here---beat it!!”  
  
 _Hot Rod turns to Crasher and raises a brow, before kneeling down to make eye contact with the young male.  
  
_ Hot Rod: (Bitter) “You’ve done part one, now do part two.”  
  
 _Crasher snarls and looks down at Sandy again, having connected himself to her but done little else.  
  
_ Hot Rod: “Thrust, you idiot.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “Don’t tell me what to do.”  
Hot Rod: (Annoyed) “I’m just trying to help.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “I don’t…ghg…need help.”  
Hot Rod: “Oh? Because to me it looks like you do.”  
  
 _Crasher hisses at Hot Rod, who in return sticks out his tongue. Sandy rolls her eyes and purrs at Crasher lovingly._  
  
Sandy: (Purring) “Thrust for me, sweetheart.” _  
_  
 _Crasher smirks at his partner and then flashes the same look to Hot Rod, before thrusting.  
  
_ Hot Rod: (Muttering) “I can see what kind of male you are…”  
 _  
The smirk slowly drifted from Crasher, as did his little ‘plan’ of stopping the mating process once Hot Rod had left. For once Hot Rod had departed Crasher began to understand what everyone was telling him all this time; once he started it would be a real job to get him to stop, for he had lived with the sexual frustration for so long that he would try to douse it in his first real mating session. It was good for him, but his female partner on the other hand would have to deal with the pain which would slowly work its way in the longer they spent fusing.  
  
_ Crasher: (Purring) “How’s this for dancing?” _  
_Sandy: (Moaning) “H-harder…dancing…”  
  
 _Crasher purrs again and adjusts his position, before thrusting much harder causing even himself to moan. Crasher would have maintained his current speed if he didn’t catch glimpse of his father approaching, whereby he slowed himself and lowered his head. Sandy groans as Crasher slows down, obviously unhappy with him changing speed without her asking him to slow down, until realising that he’d nearly stopped the process because his father had arrived.  
  
_ Starscream: (Annoyed) “I’d congratulate you, but there’s a problem with the way you’re mating.”  
  
 _Crasher looks around nervously, still keeping his head low.  
  
_ Starscream: “Going at that speed, in that position, will put you in Fusion Lock faster. Try mating face-to-face.”  
Sandy: (Whining) “I want him to do it this way, so he’ll do it this way!”  
Starscream: (Bitter) “You’re letting a female dominate you? That’s pathetic.”  
  
 _Crasher turns to look away from his father, looking very nervous.  
  
_ Sandy: (Angry) “He’s thoughtful! He only did what I asked because he didn’t want to upset me!”  
Starscream: (Lecturing) “You know what? You’ll enjoy it now but in fifteen to twenty minutes you’ll be in agony, he’s not got an Autobot hose you know; he has spikes on that thing.”  
Sandy: (Growling) “I don’t feel them, so I don’t care. Now Crasher, continue.”  
Starscream: (Bitter) “Suit yourself.”  
  
 _Starscream folds his arms and turns to leave, before hearing Flarestar cry out for his father to help him with a ‘problem’.  
  
_ Starscream: (Yelling) “Flarestar, if you don’t know how to mate I’ll beat your thrusters when you’re done!”  
  
 _Starscream shoots one final glare at Crasher before leaving, granting the young male the chance to start thrusting at the speed Sandy had requested once more. He grips onto her tighter, moaning sharply as he unconsciously increased his speed as if trying to instinctively plant in his partner. Sandy slowly changes from pleased moaning to painful groans, as Crashers hose adapted from its normal mode into mating mode. The spikes quickly erect all the way along Crashers hose, and with her partner showing no signs of caring about her comfort Sandy gripped onto the ground tighter, choosing to tough-out the mating session. Crasher was so entranced in what he was doing that he hadn’t noticed both Sandy’s discomfort and a group of humans making study reports nearby of the ceremony get dangerously close to him.  
Gama manages to scare his obsessive fan-girl away, granting him time to approach Crasher and Sandy, taking Acidstorms advice of ‘ignoring the Humans’.  
  
_ Gama: (Smug) “Crasher…is mating? This is unheard of.”  
Sandy: (In agony) “G-get him off me!!”  
Gama: (Teasing) “You wanted this, right? A big alpha, full of rich Solder, pumping you to capacity? He’s been craving fusion for two whole years, and denied himself it, so he won’t stop until your belly is full.”  
Sandy: (Growling) “It w-wouldn’t be so bad if i-it didn’t hurt!!”  
Gama: (Teasing) “Oh the lovely barbs…that’s a Decepticon trait, meant for triggering your Unitron ejection and keeping his Solder inside of you. A blowjob doesn’t erect them, but it seems mating and fraging-off does.”  
  
 _Sandy moans in agony and tries to get up, only for Crasher to bite her on the back of the neck and to maintain the bite as he continues mating with her.  
  
_ Gama: (Teasing) “Tsk. Tsk. He’s not going to let you go until he’s done with you now; you’ll have to deal with it.”  
Sandy: (In agony) “H-he doesn’t have to b-bite me!”  
Gama: “You chose a male Decepticon, it’s in his nature to bite if his partner tries to leave before they take any of his produce. It’s a method to ensure conception.”  
Sandy: (In agony) “W-why won’t you stop him?!”  
Gama: (Teasing) “Because I’m a Decepticon, just like him. You’re an Autobot, in agony, which makes me happy…, and because Crashers the one fusing with you he’s happy. The Decepticons win, the Autobots lose.”  
  
 _Solarflare rushes to Gama and pulls him away, pushing him towards the fan-girl who stalked him earlier causing him to run from her in a panic. Solarflare then gets behind Crasher and tries to lift him from Sandy, but he is holding onto her too tightly.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Annoyed) “I should have known this would happen…”  
Sandy: (In agony) “G-get him off me, please!”  
Solarflare: “I’ll do what I can, but even I was never able to get his father to dismount from me…”  
  
 _Solarflare attempts tickling Crasher, which does nothing. He then attempts slapping him on the back again with no result. Solarflare exhausts several more attempts with no result.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Annoyed) “It’s no good; he’s going to keep on top of you until he offloads.”  
  
 _Sandy whines in discomfort as Crasher again increases his speed, Solarflare rushes back to the council to tell them the problem whilst Sandy was once again left to tough out the session.  
Crasher groans and stops thrusting, moaning sharply enough to release his bite on Sandy’s neck, who moaned in return as she felt Crashers efforts escape from him and enter her port. Crasher remained motionless, and panted in an upright position as he felt the wave of satisfaction swarm through him.  
  
_ Sandy: (Panting) “C-crasher…get off…”  
  
 _Crasher looks down at the female below him, still panting, and groans as he ejects the leftovers of his sessions Solder into her. Once he was certain he’d released it all, Crasher slowly dismounts Sandy, granting her freedom to gain some distance. Crasher falls over backwards and spread his arms and legs apart, still panting.  
  
_ Sandy: (Angry) “That really hurt, you know that?!”  
  
 _Crasher laughs as he pants.  
  
_ Sandy: (Angry) “I told you to stop so many times but you kept going! You’re an asshole!”  
Autobot: (VO) “He entered Fusion Lock, which is to be expected.”  
  
 _Sandy turns around to see Ultra Magnus had approached with Solarflare.  
  
_ Sandy: “Godfather!”  
Ultra Magnus: “Starscream warned you both, so don’t go blaming Crasher for what happened. You should only blame yourself for not heeding Starscreams warning.”  
  
 _Sandy lowers her head in shame as Solarflare approaches Crasher, who was lying on the floor panting and smiling.  
  
_ Solarflare: “Are you alright sweetie?”  
Crasher: (Calmly) “Yeah.”  
Solarflare: (Motherly) “I bet you feel so much better now.”  
Crasher: (Calmly) “Yeah.”  
Solarflare: (Motherly) “You’re not the brightest bulb in the package, but it took a lot of courage to overcome that fear you had. I’m proud of you.”  
  
 _Crasher purrs and drifts to sleep, whilst Sandy instantly starts running around bragging to the other girls crazily.  
  
_ Solarflare: “She’s not that bright either, you know…but she’s full of Energy.”  
Ultra Magnus: “That’s why they’re perfect for each other.”  
Solarflare: (Chuckling) “Oh? So you approved the proposition Starscream gave you?”  
Ultra Magnus: “If she becomes pregnant, then I’ll accept it. If she doesn’t, then we’ll see what happens.”  
Solarflare: (Softly) “With how fast she’s moving, and with how focused Crasher was, I could see her carrying a nice batch of young.”  
Ultra Magnus: “He was in Fusion Lock though, so does he even know he’s likely impregnated her?”  
Solarflare: (Motherly) “Who knows…”   
Ultra Magnus: “You know a unity between those two would help the Autobots and Titrons form an alliance…”

 _Solarflare chuckles before wandering back to the Council with Ultra Magnus. Meanwhile, with the other brothers…  
Starscream was lecturing Flarestar, about mating positions and the benefits of some over others, whilst Eclipse was still being picked on by the Autobots. The twins Alpha and Beta opposite his spot also had to deal with the Autobots, but because of their sibling connectivity they were keeping their antics at bay whilst attracting a lot of female attention.  
  
_ Alpha: (Chuckling) “Hey girls, want to play a game?”  
Beta: “Everyone loves this game; we play it all the time.”  
Static Shock: (Flirting) “I love games…so let me play.”  
Female Titron: (Annoyed) “I’ll play only if one of you will actually mate with me afterwards. The past half an hour I’ve heard another girl having fun with a male whilst watching another male try to escape from an adoring fan.”  
Beta: (Flirting) “The winner of this game…”  
Alpha: (Flirting) “…doesn’t get either of us…”  
Beta & Alpha: (In unison) “They get both of us.”  
  
 _The female Titron and Static Shock glare at one another, before folding their arms and nodding to the twins.  
  
_ Female Titron: “We’re up for it. Let’s play boys.”  
Alpha: (Flirting) “One of us is Alpha…”  
Beta: (Flirting) “…the other, is Beta.”  
Alpha: (Flirting) “Alpha likes to think, think, think…”  
Beta: (Flirting) “…whilst Beta likes to talk, talk, talk.”  
Alpha: (Teasing) “So you have to guess…”  
Beta: (Teasing) “…which one of us is Beta…”  
Alpha & Beta: (In unison) “…by using our clue, and applying them to what we say and do.”  
  
 _The Female Titron raises a brow in confusion, whilst Static Shock begins pondering. Alpha and Beta glomp each other, and pretend to flirt, whilst the girls think over the question they were given._  
  
Static Shock: (Pondering) “The blue one talks as much as the yellow one, but the yellow one spoke more…sleek and smooth. So the yellow one must be Beta.”  
Female Titron: (Growling) “You’re an idiot, the blue one is Beta because he always started the conversations.”  
Alpha: (Flirting) “You’ve chosen then?”  
Beta: (Flirting) “Which one of us is Beta?”  
Static Shock: (Pointing at Beta) “You, the yellow one. You’re Beta.”  
Beta: (Purring) “Are you sure?”  
Static Shock: “I am. I know you’re Beta in my processors.”  
Female Titron: (Mocking) “HA! I have this wrapped up. You the blue one…you’re Beta.”  
Alpha: (Purring) “Are you sure?”  
Female Titron: (Laughing) “Hell yes.”  
Alpha: “Then it is time to reveal…”  
Beta: “…which of us is Beta, the winner will be our meal.”  
Alpha: (Annoyed) “And we’ll stop talking in rhymes now.”  
Beta: (Laughing) “I’m Beta, so the blue and white girl was right. She gets both of us.”  
  
 _Static Shock cheers to herself before rushing the boys and hugging them both.  
  
_ Female Titron: “Damn lucky students…”  
  
 _Static Shock waves off the female Titron and is escorted by both twins into the pile of flowers.  
Back to Flarestar, who had selected a female Titron as his mate…Starscream was directing Flarestar in copulating stood up.   
  
_ Starscream: (Instructing) “Flarestar, bend backwards a little…no, that’s too much…try to support her weight with your arms and back.”  
Flarestar: (Groaning) “This position is going to be awkward.”  
Starscream: (Lecturing) “Well at least this way you won’t end up impregnating her, or enter Fusion Lock. Your Solder can’t pass into her port if she’s upright.”  
Female Titron: “But what if I wanted to have his Sparklings?”  
Starscream: (Annoyed) “Then you’d mate on the floor, face-to-face.”  
Female Titron: “I heard the female nearby mated the traditional Decepticon way; teach Flarestar how to do that one.”  
Starscream: (Annoyed) “No, because that method is only ever good for breeding. You’re only supposed to mate as a first experience in this ceremony, not get pregnant.”  
Female Titron: (Bitter) “I want to get pregnant though.”  
Flarestar: “I want to try that one she suggested, the Decepticon one. This position is too…awkward for both of us.”  
Starscream: (Growling) “Fine! You can have your fun, but in a months’ time when you become a parent don’t come crying to me about it!”  
Flarestar: (Upset) “If it happens father; it happens. I’ll accept any responsibilities.”  
Starscream: (Bitter) “I forgot you are…different to Crasher. So I’m going to check on your brother, you obviously don’t really need my help.”  
  
 _Starscream storms off, narrowly avoiding a collision from a frantic Gama and the female pursuing him. Flarestar looks unhappily at his annoyed father, as if to feel sorry for him, before returning to the female. Starscream wanders down the field to where Crasher was located, only to find him sleeping on the floor with Sandy sat on the rock looking rather annoyed.  
  
_ Starscream: (Bitter) “Didn’t have fun for long now, did you?”  
Sandy: (Annoyed) “I learnt my lesson, but even though I want to mate with him again he won’t wake up.”  
Starscream: (Chuckling) “He’s faking it; although I’m certain he enjoyed himself he doesn’t want to appear weak to everyone, so he’ll try to avoid copulating a second time. I’ll wake him up.”  
  
 _Starscream approaches Crasher and nudges him with his foot, getting no response. Starscream then plants a powerful kick into Crashers side, waking the Titron up.  
  
_ Crasher: (Angry) “That hurt!! I was trying to sleep!!”  
Starscream: (Lecturing) “Get back with your partner and mate a second time, in order to prove you know what you’re doing you need to mate more than once.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “But I don’t want to.”  
Starscream: (Angry) “If I was your hose and ball-bearings right now, I’d evict from your body and go somewhere else. Stop lying and torturing yourself, and mount your partner.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “I’m in charge of my life now, so no.”  
Starscream: “Mount or I’ll make you.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “I’d like to see you try.”  
  
 _Starscream fakes a charge at Crasher, who cowers.  
_  
Starscream: (Laughing) “You’re too frightened of me to ever suggest that again. Now mount your partner.”  
Crasher: (Angry) “NO! I know why you want me to mate a second time! She wants to get pregnant, and you want her to be as well! You know I hate Sparklings!”  
Starscream: (Angry) “Getting some Sparklings will make you into a better role model and a better Cybertronian! Now get on your partner and make her conceive something!”  
Crasher: (Yelling) “NO! Mating is one thing, but trying to make me become a parent too?! I don’t want that! NEVER!”  
Starscream: (Growling) “You need adult responsibilities to grow the hell up!”  
  
 _Starscream grasps onto Crasher and carries him to Sandy.  
  
_ Starscream: “It seems he won’t willingly mate a second time, so I can pin him to the floor for you until he accepts it.”  
Sandy: (Blushing) “Um, no that’s okay…if he really doesn’t want to mate a second time he doesn’t have to, I could get pregnant from the first time anyway.”  
Crasher: (Yelling) “WHAT?!”  
Starscream: “You entered Fusion Lock, planted in your partner and even held your produce inside of her long enough to make sure it didn’t leak out. Then she ran around, rolled on the floor and is now craving a second session. There is a very high chance she’ll get pregnant.”  
Crasher: (Crying) “B-but I…I don’t want…”  
Starscream: “Becoming a parent is not a bad thing, besides, she’s an Autobot. There’s a slim chance she won’t ever carry your young anyway, because of your savage Nano-bots likely attacking her placid Nano-bots to death.”  
Sandy: (Softly) “So…maybe mating a second time won’t make any difference. Please Crasher; do it for us.”  
Crasher: (Crying) “There is no ‘us’. I don’t…love you.”  
Sandy: (Whispering) “Then play ‘pretend’ with me. Mate with me and pretend I’m someone you do love.”  
Crasher: (Whispering) “Why? Why would you want me to do such a thing to you?”  
Sandy: (Whispering) “Because I love you and if I can’t have you then I want to at least spend time with you here and now before we separate forever. Please, mate with me again.”  
  
 _Crasher looks at his feet and around him, hearing Flarestar moaning faintly causing him to groan in annoyance, before nodding reluctantly.  
  
_ Crasher: “If you want me to just mate with you again, purely for ceremonial purposes, then I’ll do it.”  
Sandy: (Cheerful) “Oh Crashy!”  
Starscream: “…Crashy?”  
  
 _Sandy hugs tightly onto Crasher, granting Starscream the ability to release him from his own grapple and move back. Sandy then pulls Crasher onto the floor, with him on top of her and her laid on her back.  
  
_ Sandy: (Purring) “Talk to me as if I was your lover.”  
Crasher: (Purring) “I’ll try to, babe.”  
Starscream: (Annoyed) “Again, I’m not needed here…what is wrong with my boys??”  
  
 _Starscream groans and leaves Crasher and Sandy alone, catching sight of Gama trying to chase away the female who was harassing him all day.  
  
_ Starscream: (Yelling) “Punk ass Decepticon! Let her have her way with you dammit!”  
  
 _Starscream rushes for Gama and attempts to assist the female in restraining him long enough to mate with him. Meanwhile, back with Crasher and Sandy…_  
  
Sandy: (Purring) “Lock in and thrust sweetheart, but do it slow this time.”  
Crasher: “Slow and hard or slow and soft?”  
  
 _Sandy giggles as she feels Crasher enter her port again, before thrusting gently._

Sandy: (Blushing) “Like that…right there…”  
  
 _Sandy closes her eyes and rests her head against the ground, moaning softly with every push. Crasher purrs and lightly nibbles on his partners neck, forcing Sandy to moan louder. Crasher closes his eyes and lifts Sandy’s leg by her thigh, stroking her gently whilst thrusting.  
  
_ Sandy: (Moaning) “C-Crasher…*gasp*…I…I feel you…”  
Crasher: (Purring) “Let’s see how deep I can get.”  
  
 _Crasher chuckles as he thrusts a little harder and licks his partners shoulder and neck teasingly. Sandy moans louder as Crasher steadily increases his force, until literally pounding his partner. He fights Fusion Lock by opening his eyes to make eye-contact with Sandy, before resuming his entranced mating once the Fusion Lock had died down enough. Crasher fights Fusion Lock twice in the session, but accidently bites Sandy at one point in the process, he releases her however after snapping out of the lock.  
 Sandy reaches her peak and grasps tightly onto Crashers frame, afraid to let go, as he succumbed to arousal and his hose erected its barbs once more. He quickly began ejecting Solder into her, refusing to thrust as he knew now that his equipment caused pain when in its current state. Sandy wraps her legs around Crashers back, preventing him from retreating from her port.  
  
_ Sandy: (Blushing) “Hold it in, don’t waste any of it.”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “I have two tanks full of the stuff, I can afford to waste a few drops…”  
Sandy: (Blushing) “I want all of it.”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “Greedy bitch.”  
  
 _Sandy chuckles and nuzzles Crashers neck, purring softly. She looks up at the cliffs surrounding the area of Zion Park they had been given for the ceremony, spotting small dots up on the edge of the cliffs looking down at the valley. Sandy blushes as her optics better focus and reveal the spectators of the ceremony to be nosey humans; she looks away from where her gaze was directed nervously, refusing to let Crasher learn about this as the Decepticon in him would seek to drive them away thereby creating a disturbance.  
Crasher gently thrusts out the remains of his session and tries to remove himself from Sandy, only to find she had wrapper her arms and her legs around his back.  
  
_ Crasher: “Let me go...I’m done.”  
Sandy: (Purring) “But I want more.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “No more; what you got was good enough. Now either go mate with another male or go to where the evening party is going to be held.”  
Sandy: (Annoyed) “You’re too quick though Crashy, each session we’ve had lasted no longer than twenty minutes.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “What did you want me to do; fuck you for five hours? Leave you all sore? Get you PREGNANT?”  
Sandy: “All of those sound fine to me, especially the first and last one.”  
Crasher: “Vector Sigma…”  
Sandy: (Purring) “I like you stuck in there, you fill an empty hole.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “I have to go.”  
Sandy: (Pouting) “Not yet, just play a little longer.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “No…I have to ‘go’.”  
  
 _Sandy narrows her eyes as if puzzled. Crashers face slowly starts to emit a blush, and he appears to be struggling to control something.  
  
_ Crasher: (Shouting) “I have to leak dammit!!”  
  
 _Sandy immediately releases Crasher, and he leaps from his partner before releasing his bypass fluid against the cliff wall. Sandy begins rolling side to side on the floor, looking in Crashers direction giggling. Crasher moans as his bypass fuel tank empties.  
  
_ Crasher:  (Moaning) “Oooh…I needed that…”  
Sandy: (Giggling) “What brought that on all of a sudden? Been drinking too much Energon sweetheart?”  
  
 _Crasher growls at being called ‘sweetheart’ and finishes emptying his tank.  
  
_ Crasher:  (Annoyed) “No, obviously the mating triggered it. When I use to frag-off I’d eject some fuel with the Solder.”  
Sandy: (Purring) “Better out than in, from both your tank types.”  
  
 _Crasher groans as he turns around to find Sandy rolling on the floor.  
  
_ Crasher:  (Annoyed) “Stop doing that.”  
Sandy: (Flirting) “Come make me stop.”  
Crasher:  (Growling) “Either stop that or I’ll charge you and beat the crap out of you.”  
Sandy: (Purring) “Beat me with your hose.”  
Crasher:  (Annoyed) “Get the fuck out of Fusion Drive, you whore.”  
Sandy: (Giggling) “It’s your fault, you just marked and you’re constantly emitting a chemical that makes girls act this way.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “What the hell do I have to do to stop you asking for me to mate with you, and to stop you trying to get pregnant?!”  
Sandy: (Purring) “Oh…I don’t know…”  
  
 _Sandy sits upright and leans against the nearby rock Crasher was sat on a few hours ago, before sliding down it against her back and spreading her legs. Crasher attempts not to stare, but Sandy continues her efforts to try and lure him back.  
  
_ Sandy: (Flirting) “Plug in baby.”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “No.”  
Sandy: (Flirting) “I’m still craving input here, and until I get it you’re not going anywhere.”  
  
 _Crasher groans and folds his arms, balanced on both pouting and thinking, until coming up with an idea.  
  
_ Crasher: (Teasing) “You want input? Then do it to yourself.”  
Sandy: (Annoyed) “I’m not like that.”  
Crasher: (Teasing) “Then I don’t know how to help, so I’m useless to you. Goodbye!”  
  
 _Crasher pretends to leave, until hearing Sandy yelling for him to come back. He sits in the nearby woodland, chuckling to himself as he hears Sandy’s angry cries for him to return to her. His little game of hide-and-seek is cut short however, when Sandy pounces him from seemingly nowhere and pins him to the floor.  
  
_ Sandy: (Giggling) “Found you.”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “Errr…”  
Sandy: (Flirting) “Now then; plug in me Crashy.”  
  
 _Crasher blushes as he feels Sandy rub her crotch against his.  
  
_ Crasher: (Blushing) “Um…no…”  
Sandy: (Purring) “You don’t want to plug in? Then how about I give you a clean instead?”  
  
 _Sandy edges herself to Crashers crotch, and begins licking his crotch plate teasingly. Crasher attempts to tell her to stop, but moans instead.  
_  
Sandy: (Flirting) “You’re so filthy, it’s time for your bath.”  
  
 _Sandy begins licking again, with Crasher holding in his hose very effectively even against arousal. However, Sandy continued even when it became apparent she wasn’t getting his hose out this way. The attempt though gave Crasher an idea, and the opportunity to practice something.  
In a lightning quick move, Crasher pushes Sandy to the floor with his legs and pins her to the floor by sitting on her chest.  
  
_ Crasher: (Teasing) “Now you’re mine.”  
  
 _Sandy struggles at first, rather disturbed by Crashers sudden desire to have his way with her.  
  
_ Crasher: (Teasing) “You’re dirtier than I am, I should be cleaning you.”  
  
 _Crasher lowers himself and forces Sandy’s legs open, exposing her port. Sandy attempts to get up as she was not certain of what was happening, until feeling Crashers tongue caress her port lovingly, forcing out a moan.  
  
_ Sandy: (Moaning) “Agh! C-Crasher!”  
  
 _Crasher hums as he licks the port gently, satisfied by hearing Sandy’s moaning, before rolling his tongue and flicking it inside. Sandy claws the ground and moans louder as Crasher steadily becomes more devious with the port, working out the best ways of getting feedback from his partner.  
The oral encounter was quickly followed by Crasher invading Sandy with his fingers, then dry humping, before plugging in with his hose again.  
  
_ Crasher: (Purring) “You seemed to like the first one a lot.”  
  
 _Sandy looks up at her partner, exhausted.  
  
_ Crasher: (Teasing) “Tired? That’s too bad, I was just about to go a third time with you…I guess we’re done together now.”  
  
 _Crasher finishes his session with a thrust, having not given Sandy any of his produce. He gets up and leaves the woodland happily, whilst Sandy remains lying on the floor exhaustedly rolling side to side.  
Although he had mated with Sandy three times, ejecting into her only twice, Crasher still didn’t feel satisfied. He wanted to frag-off, and decided to linger in the woodland nearby the ceremony ‘end party’ where he could relieve himself in peace._


	13. Our Darkest Hour

_A long walk down the pathway to the start of the Angels Landing trail, Crasher groans before clicking his back into place and sitting down on a boulder, looking into the distance. From where he is sat he can see the ending party taking place, but instead of watching that he instead decides to watch the sun set. Once the sun was down and the valley was dark, Crasher strolled further away from the party location and into the woods, passing across the main road and into further greenery.  
He locates a small patch of grass with cover by trees, and begins fraging-off. His moaning and groaning happened to catch the attention of Hot Rod, who was instructed to find him and return him to the party.  
  
_ Hot Rod: (Annoyed) “Even after mating, twice, you still frag-off. What’s wrong with you?”  
  
 _Crasher growls as Hot Rod pushes himself through the greenery, causing him to temporarily stop his fraging-off to shoot a glare at the disturber, before returning to his work.  
  
_ Hot Rod: “Your mate is at the party looking for you.”  
Crasher: (Muttering) “I have no mate.”  
Hot Rod: “And your parents wondered why you left.”  
Crasher: (Muttering) “isn’t it obvious I want to be alone?”  
Hot Rod: “And even Gama is looking for you, he said he had something important to say to you.”

 _Crasher snarls and finishes himself off, before retracting his equipment to turn and face Hot Rod.  
  
_ Crasher: (Angry) “I was forced to mate with someone I didn’t want, and to make matters worse they send YOU to come find me!”  
Hot Rod: “Why are you angry at me? If you’re pissed off take it out on your parents, they sent me.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “I want to be alone…”  
Hot Rod: (Annoyed) “You can be alone after the party, if Sandy says so.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “She’s.Not.My.Mate.”  
Hot Rod: “Go and tell her that then.”  
Crasher: (Angry) “I shouldn’t have to, now leave me alone.”  
 _  
Crasher rushes to a tree and begins fraging-off again, with Hot Rod refusing to leave.  
  
_ Hot Rod: “I hear someone coming.”  
Crasher: (Moaning) “I will be if you just shut up!”  
  
 _Hot Rod draws his gun and watches the bushes closely, before relaxing himself when Gama reveals himself.  
  
_ Gama: “Here you are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

 _Crasher moans as he finishes fraging off, finally ejecting his produce. Hot Rod cringes whilst gama tries to hide a blush.  
  
_ Hot Rod: (Cringing) “Now your…er…done…can we go?”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “No. I want to be alone. I can’t have either of you, so I’ll just pretend I’m with you by myself.”  
Hot Rod: (Angry) “You’re still rocking on that boat?!”  
Gama: “I didn’t think you still cared about me…wait a minute…you care about HIM too?!”  
  
 _Crasher moans and nods before fraging-off again. Hot Rod approaches and grasps onto Crashers arm, preventing him from fraging-off anymore.  
  
_ Hot Rod: (Bitter) “I admire you Crasher for the courage you show, both against your own fears and in times of peril, but you can’t have me…not even in your fantasies.”  
Gama: (Hissing) “You can’t have Crasher!”  
Hot Rod: (Annoyed) “I never said I wanted him!”  
  
 _Gama attacks Hot Rod and the two fight, allowing Crasher to continue fraging-off again whilst watching the fight. Hot Rod easily overpowers Gama before getting up and brushing himself off.  
  
_ Crasher: (Blushing) “That fight turned me on.”  
Hot Rod: “Look, enough with the crap already.”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “Come and lend me a hand Hottie, I want you.”  
Hot Rod: (Angry) “No! I don’t like you the same way!”  
  
 _Gama gets up and brushes himself off, before nudging past Hot Rod and patting Crasher on the back, then grasping his arm and stopping him from fraging-off anymore.  
  
_ Gama: “Stop being so wasteful. Hot Rod isn’t worth your time.”  
Hot Rod: (Bitter) “I wish he’d stop harassing me, I don’t ‘dig guys’. Learn already!” _  
_Crasher: (Bitter) “No when will you learn Hottie; I’m going to keep at it until I get you. You’ll either have to learn to deal with it or give in to it.”  
Hot Rod: (Angry) “I don’t want you; I just said I admire your courage. Since when is that a proposal?!”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “I never proposed, I just told you flat-out I want you to be my SparkMate.”  
Hot Rod: (Angry) “And I told you in physical beatings before that I’m not interested. So stop it already!”  
Crasher: “…I won’t lie anymore. Not after what happened before and what my Ma and Pa think of me because of them.”  
Gama: “Speaking of lies…Crasher, you were right all along.”  
Crasher: (Shocked) “I was?!...wait…about what?”  
Gama: (Upset) “This bond we share, the one my father forced onto us…it may be wrong, but I can’t lie to myself about it anymore. I have a lot to get off my chest, and I’m going to do it now.”  
Hot Rod: (Disgusted) “Gama, you’re just as twisted as Crasher…if I were you I’d turn around and crawl back to the party.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Shut up Hottie, I want to hear what Gama has to say.”  
Hot Rod: (Bitter) “Asshole.”  
  
 _Gama lowers his head and fidgets with his feet, ignoring the harsh glares given to him by Hot Rod, and the curious looks Crasher was giving him._  
  
Gama: (Upset) “I want you, Crasher. But I know I shouldn’t…that’s why I tried so hard to lie about it, bury the feelings deep in hopes they would go away. But after today, I realised I don’t want a female to boss me around or to embarrass me in front of my friends. I want someone who knows me inside out; you. You’re the one who knows my pet-peeves, you know what gets my fire going, you know what I like and what I hate; you know everything about me, and I know everything about you. If fate wrote that horrible day in our lives, then we shouldn’t question or deny it anymore. We should accept it, and live with what it has given us; each other.”  
Hot Rod: (Disgusted) “I’d pretend to vomit, but I probably would really vomit. You both need some serious help here.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “If I love Gama and he loves me, it’s not wrong. You’re all wrong for thinking that way about us, so you’ll help them understand that Hottie.”  
Hot Rod: (Angry) “I’m not even your parents, but I still have a right to tell you this; you’re both half-brothers. There’s a fifty percent relation between you both. Not five like between your parents Crasher, but fifty. You shouldn’t touch that boundary! Now get some distance between each other and fix this mess! I’m getting your parents!”  
Crasher: (Purring) “You leave and I’ll have my way with Gama…and he’ll enjoy it.”  
Gama: (Teasing) “What makes you think I’d let you mount me? I’m bigger than you are, and stronger.”  
Crasher: (Flirting) “I’m faster than you though, I’d be on you before you could even react.”  
Hot Rod: (Angry) “Right that does it! Gama, you’re coming with me to have a few words with your mother! Crasher; stay where you are, I’ll get your father to deal with you.”  
  
 _Gama grapples Hot Rod as he tries to drag him from the area.  
  
_ Gama: (Hissing) “Nobody touches me like that, not unless I tell them to!”  
Crasher: (Purring) “Why don’t we both have some fun with Hottie? We can warm up with him before we get intimate with one another…”  
Gama: (Chuckling) “An Autobot is easy prey, you on the other hand are not…”  
Crasher: (Purring) “I’m hard to catch, hard to get along with and hard as a rock downstairs. Courting with that annoying female did nothing but make me crave you even more.”  
Gama: (Teasing) “Easy there, my little cow; I’ll milk you soon. Just keep it in there nice and warm for me a bit longer.”  
Hot Rod: (Disgusted) “You both are just so…wrong…”  
Gama: (Mocking) “It’s wrong to everyone else, but to us it’s right. Females annoy us, they cause problems, and we don’t need anyone but our love and each other. If anyone tries to kill our love, I’ll kill them; after all…I’m a Decepticon.”  
Crasher: (Flirting) “I love it when you talk in that tone, whisper something to me in it.”  
  
 _Gama chuckles and keeps his hold on Hot Rod, before purring as Crasher nuzzles his neck. Hot Rod growls and forces himself free, rushing to get some distance between himself and the other two males. Crasher hisses at Hot Rod as the Autobot draws his gun and gestures he will use it if they tried anything like that again to him.  
  
_ Gama: (Mocking) “Go and tell mother and Crashers father, by the time they get here I’ll have had my way with him, and will have bled his storage tanks dry.”  
Hot Rod: (Angry) “You’re still coming with me Gama! Just don’t try anything funny!”  
Gama; (Purring) “I don’t know about you, but when I see Crasher give the look he’s giving right now, I feel like Cumming.”  
 _  
Hot Rod squints in disgust as Crasher and Gama laugh at him.  
  
_ Gama: (Laughing) “You’re so easy to work up, Autobot.”  
Crasher: (Teasing) “Gama, frag me like a bitch. Let’s make whipped cream.”  
Gama: (Teasing) “I have a better idea; get on your knees and I’ll give you a Popsicle as a treat.”  
Crasher: (Laughing) “I thought you wanted to milk me first? I’m storing a lot for you.”  
Gama: (Purring) “Why don’t we do both at the same time?”  
Hot Rod: (Disgusted) “Now I don’t know if you’re being serious or are just trying to MAKE me vomit…”  
Gama: “I’m serious.”  
Crasher: “Me too.”  
  
 _Gama purrs and tightly hugs his half-brother, not wanting to let go.  
  
_ Hot Rod: (Angry) “Gama, let go of Crasher and come with me.”  
Gama: (Purring) “I’m Cumming with Crasher.”  
Hot Rod: (Angry) “Stop with the dirty jokes and just do what I tell you.”  
Gama: “No, you’re not my father. Now you either do what I tell you, or I’ll make your little handgun look like a toy when I get mine out…and unlike you, I’ll fire it without warning.”  
  
 _Hot Rod growls as he keeps his aim on the two males, and cringes as they continue flirting with each other.  
  
_ Gama: (Growling) “Lower your weapon, leave the area and pretend you didn’t see any of this.”  
Hot Rod: (Annoyed) “I can’t do that.”  
  
 _Gama strokes Crashers V-port doors, causing him to moan and Hot Rod to cringe again.  
  
_ Gama: (Purring) “Little cow, show me your udder.”  
Hot Rod: (Angry) “You’ll do no such thing Crasher! Resist the temptation; you know in your Spark this is wrong!”  
  
 _Crasher moans again as Gama continues to tease his V-port._  
  
Crasher: (Moaning) “But it feels so good.”  
Gama: (Purring) “That’s because it is good; now show me where the milk is.”  
  
 _Crasher shivers as Gama locates his rear thrusters with his other hand, and caresses them. Hot Rod prepares to fire a warning shot at Gama, until being shot at lightning speeds by Gama causing him to be disarmed.  
  
_ Gama: (Growling) “The bull won’t interfere with the milking, go away and charge at something else.”  
  
 _Hot Rod recovers his weapon, preparing to try firing another warning shot but Gama had already moved one step ahead of him and was preparing to shoot back.  
  
_ Gama: (Angry) “Last warning; beat it or I will blast you into slag. My temper is very short.”  
Hot Rod: (Bitter) “Fine, you want to go against your families own wishes AND nature, then I’ll let you. I don’t want any part in this anymore.”  
  
 _Hot Rod holsters his gun and departs angrily as Gama entices Crasher to eject his hose and begins fraging him, causing the Titron to moan sharply from Gama’s powerful grip.  
  
_ Gama: (Teasing) “On your knees, bitch.”  
  
 _Crasher continues moaning as Gama steadily edges him onto his hands and knees, before mounting him.  
  
_ Gama: (Purring) “I’ll make us both happy, that way neither of us feels used.”  
  
 _Gama gently nuzzles Crashers back before ejecting into his thrusters and thrusting, still fraging him with one of his hands. The Titron beneath him moans violently as he is violated and pleasured, unable to even speak a response due to the fusing taking place scrambling his logic circuits. Gama gradually increases his thrusting speed, trying with all effort to hide his moans and blush, only to moan sharply as he finally ejected his produce into Crasher, who squirmed from the discomfort once Gama’s spikes erected and locked onto the inner linings of his thrusters.  
  
_ Gama: (Groaning) “Stay still or it’ll leak out.” _  
  
Crasher licks his lips as he feels Gama thrust out the remnants of his session, before gasping as Gama tightened his grip on his hose. Crasher panted franticly as Gama squeezed him and resumed fraging him whilst keeping his own hose within the Titron, keeping his produce locked into his thrusters.  
  
_ Crasher: (Moaning) “G-gama--! I---I’m---!!”  
Gama: (Purring) “Hold onto it just a little longer, I don’t want you to waste a single drop.”  
  
 _Gama releases Crasher and dismounts, before lying on his back and sliding underneath the Seeker. Crasher blushes and groans as he tries to hold back his release, until the touch of his sensitive hose being surrounded by something cool and moist set him back into the urge to eject. Crasher firmly shuts his eyes and pants franticly, feeling Gama’s tongue tease his hose as if enticing him to eject. The Seeker held back again, as if trying to rebel against his tempters wishes, but Crasher could feel his build-up tank screaming for him to eject as it was already holding full capacity. Gama releases Crashers hose from his mouth and chuckles, before gently sucking and licking on the tip causing Crasher to slam his face against the floor and moan violently again.  
  
_ Crasher: (Moaning) “G-gama! P-please! I can’t---hold it in anymore!”  
  
 _Gama stops his teasing, and takes the whole hose into his mouth again. Crasher screams as Gama once again began sucking.  
  
_ Crasher: (Moaning) “I---I won’t—do it!”  
  
 _Crasher groans sharply before moaning again, with Gama temporarily removing the hose from his mouth.  
  
_ Gama: (Teasing) “Stop holding it in, I want it.”  
Crasher: (Moaning) “N-no…you never---wanted it before!”  
Gama: (Purring) “I want it now, all of it. By the time I’m through with you, I’ll have bled you bone-dry. Now cum to me.”  
  
 _Gama resumes sucking, as did Crasher attempt to hold back his ejection. But there was only so much the Seeker could take, before finally he started to feel his produce leak out slowly. Gama chuckled as his efforts started to bear fruit, or in this case Solder, and began sucking harder to get Crasher to release it all in one go.  
  
_ Crasher: (Moaning) “G-gama! I’m cu---agh!!”  
  
 _Crasher screams a final moan as he releases into Gama’s mouth, expecting the Decepticon to immediately begin gagging or to release him. However Gama remained sucking, even as he received and swallowed Crashers produce.  
  
_ Crasher: (Panting) “P-please…s-s-stop…”  
  
 _Gama chuckles again as he resumes sucking.  
  
_ Crasher: (Panting) “G-gama…please…”

 _Gama stops sucking, and temporarily releases Crashers hose from his mouth.  
  
_ Gama: (Purring) “But you taste so wonderful, I want more of your milkshake.”  
Crasher: (Panting) “T-this isn’t fair on y-you…”  
Gama: (Teasing) “Oh, I’m enjoying this as much as you are. And if you forgot already that I mounted you, planted in you and even violated you then maybe I’ll have to remind you later? If anything, I’ve had more fun than you; so you get a nice milking as payment for letting me do all those wonderful things to you.”  
Crasher: (Panting) “B-but I…”  
Gama: (Purring) “Just one more glass, Crasher. I won’t ask for anymore for a while, I promise.”  
  
 _Even before Crasher could reply, Gama returned to sucking and sending his half-brother into orgasm. The Titron claws the ground, trying to fight the urge to thrust, but the more Gama sucked the harder it was to resist temptation. Before Crasher knew it, he was gently thrusting and allowing himself to be manipulated by Gama’s tongue. Gama removes himself from Crashers hose before proceeding to frag him again.  
  
_ Gama: (Purring) “Let me help you out a bit, my hands are colder than my mouth.”  
Crasher: (Moaning) “D-do you…enjoy tormenting me this w-way??”  
Gama: (Flirting) “This isn’t torment, this is pleasure my dear. For many years you let yourself build up inside, I want to let as much of it out before someone catches us.”  
Crasher: (Moaning) “B-but…”  
Gama: (Softly) “We’ll do this every night if you want, just us in the dark dancing…nobody to call us wrong, call us beasts or defects…”  
Crasher: (Moaning) “B-but your f-father…a-and the Decepticons…”  
Gama: (Softly) “I want you, so badly…I’ll find a way to make our relationship work, just tell me your place in the war and I might know how to approach it.”  
Crasher: (Moaning) “I---I---I don’t---know…”  
Gama: (Whispering) “Return to the Decepticons, then we can be with each other every day…and when the time comes, we can run away together and travel the Galaxy…”  
Crasher: (Moaning) “P-play Pirates…”  
Gama: (Chuckling) “Why play Pirates when we could become real Pirates? All we need is a ship, ourselves, enough ammo to fight off goodie-goodie star ships and enemies, maybe a small crew and then a lot of treasure. And knowing you, Mr. Sticky Fingers, getting those things won’t be too difficult.”  
Crasher: (Moaning) “I..ugh…I…don’t want to…be with the…D-Decepticons again…”  
Gama: (Softly) “Just tell me you love me, and then we will seal the plan…when things cool down between the factions, we become pirates and live free lives together.”  
Crasher: (Moaning) “…Gama…”  
Gama: (Purring) “Let’s seal the bond with your Solder instead then, shall we?”  
  
 _Gama returns to sucking, causing Crasher to moan again and scream his love for Gama louder than he would have normally done.  
  
_ Crasher: (Moaning) “N-no Gama! Please!”  
  
 _Gama removes himself from Crasher again and rolls his eyes.  
  
_ Gama: (Teasing) “I’m not stopping until your ball-bearings ache for release, and until you do release. This is the last time I’ll stop until you do.”  
Crasher: (Moaning) “N-not fair…”  
  
 _Gama chuckles and begins sucking again, hearing his captive cry out for Primus and Gama to stop. The Titron thrusts instinctively in his partners’ mouth, still clawing the ground in anger as he felt his storage tanks begin pushing out Solder into his build up tank. Crashers cheeks flush pink as the thrusting continued, along with the sucking, until his tanks couldn’t hold it in any longer and he once again released into the receiving Gama’s mouth.  
  
_ Crasher: (Moaning) “AGH! G-gama!!”  
  
 _Crasher pants violently, feeling his produce eject from his hose like a river and into Gama, moaning as the Decepticon licked the remnants from his hose before retreating from under him.  
  
_ Gama: (Purring) “As promised, I have stopped…even though I didn’t want to.”  
  
 _Crasher allows his whole frame to lie on the ground now Gama was no longer under him, panting with his eyes tightly shut.  
  
_ Gama: (Flirting) “That was wonderful, we should do it again sometime.”  
Crasher: (Panting) “I...think after that…I won’t need to f-frag off for a month…”  
Gama: (Purring) “A blowjob every month like that will satiate you? No, no, no, no brother…that will only be one thing we do together every week.”  
Crasher: (Panting) “If we did…that every week…my ball bearings would shrivel up…and be empty the month after…”  
Gama: (Flirting) “Tell me, do you feel empty right now?”  
Crasher: (Panting) “No…I don’t…”  
Gama: (Flirting) “You mated twice with a female, fragged-off once today and just received two blowjobs. Five times you released in one day, and you don’t feel anywhere near empty. Why do you think that is?”  
Crasher: (Panting) “I…I…don’t know…”  
Gama: (Whispering) “You’re a Breeder, in Fusion Drive near twenty four seven. When you sleep you dream about mating, when you’re awake you fantasise about mating. Males in Fusion Drive produce more Solder at the expense of lack of ammunition, which is why some of your weapons never work. You crave input and output, and I will satisfy both of those needs.”  
Crasher: (Panting) “You want…something in return…obviously…”  
Gama: (Purring) “I want you.”  
  
 _Gama climbs on top of Crashers back and nuzzles him, before sucking on his Uplink Cable stub.  
  
_ Crasher: (Moaning) “G-Gama! Please! W-we just did this!”  
  
 _Gama chuckles and lifts Crashers rear, forcing him to once again support himself on his knees. He continues sucking on the Seekers Uplink Cable stub, whilst arching his lower frame to line up with Crashers.  
  
_ Crasher: (Moaning) “W-what are you doing??”  
  
 _Crasher moans sharply as he feels Gama’s hose eject over his own V-Port, as if enticing him to once again eject his own. Gama gently thrusts, rubbing his hose against Crashers port doors, and moans in satisfaction as he sucks on his Uplink Cable. Crasher twitches as he feels his own hose slowly seep out and make contact with Gama’s gently rubbing against it, forcing his cheeks to blush. The touch of both hoses sent Gama into moaning, and causes him to thrust much faster. Crasher groans as his hose began to swell, the barbs on the tool flaring out into fusion mode once again started to grind against Gama’s more calmed hose causing the Decepticon to stop the thrusting.  
  
_ Gama: (Moaning) “F-fuck…”  
Crasher: (Moaning) “W-why stop o-over that? I t-though you wanted to h-have your way w-with me?”  
Gama: (Moaning) “I don’t want t-to cut myself.”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “Let me fix that.”  
  
 _Crasher pushes himself upright, forcing Gama backwards and onto his back. Crasher quickly pins Gama down, holding him by his wrists.  
  
_ Crasher: (Blushing) “The tip…has no barbs…”  
Gama: (Blushing) “Yes it does…”  
Crasher: (Purring) “You don’t feel them when you do this.”  
  
 _Crasher gently touches Gama’s hose-tip with his own, before reaching between his legs and pressing a finger into his tailpipe.  
  
_ Gama: (Gasping) “Crasher!”  
  
 _Gama arches his head backwards, moaning as his partner resumed invading his tailpipe with his fingers. Crasher purrs softly as he continues rubbing both hoses tips together, holding back his own moan.  
  
_ Crasher: (Blushing) “Let’s make the deal…by mixing both our fluids together.”  
  
 _Gama blushes as he feels his build up tank ache to eject.  
  
_ Gama: (Moaning) “A-are you nearly t-there?”  
Crasher: (Purring) “I’m already there, I’m just waiting on you.”  
  
 _Gama moans sharply as he ejects his Solder across Crashers hose and crotch, with Crasher removing his fingers from Gama’s tailpipe and planting them in his own thrusters.  
  
_ Crasher:  (Moaning) “M-my turn…”  
  
 _Crasher moans violently as he pleasures himself, releasing his Solder onto Gama’s hose and crotch and stopping once he had ejected enough.  
  
_ Crasher: (Panting) “Now we mix.”  
Gama: (Panting) “And then what…?”  
Crasher: (Purring) “We drink.”  
  
 _Gama purrs lovingly as Crasher begins thrusting his hose around Gama’s, blending both Solder types together. Crasher stops the blending before either of them could eject again, and releases Gama.  
  
_ Crasher:  (Whispering) “Stay there, I’ll turn around.”  
  
 _Crasher turns himself around, before leaning down and sucking on Gama’s Solder-covered hose. Before Gama could moan, he returned the favour by sitting up to suck on Crashers hose. Even when both hoses were clean, the pair continued. Until the sound of a gunshot being fired in the direction of the party disturbs them.  
  
_ Crasher:  (Scared) “W-what was that?!”  
Gama: (Stern) “I don’t know, but I think it means the party is over.”  
 _  
Crasher dismounts Gama and they both stare in the direction of the disturbance, before rushing in the direction it came from.  
Upon arrival they find Galvatron and a larger Decepticon group attacking the celebration party, all of whom were taking orders from someone else instead of their original leader. Crasher charges to the centre of the battle and begins barking orders to his Titron forces who attended the ceremony, catching sight of Optimus Prime badly injured and Galvatron ready to finish him off. Crasher charges at Galvatron but is tackled to the ground by a Decepticon, who places a blade at his throat.  
  
_ Decepticon: “Move and I’ll cut you, asshole.”  
  
 _Crasher squints as he recognises the voice, and refuses to move. He instead is left to watch totally helpless as Galvatron finally kills Optimus Prime, and turns to face him and his captor.  
  
_ Galvatron: “Ah, the rebel leader. Excellent work Shrieker.”  
Shrieker: “I did as you ordered.”  
Galvatron: (Bitter) “You however failed to expect him to have backup.”  
  
 _Shrieker snarls as she hears a gun load behind her back, and attempts to look only for the gun to be prodded hard against her back.  
  
_ Gama: “if she kills Crasher, I kill her.”  
Galvatron: (Bitter) “You’re a foolish boy Gama; giving in to those pathetic emotions…I should have foreseen your rebellion.”  
Gama: (Angry) “But you didn’t, so you’re not as smart as you like to think you are.”  
  
 _Gama nudges Shrieker with the gun again, causing her to twitch in fear as Gama slowly edged the weapon to her head.  
  
_ Gama: (Bitter) “Leave this planet.”  
Galvatron: (Laughing) “So you have my future breeding unit, I don’t care. I have your mother. Cyclonus!”  
  
 _Gama’s eyes widen as Solarflare is dragged towards them, restrained easily by Cyclonus. The remaining Decepticons chase off the party-goers leaving just Decepticons and their prisoners in the area along with the deceased Optimus Prime.  
  
_ Gama: (Angry) “You’re an animal.”  
Galvatron: “Go ahead and kill Shrieker, that leaves you open for attack and eliminates you as a threat. And Crasher is weak on his own in combat, so he will be…easy to dispose of…after I’ve had some amusement from him.”  
Gama: (Growling) “Did you hear him Shrieker?! He doesn’t care about you!”  
Shrieker: “And I don’t care! I’ll die to get this asshole below me killed, he ruined our own family! It’s because of him that my papa is dead!”  
Gama: (Yelling) “Crasher never laid a hand in harm on Starscream…I was the reason he was killed!”  
  
 _Shrieker gasps in surprise, with Crasher still nervous to even speak with the blade so close to his throat. Galvatron laughs with Cyclonus, who has a hand across Solarflares mouth preventing him from speaking.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Laughing) “isn’t that wonderful? She held a grudge all these years against her innocent baby brother, whilst admiring the oldest sibling who actually was responsible for the destruction of your family.”  
Cyclonus: “The irony is magnificent.”  
  
 _Gama feels his Spark sink and lowers his weapon, only to be shot in the arm by Galvatron the instant he lowered his guard.  
  
_ Galvatron: “You even forgot all I taught you…rule number one, never drop your guard.”  
  
 _Gama gets up, but is no longer able to use his right arm, and is therefore unable to attack by weapon. He clings to his arm and shivers, struggling to keep his balance.  
Galvatron approaches the awe-struck Shrieker and grasps her back, before throwing her at Gama, and immediately plants his foot onto Crashers back.  
  
_ Galvatron: “Enigma killed himself because of the oath he took, Gama is easy game now he has no weapons, Shrieker is cannon fodder anyway and poor little Crasher is a pathetic fighter. Once I clear you all up I will hunt down those blasted twins, and then I will have a clean slate.”  
  
 _Galvatron presses his foot down harder onto Crashers back, not noticing Flarestar silently creeping in the shadows with his wing-blades drawn.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Laughing) “I wonder Crasher…do you scream like your father? And…will you bleed the same? Ha-ha!”  
  
 _Crasher groans as Galvatron kneels down and presses his head into the dirt with his hand, before lifting him clean off the ground and grappling him across the neck. Crasher screams as Galvatron slowly applies pressure to his chassis, crushing him slowly.  
  
_ Galvatron:  “Yes…you scream just like him.”

 _Galvatron forcefully bites onto Crashers neck, causing the Seeker to scream out in agony and squirm under the tyrants grip. Gama wearily recovers from the collision with Shrieker a moment ago, and charges at his father punching at him angrily with his only working arm, but getting no results.  
Shrieker remains on the floor, crying and too afraid to look at what was going to happen to her little brother. Galvatron easily kicks Gama away, causing the youth to smack into a boulder head first and fall unconscious, before proceeding to rip off Crashers wings.  
  
_ Crasher: (In Agony) “T-those don’t come off that way!!!”  
  
 _Crasher screams as his wings are forced from his back, instead of being removed the ‘correct’ way. Galvatron then wraps an arm around Crashers waist, whilst maintaining his powerful bite on the youths neck, before using the other arm to eject his uplink cable.  
  
_ Cyclonus: (Worried) “M-mighty Galvatron…what are you—”  
  
 _Galvatron removes his bite on Crasher to bear his fangs at Cyclonus, before biting onto the youth again and hooking up the Uplink Cable to his Docking Port. Crasher squirms harder and ejects his cable, before Galvatron grasps it once more and connects himself to him again. Crasher groans and blushes as Galvatron attempted to manipulate his mind into obeying him, but shakes off every attempt and forces out a moan as Galvatron bit him harder for rebelling.  
Before the tyrant could attempt again, Flarestar leaps from the greenery and rushes Galvatron, forcing him to release Crasher. Flarestar then proceeds to attempt rapid attacks on Galvatron, who parries every move.  
  
_ Galvatron: “Cyclonus! Assistance!”  
  
 _Cyclonus shrugs as he looks around him to find no other Decepticons nearby, and he had his hands full with restraining Solarflare.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Angry) “Release the breeding unit and assist me! She is harmless!”  
  
 _Cyclonus smirks before releasing Solarflare, only for the more agile Seeker to rapidly turn on him with frantic punches and slaps thereby preventing Cyclonus from assisting Galvatron.  
Galvatron then hears the Autobots and Titrons return in hordes, and kicks Flarestar away from him before flying into the sky with Cyclonus trailing behind him.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Shouting) “I shall return! You Autobots are defenceless without a Leader, and the Titrons base will be no more!!”  
  
 _The two teams shoot at the Decepticons fleeing, before rushing to their fallen Leaders. Crasher is conscious but is stunned, Shrieker is crying even as her mother tries to comfort her, Gama is still unconscious by the boulder and is being attended to by Acidstorm and Thundercracker. As for the Autobots; their Leader, Optimus Prime, was no longer with them.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Crying) “This is a disaster! First they come and spoil the celebration, then they try to assault the girls…and then they…they kill…”  
Starscream: (Angry) “He was waiting for us to lower our guard…we should never have taken Astrotrain out of orbit for the party.”  
Acidstorm: (Worried) “We have a problem with Gama; that blow to the head? He’s going to be unable to do…well…anything…for a few weeks.”  
  
 _Solarflare cries louder.  
  
_ Starscream: “What about Crasher? Is he going to be alright?”  
Acidstorm: “He’s fine, he’s just shaken up by what Galvatron was trying to do to him.”  
  
 _Starscream roars before punching into a boulder, causing everyone to stare at him.  
  
_ Starscream: (Yelling) “If he thinks he can just waltz in, try to abduct Flare and then HACK my own son he’s got another thing coming!!”  
 _  
Starscream rubs his head as Hot Rod approaches, with the Matrix of Leadership in his hands.  
  
_ Hot Rod: “We’re all angry or upset with what just happened, but we have to accept what happened and move on with our lives.”  
Solarflare: (Crying) “The boy’s right…we still have each other…”  
Starscream: (Muttering) “Yeah…for now.”  
Hot Rod: “And you have your daughter back.”  
  
 _Flarestar escorts Shrieker over to her parents. She is still shaking and crying.  
  
_ Flarestar: (Softly) “Shrieker…Shrieker…they’re here. Mother and Father are both here.”  
  
 _Shrieker sniffles and dries her tears, before looking up to see her mother and father. Her eyes seem to light up upon seeing her father, and she finds herself rushing into a hug with him.  
_  
Shrieker: (Crying) “Papa!”  
  
 _Starscream places his hand onto his daughters helmet and hushes her, with Solarflare joining in the hug. Flarestar dries his own tears quickly once Crasher is escorted to them by Thundercracker.  
  
_ Crasher: (Stuttering) “I fell.”  
Thundercracker: “You did, and it was a hard fall.”  
Crasher: (Stuttering) “I fell and…and then he was gone…so I got up.”  
Thundercracker: “Shush, we’re here now.”  
Crasher: (Stuttering) “I got up.”  
  
 _Flarestar then takes Crasher from Thundercracker before wandering over to the family and joining in the hug. Finally after six hellish years of separation, Crashers’ family was reunited._


	14. Responsibility

 

 _The days roll by, with everyone slowly recovering from Galvatron’s brutal attack. The Autobots handed the Matrix of Leadership to Ultra Magnus, who became the ‘nanny Leader’ until a real Leader could be decided upon. Starscream and Shrieker spent time catching up together, as did she and her brothers. Starscream also has his original vocal processors fitted once Shrieker handed them over. Alpha and Beta began training with Soundwave to strengthen their minds, so as to not suffer the same fate as Enigma. And once a week or so had passed, Gama recovered from his stasis nap and swore no alliance to any faction, but assisted in chasing off Decepticon scouts without much hesitation. Solarflare assists the Autobots in constructing a small base for the Titrons in Utah whilst Starscream is left behind to train Crasher and Shrieker in combat for the remainder of the month.  
And when that month ended, just when things started to look up for Crasher, things turned upside down. He and Shrieker were a few feet away from the Autobot base, practicing kick-boxing with Starscream tutoring them nearby.  
  
_ Starscream: “Okay you two, that’ll be enough for today! We’ll recap on parrying tomorrow.”  
Shrieker: (Energetic) “What? But I was just getting started!”  
Starscream: (Chuckling) “I know you’re a fighter at Spark Shrieker, but I’m only training you to defend yourself. I don’t want you rushing off into a battle you really shouldn’t be involved in, I don’t want you to get hurt.”  
Shrieker: (Whining) “But Papa! Why do you let Crasher and Flarestar fight? I want to fight alongside them! It’s not fair!”  
Crasher: (Chuckling) “Sis, it’s good to hear you finally talk like a real family member…complaining about us being able to do stuff you can’t, all part of being in a family!”  
Shrieker: “I still feel terrible for all those years of being mad at you…and it was all for nothing. There has to be something I can do to make it up to you.”  
Crasher: “There is; help me kill Galvatron.”  
Starscream: “That’s the spirit. I don’t want any of you arguing or changing sides, you work as a team to hit Galvatron where he hurts most and he’ll fall…but Shrieker remember, you don’t go at it alone! You need your brothers to be with you, understand? Safety first.”  
Shrieker: (Chirping) “You taught us well Papa!”  
Starscream: (Smug) “Naturally.”  
  
_As the siblings and their father laughed a timid looking female approached, being gently nudged by Ultra Magnus. The female was Sandy, and she was displaying a change in weight. Starscream stops laughing after catching sight of her.  
  
_ Starscream: (Stern) “Sand Blaster, Ultra Magnus…what brings you here?”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Who?”  
  
_Ultra Magnus kneels down and whispers to Sandy, who then meekly approaches Crasher stroking her belly.  
  
_ Sandy: (Blushing) “C-Crasher…remember me?”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “Hm? And you are?”  
Sandy: (Nervous) “I’m Sandy…you know…the girl from the ceremony we both took part in…”  
  
_Starscream leans in to get a better listen, as Shrieker stands by looking baffled.  
_  
Crasher: (Bitter) “Oh, it’s you. What do you want?”  
Sandy: (Nervous) “W-well…um…the thing is…I…came to say…”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “You look different.”  
Sandy: (Blushing) “Um…Crashy…what I’m trying to say is…”  
  
_Crasher glares at Sandy before poking her belly.  
  
_ Crasher: (Bitter) “You put on weight since I last saw you. Don’t tell me that my rejection of your love did this to you?”  
  
_Shrieker flat brows in sync with Starscream.  
_  
Sandy: (Blushing) “No…I still love you, and I know deep down inside you love me too…”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “Wrong.”  
Sandy: (Nervous) “I came to tell you this right away…as soon as I found out about it…but I…I…”  
Crasher: (Angry) “Tell me what you need to tell me Sandy, I have training to do.”  
Sandy: (Nervous) “Crasher…I’m…I’m pregnant.”  
  
_Starscreams eyes widen and Shrieker looks baffled. Crasher however remains stoic.  
  
_ Crasher: (Bitter) “And I don’t care. Shouldn’t you be telling this to the father anyway?”  
Sandy: (Blushing) “You’re the father.”  
Crasher: (Delayed) “…what…”  
  
_Starscream laughs and approaches Crasher, before patting him on the back. Shrieker chuckles and hugs her brother, who stares bitterly at Sandy before looking at his feet.  
  
_ Starscream: (Happy) “Oh Crasher, I always believed you would have hundreds of Sparklings…then you started to behave gay, but now I know that was all a ruse to hide your real nature. Sandy, do you know how many you’ll have yet?”  
Sandy: (Giggling) “Six.”  
Starscream: “Um…wow…that’s a lot less than what I was expecting…”  
Ultra Magnus: “Remember, she’s an Autobot; she can carry no more than six Podlings at a time. Because of Crashers nature, Ratchet predicted his superior RNA would cause a larger brood than normal. The scans confirmed Sandy has six hatchlings growing inside of her right now though.”  
Shrieker: (Happy) “I’m going to be an auntie? That’s so cool!”  
Starscream: (Chuckling) “Flare is going to be so happy when he hears about this! And he was worried about Crasher ever starting a family!”  
  
_Crasher growls quietly and holds back the urge to cry and shout out in anger.  
  
_ Shrieker: (Frantic) “Papa! Can I go tell the news to the others now?! We can throw a party to celebrate!”  
Sandy: (Happy) “A Sparkling Shower! Oh that would be wonderful!”  
Starscream: “Shrieker, you go do that right away! I’ve got to hear more about this pregnancy from the mother!”  
  
_Shrieker squeaks before rushing off to share the news, whilst Starscream remains behind Crasher patting his shoulders._  
  
Starscream: (Sighing) “The news is still soaking in…Primus…I can’t believe my sons actually grown up and started his own family, I nearly lost hope.”  
Sandy: (Happy) “Isn’t this wonderful news Crasher? You’re going to be a daddy!”  
  
_Crasher remains looking at his feet, twitching.  
  
_ Sandy: “…Crasher? Is something wrong?”  
  
_Crasher forces his father to let go of him, before turning around to leave.  
  
_ Crasher: (Coldly) “I need to be alone right now.”  
  
_Crasher departs without even raising his head. Starscream and Ultra Magnus remain close by Sandy but talk quietly.  
  
_ Ultra Magnus: (Quietly) “Seems like he took the news badly.”  
Starscream: (Quietly) “In time he’ll understand, he just needs to put the pieces together to make the picture clearer to himself.”  
Ultra Magnus: (Quietly) “The look in his optics the instant Sand Blaster mentioned him being the father was worrying, for a minute I saw the look a Decepticon would give before attacking a target.”  
Starscream: (Quietly) “You’re just as nervous about this pregnancy as he is, maybe you should go and talk to him about it.”  
Ultra Magnus: (Quietly) “But isn’t that your job?”  
  
_Starscream chuckles before congratulating Sandy, whilst Ultra Magnus heads off in the direction Crasher left in to find him.  
A short walk away from the Titron Base, Ultra Magnus finds Crasher sat on a boulder crying and prepares to approach to comfort him until realising Gama was sat beside him doing just that.  
Ultra Magnus decides to listen and remain hidden for a little while to learn more about Crashers thoughts.  
  
_ Gama: (Softly) “So she just came up to you in the middle of training and told you? What the hell…”  
Crasher: (Crying) “Six Sparklings! SIX! Please Gama! Shoot me now!”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “Such a bitch…”  
Crasher: (Crying) “Gama…help me…I want to die.”  
Gama: (Softly) “Hush. Just think about it this way, Sparklings are weak and could easily be picked off by natural selection. She might end up only having three.”  
Crasher: (Crying) “I don’t want her to have any that belong to me!”  
Gama: (Softly) “Why?”  
Crasher: (Crying) “I hate kids! They’re noisy, messy, smelly, stupid, ignorant, selfish monsters! And Pa even said I was more of a handful than you and the others! That’s going to be a nightmare! Little…little…ME’s! Running around! I feel sick thinking about it. Hand me a knife so I can cut some markings into my legs to forget about it!”  
Gama: (Softly) “Shhh…I’m not going to hit you, shoot you or give you anything that will cause harm to you or your body. If this pregnancy makes you feel this way you simply pretend it doesn’t exist.”  
Crasher: (Crying) “But in my mind I’ll still know!! I don’t want to!!”  
Gama: (Stern) “Then I know a remedy for fixing the problem.”  
  
_Ultra Magnus leans in closer to listen, Crasher steadily dries his tears.  
  
_ Gama: (Softly) “Cause the pregnancy to fail, and you’ll never have to worry about any Sparklings, and nobody will think of the ‘miscarriage’ as anything but something caused by stress.”  
Crasher: “In my Spark…I want to kill her…for doing this to me.”  
Gama: (Softly) “That’s because you are a Decepticon, the Titron is just a badge and a few beliefs…but search your feelings, your Spark and tell me what you want to do to fix this mess.”  
  
_Ultra Magnus narrows his eyes as Crasher growls, and begins biting on his knuckles.  
  
_ Crasher:  (Growling) “I want to beat her senseless, rip out those Sparklings and crush them with my bare hands, before making sure she can never do it to me ever again.”  
Gama: “Ah, an abortion.”    
Crasher: (Angry) “Little monsters must DIE.”  
Gama: (Chuckling) “There’s that Decepticon I remember, now allow me to help you…I can coordinate a nice plan to terminate those infants before they even get brought into the world, and I know how to make it look like an accident.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “Tell me…I want to get this fixed as soon as possible…before anyone finds out my true feelings about this…this…monstrosity. I impregnated her in the ecstasy of nature, the nature of a Decepticon…so I have to fix it the same way.”  
Gama: (Chuckling) “So you still feel it inside? The hunger? The fire? The thirst for Energon-blood?”  
Crasher: (Growling) “Let’s just say the Decepticon in me wants horrible things to happen to Sandy and those monsters in her belly, whilst the Titron in me would rather disown her and them forever.”  
Gama: (Purring) “The Decepticon approach is far better for you, brother. And you know it.”  
Crasher: “I know it, and want to hear more ways to approach it. Now tell me some ideas and we can work something out.”  
  
_Magnus returns to the Autobot base where both factions are holding a party to celebrate, having heard enough from Gama and Crasher for his suspicions to be confirmed. Magnus works his way through the crowds of Autobots and Titrons until reaching Solarflare, Starscream and Sandy, whereby Solarflare is knelt listening to his expected ‘daughter-in-law’s tummy.  
  
_ Ultra Magnus: “Solarflare, Starscream…we have a problem.”  
  
_Solarflare blinks before looking between Magnus and Sandy.  
  
_ Ultra Magnus: “The children are fine, it’s their father who worries me.”  
Starscream: (Annoyed) “Again?! Didn’t you go and speak to him? Ease his thoughts along with your own?”  
Ultra Magnus: “He was sat with his half-brother Gama talking in Decepticon, and from what I could understand he was even thinking like a Decepticon. His tone was bitter on the verge of angry constantly, and he was making body gestures indicating he wanted to hurt someone. I have my suspicions that Crasher has taken the news of Sandy’s pregnancy the wrong way, and is arranging with Gama for a way to ‘fix the problem’.”  
  
_Starscream groans and rubs his eyes, whilst Sandy pouts. Solarflare narrows his eyes, looking just as worried as Ultra Magnus.  
  
_ Sandy: (Annoyed) “Crashy won’t do anything to hurt his own babies! He’s not a Decepticon either! He is language-linguistic!”  
Ultra Magnus: “He was born and raised as a Decepticon Sand Blaster; he’s changed only his faction badge and a few beliefs.”  
Starscream: (Annoyed) “He can change just like how Flare and I did. You’re not giving my son the breathing space he needs to think things over; let him talk with Gama, that boy was thinking of raising a family himself so he’s the perfect one to talk to about this situation besides you or me.”  
Sandy: “Yeah! And I won’t believe you until you give me proof that Crashy was saying those things!”  
  
_Ultra Magnus rubs his head and looks away from the group, before looking to Solarflare after the triple-changer whistled in a very high-pitched note. Soundwave shortly appeared after the whistle, and Solarflare immediately began talking to him in Decepticon, still looking worried. Ultra Magnus raises a brow as Starscream begins glaring at Solarflare, who pushes Soundwave from him after saying what he needed to say.  
  
_ Starscream: (Bitter) “Even you…his own mother…”  
Solarflare: (Worried) “I know Crasher, and Gama…those two discussing this pregnancy alone is a very bad idea. Soundwave will go and see what they’re up to, just to remove any suspicions we may have.”  
Ultra Magnus: “I see…a Decepticon spying on Decepticons; he’ll know exactly what they’re both talking about.”  
Solarflare: “And his playback can translate them for you, if he decides to record anything.”  
  
_Starscream and Sandy pout and complain, with Ultra Magnus trying to reason with both of them. Solarflare slowly walks away from the group and begins pacing, still looking worried._  
_Soundwave arrives at the same location as Magnus did to find both siblings still sat beside each other talking. He decides to record what they are saying, and watches in silence.  
  
_ Gama: “If she gets too much oxygen into her mineral depository system, the offspring will die.”  
Crasher: (Stern) “Go on…”  
Gama: “You can do this by slipping enough mammal blood into her Energon, or by tapping oxidisers into her fuel deposits. She has to consume something with masses of oxygen; breathing it in brings no harm to the young, it has to be minerals that are used to help them grow.”  
  
_Soundwave narrows his optics into a glare as he carries on listening.  
  
_ Gama: (Softly) “Also, enough stress will cause her to use more Energon to keep herself alive, depleting the offspring’s causing the pregnancy to fail. Remove Energon or minerals from the young inside of her and they will not be able to continue growing or sustain themselves.”  
Crasher: “The Autobots would ensure she ate and drank healthily, and would likely test her minerals to ensure Oxygen levels were low or not present. Now anything else?”  
Gama: (Shrugging) “I don’t even know if this one is real, it’s more like an urban myth; mate with her, but be rough with her.”  
Crasher: (Cringing) “No! I don’t want to HELP her make the young grow by giving her more metals!”  
Gama: “Urban myth says that female Autobots that where pregnant, and where raped by Decepticons, had miscarriages.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “That’s bullshit.”  
Gama: “Beat her then.”  
Crasher: “The dents in her chassis would raise suspicions.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “Expose her to hot temperatures then.”  
Crasher: “Then I’d be blamed for exposing her to hazardous conditions.”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “Fine! I didn’t want to suggest this at first, but you’re making it awkward!”  
  
_Soundwaves leans in closer to hear more clearly.  
  
_ Gama: (Bitter) “I’ll rape her, beat her and make sure the pregnancy fails. I’ll just need you to provide a distraction to make sure I get her alone.”  
Crasher: (Disgusted) “That’s…diabolical…”  
  
_Crasher smirks.  
  
_ Crasher: (Chuckling) “And I love it.”  
Gama: “I’ll take the fall on this one, only because I’m happy to see you back to normal.”  
Crasher: (Purring) “Fall over now so I can do something else to make you happy.”  
  
_Gama chuckles and Crasher nuzzles him. Soundwave feels like he’s heard enough, and removes himself from the area to the party, to deliver his report.  
Solarflare listened in advance, to make sure his suspicions were cleared enough for him to explain the situation to the others should it be dire, and unfortunately for him upon listening to the feedback from Soundwave he would have to do just that. He escorts Soundwave to a gathering of the Autobot and Titron Councils, with Sandy present receiving their blessings.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Nervous) “Everyone…I have very bad news.”  
  
_Thundercracker looks towards his fellow Seekers before looking towards the Autobots and other Titrons, before nodding to Solarflare.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Worried) “Soundwave went to listen in on what Gama and Crasher were talking about, and it is as I have feared…Crasher is having negative thoughts about becoming a parent, and is trying to work out methods in…ridding himself of that responsibility.”  
Thundercracker: (Bitter) “What.”  
Skywarp: “Uhh…why am I not surprised by this?”  
Acidstorm: (Disgusted) “Crasher hasn’t even spent time with Sand Blaster! So how can he think of doing such monstrous things; without even having time to assess the possibilities that will come from the children?!”  
_  
The Councils both get into heated debate, until Sandy herself steps forwards.  
  
_ Sandy: (Infuriated) “I want proof before any of you come to a conclusion! How do you know Crasher is thinking negatively Solarflare?!”  
Solarflare: (Worried) “…you asked, and I will deliver. Wave; playback please.”  
  
_Soundwave nods before playing back all he recorded; the footage sends both faction Councils into uproar and causes Sandy to cling to her chest in a panic.  
_  
Blitzwing: (Angry) “To think all this time we worked for a Decepticon!! I feel filthy!”  
Acidstorm: (Disgusted) “I examined him, operated on him and saved his damn life so many times…and what does he do?! Defect back to the Decepticons!”  
Thundercracker: (Bitter) “He’s not a Decepticon Soldier, he’s still one at Spark…in a way we all are.”  
  
_Thundercracker nods to the Autobots.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Except your group, of course.”  
Ultra Magnus: “No offense has been taken from your statement; however, Crasher’s priorities right now are somewhat offensive.”  
Hot Rod: (Annoyed) “He thinks just because Sandy is an Autobot he can walk all over her? He’s going to be sadly mistaken.”  
Astrotrain: “What course of action should be taken? Does he stay or does he go? What do you Autobots think?”  
Kup: “Hey don’t ask us, he’s your Leader.”  
Arcee: (Annoyed) “Although, from a personal point of view, you should ask him to stand down from Leadership…he seems…unfit.”  
Starscream: (Angry) “I’ve been saying that ever since I was brought back and nobody paid any attention!”  
Acidstorm: (Shouting) “You’re still not part of this Council, so you have no say in what we do about our ‘Leader’! Be quiet!”  
Thundercracker: “Astrotrain is right though, we need to take a course of action against this…defection.”  
Starscream: (Angry) “No course of action is to be taken! Isn’t it obvious Gama is manipulating him?! Give him a few days and you’ll see he’ll have the time he needs to think things over and accept what he has been given!”  
Thundercracker: (Annoyed) “However…if this really is a defection, what does the Council believe should be done?”  
  
_Thundercracker nods to the Autobots.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “We need your input also. The more suggestions we get the better.”  
Ultra Magnus: “Well…if this is true…I suggest segregating him, to give him time to think. So in the mean time, you’d have a temporary Leader.”  
Hot Rod: (Annoyed) “Castrate him and kick him out; he’s an animal.”  
Kup: “Uh…this reminds me of the time—”  
Hot Rod: (Annoyed) “No stories old-timer, just give your suggestion.”  
Kup: (Angry) “Fine…fine…I second Ultra Magnus’ idea, only instead of making the segregation a temporary absence from his err…Leadership…make it permanent.”  
Arcee: “Relinquish his rank; put him down as a foot soldier and have him monitored.”  
Astrotrain: (Confused) “I say we turn him in to the authorities, but wouldn’t that be the Autobots? Or would it be the Decepticons?”  
Thundercracker: “That would be the Autobots.”  
Ultra Magnus: “Should Crashers title be removed, along with his alliance to the Titrons, he would become a fugitive amongst us once again and we would have to pursue and arrest him.”  
Acidstorm: (Bitter) “Castration and banishment.”  
Skywarp: “Hand him over to the Autobots.”  
Blitzwing: “Banish him, or turn him over to the Autobots.”  
Solarflare: (Worried) “…I don’t want to voice my suggestion.”  
  
_The Councils turn to Solarflare, who is looking at his feet and is fidgeting, looking very upset.  
  
_ Acidstorm: “But Solar, your suggestion could make or break a choice.”  
Thundercracker: “Exactly, every suggestion counts.”  
Solarflare: (Worried) “Well…um…don’t think of me differently for suggesting this but…”  
  
_The councils focus further on Solarflare, making him feel more nervous._  
_  
_ Solarflare: (Nervous) “Castrate him, hand him over to the Authorities and shun him for the rest of his life.”  
  
_Everyone looks in awe at Solarflare.  
  
_ Acidstorm: (Shocked) “Solar…I…that’s not like you…”  
Thundercracker: (Shocked) “The castration thing I could understand you thinking about, but shunning him? And for his whole life? What if he learns his lesson in the slammer?”  
Solarflare: (Crying) “I don’t know if he would learn anything, he hasn’t so far…”  
Starscream: (Angry) “He learnt how to be a good brother!”  
Solarflare: (Crying) “Yes…but…”  
Starscream: (Angry) “And he learnt how to defend himself without throwing someone else in the line of fire!”  
Solarflare: (Crying) “Again yes…but Screamer…”  
Starscream: (Angry) “He even learnt to get over his fears…of getting close to a female, talking to them friendly, touching them and even mating with them! He can learn, he just takes a long time! And that is exactly what we should be giving him!”  
Soundwave: (Coughing) “I know I have no part in this Council like Starscream does, but I agree with every word he just said. And even though I was the one who heard and even saw how he was reacting to this news of being a parent, and received the vibe of a Decepticon Spark from him, I know that if I was his age and in the same situation I would struggle to contain my own primitive thoughts. Time heals all wounds, as does a one-to-one talk between the person causing the ‘problem’ and the one being damaged by the ‘problem’.”  
  
_The Autobots look to one another and nod their heads in agreement with Starscream and especially with Soundwave. The Titrons groans and look uneasy, with Sandy retreating in the back row looking worried and stroking her belly. The Titrons gather in a small group and discuss what they heard together, before coming out of their enclosed discussion._  
  
Thundercracker: “So it’s agreed that if this defection is true, Crasher will be handed over to the Authorities and stripped of his Titron faction and rank. If the defection is not true, Crasher will be given the space he needs and will remain our Leader.”  
Skywarp: “Also, Soundwave is now a member of the Council as a third-party member.”  
Starscream: (Annoyed) “What about me?!”  
Astrotrain: “There are enough Titron Council members; we needed someone who wasn’t a member of any of the three factions to be present at all our meetings, to prevent bias.”  
Soundwave: (Teasing) “Don’t like it Screamer? That’s a shame. Perhaps if you lived in isolation for nearly five years without another Cybertronian to talk to, or touch, then you’d understand.”  
Starscream: (Annoyed) “bah! They only want you because you can spy on the Decepticons! And I was dead for six years!”  
Soundwave: “How long are you going to use that as an excuse Screamer?? Oh, and anyone can spy of the Decepticons, even a damn rodent could, but only I can resolve any disputes that may start up between YOUR faction and the Autobots.”  
  
_Starscream growls before storming off. Both Councils nod in agreement, allowing them to disperse, having agreed also not to tell anyone outside of the council about this ‘defection’. Solarflare approaches Sandy and kneels beside her.  
  
_ Sandy: (Quietly) “I don’t want to believe what I just heard…but I know Soundwaves tapes never lie.”  
Solarflare: (Motherly) “Sweetie it’s alright, he’s still young and confused…like any boy his age would be if they suddenly got such big news. If he ends up defecting you will still be able to see him…he’ll just be in an environment where both you and he will be safe.”  
Sandy: (Quietly) “I know in my Spark that Crashy won’t defect or bring harm onto me or our children, he just needs time like Starscream said…and I know that if I give him the time he needs he’ll accept being a parent.”  
  
_Solarflare lowers his head before sighing heavily.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Sighing) “I hope you’re right sweetie, I really do…”  
  
_Solarflare kisses Sandy on the head gently before helping her up and escorting her inside the base. Nearly an hour later, Crasher and Gama return acting as if nothing happened. The council members of both factions stare at the males as if trying to read their thoughts, with only Gama taking any notice of them.  
  
_ Gama: (Whispering) “You also noticed that everyone has been…looking at us strange?”  
Crasher: (Whispering) “Ever since Hot Rod told the others about our ‘feelings’ I’ve shrugged off any looks I’ve been given.”  
Gama: (Whispering) “No, these aren’t dirty or disgusted looks, these are…judging…”  
  
_Crasher stops walking and places out his arm, stopping Gama.  
  
_ Crasher: (Bitter) “Judging?”  
Gama: (Whispering) “Quieter…don’t let them hear us.”  
Crasher: (Whispering) “Who are they to judge?”  
Gama: (Whispering) “You’re a class one fugitive, I’m an outcast Decepticon. We’re both targets for ‘the law’ and the Autobots happen to be ‘the law’. If we don’t keep our heads low, they’ll toss us in the slammer.”  
Crasher: (Whispering) “Heads low? We’ve been around them for six months, my rebels, and you’ve been around them for nearly two months. The Autobots don’t give a damn.”  
Gama: (Whispering) “You’re a fugitive working for a rebellion the Autobots approve of; as soon as you let go of your rebel faction to depart for freedom they’ll chase after you to bring you to justice for the crimes you committed whilst rebelling against the Decepticons. To put it bluntly; they’re only accepting you because of the badge you’re wearing.”  
  
_Crasher looks at the symbol on his wings before examining Gama.  
  
_ Gama: (Whispering) “I have no badge anymore, I removed it and obey mother now which in terms lists me as a rebel. As soon as I ditch the faction too they’ll come after me.”  
Crasher: (Whispering) “And these…looks they’re giving us…are because of what?”  
  
_Gama and Crasher resume walking, stopping their conversation as they pass by other members of the Council.  
  
_ Gama: (Whispering) “I don’t know why they’re giving us those looks, I am only guessing and making up possible reasons why.”  
Crasher: (Whispering) “Name some so I can get an idea.”  
Gama: (Whispering) “Well…maybe they’ve noticed your bitterness to the pregnant female…and wonder why I still hang out with you. So perhaps they are judging us based on if you’d be a good father, and if I’d not commit infanticide like my…brutal father.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Next.”  
Gama: (Whispering) “Second idea was that they’re judging us based around our relationship.”  
Crasher: (Whispering) “It’s not that, otherwise they’d have given us the looks before.”  
Gama: (Whispering) “Well…”  
  
_The two fall silent as they pass by Ultra Magnus, who stares at them, before talking again once he was far away enough.  
  
_ Gama: (Whispering) “Maybe…they didn’t like your reaction to hearing the news…about your ‘problem’.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “They expect me to be happy??”  
Gama: (Whispering) “Shhh!”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “No, I won’t ‘Shhh’!  If they expect me to be bouncing around like a fucking retard, happy as can be, about this outrage then they’re wrong!”  
  
_Gama and Crasher stop outside of the door leading to Teletran 1’s Hall.  
  
_ Crasher: (Angry) “I hope I don’t see HER again, just picturing her…belly…is making me sick.”  
Gama: “Listen, if it will make you feel better just lock yourself in a room with me and we can think about something else.”  
  
_Crasher enters Teletran 1’s Hall and slams the doors shut before Gama can get inside.  
  
_ Gama: (Annoyed) “Or you can frag-off alone like a bitch…I was only trying to help.”  
  
_Gama kicks the doors with his foot before wandering away, not noticing Sandy pass by and enter Teletran 1’s Hall herself. The room is pitch black until Sandy flips the switch, turning on the lights. She sees Crasher sat in a corner, facing the wall, and approaches with her hands on her belly.  
  
_ Sandy: (Softly) “Crashy, why are you here alone?”  
  
_Crasher twitches upon hearing Sandy’s voice and refuses to look at her.  
  
_ Sandy: (Softly) “Are you mad at me? Did I say something that offended you Crashy?”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “Don’t call me that.”  
Sandy: “But…you loved it when I called you Crashy at the ceremony.”  
Crasher: (Angry) “That was different! A different time, place and Crasher! And a totally different situation!”  
Sandy: (Annoyed) “There’s no need to get angry at me.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “Yes there is …”  
_  
Sandy moves alongside Crasher, and he continues to refuse to look at her. Her shadow is projected on the wall he is staring at however, and he can clearly see her enlarged belly.  
  
_ Sandy: (Softly) “Crashy…err…Crasher; I know you’re worried about this whole ‘parenting’ situation, but we’ll have each other to help out with our problems, we’ll have the comforting touch and love we both need. After all, that’s what SparkMates are for.”  
Crasher: (Angry) “We’re not SparkMates.”  
Sandy: “…Crasher, I just proposed to you and you threw it right into the junk pile.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “I’m not interested is why! Now get that disgusting bulge away from me!”  
Sandy: (Insulted) “Crasher! That’s our children you’re talking about!”  
Crasher: (Mocking) “Oh, I forgot to mention that sacks of crap aren’t children to me.”  
Sandy: (Upset) “Are you trying to make me cry on purpose?!”  
Crasher: (Yelling) “Look here you freaking witch! I didn’t want any of this; I didn’t want the lovey-dovey interactions, I didn’t want the mating, I didn’t want the SparkMate and I NEVER wanted the children! You’ve brought me down from on top of my comfy pillar and thrown me into the dirt!!”  
Sandy: (Yelling/Crying) “You still shouldn’t talk about our children like that!!”  
  
_Crasher snorts and gets up, before pushing himself with force past Sandy, refusing to look at her.  
  
_ Crasher: (Bitter) “Me and Gama are going to become SparkMates…you have no place in my life other than in my memory banks.”  
Sandy: (Angry/Crying) “He’s your half-brother! You should forget about him and come live with me!”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “Why? To be pestered by you every day? To be demanded of things neither of us would ever need?”  
  
_Crasher turns to Sandy and stomps towards her with every word, causing her to back away.  
  
_ Crasher: (Angry) “To be harassed by noisy, filthy brats?! To be summoned upon for your own pleasure?! Well I’m not a pet! I’m not a slave! I have freedom!”  
  
_Crasher mentally pins Sandy to the wall with a powerful glare.  
  
_ Crasher: (Bitter) “I never loved you, I just tried to see how being around a female would be…and it bothered me, thinking to myself ‘geez I’d have to spend the rest of my life with this female’ if we ever became mates.”  
Sandy: (Nervous) “I never knew you felt this way…”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “You annoy me, you even made me angry.”  
Sandy: (Softly) “But I also made you happy.”  
  
_Crasher says nothing and moves away from Sandy, before turning his back on her again.  
  
_ Crasher: (Bitter) “Only once. And if you call a relationship like that good, then you’re even more stupid than I thought.”  
Sandy: “We socialised, we flirted and played…I never felt so happy in years…surely you felt happy running through the woods with me chasing to play with you? What about when you were in control, dominating me like a wonderful leader should be? Or when we talked about ourselves?”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “Think in the long-run how our relationship would last…think outside the box.”  
Sandy: (Softly) “I see myself growing into a wise Fembot, and you growing into a very powerful Manbot. The children would have a smart mommy to educate them at home, and a strong daddy to protect them when they go out to explore.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “I can see them perishing…very easily.”  
Sandy: (Annoyed) “Stop being so negative!”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “I can only see bad things…coming out of us forming a relationship and out of those…monsters…”  
  
_Sandy rushes to Crasher and slaps him hard across the back in a fury.  
  
_ Sandy: (Insulted) “They’re not monsters! They’re our babies!”  
  
_Crasher lowers his head and stares at his feet sulking.  
  
_ Crasher: (Bitter) “Anything that comes from me is a monster.”  
Sandy: (Shocked) “W-wait…what?”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “Don’t look for me, don’t even try to contact me…I want you out of my life, as I’m sure they’ll want me out of theirs.”  
  
_Crasher begins to leave, with Sandy pursuing him.  
  
_ Sandy: (Shouting) “What do you mean by ‘their lives’?! You can’t possibly mean the children’s!”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “Exactly what I mean.”  
_  
Crasher picks up his pace, pushing aside passers-by as he focuses on leaving the base. Sandy tries to stay as close as possible.  
  
_ Sandy: (Crying) “You can’t leave! We need each other right now!”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “I need no one but myself and Gama, everyone else is just burdened by me.”  
Sandy: (Crying) “I-if you leave now the others will start to think harshly about you!”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Let them. The Titrons are powerless without me, and if I refuse to stay here then we’ll all just migrate to another planet. We are like that, we migrate to remain hidden from our enemies…and those whom annoy us.”  
_  
Crasher exits and transforms, before bolting into the sky. Sandy calls out for him to come back, whereby Gama rushes past her and nearly knocks her over before flying after his half-brother asking him to slow down and wait for him.  
Sandy dries her tears as both Titrons and Autobots rush outside to see what the noise was all about.  
  
_ Ultra Magnus: “So Crasher has left?”  
Sandy: (Quietly) “He said he didn’t want to be a burden…but…he wouldn’t even listen to me…”  
Starscream: (Annoyed) “You should have left him alone to clear his thoughts.”  
Sandy: (Upset) “He wants to be mates with Gama…but…I proposed to him, because I love him so much…and…he rejected me, saying we wouldn’t work well together…”  
Solarflare: (Annoyed) “That boy speaks such nonsense sometimes!”  
Starscream: (Bitter) “Again you’re rushing things Sand Blaster! Let him have his space and he’ll come back with his final decision.”  
Ultra Magnus: “If he ever comes back.”  
Shrieker: (Nervous) “So…can we throw another party? You know…because Crasher and Gama being emo ruined the last one?”  
Ultra Magnus: “I don’t see any harm; it might ease everyone’s minds a little and would benefit Sand Blaster.”  
Solarflare: (Chuckling) “The more sounds the Hatchlings hear, the more curious they get when they grow up.”  
Starscream: “It would also be helpful if Crasher was around, so they’d hear his voice.”  
Ultra Magnus: “So we should throw the party in a few weeks, to give Crasher time he needs to think things over and for Sand Blaster to adapt to her new physique.”  
  
_The family group nod in approval, before escorting Sandy back inside._


	15. Monsters

_Two months later…  
The Autobots and Titrons alike were still searching for the missing Gama and Casher, whilst at the same time preparing for Sandy’s Sparkling Shower. Thundercracker and his Seekers gathered Energon, Hot Rod and several ground-based Autobots gathered minerals needed to keep Sandy healthy whilst Ultra Magnus and Solarflare took care of the decorations. Early one morning in the fields not too far from the Autobot headquarters; Sandy, Ultra Magnus and Solarflare are outside gathering flowers for the Sparkling Shower, with Sandy being slightly larger than before. Sandy groans as she bends over to apprehend a handful of flowers, before handing them to Solarflare who was carrying the container filled with them.  
  
_ Sandy: (Softly) “These are blue. Would Crasher like these?”  
Solarflare: “Hmmm…I don’t know about blue, but he loves the colour red.”  
  
 _Sandy approaches a bush of roses and kneels down to observe them, Solarflare stands behind her and kneels over her shoulder to also have a look.  
  
_ Sandy: “How about these? They’re red, they have thorns and they smell nice! All three remind me of him…I hope he comes home soon.”  
Solarflare: (Motherly) “They’re perfect. If you like them you should get as many as you want.”  
Ultra Magnus: “It’s likely Crasher won’t even be at the celebration. He and Gama have been missing for two months.”  
Sandy: (Frantic) “He’ll come! I know he will! And he’ll be different; a loving parent, big and strong, ready to take on the galaxy to defend his family!”  
  
 _Solarflare rubs Sandy’s shoulders and looks to her as if feeling sorry for her.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Softly) “Sweetie, Crasher is like his father if he never grew up. He likes to run away from his problems, and blame others for his mistakes. If he comes back it won’t be for you or the children.”  
  
 _Sandy lowers her head and begins picking the roses.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Motherly) “Then again…he’s proven me wrong on numerous occasions, so you never know with him.”  
  
 _Sandy smiles softly as Solarflare receives the roses, and moves onto the next location for gathering whilst Ultra Magnus keeps watch.  
  
_ Sandy: (Giggling) “These are a nice yellow! Maybe one of our Sparklings will be this colour? It reminds me of the yellow Crasher has.”  
Solarflare: (Motherly) “You never know how they’ll turn out until they are born, it was a surprise to everyone when Enigma turned out Black, and when Flarestar was hatched with Black…especially since neither of us had black in our colours.”  
Sandy: “Oh! So they could be any colour?”  
Ultra Magnus: “It depends on if both of you have a recessive RNA code, much like how Solarflare had a recessive Black RNA code as did both of the fathers.”  
Solarflare: “So, Crasher will likely have the recessive code too, so maybe one will come out Black, or maybe he has another recessive colour.”  
Sandy: (Excited) “I can’t wait! They’ll be so cute!”  
Solarflare: (Motherly) “Let’s get some of these yellow flowers then and look for another colour.”  
  
 _Sandy and Solarflare gather some flowers before moving on to find a new colour.  
  
_ Solarflare: “Thought of any names yet?”  
Sandy: (Giggling) “I have a few ideas, but I wanted to know if Crashy had any before I shared my own.”  
Solarflare: “Sweetie, you shouldn’t put your hopes up too high on Crasher.”  
Sandy: (Quietly) “I wanted to name one of the girls Nova.”  
  
 _Solarflare narrows his eyes and says nothing.  
  
_ Sandy: “So…you don’t like that one?”  
Solarflare: (Quietly) “It brings back memories I really don’t want to remember, you can give a girl the name if you want to though....”  
Sandy: “That’s not fair on you though if it makes you upset.”  
Solarflare: (Quietly) “…she’d have wanted it though.”  
Sandy: (Curious) “She? Who would Solarflare?”  
  
 _Solarflare gathers some flowers from a tree and sighs, before turning to Sandy.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Quietly) “You’re family now, so you can know. Nova was my sister…and she’s not functional anymore.”  
Sandy: (Shocked) “Oh my! I’m sorry! I never knew!”  
Solarflare: “She…failed to load…”  
  
 _Solarflare rubs his eyes and groans before looking back at Sandy again rather upset.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Upset) “I’m done lying…that was the old me…Nova never failed to load up, I killed her before she could replace me.”  
  
 _Sandy narrows her eyes in pity, before handing Solarflare some more flowers meekly watching the triple-changer take them reluctantly.  
  
_ Sandy: (Softly) “That was the old you, and I’m sure you only did it because you were afraid. And there’s nothing wrong with being afraid every now and then.”  
Solarflare: “You’re right.”  
Sandy: (Quietly) “I’ll think of a different girls name.”  
  
 _Before Solarflare could protest, Sandy had rushed to another flower bed. After gathering a few more flowers from that area the three moved on to the next gathering location closer to the woods._  
  
Sandy: “So Solarflare…how did you keep Starscream interested?”  
Solarflare: (Confused) “Interested?”  
Sandy: (Nervous) “You know…in becoming SparkMates with you and having a family with you?”  
Solarflare: “Oh.”  
Sandy: “I want to know, so I can have the same.”  
Solarflare: (Blushing) “Well…Starscream is a devious partner…we just melded well together naturally. So it just happened.”  
Sandy: “Aww…so there’s nothing you could give me advice about?”  
Solarflare: (Chuckling) “Well…if Crasher is anything like his father, which seems to be the case, he’d be easy to reel in with displays.”  
Sandy: “I want to know how to keep him.”  
Solarflare: (Whispering) “You need to reel him in first, and then you tease him. Starscream loves teasing others but hates being teased back, it keeps him close to the one teasing him so he can get back at them.”  
Sandy: “Oh, so if Crasher is like him it should work the same.”  
Solarflare: (Nodding) “Exactly sweetie. It will make him spend more time with you, and that time together will allow him to understand you better. Right now he doesn’t understand well, any of this. Time may heal his wounds, but I can’t see it changing his judgement one bit. Now let’s find another flower type.” _  
  
Solarflare and Sandy rush from flowerbed to flowering trees and bushes, not aware of Crasher and Gama stalking them in woodland nearby, keeping a close watch on them in the shadows.  
  
_ Sandy: (Excited) “Oh! Solarflare! Look at these flowers! They’re purple!”  
  
 _Solarflare gets close to Sandy to examine her find, leaving Ultra Magnus scouting at a distance from them. Gama nods to Crasher, who locks his sight on Ultra Magnus and throws out a lure device. The object projects an image of Galvatron and moves around randomly away from the area, Magnus attempts shooting it, but wastes his ammunition.  
  
_ Ultra Magnus: (Instructing) “Solarflare; guard Sand Blaster! I’ll deal with Galvatron!”  
Solarflare: (Nodding) “Understood!” _  
  
Magnus leaves the area after the lure, and once the duo was certain he had gone they set their plan into phase two; Crasher coughed and adjusted his vocals, before calling out to Solarflare in Starscreams voice.  
  
_ Crasher: (Mimicking) “Solarflare! We require assistance at the base! Galvatrons forces are attacking!”  
Solarflare: (Concerned) “This is not good…first Galvatron shows up obviously fixed on a target, then his troops attack the base…Sandy, wait here and stay out of sight. I’ll be back as soon as possible alright?”  
Sandy: (Nodding) “Okay Solarflare, just be careful.”  
  
 _Solarflare rushes into the woodland, narrowly avoiding Crasher and Gama without even seeing them. Once they were certain their mother was gone, the plan entered phase three. Crasher trailed from the trees and into the open, scouting around him for his target, but Sandy had taken Solarflares advice and had hidden herself. However, once Crasher had entered the opening and showed no signs of fear or departure, Sandy emerged from her hiding spot in a group of bushes.  
  
_ Sandy: (Excited) “Crashy!! Oh you’re safe, I was so worried!”  
Crasher: (Teasing) “And you are whom?”  
Sandy: (Annoyed) “Don’t tease me. You know the Decepticons are around causing trouble, but you can protect me from them now.”  
  
 _Crasher smirks and begins circling Sandy, eying her like a predator.  
_  
Crasher: (Teasing) “You’ve forgotten; I am a Decepticon.”  
Sandy: “No you’re not! You’re Crasher, Titron Leader and chief of the rebels! You’re not a filthy, deceiving, criminal Decepticon!”  
  
 _Crasher locks his sights on Sandy’s belly, before whistling to Gama.  
  
_ Crasher: (Teasing) “You’ve got the wrong Crasher then, sweetheart.”  
Sandy: (Scared) “W-what?”  
  
 _Gama emerges from the bushes behind Sandy, and grapples her across the neck and above the enlarged belly.  
  
_ Sandy: (Frantic) “C-Crasher! Help!”  
Crasher: (Teasing) “Hm? Why would a Decepticon help an Autobot?”  
Sandy: (Angry) “Stop joking around and defend me and your children!!”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “I have no children.”  
Sandy: (Frantic) “C-Crasher!! Please!!”  
  
 _Gama viciously bites onto Sandy’s neck and attempts to force her to submit, only for her to show massive resistance._  
  
Sandy: (Crying) “Don’t let him do this!! I know you! You want these children; you want to see them be powerful, smart and adventurous just like you!”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “You’re stupid, Autobot. I have no children, and I never will.”  
Gama: (Chuckling) “You heard the man, now on your knees so we can make that statement a reality.”  
Sandy: (Crying) “NO! I won’t let you allow murder to your own metal and Energon!”  
  
 _Sandy struggles and weeds Gama off of her, before being grasped by him again once Crasher prevented her from leaving the area._  
  
Crasher: (Bitter) “Beat her, Gama, but leave no physical damage. That way we’ll both be exempt from suspicion.”  
  
 _Gama chuckles and prepares to strike at Sandy, until being shot at by Ultra Magnus thereby freeing her.  
  
_ Gama: (In Pain) “Agh! T-that didn’t go as planned!”  
Crasher: (Frantic) “Primus this is bad…SPLIT!”  
  
 _Gama gets up and prepares to flee until being tackled by surprise by Ironhide and Hot Rod. Crasher backs away in a panic before trying to flee also, until being brought down by Starscream._  
 _  
_Starscream: (Growling) “You’re mother knows the difference between my voice and an impersonator; you called Flare by his full name, I only use half of it.” _  
_Ironhide: (Growling) “Decepticon punk! You’re gonna spend some time in a cold cell until your head cools off!”  
Ultra Magnus: “Take Gama to the base and make sure he’s isolated. Give him time to think over what he was just trying to do.”  
Ironhide: “Can we beat his ass?”  
Ultra Magnus: “No. Just take him to the cell; if he’s smart like his mother he’ll quickly learn his lesson.”  
  
 _Gama is hauled off by Ironhide and Hot Rod, whilst Magnus approaches Sandy who is kneeling on the floor crying. Starscream is nearby keeping Crasher pinned down, not allowing him to even look up.  
  
_ Ultra Magnus: “Are you hurt?”  
Sandy: (Crying) “O-only in my…my Spark…”  
Ultra Magnus: “And the children?”  
Sandy: (Crying) “S-safe…you came just in time…”  
Ultra Magnus: (Quietly) “He’ll be punished by his parents, for now you should try to keep your distance from him.”  
Sandy: (Crying) “But I…I love him…”  
Starscream: (Angry) “Unfortunately for you, he doesn’t love anyone.”  
Ultra Magnus: “He does express such emotion, but very rarely do you see it. He’s like you Starscream; he likes to hide his true feelings.”  
Starscream: (Annoyed) “Take Sand Blaster to the base for a check-over and come back to help bring this pile of junk home to be punished.”  
  
 _Magnus nods and assists Sandy in getting up, before escorting her past the still pinned down Crasher. Once she was back at base, Magnus returned and helped Starscream remove Crashers wings, and haul him back to base also.  
Outside of the base, Crasher is cornered against a wall, where Starscream is brutally beating him in front of the other ex-Decepticons and a small group of Autobots. His wings removed, preventing him from flying away, and all exits blocked by the large group watching the beatings meant running away was impossible; even his gentle mother Solarflare was joining in the public beating, which hurt him more than the ones he got from his father.  
  
_ Starscream: (Yelling) “Disowning your young is one thing, but to have the intent on KILLING THEM?! I thought I was a monster for killing so many of Soundwaves, but YOU…words can’t describe what you are!!”  
  
 _Crasher swears as his father beats him into the wall, with Energon-blood being splattered against it with every hit._

 _  
_Starscream: (Yelling) “You should feel lucky all of them are still alive!! If a single one was dead from that scheme of yours I would strangle your last breath out of you!”  
  
 _Starscream continues beating Crasher until the young adult crashed to the floor, hardly moving and bleeding badly. The beatings continue, even as onlookers talked as they watched.  
  
_ Bumblebee: “This is…insane…”  
Blitzwing: (Angry) “This is what Decepticons have always done to train youngsters and even adults; public beatings get the message into their heads better than a lecture ever does.”  
Starscream: (VO) “Primitive beast! Get back in the dirt!!”  
Bumblebee: “So what, you beat them and then pretend the whole thing never happened? That’s just sad.”  
Starscream: (VO) “Look at the mess you’re making! Clean it up with your tongue you wretch!!”  
Springer: (Cringing) “If Starscream beats him too much, he could kill him…ouch! That looked like it hurt!”  
Blitzwing: “Usually after a beating the parent and friends shun the youngster, that’s what really gets the message across.”  
Starscream: (VO) “Eat the dirt!”  
Bumblebee: (Annoyed) “I can’t watch anymore of this, it’s not fair on Crasher.”  
Blitzwing: “That’s the point! He gets beaten, lectured and shunned and we watch.”  
Springer: (Cringing) “Oh my--! Can he really hit him there?!”  
Bumblebee: (Annoyed) “Springer how can you call yourself an Autobot and watch this torture? I’m leaving…”  
Starscream: (VO) “Next time I’ll rip one out!!”  
Blitzwing: “Pfft…coward.”  
Springer: “Holy…he’s beaten him to sickness…”  
Blitzwing: “All part of the routine.”  
Springer: (Sickly) “I can’t watch anymore either now…”  
  
 _Another part of the onlookers circle…  
  
_ Hot Rod: “Even I wouldn’t have hit him there.”  
Soundwave: (Bitter) “Wait until Flare gets to the beatings, he’s going to be a lot more ruthless.”  
Jetfire: (Cringing) “This is a side to Starscream…I never saw before…”  
Soundwave: “Being a parent does that to you.”  
Starscream: (VO) “See my foot?! NO?! Well let me show it to you!”  
Jetfire & Hot Rod: (In Unison) “OH PRIMUS!!!”  
Soundwave: (Chuckling) “He’s getting tired, that kick was really weak.”  
Jetfire: (Disgusted) “Now I remember why partnerships between Autobots and Decepticons never worked…”  
Soundwave: (Bitter) “Leave if you can’t handle it, Autobots don’t have to watch…Decepticons have no choice.”  
Starscream: (VO) “Get against that wall! NOW!...GET UP!”  
Hot Rod: “Even the rebels? That’s just cruel.”  
Soundwave: “Even his brother and sister have to watch. Look over there.”  
  
 _Soundwave points to the end of the circle, where the wall and line of Decepticons meet, to see Shrieker and Flarestar stood beside an angry Solarflare. Alpha and Beta can also be seen behind their angry mother.  
  
_ Soundwave: “I’m over here for a reason; an angry Flare is your worst nightmare.”  
Hot Rod: “Can’t be scarier than fighting a whole horde of enemies without any backup or weapons…”  
Soundwave: “It’s like staring into the eyes of the robot grim reaper.”  
Starscream: (VO) “I’m done with you for now; your mother can take over.”  
Soundwave: (Chuckling) “You saw how scared Crasher looked when he saw his father, now look at when he sees his mother.”  
  
 _Jetfire and Hot Rod watch Crasher weakly leaning against the wall, badly damaged and swearing in ancient Autobot and Decepticon, until cowering upon seeing his mother approach.  
  
_ Soundwave: “That look won’t save you now, kid.”  
Solarflare: (VO) “…you’ve brought shame and disgrace upon this family.”  
Hot Rod: (Confused) “He doesn’t sound very mad.”  
Jetfire: (Shocked) “…oh my…I know how this goes…”  
Solarflare: (VO) “You don’t know how much this has hurt me, or your father and especially Sand Blaster…such a sweet girl…”  
Hot Rod: “What?”  
Jetfire: (Frantic) “I’m not staying to watch that!”  
Hot Rod: “Watch what? HEY! Jetfire!”  
  
 _Jetfire rushes from the circle almost in a panic, Soundwave folds his arms and chuckles before dragging Hot Rod closer and pointing to the wall.  
  
_ Soundwave: (Chuckling) “This is going to happen quickly to us, but to the likes of you Autobots it’s going to look slow and painful. So just look at the wall if you think you can’t handle it.”  
Hot Rod: “What? What’s going to happen??”  
Soundwave: (Chuckling) “Either watch the wall or watch Crashers crotch.”  
Solarflare: (VO) “Be a good boy and take this with dignity.”  
  
 _Hot Rod tilts his head as he watches, but instantly cringes as he witnesses the beating. Crasher screams out in agony, and for a moment Hot Rod looks disturbed enough to run away from the ring, but he remains where he is and watches more.  
  
_ Solarflare: (VO) “…if you apologise now I’ll let go.”  
Crasher: (VO, Crying) “Ma, p-please!!”  
Hot Rod: (Sickly) “He won’t rip it out…will he??”  
Soundwave: (Chuckling) “No, but if he doesn’t say sorry Flare is going to put on more squeezing pressure.”  
Hot Rod: (Cringing) “There’s Energon everywhere…I think I’m going to be sick…”  
Solarflare: (VO) “Say sorry and I’ll let go, then I’ll beat you normally.”  
Crasher: (VO, Crying) “N-no! She should say s-sorry to me!!”  
Soundwave: (Laughing) “Bad idea kid!”  
  
 _Hot Rod cringes again and flees the circle as he hears Crasher scream again, obviously witnessing too much of the beating.  
Near half an hour later and both parents are exhausted from punishing their son, who lies near motionless in a pool of his own Energon-blood. Other Decepticons approach him and poke his frail body; they kick dust at him, spit at him or kick him in the side and all he does is lie in the dirt and accept the punishment. Finally the rain started, washing a majority of his Energon from his body exposing new wounds and soon-to-be scars from the beatings. Other Decepticons go inside the base, whilst only Crasher is left outside on his own with no wings or cover from the weather. After a while lying in the mud, Crasher gets up and limps to the base entrance only to be pushed back outside by Dirge and Thrust.  
  
_ Thrust: (Laughing) “No animals allowed.”  
Crasher: (Weakly) “I’m not an animal…let me in…”  
  
 _Crasher tries to enter again but is once again pushed outside and into the mud. The two Seekers laugh at him as he struggles to get up.  
  
_ Dirge: (Laughing) “Look at him in the mud! He looks so in-place there!”  
Thrust: (Laughing) “Maybe his momma and papa will get a pig pen for him to sleep in!”  
  
 _Crasher finally gets up and holds his side in agony, before limping to a tree and lying underneath it, looking to the base and those he could see inside the main passageway; dry, healthy and being loved. He was, however, an outcast. Shunned by not only his old faction but now even his own. Crasher closes his eyes and falls to sleep under the tree, still soaking wet and badly in need of repairs._  
 _Half an hour later he awakens to feel something had stopped the rain falling on him, and sees Sandy stood over him with what looked like an umbrella, with a hand placed lovingly on her belly. Crasher stares up at her before looking away in shame, and tries to bury his head in his arms.  
  
_ Sandy: (Softly) “I don’t hate you for what you did.”  
  
 _Crasher doesn’t respond.  
  
_ Sandy: “…you should take this umbrella, or you’ll get stiff joints or eructation dysfunction.”  
  
 _Again, Crasher doesn’t respond or even look at her. Sandy reaches for her storage compartment and hangs the umbrella on the tree, sheltering them both from the rain, as she reveals a towel and begins dabbing up Crashers wounds. The Seeker twitches at first from the touch, before raising his head slightly to watch the pregnant female clean his wounds of mud and other objects caught in them.  
Sandy smiles softly as she cleans Crasher, who doesn’t say a word or take his eyes off of her.  
  
_ Sandy: (Singing softly) “Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep…”  
  
 _Sandy continues singing as she cleans Crasher.  
  
_ Sandy: (Singing softly) “Guiles son… each day you grow older, each moment I’m watching my vengeance unfold. The child of my body, the flesh of my soul, will die in returning the birthright he stole.”  
  
 _Sandy begins humming her song as she finishes cleaning the wounds she could see, before trying to seal them up to prevent further damage. Crasher, however, shifts away from her so he can no longer look at her.  
  
_ Sandy: (Softly) “…Crasher…I didn’t want to do this to you.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “Then why did you do it…”  
Sandy: (Quietly) “I told you at the ceremony twice…I wanted a family.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “No, why did you have to pick me.”  
Sandy: (Quietly) “Because I love you, and always will. And I know that after spending some time with me you might love me back.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “I can’t love anyone who…does this to me.”  
  
 _Sandy looks down at Crasher pathetically, as he remains glaring at nothing in particular away from her. Sandy gently places her hand onto Crashers and pats it, as if trying to reassure him of something. This he allowed, but he did not expect Sandy to place his hand onto her belly.  
  
_ Sandy: “I know you say you don’t want the children, but just feel them.”  
  
 _Crasher twitches as he feels the young inside the belly stirring, and imagines what they would come out like. The vibe from the images was not good, and Crasher found himself yanking his hand free from Sandy’s and her belly.  
  
_ Sandy: (Softly) “They’ll need a father.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “Then find them one, in my book they’re not mine.”  
Sandy: (Softly) “But they are…little you and me’s, half of both of us. They will be adorable.”  
Crasher: “…I feel sick.”  
Sandy: (Softly) “This base may have Titrons and ex-Decepticons inside, but it’s still an Autobot Base. We’ll repair you and take care of you until you’re ready to make your choice.”  
Crasher: “…choice?”  
Sandy: (Softly) “If you’ll be keeping command of the Titrons or standing down. Starscream wants to take control of it; he says you’re not fit for the position anymore.”  
  
 _Crasher growls and buries his head in his arms. Sandy once again takes one of his hands and places it on her belly. Crasher seems more focused on losing his title rather than his brewing offspring.  
  
_ Sandy: “Six wonderful Sparklings…Perceptor thinks they’ll all be girls. Wheeljack thinks four will be girls and two will be boys. What do you think?”  
  
 _Crasher pretends not to cry, but the signs grow more obvious that he indeed was crying.  
  
_ Sandy: (Softly) “…I thought of names.”  
Crasher: (Whining) “So did I…”  
Sandy: “Really? What are they?”  
Crasher: (Crying) “Leave.Me.Alone.And.Die.Bitch.”  
 _  
Sandy rolls her eyes and makes Crashers hand gently stroke her belly.  
  
_ Sandy: (Whispering) “I like the name Scout for a boy.”  
 _  
Crasher twitches as he feels one of the children ‘kick’, and snatches back his hand.  
  
_ Sandy: (Softly) “Come inside, we have plenty of Energon to get you back to normal.”  
Crasher: (Crying) “No, you don’t get it…I brought shame on my family, my heritage, both my factions…I’m going to be shunned, so I’d rather be alone out here than inside being stared at without being spoken to.”  
Sandy: (Bitter) “If anyone glares at you I’ll break their face.”

 _Crasher cries again, before being hauled up and escorted inside by Sandy. Once inside Sandy hoses Crasher down with water of any leftover mud and dries him off, before taking him into the main chamber where the Sparkling Shower was being held. Upon entry nobody noticed him.  
  
_ Sandy: (Softly) “I’ll go get us some Energon sweetie, just wait here.”  
  
 _Crasher lowers his head the instant Sandy left his side, as he felt the cold eyes of the ex-Decepticons in the room fall onto him. He even heard many of those in the room stop speaking. When Sandy returned with Energon the room suddenly lit up with noise again, whereby Crasher was escorted by his pregnant ‘partner’ to a corner of the room to sit down.  
Crasher raised his head only to catch sight of his parents sat opposite the room, and he instantly lowered his head again.  
  
_ Sandy: (Softly) “Here, I got two cubes for us to share. I want to go get some iron ore though for the Sparklings, they need their energy too. I’ll be right back!”  
  
 _Sandy once again departs and Crasher couldn’t help but eye Sandy’s Energon cube remembering the tips Gama gave to him on terminating the pregnancy without being caught; he had some mammal blood hidden in his storage compartment, which wasn’t confiscated when he was searched as half the Cybertronians present knew he loved drinking blood like his mother. Crasher also realised he had enough blood to pour into the cube to over-oxidise the Sparklings into death; however he felt that he couldn’t do anything without being witnessed in such a crowded room, so to test who was watching he removed the pouch of blood and shuffled Sandy’s cube closer to himself.  
Nobody called to him, and he couldn’t see anyone staring at him. So he quickly emptied the blood into the Energon cube, stirred it and pushed it back to where it was before Sandy arrived again with her Iron ore.  
  
_ Sandy: (Laughing) “They have piles of minerals that I need, all for me! They won’t let anyone else have them! Isn’t that nice of the others?”  
Crasher: (Laughing Nervously) “Hehe…uhh….yeah.”  
Sandy: “Now come on and tell me what you want; boys or girls?”  
Crasher: (Bluntly) “Neither.”  
Sandy: (Giggling) “If you ever wanted Sparklings, which do you think would you rather have?”  
Crasher: (Groaning) “Girls then.”  
Sandy: (Purring) “Why?”  
Crasher: “…I don’t know…maybe because they’d be with you more than me.”  
Sandy: (Chuckling) “Oh…so you did plan on spending time with them.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “I only answered your question of ‘if I wanted kids’…I won’t be anywhere near these ones that, for your information, don’t belong to me.”  
Sandy: “You can keep lying, but as soon as you hold one of them you won’t want to let go of them.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “I’m not holding any of them.”  
Sandy: (Purring) “You’ll have to, after all you’re delivering me.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Since when?!”  
Sandy: “It’s the fathers job to deliver, or at least assist in delivering, the offspring. Unless they’re stuck in space, deceased or incarcerated they are expected to be there when the mother gives birth.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “I’m technically a wanted fugitive, and will likely be incarcerated if I’m kicked out of my own faction. So I won’t be holding anything but bars.”  
Sandy: (Giggling) “I know you’re trying to be serious, but you’re being so dramatic that I can’t take you seriously.”  
Crasher: “…for good reason.”  
Sandy: (Purring) “It’s a shame we can’t mate whilst I’m pregnant, because the chemicals from this pregnancy is making me crave your body again.”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “Uhh…”  
Sandy: (Flirting) “Actually now that I think about it, we can mate. And it will get you close to the Sparklings, kick-starting the bond between them and you.”  
Crasher: (Blushing) “B-but…”  
Sandy: (Giggling) “Let me have my ore first. They need to energise like we do before we can have fun.”  
  
 _Crasher watches Sandy eat her Iron, before shifting his gaze over to where his parents where sat shyly. Crasher squints his eyes shut and groans as Sandy prepares to pick up her cube, then Crasher grasps her arm.  
  
_ Crasher: “That one is mine.”  
Sandy: “It is? But it’s in front of where I’m sat.”  
Crasher: (Whispering) “I had goats blood, and added it to the cube. I like to mix my drinks sometimes…”  
Sandy: (Growling) “You shouldn’t have moved it here then, if I drank it the Sparklings could have---”  
  
 _Sandy narrows her eyes at Crasher, who laughs nervously.  
  
_ Sandy: (Bitter) “You tried to kill them…again.”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “Erm…”  
Sandy: (Bitter) “You know, your parents said if any of the Sparklings got murdered by you or one of your plans, they’d get you castrated. And I agreed.”  
  
 _Crasher buries his head under his arms as Sandy pushes the ‘poisoned’ Energon Cube to Crasher and drinks the clean one. Crasher drinks his Energon rapidly desiring the blood, but refuses to make eye contact with Sandy even after they’d both drunk their Energon.  
  
_ Sandy: (Annoyed) “I was going to let you mount me, but now I think I’ll just watch you suffer from a lack of physical love.”  
Crasher: “I don’t need physical love…I don’t need love at all.”  
Sandy: (Quietly) “You must feel really empty inside then, I feel complete loving you…even if you’re not always there, I still have the memories of the times we did spend together and that makes my day roll. Without love we become empty shells, lonely and cold creatures.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “That’s me. A Decepticon by Spark, a Titron by beliefs. I don’t need love, I don’t need a mate and I don’t need kids.”  
  
 _Sandy gently taps the desk and looks aimlessly around her.  
  
_ Crasher: (Annoyed) “What? What now?”  
Sandy: (Sighing) “Oh nothing…I’m waiting for the big, responsible leading strong male who mated with me to come back. He said he’d be back after he refined his adult responsibility skills.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “He killed himself when he realised a female tricked him.”  
Sandy: (Annoyed) “Oh really? He said he’d come back like an adult and accept fate.”  
Crasher: (Angry) “Fuck fate. You tricked me.”  
Sandy: (Annoyed) “I wish you’d fuck me, go out to gather Energon and then come back and look after the kids.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “I wish you never got pregnant, or that I ever met you. I’d rather have been forced to hook up with the bimbo my Pa had found for me than you!”  
Sandy: (Angry) “I was that bimbo!!”  
Crasher: (Angry) “Even better! I can have nobody and live alone again!”  
Sandy: (Bitter) “Listen here Crasher; you’re going to be here when the children are born and you’re going to be there for them as they grow! Understand?!”  
 _  
Crasher hisses at Sandy and attempts to leave, only for her to yank him back down.  
  
_ Sandy: (Annoyed) “You may not have wanted a mate, but you have one now. My Godfather and your father made an agreement that if you got me pregnant we’d become SparkMates.”  
Crasher: (Hissing) “I have no children and I have no mate!”  
Sandy: (Bitter) “Then you’ll be totally alone. The least you could do is make a bond with me so you’ll always have someone to talk to.”  
Crasher: (Angry) “I made no SparkMate bond with you, so we’re not partners! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!”  
  
 _Crasher gets up and storms from the table, to the opposite side of the room, where he sits down on his own and buries his head in his hands. His half brothers Alpha and Beta approach pathetically, stumbling over their feet and each other, obviously drunk from Energon.  
  
_ Alpha: (Drunk) “Heeeey brother! You’re a big man now!”  
Beta: (Drunk) “Six…err…nine…um…I forgot how many kids there are…but there is a lot for an Autobot I think, which means brother must have really loaded up her belly….or something.”  
  
 _The twins laugh in unison as Crasher twitches from irritation.  
  
_ Beta: (Drunk) “Hey…HEY! Brother, I’ll tell you what…after the kids are out; you should come with me and Alpha to Monacus for a celebration! Energon, babes and lots of money!!”  
Alpha: (Drunk) “Eh…wait a minute…wouldn’t he need to be like…here? And he can’t eerrr…drink if he’s pregnant…”  
Beta: (Drunk) “W-wait he’s pregnant?”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “Vector Sigma…”  
Beta: (Drunk) “You can’t do that…your babies will come out funny…or something…I forgot…”  
Alpha: (Drunk/Yelling) “OH THERE’S MORE ENERGON!”  
Beta: (Drunk) “Brother isn’t Energon.”  
Alpha: (Drunk) “When you’re this high up, everything looks like Energon…I think.”  
Beta: (Drunk) “He can’t come then if he’s uhh…pregnant? Wait…that’s not right…it’s his girl who’s pregnant.”  
Alpha: (Drunk) “He can’t leave then when the kids come out, I think.”  
 _  
Beta slaps at Alpha pathetically and laughs. Crashers shoulders twitch.  
  
_ Beta: (Drunk) “Naaaaah! He can leave them for a few days! We’ll find him uhh…a nice bimbo and take him to the casinos…”  
Alpha: (Drunk) “But ain’t he like, engaged to her?”  
Beta: (Drunk) “I dunno.”  
Alpha: (Drunk) “You sure he ain’t…uh…pregnant? He’s fat.”  
  
 _Alpha suddenly burps and loses consciousness, with Beta kicking him and shouting about Crasher not being pregnant. Crasher groans and gets out of his seat before walking back outside, leaving his drunken brothers behind. Once outside, Crasher throws himself under a tree again and gets comfortable, before falling asleep again.  
A few hours later and the rain finally stops. It is night, and Crasher awakens feeling cold. He gets up from under the tree shivering, and approaches a broken up fallen tree before creating enough sparks to start a small fire.  
  
_ Crasher: (Muttering) “Why do I feel this cold?”  
  
 _Crasher begins warming himself by the fire, still shivering. He does not notice Gama watching from the doorway into the Autobot Base, or Sandy and Ultra Magnus stood also watching him.  
  
_ Crasher: (Muttering) “This isn’t doing anything…I still feel so cold…”  
  
 _Gama approaches Crasher and rubs his back, surprising him.  
  
_ Gama: “Feeling alright? You slept out in the rain.”  
Crasher: (Shivering) “I’m f-fine…”  
Gama: (Annoyed) “You don’t sound fine to me. Come back inside.”  
Crasher: (Shivering) “N-no…SHE’S in there.”  
  
 _Gama narrows his eyes and begins massaging Crashers back.  
  
_ Gama: (Bitter) “I had time to think in the cell, Crasher. And I came to realise what we were thinking was wrong; there’s nothing negative about Sandy’s pregnancy, or you getting together with her. It’s all positive.” _  
_Crasher: (Growling) “No there isn’t anything good about this shit. They’ve tricked you.”  
Gama: (Growling) “You could raise the males to become Leaders, and leave Sandy to raise the females to become whatever she wants them to be. That sounds good, right?”  
Crasher: (Hissing) “Bullshit. Kids never do as their parents tell them.”  
Gama: (Bitter) “What about us; we were kids at one point.”  
Crasher: (Angry) “I rebelled; I fought against my Leader, I abandoned my family, I abused my friends, I stole from the weak, I killed, I tortured…I’m a monster. And those brats inside of her will be monsters too.”  
Gama: “…is that what all this mess is about? You don’t want them to end up like you?”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “I don’t want them…at all…”  
Gama: “Just because you rebelled and turned out like this, doesn’t mean they will too. My father was a monster, he loved no one and abused everyone, but I love my family. The only part about me that’s like him is my strength and wits. A child doesn’t take one hundred percent of its parent’s traits, it takes fragments.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “There’s still a chance they’ll get the RNA code that made me into an asshole. And I don’t think I could allow that defective line of code to be passed on to anyone else.”  
Gama: “Your father felt the same way for a short while; do you know what he did?”  
  
 _Crasher shakes his head as Gama begins massaging his shoulders. Ultra Magnus and Sandy continue watching from the base entrance.  
  
_ Gama: “He did what he did best; he thought. He thought about ways he could help his offspring overcome the lines of code that would make their lives difficult, and accepted the challenges ahead. But unfortunately…that day happened…”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “I don’t blame you for the way I turned out. You were young and easily manipulated by Galvatron.”  
Gama: “Right…”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “But understand this; I will continue resenting those children’s existences. No matter when or where they are, if I see one of them they’re dead to me. They try to touch me and they WILL be dead. I want nothing to do with them.”  
 Gama: “…so you disown them? Even before you get the chance to see how they turn out?”  
Crasher: “That’s right.”  
  
 _Gama stops massaging Crasher and lowers his head.  
  
_ Gama: “…you know, if you keep on this road of being childish I’ll leave you…”  
Crasher: (Angry) “I’m not being childish! I’m being smart!”  
Gama: (Shouting) “No you’re not! If you don’t grow up, and keep being on the outside alone, you’ll end up dead! I don’t want you to get yourself killed just because you refuse to accept responsibility! Fate wrote the kids into your Spark the day you were born, and you’re trying to rub it off like a bad rash! You can’t erase fate!”  
Crasher: (Yelling) “Watch me!”  
  
 _Crasher pulls himself away from Gama and sticks his foot into the fire, refusing to remove it even as it began to burn into his still open wounds.  
  
_ Gama: (Shouting) “What the fuck?! Torturing yourself won’t prove anything!”  
Crasher: (Growling) “Yes it will! Pain makes me forget! If I get put into enough pain I will forget Sandy, those kids and maybe even you!!”  
  
 _Gama twitches and sighs, before slowly backing away.  
  
_ Gama: (Sighing) “I loved you brother, just like you would have been my lover…I’ll miss you.”  
  
 _Crasher hisses as he forces himself to endure the pain of the flames on his wounds, not noticing Gama leave and re-enter the Autobots Base. Sandy and Ultra Magnus rush outside once Gama leaves the area, and Magnus pulls Crasher from the fire before dowsing it with water.  
  
_ Sandy: (Yelling) “What’s wrong with you?! Do you think torturing yourself will make everything better?!”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “Yes…”  
Sandy: (Shouting) “Shut up! Just…shut up!”  
Crasher: (Growling) “Why should I? You’re a stupid Autobot…”  
Ultra Magnus: “She’s also your mate, so you should show her some respect.”  
Crasher: (Yelling) “Respect?! Mate?! Neither of those rings a bell to me! I have no mate, I have no offspring and I have no respect for you or any Autobot!!”  
Sandy: (Annoyed) “You’re a stupid child Crasher; you need to grow up.”  
Crasher: (Mocking) “Imagine what’s going to come out of you then! Do yourself a favour and kill them now.”  
  
 _Magnus narrows his eyes at the two before making the distance between them smaller.  
  
_ Sandy: (Quietly) “I just want you to accept them…and to accept me.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “I can’t do either.”  
Sandy: “But…why?”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “Because I’m a monster.”  
Sandy: (Shocked) “You’re not a monster! You’re a wonderful male Crasher; you shouldn’t think such negative thoughts about yourself!”  
Crasher: (Coldly) “I tried to kill your children, twice at least, and I’m having thoughts right now about killing you. I’m a monster, and you should stay as far away from me as possible.”  
Ultra Magnus: “You need to calm down and assess the situation in detail Crasher, just like Gama did.”  
Crasher: (Yelling) “I tried that! But all that happens is I get cruel thoughts about how I could kill Sandy and her children! I just want to be alone, but everyone is always on my back! Always telling me what to do! I’m sick of being around others who don’t understand how I feel!”  
Sandy: (Softly) “Crasher, I know all too well what it’s like being alone.”  
Crasher: (Crying) “No you don’t, you have Ultra Magnus and the other Autobots!”  
Sandy: (Softly) “Crasher…I wanted to start a family because I have no family. My parents died when they tried to flee Cybertron, and Ultra Magnus saved my life. I didn’t want to start a family with just anyone either, I wanted to start one with a male who was strong…who was smart…so that the children wouldn’t suffer the same fate as me. I lived nearly my whole life alone, and when you’re the only one in a room or the only one walking down the street it hurts. You have nobody to express your mood to, nobody to shelter you from the rain or painful memories and nobody to warm you up on a cold day. My time alone was horrific…and you would quickly learn that too.”  
  
 _Crasher franticly dries his tears before shaking his head.  
  
_ Crasher: (yelling/Crying) “I AM A MONSTER. I have no feelings! I don’t need anyone! I can’t be around anyone!! Now leave me to dwindle in the dark like one!!”  
  
 _Crasher rushes from the area into the woodland crying, Magnus tries to pursue but he is too large to catch up to the more sleek and agile Seeker. He returns to Sandy who looks on into the woodland in near tears.  
  
_ Sandy: (Crying) “D-did I make him think this way?”  
Ultra Magnus: “No, he’s just in need of privacy to get his thoughts straight. Perhaps it would be best if we left him for a while to give him time.”  
Sandy: (Crying) “I just love him so much…and I wanted to have his children…but he can’t accept either…”  
Ultra Magnus: “It all happened so fast for him; he needs time to catch up Sand Blaster.”  
  
 _Sandy dries her tears before being escorted back into the base.  
Three months later and Sandy is much larger in belly size, being close to delivery date, and grows more frantic in Crasher being beside her. Both Titron and Autobot Councils search for the missing Seeker, but return with no results other than old tracks or remnants of encounters he had with buildings or animals. The Titrons had moved into their new base, which was in the vast open deserts not far from Arizona’s borders, with a ‘western themed’ front above ground and the real base below ground.  
  
_


	16. Abandonment

_With their Leader being ‘questionable’ for nearly six months now, the Titron Council gathers and begins debating on whether the time was right to force Crasher to stand down and for Starscream to take command, or if they should leave their Leader in his current rank. The debates were long, lasting for many days, with nobody allowed in the conference room at the Titrons new stronghold in Utah. Everyone was nervous about the outcome the Council’s decision would create, even the Autobots, and when the chamber doors finally opened all the Autobot Council and the Titron faction’s superior members all were ready to receive the news. Sandy was also present and was under constant watch from Ratchet, to ensure she was safe and healthy now she was so heavily pregnant. Crasher’s brothers and sister from all fathers even showed up to hear the decision.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Announcing) “A decision has been made, regarding several topics of discussion.”  
Acidstorm: “We’ll start with the issue of small animals getting into the base and making a mess; Gama, you’re in charge of ‘pest control’ and may form a team and deliver instructions to fix the current animal problem. Try not to kill any of them if you can, please.”  
Astrotrain: (Laughing) “Also, about the issue of our satellite TV not working; we have a bird problem above ground, they’ve nested in the satellite dish. Gama, again, your team will find a way to remove the birds without destroying them or their offspring.”  
Skywarp: (Bitter) “There’s nothing we can do about nosey humans above ground, all we can suggest is you try to ignore them.”  
  
 _Thundercracker clicks his neck before rubbing it.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “And now onto the main reason we spent nearly a whole week in the chamber…Crasher.”  
Soundwave: (Listing) “Crasher; wanted for over three hundred and eighty six criminal offenses on Cybertron, and countless more in the rest of the Galaxy, is being charged with recent ‘Cybertronian-human negative behaviour’ and is now listed as a threat on the Humans own defence grid. Humans have been ordered to pursue and destroy him if he shows signs of hostility.”  
 Thundercracker: “Which is why we’ve concluded that Crasher is no longer fit to manage us as Leader, and we will indeed be forcing him to stand down.”  
Blitzwing: “Starscream by default will uptake the Leadership, but only when Crasher officially states his resignation of Leadership rank.”  
Thundercracker: “Crasher is also going to be heavily demoted to Scout Class, so he will have more time to spend with Sandy and his children.”  
Acidstorm: (Whispering) “Or frag-off, knowing him.”  
Skywarp: (Giggling) “Oh you.”  
  
 _Flarestar raises his hand and approaches.  
  
_ Flarestar: “What if he…doesn’t approve of this decision?”  
Thundercracker: (Annoyed) “Then he’ll be stripped of his rank by force, and will be kicked out of the faction for his disrespect of the rules he made himself.”  
  
 _Everyone begins discussing what they just heard before Blitzwing claps to get everyone’s attention again.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “If that is the case, then Crasher will once again be on the run and left to fend for himself. When the Autobots capture him he will be prosecuted, and sent to either a detention centre or a prison planet depending on the court’s ruling. Should he plead insanity, which is likely not going to happen, he will be sent to Torkulon. Sand Blaster and her offspring will be granted visiting privileges once or twice every month.”  
Sandy: (Protesting) “That won’t be enough time for the children to get to know their father! Visiting sessions never last longer than an hour!”  
Acidstorm: “That’s all we can give…sorry Sand Blaster.”  
  
 _Sandy begins crying, with Flarestar and Shrieker trying to comfort her. Thundercracker whispers to Blitzwing and Astrotrain before pushing them to the exit.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Announcing) “Soundwave picked up a very weak signal from Crasher in our meeting, we’ve sent Blitzwing and Astrotrain to investigate it, and to report this meeting and its results should they find him there.”  
Shrieker: “Where is he? Or um…where was he?”  
Soundwave: “Some two hundred miles South of the Autobots Base, so he didn’t go very far.”  
Sandy: (Excited) “Maybe he’s slowly coming back to see me!”  
  
 _Flarestar nudges Sandy and shakes his head at her. Thundercracker clicks his fingers to get everyone’s attention.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Starscream? We need you to switch your old Titron badge for the Leader badge.”  
Ratchet: “Me and Sand Blaster saw Starscream loitering outside, he never came inside.”  
Thundercracker: (Curious) “Oh? What was he doing?”  
Ratchet: “He was just stood there, looking really angry. We dared not speak to him.”  
  
 _Thundercracker rushes from the group and towards the exit, causing them all to begin discussing amongst themselves loudly. Thundercracker returns moments later in a panic.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Shocked) “Starscream’s gone for Crasher! He…he beat up Astrotrain and Blitzwing!”  
  
 _As the Titrons and their guests formed a mission party to pursue Starscream, Crasher was indeed not far from the Autobots base; pacing back and forth, biting on his knuckles.  
  
_ Crasher: (Frantic) “Dammit…what do I do? If I just hide and keep running away I’ll never fix the problem! I’ll just be letting them live...”  
  
 _Crasher approaches a nearby river and kneels down to stare at his reflection, slowly touching the markings he cut into his face._

Crasher: (Muttering) “Why me? Why not Flarestar or Shrieker; the ones who do want a family? Why couldn’t you have given the ‘breeder’ title to someone who’d want to use it?”  
  
 _Starscream lands not too far away, just close enough to overhear everything. Crasher has not noticed him, and groans before attempting to drown himself by sticking his head into the river, until realising he couldn’t drown anyway.  
_  
Crasher: (Shouting) “I don’t want to be a breeder!! Find someone else! I won’t play your game anymore, Primus!!”  
  
 _Starscream glares coldly as he watches his son behave in an erratic manner. Crasher has still not noticed him, as he is too busy ranting.  
  
_ Crasher: (Shouting) “I will fight you, Primus!! You may have chosen me to be your next spawning unit, but I’ll just continue my rebellion against you! You weakened me once, but never again! And I’ll beat your attempts at keeping me from killing the burden you’ve put on me!!”  
  
 _Crasher yells in a fury into the sky, before collapsing onto his hands and knees again, crying. Starscream hasn’t moved, or changed his expression.  
  
_ Starscream: (Bitter) “Your brain needs replacing.”  
  
 _Crasher jumps to his feet in shock upon hearing Starscreams voice, and turns to face him.  
  
_ Starscream: (Coldly) “Blaming someone who doesn’t exist is always a sign…of failing to admit to your own mistakes.”  
Crasher: (Angry) “I made no error! I was born something I never wanted to be; if I had it my way, I’d have refused to have been born this way, if at all!”  
Starscream: (Coldly/Angry) “You’re blaming me and your mother now?”  
Crasher: (Growling) “N-no…I…”  
Starscream: (Yelling) “WAKE UP. You have nobody to blame for these series of events other than yourself! You didn’t want to be a Breeder? You could have had your damn ball-bearings removed! You didn’t want to be a Leader? Then you should have stayed with your mother!! And of course, the killing blow to your own Spark…you didn’t want Sparklings; that means you shouldn’t have had your ball bearings to be such a god damn good breeder to produce them with! You dug your pit, now stop thinking about burying yourself in it! PULL YOURSELF OUT.”  
Crasher: (Coldly) “…I hate you.”  
  
 _Starscreams eyes widen for a second, before narrowing into a sharp and almost intimidating glare.  
  
_ Starscream: (Bitter) “And what did I do to cause that? All this time I’ve been trying to do nothing but help you…and you’ve been ignorant.” _  
  
Crasher lowers his head and turns his back on his father, who growls angrily.  
  
_ Starscream: (Growling) “Crasher, don’t turn your back on me.” _  
  
Crasher turns his head to look over his shoulder, before spitting and looking away again. Starscream then appears to be fighting his rage in a seemingly one-sided power struggle, before finally having an outburst.  
  
_ Starscream: (Furious) “This is the last damn straw! You’ve done nothing but ignore my advice, ignore your mother and even stooped so low as to attempt killing the unborn! Well I’m not taking the responsibility anymore!”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “You failed as a parent, Pa…what made you think I’d be any different?”  
Starscream: (Furious) “You are still YOUNG! You have a larger Energon reservation than I do, you have a stronger body than I do! And I never failed as a parent, you failed being my son!”  
Crasher: (Teasing) “Don’t go blaming others for your own mistakes.”  
  
 _Starscream rushes Crasher and punches him clean across the face, sending the rebel crashing into the floor. Starscream approaches again, grasping Crasher by the throat and hauling him from the ground, forcing him to stare into his eyes.  
  
_ Starscream: (Angry) “You’re not a Cybertronian…”  
  
 _Starscream throws Crasher onto the floor, hard.  
  
_ Starscream: (Bitter) “…you’re not my son.”  
  
 _Starscream groans as he turns away, beginning the process of leaving until hearing Crasher call out to him, and hears the rebels approach.  
  
_ Crasher: (Calling) “Pa! Wait! Don’t say that! I was just teasing! I was just---!”  
   
 _Starscream turns around before Crasher can get any closer, and punches him to the ground again.  
  
_ Starscream: (Angry) “Renegade; I’m giving you one more chance to run before I have to KILL YOU.”  
Crasher: (Nervous) “R-Renegade?”  
Starscream: (Yelling) “Are your audio receptors BROKEN?! You’re a Renegade; a traitor, a criminal, an outlaw, SCUM!”  
Crasher: (Weakly) “Y-you don’t mean that Pa…”  
Starscream: (Angry) “You’re not my son; Flarestar is.”  
Crasher: (Frantic) “I am your son! I have your Energon, your oil, your Spark! Please Pa! Don’t go!”  
  
 _Crasher throws himself at Starscreams feet the second time the Seeker attempts to leave, crying heavily as he holds onto him. Starscream hisses and kicks Crasher from his feet, before drawing his pistol and shooting him in the arm.  
  
_ Starscream: (Angry) “Filthy creature…I gave you the only chance I was willing to give.”  
  
 _Crashers eyes widen as Starscream approaches, shuffling backwards on his back in fear the closer his ‘ex-father’ got to him. Crasher attempts to speak, only for Starscreams pistol to enter his mouth before he could say anything.  
  
_ Starscream: (Coldly) “I’d have given you your ‘last words’, but I am sure it would have been drivel…”  
  
 _Crasher panics as he hears Starscream prepare the weapon for fire, closing his eyes just as assistance arrived in time.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Yelling) “Starscream; drop your weapon!!”  
Starscream: (Shouting) “NO.”  
Hot Rod: (Boldly) “Drop the gun or we’ll shoot you.”  
  
 _Starscream twitches as he hears Thundercracker and Hot Rod turn safety off on their weapons. He then releases Crasher, who panics under his towering frame.  
  
_ Starscream: (Bitter) “You’re not my problem anymore.”  
  
 _Starscream holsters his gun and prepares to leave, before shooting a final glare at Crasher and departing. Thundercracker approaches Crasher and offers him a hand, whereby the earlier traumatised-looking rebel casually slapped the hand away and gets up by himself.  
  
_ Hot Rod: (Annoyed) “You’re welcome.”  
Thundercracker: “Crasher…what happened?”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “It doesn’t matter anymore…it’s over now…”  
Hot Rod: (Annoyed) “Looked like it DID matter, he was about to blow a hole in your head.”  
Thundercracker: “What caused your father to get so angry? Did you tell him something he took…badly?”

 _Crasher rubs his eyes and groans, as if having a headache before sighing and shaking his head._  
  
Crasher: (Coldly) “…I’m done.”  
Thundercracker: “You’re…done?”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “I’m done lying, pretending to be something I’m not…I relinquish my Leadership and all its benefits. I’m done being the boss.”  
Hot Rod: “Isn’t that funny; we came here to ask you to stand down anyway.”  
Thundercracker: (Worried) “…what made you suddenly make that decision? I was expecting you to want time to think it over.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “As my Second in Command, you; Thundercracker, will take temporary Leadership until the Council can find a new one.”  
  
 _Thundercracker attempts to nudge Crasher, but he moves away as if refusing to be touched._  
  
Crasher: (Bitter) “I also wish to hand over all the items I stole, my private loot, they can be found in my safe on-board the main ship. If it was brought to Earth the safe is in the cargo-hold, and the access key is 55555.”  
Thundercracker: (Concerned) “Crasher, what’s going on?”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “All banishments I placed under my rule have been lifted, and those I demoted in my rule can return to their old ranks. Females can now court, and I will no longer oversee any scientific experiments or research.”  
Hot Rod: “…he’s taking this resignation thing seriously.”  
Thundercracker: (Worried) “Crasher, stop it! This doesn’t sound like you!”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “I hand over my quarters to Flarestar, my weapons to Shrieker and my ‘collection’ of magazines to Alpha and Beta. Gama gets nothing. Mother shall receive all my data disks, and will be the owner of the private library. And as for my ‘father’…he’s dead, so I can’t give him anything.”  
Thundercracker: (Frantic) “Crasher! Snap out of it!”  
  
 _Thundercracker manages to shake Crasher a little, causing the youth to flash a ‘pleading’ look to his older comrade.  
  
_ Crasher: (Softly) “…just one more thing…please…”  
  
 _Thundercracker mimics Crashers look and lets go of him. Hot Rod scratches his head before answering a call, not hearing the next part of the conversation.  
  
_ Crasher: (Softly) “…Thundercracker…I love you…you’ve been there for me more than anyone else, and I didn’t even have to bond with you to like you this much. But I know what you want, so I won’t pressure you with it; I just had to tell you now, before I locked myself up again preventing me from telling you later…I know you care about me too, like a brother, so don’t take this last order I give too hardly. I don’t want you to be mad at me too.”  
  
 _Thundercracker blinks, showing no real reaction to the ‘love’ thing. He nods meekly at Crasher, as he had issued this as his ‘final order’ and needed to take it seriously. Hot Rod hangs up and whistles before Crasher can even speak.  
  
_ Hot Rod: (Chuckling) “Got good news and bad news; which you want to hear first Thundercracker?”  
  
 _Thundercracker looks from Hot Rod to Crasher, as if awaiting his response, but sees him sulking at the floor. Thundercracker rolls his eyes and sighs, before turning to Hot Rod.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Bad news first, if you would be so kind.” _  
_Hot Rod: “Got the Decepticons moving from Cybertron, looks like Galvatron is on his way here to attack; three battle cruisers, the Nemesis and several smaller fleet ships are all heading this way.”  
 _  
Thundercracker groans.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Annoyed) “And the good news??”  
Hot Rod: (Smirking) “Sand Blasters about to go into labour.”  
  
 _Crasher twitches and bites on his knuckles again, groaning in annoyance, before pacing back and forth again. Thundercracker and Hot Rod take sharp notice of the behaviour, looking towards each other and then back at Crasher.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Errr…Crasher?” _  
_Crasher: (Quietly) “What is it?”  
Thundercracker: (Blushing) “Um…after that confession of yours…you mentioned ‘one last order’? Well…I want to hear it now, before we take you back to base.”  
Crasher: “…oh.”  
Hot Rod: (Suspecting) “’oh’…?”  
Crasher: (Coldly) “I won’t be going back.”  
  
 _Thundercracker approaches Crasher and taps him on the shoulder, stopping him from pacing.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “It’s alright, you don’t have to watch Sandy give birth…just talk to her.”  
Crasher: (Sighing) “Let me rephrase myself…I CAN’T go back.”  
Thundercracker: “W-what? Why?”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “I just relinquished myself as Titron Leader.”  
Hot Rod: (Teasing) “Yeah but, you’re still a member right? You can go back, it’s safe.”  
 _  
Crasher lowers his head and steps away from Thundercracker and Hot Rod.  
  
_ Crasher: (Coldly) “Here’s my last order Thundercracker, listen to it carefully…I hereby banish myself from the faction; all manners of protection on me are now stripped, I am forbidden from being anywhere within ten thousand feet near any Titron bases, I will be shot on sight by lethal or non-lethal means, any demands I make will be ignored. And to add icing to the cake, I OFFICIALLY disown all six of Sand Blasters offspring; within the next 48 hours I will initiate a memory erase, and will wipe all memories connected to her…I will literally have ‘never met her’.”

 _Thundercracker and Hot Rod gasp in shock, and as said Seeker attempts to get close to Crasher he just finds him rushing further away. Hot Rod groans before drawing his pistol again, and setting the weapon to stun.  
  
_ Hot Rod: (Annoyed) “Dammit kid, what’s wrong with you?”  
Crasher: (Coldly) “It’s as…Starscream…says; I’m a Renegade, I don’t fit in anywhere…I’m a mess, and I did it to myself even if I didn’t want to. I wasn’t going to allow my presence to tarnish the Titrons anymore, so I’m going far away…and I won’t ever come quietly, Autobot.” _  
_Thundercracker: (Frantic) “Lift that banishment Crasher!! You’ve not tarnished anything!”  
Crasher: “I’m not the leader anymore, and because you have no legitimate leader anymore you can’t lift it. Now Hot Rod’s not going to let me chat all day, it’s his job to arrest me, so I’m going.”  
Thundercracker: (Shouting) “W-wait!”  
  
 _Crasher rushes for the bushes and places his wings on, before transforming and flying away.  
  
_ Hot Rod: “…well, what do we do now?”  
Thundercracker: (Quietly) “We let him go, we have to go tell the others about this before any action can be taken.”  
Hot Rod: (Smirking) “You gave up easily.”  
Thundercracker: (Annoyed) “He tricked me. As soon as he mentioned a final order I should have suspected his motives…I was stupid.”  
Hot Rod: “Well when we arrest him you can rub it in his face that he’ll be behind bars and you’ll be on the outside.”  
Thundercracker: “You won’t catch him.”  
  
 _Thundercracker transforms and departs, with Hot Rod chasing after him; demanding an explanation to what he just said.  
When they arrive at the Titron base, Sandy was in the medical ward giving birth. Because the real father wasn’t present, the highest-ranked officer had to assist in the delivery; Thundercracker was in the medical ward with Acidstorm, Ratchet and rookie-medic Sunstorm assisting the female. Solarflare was also present to provide Acidstorm assistance with moving the youngsters somewhere safe, as Autobots deliver ‘hatched’ youngsters, rather than eggs.  
Thundercracker sits in a seat beside Sandy, and places his hand onto her bed. She looks to Thundercracker almost in tear, and fighting the urge to scream in agony she placed her hand onto Thundercrackers and closed her eyes.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Softly) “I’m sorry Sand Blaster…he made his choice.”  
  
 _Sandy cries louder as Thundercracker explained what had happened, whilst Ratchet finally triggered her into labour. Before Thundercracker realised the process had even started, Sandy had clenched onto his hand tighter than any normal Fembot would have done, and for a moment Thundercracker screamed in pain. Luckily for him that it wasn’t long before rookie Sunstorm had retrieved the first youngster.  
  
_ Sunstorm: (Smug) “And you guys say Primus didn’t select me to pass judgement! I just delivered a Sparkling!”  
Acidstorm: (Annoyed) “Stop bragging and keep your optics where they should be like a doctor!”  
  
 _Acidstorm slaps Sunstorm on the head after Solarflare obtained the first Sparkling.  
  
_ Solarflare: “First born is a female; vehicular mode is an automobile, Energon and mineral levels are stable.”  
Acidstorm: “Sand Blaster, if you have names for your offspring then now is the time to say them; the young will use the name you call out as soon as Solarflare clears her audio receptors. Understand?”  
  
 _Sandy nods weakly, still in labour with her next Sparkling, and awaits Acidstorms signal to name the first girl.  
  
_ Acidstorm: “And…now.”  
Sandy: (Weakly) “Nova.”  
  
 _Solarflare twitches upon hearing the name, but remains at his post regardless awaiting the next Sparkling which Sunstorm delivered a few seconds later.  
  
_ Solarflare: “Another female; same as the last one just bigger.”  
Acidstorm: “Name?”  
Sandy: (Weakly) “Phoenix.”  
  
 _Sandy delivers the remaining 4 Sparklings, ALL of them female; Nova, Phoenix, Coco, Ultraviolet, Kitty and Mercedes. Thundercracker sighs with relief as Sandy releases his hand, and flexes it to check if it even worked anymore.  
  
_ Sandy: (Tiredly) “S-sorry… Thundercracker…”  
Thundercracker: (Brotherly) “Don’t worry about it, you did wonderful.”  
Sunstorm: (Coughing) “Hold it! She’s not done yet!”  
  
 _Sandy and Thundercracker look to the rookie still slouched awaiting an ‘imaginary baby’ to appear between Sandy’s legs, before looking up to Acidstorm who was beside him. Acidstorm nods.  
  
_ Acidstorm: “There’s another still in there, but it looks like it’s going to be coming out the wrong way.”  
Sunstorm: (Worried) “Unless we cut it out, it could die in there.”  
Solarflare: (Frantic) “I thought Perceptor said there’d only be six?! How are you sure there’s a seventh?!”  
 _  
Acidstorm moves Sunstorm aside and examines Sandy’s plug, before nodding to her and pointing out the reason to Solarflare; the youngsters left foot was sticking out.  
  
_ Acidstorm: (Frantic) “If they stay in there much longer they could be crushed by Sand Blasters shrinking Fusion Cavity! We can’t delay here Sandy; you need to stimulate delivery again.”  
Sandy: (Nervous) “B-but…how?”  
  
 _Solarflare pushes Acidstorm out of the way before reaching between Sandy’s legs and placing his hands against her thighs.  
  
_ Solarflare: “There, I’m simulating Crashers touch with my Energon signature. Now close your optics and imagine HIM delivering you!”  
Acidstorm: (Angry) “Solar, that’s insane! It won’t work!”  
Solarflare: (Annoyed) “How many times have YOU been the one to have offspring?!”  
  
 _Acidstorm retreats from his argument with Solarflare and awaits any activity, as Sandy closed her eyes and identified the Energon signature to highly resemble Crashers. For a moment she could picture him in her thoughts, and began pushing once again.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Frantic) “Sunstorm; take the already born youngsters to the nursery to be fed. Acidstorm, warm up ‘that machine’.” _  
  
Sunstorm salutes and does as instructed, whilst Acidstorm delays for a moment before doing as requested. Solarflare was quick to recover the youngster once it was out, and rushed it to a machine used only for reviving a Cybertronian on the verge of Stasis Lock. Sandy panicked at the sudden activity, with Acidstorm assisting Solarflare in using the device. Thundercracker places his hand in Sandy’s again, nodding to her to try and ease her concerns until the medics return with the Sparkling; and it was inactive.  
  
_ Acidstorm: (Softly) “We tried what we could, but he just wouldn’t wake up.”  
Solarflare: (Crying) “I’m sorry…I’m so, so sorry sweetheart…”  
  
 _Solarflare hands the inactive Sparkling to Sandy, allowing her to examine it more closely. It was a male, and was confirmed to have been an aircraft with signs of its future wings, and the tail wing on the left leg was badly damaged. Sandy stroked the youngster gently, crying, as Thundercracker looked down at his feet as if it was his fault.  
  
_ Acidstorm: (Softly) “He was just unlucky…pushed right at the back of the Fusion Cavity behind all his sisters, the pressure must have weakened him.”  
Sandy: (Crying) “I…I understand…you d-did all you could…”  
Thundercracker: (Stern) “Leave us for a moment.”  
  
 _Acidstorm opens his mouth to question Thundercracker, until receiving the sharpest of glares from the Seeker. Solarflare drags Acidstorm from the ward, leaving Thundercracker and Sandy with the inactive Sparkling. Thundercracker gets up from his seat and rubs his temple, pacing back and forth.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Muttering) “I did this…I shouldn’t have told you he left.”  
Sandy: (Quietly) “This isn’t anyone’s fault…Acidstorm is right, the baby was unlucky.”  
 _  
Thundercracker kneels beside the bed and examines the Sparkling; it was a combination of Sandy’s golden colours and Crashers yellow, with white and grey in some areas. It even bore the iconic ‘horns’ on its helmet that its father and grandmother had, and just looking at the tiny Seeker Thundercracker felt his processor churn from how unfortunate and badly timed this news was.  
He gets back to his feet and heads to the door, before looking over his shoulder to Sandy.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Softly) “Do you want them to know...especially…him?”  
 _  
Sandy looks from Thundercracker to the Sparkling, before looking back to the Titron.  
  
_ Sandy: “Tell everyone, including Starscream. He has a right to know.”  
  
 _Thundercracker nods, still looking very upset, until leaving the ward. Sandy then pulls the Sparkling closer to her, and strokes its helmet lovingly.  
  
_ Sandy: (Whispering) “Scout…our courageous baby boy…you fought so hard…”  
  
 _She begins crying again, keeping the Sparkling close to her own Spark.  
  
_ Sandy: (Crying) “Just like your…your father…fighting, struggling, not calling for help…and unlucky…” _  
  
She cries harder, and louder upon hearing someone else cry.  
  
_ Sandy: (Crying) “I…I must be going crazy…I hear you crying, but I know you can’t be! Y-you’re…you’re….”  
  
 _Sandy sniffles until feeling something hit her chest repeatedly, followed by further crying she didn’t know the location of, before looking down at her chest to see the Sparkling smacking her and screaming in protest. Her eyes immediately lit up, and all she could do was cry with joy as she held the Sparkling higher so he could see his mother; the male stopped crying as soon as he laid eyes on his mother, and chirped happily as she embraced him with a tender hug.  
Meanwhile, outside the ward, Thundercracker was receiving the responses from the others about the ‘sad news’.  
  
_ Soundwave: “This day has consisted of a series of negative events.”  
Swindle: (Sarcastic) “Very emotional, Soundwave.”  
Starscream: (Bitter) “And there was NOTHING you could do?!”  
Thundercracker: (Stern) “We tried the only methods suitable for a child; he was just seriously unlucky, both inside the cavity and outside of it. If we could have done more, we would have.”  
  
 _Starscream growls and turns away in fury.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Stern) “But for the good news, Sand Blaster delivered six healthy females. Five automobiles and one train.”  
Astrotrain: (Muttering) “Bah, now one shows up…the age-gap will be insane.”  
Ultra Magnus: “What was the male?”  
Thundercracker: (Annoyed) “A jet, but please…we have six HEALTHY females here. We should be celebrating.”  
Skywarp: (Upset) “…Crasher would be devastated to hear his only son never made it.”  
Thundercracker: (Annoyed) “Six…healthy…females…”  
Starscream: (Bitter)“No he wouldn’t. He was never interested to begin with, why would he care if his only son died?! He’s SPARKLESS.”  
Blitzwing: “Hey! Don’t talk about our Leader that way!”  
Hot Rod: “Actually, he relinquished his title and his alliance today. You have no leader right now.”  
Ultra Magnus: “And Crasher is now back on the Most Wanted list, with the second-highest bounty next to his brother Gama.”  
Thundercracker: (Annoyed) “Healthy girls, six of them, five cars and a train, pretty like their mother…”  
Skywarp: “That reminds me, where’s Gama? And where’s Shrieker and Flarestar?”  
Blitzwing: (Muttering) “Heck where are ALL of Solar’s kids?”  
Soundwave: (Bluntly) “Napping.”  
  
 _The group stare at Soundwave, with the exception to Thundercracker he continues rambling even though he knows he’s being ignored.  
  
_ Swindle: (Shirking) “’Napping’?”  
Soundwave: “Affirmative.”  
Astrotrain: (Annoyed) “You have no idea, do you?”  
Skywarp: (Mocking) “Why would they nap at a time like this?! These are their nephews they’re missing out on!”  
Blitzwing: (Annoyed) “You’re hiding something Soundwave!”  
Soundwave: “…maybe I am…”  
Astrotrain: “He has no idea.”  
Blitzwing: (Teasing) “Noooo, I think he does! I think I know what it is too!”  
Soundwave: “Please refrain from saying it out loud.”  
Astrotrain: (Annoyed) “Just say it, we need some good news around here.”  
Thundercracker: (Shouting) “SIX. FEMALES. HEALTHY.”  
  
 _The group begin to gang up on Soundwave ready to get the ‘dirt’ out of him, until they hear Sandy scream for Thundercracker in joy.  
Instead of getting the one she called for, however, she’d gotten the whole gathering from outside the ward rushing inside to find her nursing the Sparkling. Thundercracker pushes himself forwards and stares in wonder at the sight.  
  
_ Sandy: (Giggling) “Thundercracker, everyone else; meet Scout.”  
  
 _The Titrons get closer and look at the Sparkling like children would look at a stranger, with Skywarp getting the closest.  
  
_ Skywarp: (Teasing) “Well here’s a surprise; he’s lucky, not like his daddy at all!”  
Sandy: (Motherly) “He’s very lucky, he knew exactly what to do when he woke up.”  
Thundercracker: (Baffled) “…how did…Solarflare said…”  
  
 _Sandy taps her chest, where her Spark is.  
  
_ Sandy: “The beat and pulse from my Spark must have triggered his own to start working, after all; Solarflare never said he had no Spark did she?”  
Thundercracker: (Gasping) “Y-you’re right! He probably needed you to trigger his own! How could we forget something like that?!”  
Skywarp: (Baby-talk) “He’s got itsy-Betsy little wings!”  
Starscream: (Yelling) “I can’t see from back here!!”  
Soundwave: “He appears well manufactured; I believe both of his parents are now genuine breeding partners.”  
Solarflare: (VO) “Crasher probably wouldn’t agree with that!”  
Blitzwing: (Baby-talk) “Awww, he’s got his mommy’s optics!”  
Astrotrain: “Look at you guys! You’re all mushy over a Sparkling!”  
Skywarp: “And? He’s our future leader! LUCKY SCOUT!”  
Starscream: (Yelling) “I’m future Leader!”  
Astrotrain: “Future leader or not, this display of childish emotions is…bizarre, even for us.”  
Skywarp: (Baby-talk) “Is the big old train grumpy, Scout? HE IS?! Oh he’s old though so we can ignore him, right? Yes we can!”  
Astrotrain: (Annoyed) “Quit hogging the kid! And I’m not old!”  
Soundwave: “Now would be the time to announce; Solarflares offspring have a celebration party planned downstairs. After the completion of introductions, there will be cake.”  
Sunstorm: (VO) “The cake is a lie!”  
Soundwave: (Bitter) “Fine, it’s pie.”  
  
 _Everyone gathers around the mother and son and begin introducing themselves to the youngster; by touch and hearing of their names, Scout would immediately begin to form a bond with his future comrades. A bond that, should he grow into the future Leader, will strengthen the Titron faction more than any other Leadership.  
  
_


	17. Treachery

_Crasher, having fled in the opposite direction of where his offspring where being born, found the unguarded shuttlecrafts used to haul passengers from Earth to the Autobots secondary base on the moon. He’d returned to being a fugitive, and didn’t hesitate to do what he did best; steal something and run away. After boarding a shuttlecraft, Crasher departed and set the ship to autopilot on a course for Cybertron, allowing him to close his eyes and relax in the pilot’s seat to gather his thoughts. He quietly exhaled, as if sighing with relief, before flipping on the crafts main computer to watch Earth slowly drift from view.  
  
_ Crasher: (Quietly) “This is what I wanted, right? Me by myself…alone…nothing but the void…”  
  
 _Crasher chuckles before placing his hands over his eyes, and bursts out laughing.  
  
_ Crasher: (Laughing) “I’m such a fucking IDIOT! I had everything and I threw it away! I should be in the mad-house!”  
  
 _Crasher continues laughing, wiping away his tears, before examining the computer again.  
  
_ Crasher: (Chuckling) “Leadership, the power of hundreds under my command, friendship, infinite sources of sunlight and wind power, treasure, my youth…my family…”  
  
 _Suddenly Crashers smile drifted into an unreadable expression, and he aimlessly stared at the computer.  
  
_ Crasher: (Muttering) “All I’ve done is abandon…run away...Pa never ran away when he got Ma pregnant; he fought to protect her, to protect me and my brother and sister…so why’d I run away? Why am I so afraid?”  
  
 _Crasher turns off the monitor showing Earth.  
  
_ Crasher: “’Everyone has something to fight for’…Optimus, you were a big nerd sometimes, but you were always right. Pa had a reason to fight to protect us; we were his kids, his future, the physical embodiment of his love for Ma…if he let us die, it was the same as letting his love for Ma die.”  
  
 _He pauses momentarily.  
  
_ Crasher : (Muttering) “I don’t love Sandy…but I can’t help but feel…”  
  
 _He shakes his head and rubs his eyes tiredly.  
  
_ Crasher: “It’s responsibility, a sense of duty, of purpose…the reason we keep ourselves alive; to fulfil something…it’s not ‘love’…I feel this way because I abandoned my responsibility…it’s…guilt…”   
  
_Crasher rubs his eyes again before relaxing in the chair, groaning.  
  
_ Crasher: (Groaning) “If we have no responsibility, we have no independence. And without that, we have no self-satisfaction in what we do, so we lose our confidence…and gradually we lose our sense of purpose, our self respect, our will to live. Primus…chose me to be a breeder; it’s my responsibility to continue our civilisation, ensure the offspring are protected, grow up smart enough to not make the same errors my generation did…if I say I don’t want to be that, then I am turning my back on my sense of purpose…”  
  
 _Crasher closes his eyes and sighs heavily._  
  
Crasher: (Muttering) “So kid…what do you want? What’s your purpose in life? Why are you here?”  
  
 _He leans forwards in the chair and rubs his chin, thinking for a few moments.  
  
_ Crasher: “What do I want…?”  
  
 _He rubs his head, dragging his hand across his face until rubbing it against his chin in thought again.  
  
_ Crasher: (Quietly) “…excitement. Difference. Freedom.”  
  
 _He sits back in the chair and looks up at the ships roof, looking rather pathetic.  
_  
Crasher: “Pa never abandoned me, he only got mad because I constantly stepped on his kindness…and he’s not even a breeder…maybe I should go back?”  
  
 _Crasher flips some switches on the shuttlecraft, ready to turn it around, but before he can do so the entire thing shakes violently before grinding to a full stop. Crasher panics and rushes to a window, looking outside to see the Nemesis; the Decepticons prized battle ship, and it had him caught in a tractor beam.  
  
_ Crasher: “Fuuuuuuuck!”  
  
 _Crasher rushes back to the computer as the tractor-beam holding him in place slowly pulls him in, hammering the buttons on the terminal to break free, until realising it was useless and decides to stop resisting. Once his ship was docked inside the Nemesis, Crasher waited in the pilot’s seat fidgeting with his fingers until he finally heard the ships doors be forced open. Crasher didn’t even have to turn around to know who had entered, he smelt them; the Insecticons.  
  
_ Bombshell: “Look what we found!”  
Kickback: (Teasing) “Yummy scrap metal, metal!”  
 _  
Crasher raises his arms to show he is unarmed, as Bombshell and Kickback approach with their weapons aimed towards him.  
  
_ Kickback: “Should we eat him, him?”  
Bombshell: “No…Galvatron needs this one, one…he has something special ready for him…” _  
  
Bombshell grasps onto one of Crashers arms and hauls him up, before prodding him in the side with his gun and escorting their captive from the craft. Once outside, Crasher comes face-to-face with Cyclonus and the Sweeps (my continuity lists Cyclonus and Scourge as purely Unicronians, meaning they’re not recreated Cybertronians, but are totally new.)  
Cyclonus approaches Crasher and examines him, delivering a cold glare at the youth, before nodding to the Sweeps who immediately apprehend him. The Insecticons move back as their captive is quickly cuffed, and departs just as quickly once Cyclonus shifted his cold stare towards them.  
  
_

Cyclonus: “Wrap something over his mouth for good measure; we don’t want his screams to be heard by everyone now do we?”

 _Crasher squirms as the Sweeps tie a cloth around his mouth, making his speech difficult to understand. Cyclonus face-palms at the spectacle.  
  
_ Cyclonus: (Annoyed) “Now he’s just annoying with those noises; either gag him or weld his mouth shut.”  
Scourge: “Use the metal lock; we need him to be able to speak when Galvatron demands him to!”  
  
 _The Sweeps remove the cloth, and clamp a large metal object across his face (leaving his eyes the only part visible) preventing him from speaking. Crashers eyes widen in a panic as Scourge and the Sweeps begin pushing and dragging him out of the shuttle bay, and through the corridors of the Nemesis to one room in particular; the throne room.  
Cyclonus grasps Crasher by his back, before ripping the Seekers wings from their position and pushing him through the doors. He lands face-first onto the ground and squirms, only to feel Cyclonus plant his foot onto his back preventing him from moving._

Galvatron: (Smug) “Well, well…what have you brought here Cyclonus?”  
  
 _Cyclonus kneels on Crashers back before Galvatron as said Leader arose from his throne. Cyclonus then grasps the back of Crashers head, and forces him to look up at Galvatron. The tyrant chuckles and slowly approaches, with Crashers eyes refusing to lose sight of him or even blink. Cyclonus removed himself from Crasher granting the youth a sigh of relief, only for it to quickly switch back to panic the instant he felt Galvatrons fingers tap around his helmet. The Decepticon begins examining the catch, quietly and thoroughly until it was obvious he was satisfied.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Teasing) “Yes…the renegade Decepticon…funny isn’t it, that every time we’ve met, you’ve been alone.”  
 _  
Crasher groans under the metal lock as he feels Galvatron plant a foot onto this back, and once again began touching his helmet.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Quietly) “I’ve planned a long time for this, the moment where I would have you alone…I wanted you alive so badly that I even raised the bounty on you being ‘alive’ so I could enjoy every second of this confrontation.”  
  
 _Galvatron taps Crashers generator with his other hand.  
  
_ Galvatron: “Your system is the most efficient of your siblings, even more so than…what was his name…”  
Cyclonus: “Flarestar, Lord Galvatron.”  
Galvatron: (Bitter) “Yes…him…the problematic one. Even his Generator isn’t as effective as yours, according to our scouts, as you produced double the amount of Energon Cubes for the Rebels compared to the others. So; it would seem you produce more than double the amount of fusing materials, you also produce an astounding amount of Energon…” _  
_  
 _Crashers eyes slam shut the instant he feels Galvatrons fingers grasping the underside of his helmet, and felt it slowly be lifted from his head.  
  
_ Galvatron: “If I drank all your Energon, I would become more powerful than before…if I bleed you dry…”  
  
 _Crasher whimpers as he feels Galvatrons second hand slowly open up his Generator Cap.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Whispering) “You’re afraid?…good…process that Energon faster for me, and I might make your suffering short.”  
Cyclonus: “Resist, and we’ll drain you slower.”  
Galvatron: (Chuckling) “Now…let’s hear you scream.”  
  
 _Galvatron places Crashers helmet beside him, before removing the metal lock over his face allowing him to speak freely. But once it was removed, Crasher didn’t say anything; he just fought the urge to beg for his life, for if he was going to die he would rather go out with what little dignity he had left than a screaming fool.  
Galvatron raised his head and stared down at the silent youth, before slowly pulling out Crashers Energon pipe connected to his generator; all the while watching to see if the rebel would scream, beg, cry…but nothing. Galvatron narrowed his eyes as if intrigued, before connecting the Energon pipe to himself, and steadily began draining Crasher of his Energy. He watched, like a bird of prey, just waiting for the youth to show signs of weakness; but he got nothing. Crasher was silent.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Bitter) “You accept death so…casually…”  
  
 _Crasher groans as he feels Galvatron cease to remove anymore Energon from him. The Seekers eyes quickly widen as he feels the tyrants fingers trail over his tightly-retracted crest, and his generators piping return to him.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Muttering) “A true breeder…you realise that with no mate, or offspring, you have no reason to live.”  
  
 _Galvatron gently grasps onto one of Crashers crest pieces, before forcing it to open up into its display position.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Bitter) “I won’t grant you the satisfaction of death; you thought you could fool me into doing it, well, you’re sadly mistaken.”  
  
 _Crasher squirms as Galvatron forces him to sit upright, and to spread his legs apart.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Chuckling) “Ah…yes…now I remember.”  
  
 _Crasher panics as he feels Galvatron open his lower crotch plate, exposing his storage tanks. However, he still refused to speak.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Laughing) “A breeder would rather DIE than lose the ability to breed; I was looking at tormenting you in the wrong direction.”  
  
 _Galvatron chuckles as he grasps onto one of Crashers storage tanks, and begins squeezing, sending Crasher into screaming in agony.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Chuckling) “Yes…scream, beg, plead…submit.”  
  
 _Crasher hisses, before noticing one of Galvatrons arms was within biting reach. The rebel didn’t hesitate to sink his fangs into the tyrants arm, and began biting with brutal force, causing even Galvatron to hiss in pain and retreat from the torturing and for Crasher to fall onto the floor again.  
Once he was released, Crasher rolled onto his back to stare up at Galvatrons towering frame, before sighing and closing his eyes.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Bitter) “You have quite the bite.” _  
_Crasher: (Bluntly) “Thanks.”  
Galvatron: (Bitter) “Both literally speaking, and physically speaking. If you were to become a Decepticon, you could quite easily replace Cyclonus.”  
  
 _Cyclonus twitches. Crasher opens his eyes and stares back up at Galvatron.  
  
_ Crasher: (Bitter) “I’m a Breeder…I don’t fight. That bite was just the same as any I’d give to a female whilst mounting her.”  
 _  
Galvatron chuckles, before approaching Crasher again and sitting on his chest.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Laughing) “You don’t fight! Well…you would still be of use to me; information.”  
Crasher: “Excuse me?”  
Galvatron: (Chuckling) “Give me the security codes to the Autobot and Rebel facilities.”  
  
 _Crasher narrows his eyes.  
  
_ Crasher: (Bitter) “Yeah, well, what’s in it for me?”  
Galvatron: “The opportunity to have a ‘clean slate’…I will allow you back into our ranks, as if your rebellion never happened.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “…and if I refuse?”  
Galvatron: (Quietly) “You’re a Breeder, so killing you won’t work…neutering you will only be a temporary solution…”  
  
 _Crasher tilts his head and glares suspecting at Galvatron.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Quietly) “I will have you thrown into the Breeding Facility; chained up, unable to move or speak, and will use you for my amusement until you’re broken beyond repair.”  
  
 _Crasher squints.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Slyly) “So…do we have a deal?”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “Under one…condition…”  
Galvatron: “Name it…even though I have a feeling that I already know what it is.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “Kill them all…my family; Starscream, Solarflare, Shrieker, Flarestar, Alpha, Beta, Gama…ALL OF THEM.”  
  
 _Galvatron smirks before patting Crasher on the head and placing his helmet back onto the youth.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Chuckling) “You’re making my past-time enjoyment into a job, dear boy.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “You offered a ‘clean slate’…well I won’t be clean until everything I’ve tarnished is gone.”  
Galvatron: “Very good…very, very good…spoken like a true Decepticon.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “I’ll give you the security codes, and also…the locations of all the Autobot outposts throughout the Galaxy.”  
Galvatron: “And the rebels?”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “We only had two bases; Cybertrons Moon, which is now empty…”  
Galvatron: “Yes, nobody was on it when we invaded.”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “The other is on Earth.”  
  
 _Galvatron smirks before hauling Crasher from the floor, and removes the cuffs from him. Crasher rubs his wrists and lowers his head.  
  
_ Crasher: (Upset) “Kill them all…but don’t tell me how they die.”  
Galvatron: (Bitter) “You still have a form of ‘attachment’?”  
Crasher: (Upset) “It can’t be helped…I’m a Breeder, I feel…happier when with family.”  
Cyclonus: (Angry) “And yet your only condition on Lord Galvatron’s terms were to destroy what made you happy; I suspect your intentions.”  
Galvatron: (Shouting) “Silence Cyclonus! This is obviously a true test of the boys character! If he can accept the deaths of his family members then he is truly worthy of replacing you!”  
Cyclonus: (Shocked) “R-replace me?!”  
Galvatron: (Angry) “Crasher is far younger than you are, and a Breeder at that; he’s perfect for the Commander position, and will produce more valuable Soldiers than you ever would!”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “I won’t be…breeding.”  
  
 _Galvatron shoots a glare at Crasher, who easily ignores it._  
  
Galvatron: (Angry) “Your purpose in life is to breed, to boost our population; make soldiers, slaves, scientists! And if you won’t willingly breed under my command, I will have you FORCED.”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “…I question that. I have a feeling you wouldn’t be able to force me; only nature can do that.”  
  
 _Galvatron grasps Crasher by the throat, and glares harder at him.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Coldly) “If you don’t breed to swell our ranks willingly, I’ll have your Solder pumped out of your tanks against your will; and have it infused with Unitron in laboratories.”  
Cyclonus: (Bitter) “In other words; Lord Galvatron was offering you the ‘enjoyment’ of the breeding process, rather than the more painstakingly annoying sides of it.”  
  
 _Crasher hisses.  
  
_ Crasher: (Angry) “I don’t need any more offspring; I already have six I don’t want! I don’t need more I don’t want!”   
_  
Galvatron releases Crasher before pushing him to Cyclonus.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Bitter) “Take him to the main control room, get those security codes; when he’s given us all the information, confine him to his quarters…I want to have a little discussion about this matter alone.”  
Cyclonus: (Saluting) “Understood mighty Galvatron!”  
  
 _Cyclonus grasps onto Crashers arm and escorts him from the room, with Galvatron returning to his throne in deep thought. Earth was a few hours away, and the attack would commence…along with the brutal slaughter._  
 _The trip was short, and Crasher had cooperated fully in giving the Decepticons the security codes for both factions he once called ‘friends’, allowing them to cripple the defences for the assault. Crasher, being the newest recruit, had to stay in the ship and was confined to quarters. So there he stayed, awaiting Galvatrons quick visit before the attack began.  
Crasher was sat on the floor in darkness, his back against the wall with his newly branded Decepticon wings, fidgeting with his hands and staring at his crotch. Once he heard the doors to his quarters open, and the light hit him in the face, Crasher shifted his gaze upwards and smirked once Galvatrons shadow blocked the light.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Bitter) “Have you had time to assess the situation?”  
Crasher: (Chuckling) “I’ll do anything you want, except breed.”

 _Galvatron enters the room and closes the door, with it remaining dark.  
  
_ Crasher: “I don’t care what you’re going to do to me, I will not breed again; six Sparklings resting on my mind is enough.”  
Galvatron: (Muttering) “You complain over just six…you should be fathering six thousand.”  
Crasher: “Let me put it this way for you Lord Galvatron; you dislike your soldiers ignoring you, going against your orders, questioning you, correct?”  
Galvatron: (Bitter) “That’s right, you’re one of few who seem to even understand that.”  
Crasher: “Well, I see offspring the same way. I don’t like something I have no control over, I don’t like the idea of seeing ‘copies’ of myself either. I never told my Pa, but I actually cut these markings in to look different to everyone else…you should remember that, Lord Galvatron.”  
Galvatron: (Coldly) “…when I mistook you for Starscream.”  
Crasher: “It embarrassed you, it embarrassed old friends of Starscream and it even embarrassed me. How do you think I felt when the glory of that theft was put on my Pa and not me?”  
Galvatron: (Bitter) “Without those markings, from a distance, it is somewhat difficult to tell you apart.”  
Crasher: “And I only formed my rebellion to gain ‘protection’ for my crimes, and to correct a lot of mistakes.”  
Galvatron: (Coldly) “…mistakes?”  
Crasher: (Muttering) “You killed my Pa, which meant I never got to know him growing up…you robbed me of my childhood.”  
  
 _Galvatron growls and continues to stare coldly at Crasher.  
  
_ Crasher: “At least now I have learnt all I needed, you can do whatever you want to him; I don’t care anymore. I could never control my own father; he couldn’t control me, or even understand my desire for control, so we never really mixed anyway. The only thing we have in common besides the obvious RNA and appearance issue is that we’re jerks.”  
 Galvatron: (Muttering) “Engaging in self-maintenance, disrespectful, disagreeable, flamboyant and a show-boater.”  
  
 _Crasher nods.  
  
_ Crasher: “I’m a breeder though, so to show off and refuse to sit around doing nothing is what I do best; in other words, I’m a walking fuck-toy. If I was brought down to a primitive enough level, I’m pretty sure I’d mount anything that moved.”  
 _  
Galvatron smirks devilishly.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Slyly) “Such a trait…may yield positive results in the future.”  
Crasher: “What?”  
Galvatron: (Slyly) “Never mind that right now. Just answer me this one question; what is your current drive right now?”  
Crasher: (Puzzled) “M-my drive?”  
Galvatron: “The mode you are in; battle mode, defensive mode, observation mode. Those are a few examples.”  
  
 _Crasher blushes slightly.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Smirking) “Fusion Drive.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “I…I can’t control that!”  
Galvatron: “I understand now…you dislike having no control over your own body. When it enters Fusion Drive and instructs you to breed, you resist it…very, VERY effectively.”  
  
 _Crasher bites on his knuckles.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Slyly) “I know all about how a Breeders mind operates, after all, I’m mated to your mother. Right now, this very minute, you want to…engage.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “And what if I do? I’ll just fight it…I won’t let it beat me.”  
Galvatron: (Smirking) “Keep thinking that way; you’ll weaken to that primitive level you mentioned a moment ago…and you’ll be that breeder I require.”  
 _  
Crasher twitches.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Whispering) “The gleam in your optics…”  
  
 _Galvatron kneels down to Crasher and places his hand under his chin, forcing him to look face-to-face at close proximity.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Slyly) “You where thinking about it with me, weren’t you?”  
 _  
Crashers eyes light up in a panic. Galvatron steadily grasps tighter to Crashers chin and neck.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Chuckling) “Unlike my son, I’m not submissive. You would gain no benefit from attempting to mount me.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “That’s why I kept it in my own thoughts dammit…”  
Galvatron: (Bitter) “Keep those thoughts to yourself then, and try harder to keep them hidden. If I see that look again I’ll mount YOU.”  
  
 _Crasher groans as Galvatron releases him forcefully and the tyrant stands back up again.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Bitter) “So you refuse to breed…because you want to be the ‘only Crasher’…and you want to have control.”  
Crasher: (Groaning) “That’s right.”  
Galvatron: (Bitter) “I wonder Crasher…if someday you’ll fail to control that…and will rebel against me again.”  
  
 _Crasher looks up at the ceiling, trying to ignore Galvatron. The tyrant moves in closer again, and glares down at the youth.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Annoyed) “The last thing I need on my hands is ANOTHER Starscream.”  
  
 _Crasher looks towards Galvatron and smirks.  
  
_ Crasher: (Slyly) “I may be cunning, and slippery at times, but I’m not him.”  
Galvatron: (Bitter) “You have yet to prove that.”  
Crasher: (Teasing) “Name one thing he never did for you, and I’ll do it.”  
  
 _Galvatron lowers his head and ponders, as if assessing Crasher to find any traces of deception, until glaring at him coldly.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Coldly) “Submit.”  
Crasher: “…what?”  
Galvatron: (Annoyed) “You heard me; submit. If I feel like insulting you, you’ll accept it without complaint. If I decide to trounce you, you’ll allow it without resisting. In other words; you’ll be like Cyclonus, a submissive bitch.”  
  
 _Crasher twitches, nodding reluctantly at his leader.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Coldly) “So you will breed, it’s my command and you will submit to it. Your only other option is to have your RNA extracted by force.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “I…understand.”  
Galvatron: (Bitter) “Further proof of your loyalty will be required before I can allow you to leave this ship. In time I will issue you with a test; failure to pass said test will result in dire consequences. Understand?”  
Crasher: “Yes sir.”   
Galvatron: “Good. You are to remain in your quarters until further notice.”  
  
 _Galvatron prepares to depart, until noticing Crashers somewhat depressed expression. The tyrant glares at him in disgust, before finally leaving.  
Near ten minutes later, Galvatron leads the first invasion on Earth to overwhelm the first target; the Rebels and half of Crashers family. The base was easy to break into, with many of the Rebels having assisted in the relocation of Sandy and her offspring back to Autobot Headquarters. Upon entering the base, however, Galvatron and his troops were confronted by the Combaticons and the twins Alpha and Beta.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Yelling) “Rebels! Prepare for destruction!”  
Brawl: (Shouting) “Combaticons; merge to form Bruticus!”

 _The Combaticons form Bruticus and attack Cyclonus and the Sweeps, whilst Galvatron attempts to uphold his half of the bargain with Crasher; destroy his twin brothers.  
  
_ Alpha: (Concerned) “Uh oh…looks like Galvatron’s not here to negotiate.”  
Beta: (Panicked) “We’re not fighters! What do we do?!”  
Alpha: “RUN!”  
  
 _Alpha and Beta transform into their car modes and scatter, until Galvatron manages to get a clean shot on Beta, causing him to crash into a wall. Alpha panics, and rushes to assist his twin, only to be shot also.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Laughing) “This gives me an idea…I won’t kill you…not yet, anyway…”  
  
 _Bruticus overwhelms Cyclonus and the Sweeps, but is forced to return to the Combaticons after a powerful shot from Galvatron. The Combaticons scatter, to warn the other rebels, whilst Galvatron has Alpha and Beta taken back to the ship as prisoners.  
  
_ Galvatron: “Cyclonus, Sweeps; take these two piles of scrap to the ship and tie them up. Make sure they’re at The Bridge for my little test.” _  
_Cyclonus: (Saluting) “Yes, Lord Galvatron!”  
Galvatron: (Growling) “Return to me when you’re done, I will have more cargo for delivery.” _  
  
Galvatron works deeper into the base, and locates Shrieker and Flarestar engaging in repair work to a computer terminal. Flarestar rushes in front of his sister and draws his blades, ready to fight.  
  
_ Flarestar: (Angry) “Today is the day I prove my worthiness of being your bodyguard, sister.”  
Shrieker: (Bitter) “You’re such an idiot…” _  
_Galvatron: (Yelling) “Predacons!”  
  
 _The Predacons burst through a nearby wall and unite to form Predaking. Flarestar mentally shrinks as the combined Decepticon approaches.  
  
_ Shrieker: (Annoyed) “What now Mr. Bodyguard??”  
 _  
Flarestar is easily struck down by Predaking, into a badly damaged state. Shrieker shows little signs of resistance and Galvatron captures the two siblings and has them taken prisoner as well.  
  
_ Galvatron: “Predacons; take these two to the ship and carry out the same orders I gave Cyclonus and the Sweeps. Return to me when you have done your task.” _  
  
The Predacons depart with their prisoners, and with Gama not being in the Rebel base, and Starscream and Solarflare not being present, Galvatron concluded the remaining targets must have been at the Autobot Headquarters. Galvatron lingers at the base until his forces return to him, and issues the Predacons and Insecticons to destroy the Rebels and their base. He departs with Cyclonus and Scourge to begin the assault on the next target however, upon arrival, Galvatron meets significant resistance; Omega Supreme.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Yelling) “Constructicons! Deal with this bumbling brute!!” _  
  
The tyrant issues the Constructicons to handle Omega Supreme, by uniting to form Devastator.  
Further resistance arrived; Astrotrain and his VERY big gun. The weapon was so powerful it reduced a Sweep to one huge Swiss-cheese like mess after only seconds of use. Galvatron knew that in order to get past Astrotrain he’d need to send someone with a tough chassis in to fight him.  
  
_ Cyclonus: “Galvatron, that weapon will cut us to pieces!”  
Galvatron: (Angry) “Silence! Get to cover!”  
  
 _The group find cover behind several boulders; because of the guns weight, Astrotrain cannot move fast and getting some distance away from him was easy for the attackers.  
  
_ Astrotrain: (VO, Shouting) “Come out here and get your rusty old hides recycled!”  
Galvatron: (Angry) “We just need another power…fast, strong…”  
Cyclonus: “What about the Predacons?”  
Galvatron: (Annoyed) “No, I issued them to destroy the Rebel base.”  
Scourge: “Well…what about the Terracons?”  
  
 _Galvatron smirks, before getting to his feet.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Chuckling) “Of course…the Terracons! Cyclonus; give them the order to attack Astrotrain immediately!”  
Cyclonus: (Saluting) “Yes, Lord Galvatron!”  
 _  
Upon the arrival of the Terracons, Galvatron ordered them to merge and deal with Astrotrain and his gun, whilst they continued their attack on the base.  
With both of the heaviest armed defences currently occupied, Galvatron proceeded into the base with his soldiers and began tearing the place apart; however, he had only found Gama. The youth was weak from all the work he did in bringing Sand Blaster and her offspring home, and was easy to take captive. Upon travelling deeper into the base, Galvatron encountered Starscream and Hot Rod; along with Sand Blaster and her offspring.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Chuckling) “Well now…isn’t this wonderful…”  
Starscream: (Angry) “Hot Rod; get the youngsters out of here…get them FAR away…”  
Hot Rod: (Annoyed) “And leave you to die again? I don’t think so. Sandy; take your children out of here.”  
  
 _Hot Rod and Starscream assume defensive positions, whilst Sandy reclaims her seven youngsters and prepares to escape, until Cyclonus apprehends her. Hot Rod rushes to clear Sandy’s path, but gets shot into hiding behind cover by Scourge. Starscream remains blocking Galvatron from reaching Sandy.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Laughing) “Oh, I will enjoy destroying you now more than the last time! And once more, it will be Crashers doing…your own son.”  
Starscream: (Growling) “W-what!?”  
Galvatron: (Mocking) “Oh…he slipped a few words out on my ship…a few security codes, a few locations and a few names. But seriously, this is all thanks to him.”  
Starscream: (Angry) “That treacherous little--!”  
Galvatron: “Really Starscream; he was a Renegade, and you expected him to casually leave you without ever speaking a word? Like any Decepticon scum, Crasher will negotiate to whatever I want so long as in some way he benefits. And his benefit from working for me is that he never has to deal with you again.”  
  
 _Starscream roars and launches an attack, and begins hand-to-hand combat with Galvatron who easily overpowers him. Starscream rushes to Hot Rod in hope that together they might at least drive Galvatron away, but at the same time they had to protect Sandy and her young. But Cyclonus had already taken the offspring from her, and Scourge was looking to take Sandy hostage for added measure. Hot Rod and Starscream rush from their cover and attack; causing Scourge to retreat with Cyclonus and the young. With Galvatron on his own and Sand Blaster safe behind them now, Starscream and Hot Rod applied pressure and forced the tyrant into retreating. However, the pair didn’t stop to look after Sand Blaster; they had offspring to recover. By the time they got outside, however, the abductors had already returned to their ship with the prisoners.  
Crashers test was fast approaching…_  
 _Crasher himself was blindfolded and escorted to the Bridge by Cyclonus and Scourge, unaware of who was there even after entering the room. His family members who had been abducted knelt with their hands bound, their mouths covered and the Sweeps aiming pistols at the backs of their heads.  
Galvatron stood alongside the co-pilots chair, smirking at what was sat within it, until noticing Crashers arrival.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Slyly) “Remove his blindfold; let him see first.”  
  
 _Scourge removes the blindfold, allowing Crasher to scout his surroundings; finding his family members lined up just beside him heavily restrained. Crasher snarls and turns his glare towards Galvatron_ , who simply smirks.  
  
Crasher: (Angry) “I said you should kill them without me knowing how they die…I don’t want to see this!”  
Galvatron: (Smirking) “You won’t just be seeing them die; you’ll be the one killing them.”  
  
 _Crasher steps backwards in shock as Galvatron draws a light sabre, holding it out as an offering. Crasher growls deeply and shakes his head.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Coldly) “You refuse?”  
Crasher: (Angry) “That wasn’t part of our deal.”  
Galvatron: (Bitter) “You said you didn’t want me to tell you how they die; I heard nothing about you not seeing them die, or killing them yourself.” _  
  
Crasher growls again and slowly backs away, only to find Cyclonus had blocked the doorway.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Bitter) “If you’re truly worth my time, and want the ‘redemption’ you so desperately seek, then now is the time to prove it all; prove your loyalty, your determination, the lengths you are willing to go to get what you want.”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “But I…I never hated my family that way…”  
Galvatron: (Snobbishly) “…’that way’? Well, if ‘that way’ is not the ‘right way’ then what is? Throwing them out of the airlock and letting them go? Dragging them to the Pits to mine until they cannot mine anymore? Be chained up in the Breeding Facility to amuse us?”  
Crasher: “I never hated them enough to ever want to kill them myself.”  
  
 _Galvatron lowers his head and mutters to himself, before throwing the light sabre to the floor and rotating the co-pilots seat; revealing Crashers offspring.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Bitter) “Kill the rebels, or I’ll kill these.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “And why should I care if you kill a few bugs?”

Cyclonus: (Chuckling) “Those ‘bugs’ are YOUR ‘bugs’.”  
  
 _Crasher twitches.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Smirking) “Yes Crasher, these are your Sparklings…little you’s…allowing me to kill them is, in a way, allowing me to kill a part of you.”  
 Crasher: (Growling) “They can’t be mine…they can’t be…”  
Galvatron: (Smug) “Oh…denial. So wonderful.”  
Cyclonus: (Slyly) “Perhaps we should make one bleed, to show him that they really do bleed his Energon.”  
  
 _Galvatron smirks devilishly, eying Crasher for any signs of weakness, but in return he got nothing but a solid glare.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Smirking) “So stoic, Crasher…calm and collective even whilst I’m here perfectly capable of crushing the life out of every single one of your own offspring.”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “I already told you, they can’t be mine; there are seven of them.”  
  
 _Galvatrons smirk fades before forming a suspecting glare to match Crashers, grasping onto one of the Sparklings arms and hauling it up. Crasher is calm; until it begins crying. The crying causes Crashers parental drive to activate, and before he knew it he was grasping onto his sheathed Energon Sabre ready to attack.  
Cyclonus prepares to grasp onto him, to disarm him, until being asked to remain back by Galvatron.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Slyly) “The Parental Drive just activated in you Crasher, which can only confirm that these infants are yours.”  
Crasher: (Angry) “T-they could be anyone’s…I…I could just be malfunctioning…”  
Galvatron: (Smirking) “Only the parent would react the way you did to simple crying, a surrogate parent would simply hold their ground and attempt to reason…yet you would have attacked, if you hadn’t realised what you were about to do.”  
Cyclonus: (Chuckling) “So, kill the rebels or watch your own offspring die.”  
  
 _Crasher snarls, before sheathing his weapon again and breathing in deeply. Galvatron releases the offspring as Crasher recovers the earlier tossed-aside Light Sabre, but hands it back to Galvatron.  
  
_ Crasher: (Bitter) “I’ve already disowned them…all of them…I’d kill them myself.”  
  
 _Galvatrons eyes light up at Crashers words.  
  
_ Galvatron: “Cyclonus…uncover every family member’s mouth; let Crasher hear them beg as he kills his own offspring.”  
Crasher: (Shocked) “W-what?!”  
  
 _Cyclonus does as instructed, and uncovers all of the family member’s mouths. Galvatron grasps Crashers right hand and forces him to grasp the Light Sabre, before approaching the co-pilots chair and hauling up the only male in the brood; Scout.  
_  
Galvatron: (Smirking) “Here’s your only son Crasher…I mean…was your only son.”  
  
 _Galvatron and Cyclonus laugh as Scout is dropped onto the floor, causing him to cry. Crasher energises the Light Sabre and glances down at Scout, breathing heavily.  
  
_ Crasher: (In Thought) “He’s there…right there…just kill him…”  
  
 _Crasher shuts his eyes and raises the Sabre above his head.  
  
_ Crasher: (In Thought) “Do it…kill him, he’s no different to any Autobot…he just part of her…”  
Gama: (Shouting) “He’s part of YOU too!”  
  
 _Crashers eyes bolt open, and he turns to look at Gama.  
  
_ Gama: (Angry) “You might not want him Crasher, but he’s still part of you. Killing him won’t redeem you of anything, it won’t even fix the fact you impregnated Sand Blaster!”  
Crasher: (Yelling) “Shut up! I can’t stand thinking that somewhere part of me will be around doing things I can’t control! Aiding a war I never wanted any part in! I’ll kill them all!!”  
Galvatron: (Chuckling) “Said like a true Decepticon; slay these rats like the vermin they are, purge yourself by spilling their Energon.”  
  
 _Crasher prepares to strike again, looking for certain of doing it this time.  
  
_ Crasher: (In Thought) “I’m not doing this to earn Galvatrons trust, or for Redemption…I’m doing it because…because…”  
  
 _Crasher drops the Light Sabre, and falls to his knees crying. Scout approaches Crasher and starts slapping his hand like any curious toddler would, his father however ignores him.  
  
_ Crasher: (Crying) “I’m…irresponsible…”  
Galvatron: (Bitter) “You’re also no use to me.”  
Crasher: (Crying) “I don’t know what I want…why I can’t carry out what I desire…why I feel the way I do…who I want to be with…or why I want to be as far away from my family as possible…I don’t know anymore.”  
Galvatron: (Coldly) “You won’t even kill a Sparkling, which you yourself do not want…this is your chance to destroy what you hate, and to prove what you are.”  
  
 _Galvatron approaches and picks up the Light Sabre, before forcing it into Crashers hand again.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Coldly) “This is your last chance; kill the Sparklings or kill the rebels, _Renegade_.”  
  
 _Crasher grasps tightly to the Light Sabre, looking down at his son. Galvatron towers above watching impatiently, eyeing Crashers every move and the Sparklings reactions. Crasher didn’t raise the weapon, or show any signs of movement at all; he stares blankly at the offspring, and it returns the same gesture.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Shouting) “NOW.”  
  
 _Crasher snarls and hisses at Galvatron, before glaring at his son again.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Angry) “Are you going to just kneel there and stare at it?! That…cross-bred little freak?!”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “He’s not a freak.”  
Cyclonus: (Disgusted) “It stinks of Autobot, I’d be ashamed if that was my offspring.”  
Galvatron: (Angry) “Mating with Autobots! How revolting!”  
Gama: (Yelling, VO) “You’re revolting!!”  
  
 _Galvatron roars at Gama, until being bombarded by verbal abuse from Flarestar.  
  
_ Flarestar: (Ranting) “You’re an insult to our civilization; you kill, you torture, you steal…you’re no different from animals!”  
Galvatron: (Angry) “And your brother is no different from us either, except he’s a traitor!”  
Flarestar: (Ranting) “He may be somewhat more primitive than the rest of us, but he’s no traitor!!”  
Crasher: (Bitter) “…I did this.”  
  
 _All of Crashers family members turn to stare at him.  
  
_ Crasher: (Bitter) “I gave Galvatron the security codes to both the Autobots base and the Titrons base, along with the locations of every Autobot base in the Galaxy. I even told him your likely locations, so he could find you all and destroy you.”  
  
 _Crashers entire family remains silent, with some staring in shock whilst others looked more than just unhappy._  
  
Crasher: (Bitter) “I’m a traitor.”  
Gama: (Muttering) “Not a traitor…just stupid.”  
Solarflare: (Quietly) “Crasher…how could you?”  
Flarestar: (Muttering) “What respect I had for you is gone now, bro.”  
Shrieker: (Angry) “Just when I thought you couldn’t get any worse, you do. You just want to get killed don’t you?”  
Alpha  & Beta: (In Unison) “You did what you had to, to get what you wanted. We’d probably have done something similar…but not the same.”  
  
 _Crasher reaches out and places his hand onto Scouts helmet, smiling softly, before getting up and drying his tears.  
  
_ Crasher: (Stern) “I’m a Renegade; I live alone, on the outside, loved by no one but hated by everyone. You want someone killing? Do it yourself.”  
Galvatron: (Bitter) “Starscream.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “You know what your problem is Galvatron? You have no feelings…you’re bat-shit crazy and always angry about something…and I think I know what it is; nobody ever loved you.”  
Galvatron: (Angry) “You’re treading a thin line here boy…a VERY thin line. If I were you, I’d pick up that blade and stab myself with it before I do it to you myself.”  
Crasher: (Stern) “I don’t hate these Sparklings enough to kill them…and now I realise why I never have been able to kill them; I love them.”  
  
 _Galvatron growls deeply and sneaks a load of his cannon.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Verge of Crying) “C-Crasher…does this mean?” _  
_Crasher: (Coldly) “I may love them, but I don’t want to be around them…I’m a bad influence, something they shouldn’t aspire to or look up to…which is why I won’t be there for them. I refuse to change my habits, my way of life, so I am unfit to be a parent.”  
Gama: (Quietly) “He’s just making up stupid excuses again…”  
Crasher: “Ma…have Sandy tell the kids their Pa died doing what he loved.”  
Solarflare: (Shocked) “D-died?!”  
  
 _Crasher draws his blade quickly to deflect Galvatrons blast, and charges him into the control panel. Cyclonus rushes to assist but gets tripped over by Scout getting in the way. Gama roars and bursts free from his restraints, before attacking the Sweeps and proceeding to free his family. Once the family was all freed, Flarestar rushed to take on Cyclonus whilst the others began fighting off the Sweeps. Solarflare rushed to the Sparklings and defended them from seeing the fights, as Gama joined Crasher to try to defeat Galvatron.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Smirking) “Why throw away your life so recklessly Crasher? Why remain a renegade?”  
Crasher: (Growling) “Because that’s all I’m good at, all because I grew up thinking that!”  
  
 _Crasher and Gama look ready to defeat Galvatron, when suddenly the ship shakes, and Galvatron begins laughing.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Laughing) “My, my Crasher! What will you do now that Unicron has arrived!?”  
Crasher: (Puzzled) “Unicorn?”  
Gama: (Irritated) “No…he said Unicron.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “That’s what I said; Unicorn.”  
  
 _Gama face-palms before wandering to the window, to see a giant planet approaching.  
  
_ Gama: (Yelling) “Mother!! A Planet just showed up!!! And it looks like it’s got the munchies!!”


	18. Finale

Galvatron: (Laughing) “The end is near now for planet Earth, and all on its surface. The Autobots have no leader, no wielder of the Matrix, therefore no one to stop Unicron.”  
  
 _Crasher snarls and launches another attack on Galvatron, missing his target but landing a clean blow onto the ships main controls. Suddenly the system red-lights and begins to lose its orbit, causing the ship to shake and begin ripping apart.  
  
_ Cyclonus: (Shouting) “Evacuate the ship! Quickly; to the escape pods!”  
  
 _All the Decepticons on the ship begin evacuating, whilst Galvatron and Crasher remain in heated combat. Flarestar attempts to assist his brother, only to be dragged from the fight by Shrieker and the twins to the escape pods. Solarflare gathers the offspring, and prepares to grasp Gama’s arm and drag him from the fight too, only for the youth to move away.  
  
_ Gama: (Coldly) “I have to pay for the crimes I committed mother…I need to fix what I have damaged…all of it.”  
Solarflare: (Frantic) “Don’t be a fool! Your father’s sins aren’t yours to bear!!”  
Gama: (Coldly) “It’s not that mother…I robbed Crasher of his childhood, I’m responsible for how he turned out. If Galvatron’s going to die, we both have to kill him.”  
  
 _Gama pushes Solarflare out of the room and locks the door, enabling his mother and his nephews to escape, before returning to fighting Galvatron.  
Crasher launches head-first at Galvatron and disarms his cannon, smashing it against a computer terminal thereby rendering both the cannon and computer useless. Gama joins Crasher in bombarding Galvatron, but both youths find themselves knocked down by Galvatrons strength. Crasher recovers instantly, seemingly unharmed by any of the beatings and prepares to attack again.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Smirking) “Protecting the young, I remember that power boost nicely.”  
Crasher: (Growling) “There is no young to protect, they’re gone now.”  
Galvatron: (Slyly) “Oh…are they now?”  
  
 _Galvatron charges at Crasher and misses, only to knock into Scout; who had been hiding the whole time. Crasher roars in rage and tackles Galvatron to the ground, pinning him there even as the tyrant continued to hit him from behind.  
  
_ Crasher: (Yelling) “Gama; grab the boy and get out of here!!!”  
Gama: (Angry) “I’m not leaving you to die here!”  
Crasher: (Shouting) “GET OUT! Don’t let _him_ die! Don’t let the others die! The Autobots do have a leader; he just has to step up!!”  
  
 _Gama’s eyes widen as Crasher becomes more frantic in keeping Galvatron pinned down.  
  
_ Crasher: (Yelling) “Don’t stand there! You want to redeem yourself?! SAVE MY SON AND GET HOT ROD TO DO HIS JOB.”  
  
 _Gama nods and rushes to Scout, before carrying him to the doors and blasting them open, turning to look at Crasher one last time before heading to the escape pods.  
Meanwhile, the others had safely escaped back to Earth and had gathered by the Autobot HQ; Sandy was reunited with her six daughters, but the rest of the crew was in panic that Scout had been left behind.  
  
_ Starscream: (Panicked) “We can’t leave him up there! I’ll go and get him myself!”  
Solarflare: (Frantic) “No; I miscounted how many I rescued in the panic, it’s my fault so I should go and get him.”  
Hot Rod: (Bitter) “It’s all well saving the kid, but what are we going to do about that giant planet that’s about to eat us?”  
Thundercracker: “…I hate to think this way, but perhaps this is it.”  
Acidstorm: “The end?”  
Ultra Magnus: “Even if it is the end, we need to put up a fight. I suggest we evacuate the women and children and as many humans as possible, before gathering in mass to attack that thing head on.”  
  
 _Eclipse approaches from the shadows, looking more adult now than previously due to taking the Rite of Passage._  
  
Eclipse: (Stern) “Everyone…I have a confession to make.”  
Starscream: (Growling) “Now’s not the time punk.”  
Acidstorm: “A time like this is always a good way of getting a lot off our chests…so, let’s hear it kid.”  
Hot Rod: “I agree, let Eclipse speak.”  
Eclipse: (Coldly) “Solis, I know you’re the last Cybertronian who’d want to hear this…but I’m not who you all think I am.”  
  
 _Solarflare blinks.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Coldly) “You don’t recognise me, because Shockwave rebuilt me differently…but even now, after growing up, I still look the way I did millennia ago.”  
Starscream: (Angry) “Out with it already!”  
Eclipse: (Stern) “I’m Lunacus Tantalus.”  
  
 _Everyone looks at Eclipse differently; The Seekers didn’t seem fazed, the Autobots appeared curious and Solarflare was on the verge of a systems overload from the shock.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Coldly) “I remember everything, Solis.”  
  
 _Eclipse approaches Solarflare, who steps backwards with every approach in fear.  
  
_ Eclipse: “I went mad under Megatrons rule, so mad that I made a mess of my own blueprints for your build. You didn’t just kill me for wanting to replace you, you also did it because I made a mess of you…well, after Shockwave used those ‘mysterious spare parts’ to build Megatron his new Triple Changer, he actually rebuilt me instead. After my memory banks rebooted once I returned to the Autobots, it all began to make sense.”  
Solarflare: (Muttering) “So you want revenge for me killing you? Well I’m not allowing that…I have a family to protect.”  
Eclipse: “I don’t plan on killing you, you’ve proven to me you’re not a failure…you never were in a way.”  
  
 _Solarflare tilts his head.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Stern) “You procreated, as was your programming, and even educated your offspring to have their own. If anything, you exceeded my expectations. I just wanted to say how proud I am.”  
Solarflare: (Muttering) “This is embarrassing coming from a kid…”  
Eclipse: “Well minus the fact I was ‘rebuilt’ as a youth, I still have the brain of that wise old man.”  
Hot Rod: (Annoyed) “Oh yeah? Well how about using that now to work out a plan to destroy that planet?”  
Eclipse: (Stern) “Already taken care of.”  
Thundercracker: “Oh please…don’t tell me you’re going on a suicide mission?”  
Eclipse: (Stern) “Solis; use Nova.”  
  
 _Solarflares eyes widen, and he instantly hisses.  
  
_ Eclipse: “Use Nova in close-proximity to the enemy planet, and that should cause its systems to malfunction enough to give us more time.”  
Solarflare: (Angry) “But if I’m too close to Earth, I could kill everyone!”  
Eclipse: “If you don’t do it, everyone will die a slow and painful death by being consumed by that thing…if you are too close to us, we’d all die quickly and painlessly.”  
 _  
Solarflare lowers his head, until being patted on the shoulder by Hot Rod.  
  
_ Hot Rod: “Do whatever feels right to you Solarflare.”  
  
 _Solarflare looks around at the others before looking down at his feet.  
  
_ Starscream: (Softly) “If you go, I’ll go with you.”  
Solarflare: (Quietly) “But you’d be fried…”  
Starscream: (Softly) “You’re forgetting a certain young boy rebuilt me with heat-resisting materials.”  
Solarflare: (Quietly) “Crasher…(Shocked)…SCOUT! He’s still on the ship!”  
 _  
Everyone breaks back into debate over who should recover the youngster, when Gama suddenly runs on scene with said Sparkling in his arms. Sandy rushes and recovers Scout, whilst Gama struggles to regain his breath.  
  
_ Gama: (Panting) “C-Crasher…said…*huff*…Hot Rod…*puff*…”  
Hot Rod: (Annoyed) “What did he say?”  
Gama: (Panting) “You…*huff*…do your job…*puff*…as Leader…”  
  
 _Hot Rod narrows his eyes and approaches Gama, before assisting him in getting to a boulder to sit down.  
  
_ Hot Rod: (Annoyed) “I’m not the Autobot Leader, nobody knows who is.”  
Gama: (Panting) “Crasher…*huff*…says you are…”  
Hot Rod: (Quietly) “He’s obviously gone crazy…”  
Gama: (Panting) “He’s up there…*pant*…fighting…*huff*…you should be too…”  
  
 _Gama collapses onto the floor, exhausted, whilst Hot Rod nods to Ultra Magnus and enters the Autobot Base, before exiting with the Matrix of Leadership.  
  
_ Hot Rod: (Stern) “If I really am the Leader, this should open up right?”  
Ultra Magnus: “Optimus Prime did say it would light our darkest hour, which seems to be now.”  
Hot Rod: (Stern) “Well then…I’ll need someone to take me up to that planet, close enough to destroy it with the Matrix.”  
Eclipse: “I volunteer.”  
Thundercracker: “I do too.”  
Acidstorm: (Annoyed) “Just take everyone.”  
 _  
Solarflare steps forwards.  
  
_ Solarflare: “I’ll do it myself; I’ve lived a full enough life.”  
Hot Rod: (Shocked) “S-Solarflare…don’t talk that way.”  
Starscream: (Frantic) “What are you talking about?! You’re healthy, you’re strong! You don’t need to think like that!”  
Solarflare: (Smiling) “Screamer, you brought me out of my dark cave…and Wave opened my audio receptors to hearing more than ever before…you’ve all done so much for me, given me so much…now it’s time I gave something back for it all. That planet is big, and it’s giving me a bad vibe…if anyone should get dangerously close to it to help destroy it, it should be me.”  
Starscream: (Frantic/Angry) “W-well I’m going with you!”  
Solarflare: (Smiling) “I’m big Screamer…a big girl…who’s tough like a big boy. Besides; if I can handle you and your rough play, I can handle taking Hot Rod close to a Planet.”  
 _  
Starscream lowers his aggressive display and steps back.  
  
_ Solarflare: (Softly) “All you’ve done is protect me, which I appreciate…but now it’s time I returned the favour.”  
Starscream: (Upset) “But what if something happens…”  
  
 _Solarflare approaches Starscream and hugs him._  
  
Solarflare: (Softly) “I’ll always be here.”  
  
 _Solarflare strokes Starscreams chest, where his Spark is located, before drifting from him and Transforming into jet-mode. Hot Rod prepares to board Solarflare, when Starscream stops him.  
_  
Starscream: (Upset) “Bring him home safe…”  
Hot Rod: “…you’ve got my word.”  
  
 _Hot Rod boards Solarflare and bolts into space, with Eclipse following close by. The group gather and watch, before preparing for combat should that time arise.  
Meanwhile, back on the Nemesis, Crasher is still fighting Galvatron. He punches Galvatron forcefully in the back repeatedly until being knocked off, and being pinned down himself with the tyrants’ hand forcefully grasping his throat. Both combatants are badly damaged.  
_  
Galvatron: (Smirking) “Such heroic nonsense.”  
Crasher: (Choking) “…such…a waste…of life…”  
  
 _Crasher hisses as he rapidly kicks his legs into Galvatrons crotch-plate, causing the tyrant to release him in agony. Crasher gets to his feet and leans against a broken computer terminal, catching a glimpse of outside; they would be entering the atmosphere shortly and would burn up without the shields up.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Bitter) “Was it worth it Crasher? This Rebellion?”  
Crasher: (Tired) “I’d do it all over again if I was given the chance…”  
Galvatron: (Roaring) “I’ll kill you before you’d even get that second chance!!”  
  
 _Galvatron charges at Crasher, who defends pathetically and finds himself rammed into a wall. Galvatron prepares to grasp onto Crashers chassis and rip out his Spark, only to find Crasher had already defended the spot ad retaliated with a head-butt._  
  
Crasher: (Coldly) “Renegades can sometimes survive longer than the standard Decepticon…”  
Galvatron: (Angry) “Treachery! That’s all you know!! You will never survive on that!!”  
Crasher: (Smirking) “I think I’ve done pretty good to live to maturity...to raise an army by just betraying you, to start my own faction by betraying my own family, to start a family by betraying my own beliefs and to survive by betraying my own species. I’ve accomplished more in less than ten years than you have done in millennia; what does that tell you?”  
  
 _Galvatron roars and charges Crasher again, forcing further attacks. Crasher defends against the attacks and lands few of his own, until Galvatron hits him with one very powerful strike to the side causing him great pain and to bleed. Galvatron prepares to land a killing blow, when Crasher emits a smokescreen and hides behind a terminal and begins repairing the damage as fast as he can._  
  
Galvatron: (VO, Shouting) “Come out little rat and DIE!”  
  
 _Crasher continues the rapid-repairs even as he felt Galvatron move in his direction, obviously quick to locate him. Galvatron rips the terminal away, but Crasher had moved to a new hiding spot already only a few feet away.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Yelling) “Coward! Hiding just like your pathetic father!”  
  
 _Galvatron begins scouting around to find his target again.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Shouting) “Did you know that your father begged for his life when you had hidden yourself from me? That you are the real reason he died??”

 _Crasher twitches as he continues repairing.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Smirking) “Yes…he screamed, he begged and pleaded…pleaded that I show him mercy, and that I didn’t kill you.”  
  
 _Galvatron stops beside a terminal, which Crasher was hiding behind, and stares down at it cautiously.  
  
_ Galvatron: (Slyly) “He died defending you…a traitor…and you hid like a coward, just like you do right now. Hide like a Sparkling, sucking his thumb, crying and not knowing what to do…”  
  
 _Crasher stops repairing once he realised Galvatron had found him again, and remains motionless.  
  
_ Galvatron: (VO, Slyly) “You’d rather die a coward than die in honourable combat…”  
  
 _Crasher growls and leaps from his hiding spot to attack again, leaping into Galvatrons grasp.  
Meanwhile, out in space; Solarflare had gotten dangerously close to Unicron with Eclipse and Hot Rod. Eclipse pulls up alongside Solarflare and takes Hot Rod, allowing the herm to Transform into robot mode.  
  
_ Solarflare: “I’m powering up Nova…just be sure you’re out of range when I set it off.”  
Eclipse: (Stern) “You can count on me, I’m the fastest thing in space.”  
  
 _Solarflare nods before beginning his Nova charge-up, granting a distraction for Eclipse and Hot Rod to get even closer to Unicron. However, just a short while after the Nova started charging, Unicron began to Transform.  
  
_ Unicron: “Your pathetic attempts to stun me are futile.”  
Solarflare: (Shocked) “I-it’s a Cybertronian?!”  
  
 _Solarflares eyes widen as Unicron takes full form, but refuses to stop charging Nova. Unicron stretches out to crush Solarflare, and just when he was within grasping reach, Eclipse stormed through Unicrons left eye preventing the giant from crushing Solarflare.  
  
_ Eclipse: (VO) “Move while you can!” _  
_Solarflare:  (Frantic) “I…I can’t! Once I start the charging process I can’t move without powering down or releasing the blast!!”  
Eclipse: (VO) “Release it then!”  
Solarflare: (Frantic) “You’re too close! You’ll both be reduced to dust at this range!”  
  
 _Unicron uncovers his injured eye before returning his sight on Solarflare, and reaches out to crush him once again. Eclipse is inside, and has landed with Hot Rod in Unicrons brain.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Shouting) “Solis!! Get out of there!!”  
Solarflare: (VO, Static) “Ghg…tell…tell Screamer I…I love him…”  
Eclipse: (Frantic) “Solis!? SOLIS?!”  
  
 _Suddenly there is static on communications, and Solarflare doesn’t respond. Eclipse twitches in his shuttle-mode, and Hot Rod stands blankly looking into the Matrix.  
  
_ Eclipse: (Stuttering) “He…He didn’t have to do that…”  
Hot Rod: (Stern) “Unless this works, his sacrifice will be in vain. Let’s hope Crasher was right about what he thought he saw in me.”  
  
 _Hot Rod grasps onto the Matrix handles, and tugs. The core glows, and he is surrounded in light before changing into Rodimus Prime. The light intensifies and spreads throughout Unicrons head, causing parts of him to explode. The explosions grow more powerful, and Rodimus boards Eclipse once the signs of Unicrons destruction became more obvious. Eclipse then carries Rodimus back to Earth just in time to avoid Unicrons explosive demise.  
Upon landing, a large gathering of Autobots and Titrons; including several Decepticons who had escaped the Nemesis, were present to meet the new Autobot Leader. Starscream rushes to the front of the crowd to see his SparkMate, but he was not there.  
  
_ Starscream: (Stuttering) “W-where is Flare?”  
  
 _Eclipse Transforms and lowers his head, before being patted on the shoulder by Rodimus.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Stern) “…he didn’t make it.”  
  
 _Starscream and Soundwave express similar reactions of shock, whilst their offspring show more frightened expressions.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Stern) “He distracted Unicron long enough for me and Eclipse to get inside, and to activate the Matrix to destroy him with. We don’t know…how…but we just know he didn’t make it back with us.”  
Starscream: (Angry) “I should have gone with him…”  
Soundwave: (Upset) “Then you’d both have died.”  
Acidstorm: (Upset) “There was nothing anyone could do, especially against something that big…”  
  
 _Gama gets up from the floor, having finally reawakened, before rushing from the scene without anyone noticing. Flarestar dries his tears and steps forwards.  
  
_ Flarestar: (Sniffling) “W-we should probably…recover mothers body…”  
Starscream: (Upset) “How do we know it’s even in one piece? He could be anywhere…”  
Shrieker: “Mamma shows up on my radar.”  
Flarestar: (Sniffling) “Same here.”  
  
 _Rodimus turns to Hound.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Stern) “Hound, scan the area those two have marked down on their radars. If Solarflare is alive, even the slightest signs of life, you contact us right away!”  
  
 _Hound nods before Transforming and heading out to examine the sight.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “What do we do about the Nemesis?”  
Rodimus: (Calmly) “Crasher’s taken care of that already.”  
Thundercracker: (Bitter) “How do you know?”  
Rodimus: (Stern) “If you’d look up at the sky…”  
  
 _Rodimus points up and in the horizon, the Nemesis is seen crashing into the ground. Everyone Transforms before rushing to the sight of the crash, which reveals the Nemesis had been mainly burnt up. Rodimus moves to the Bridge with Flarestar and Starscream, whilst everyone else examines the rest of the ships remains.  
Inside the Bridge, there was evidence of a brutal battle; blood on the floor and over computer terminals, fragments from both Galvatron’s chassis and Crashers wings, both their weapons totally destroyed. Yet amongst all the wreckage there was something missing.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Concerned) “…where are the bodies?”  
Flarestar: “It looks like both combatants dealt equal amounts of damage to one another…evidence look like the wounds they sustained would be fatal, so I’m just as confused as you are over the lack of any bodies.”  
Starscream: (Angry) “What are you suggesting? They took off and left before the ship entered the atmosphere?!”  
Rodimus: “Makes sense to me.”  
Flarestar: “However, look at this…”  
  
 _Flarestar points out a puddle on the floor of water.  
  
_ Rodimus: “…jet coolant.”  
Flarestar: (Concerned) “This means Crashers flight coolant was damaged, which means he can’t fly without overheating his systems.”  
Starscream: (Quietly) “So he’ll just be drifting out there…”  
Flarestar: (Upset) “…unless the Earth’s gravity pulled him down…which means without any coolant and multiple fatal wounds, he’d have burnt up in the atmosphere.”  
Rodimus: (Quietly) “So it’s highly likely Crasher is…dead.”  
Flarestar: “That’s right.”  
  
 _Rodimus approaches a wall and covers his eyes, muttering to himself, until catching a glimpse of something on the floor.  
  
_ Rodimus: “…Flarestar, Starscream; look at this.”  
  
 _The two jets approach and look at the floor, to see a trail of blood leading away from the Bridge.  
The group follows the blood to find the Escape Pods, with all but one ejected. The blood leads to the space of an already ejected pod.  
  
_ Rodimus: “Someone escaped.”  
Starscream: (Angry) “Galvatron.”  
Flarestar: (Suspecting) “No, it’s not him.”  
  
 _Starscream and Rodimus stare at Flarestar, who remains looking at the blood.  
  
_ Flarestar: “The signs of injuries displayed Galvatrons wound to be on his left side…this blood had fallen from the opposite side…look at the footprints.”  
  
 _They examine the blood prints, showing that the right foot had stepped in the blood and not the left.  
  
_ Flarestar: (Smirking) “Crasher got away.”  
Rodimus: (Chuckling) “But without any coolant, he can’t fly anywhere.”  
Starscream: “He took an escape pod.”  
Flarestar: “I’ll go and track this ships fall-path in space, to see if I can find him floating around. Knowing him he won’t know how to work an Escape Pod at all.”  
  
 _Flarestar transforms and blots into the sky. Starscream rubs his forehead and groans.  
  
_ Starscream: (Irritated) “So…what happened to Galvatron?”  
Rodimus: “That’s just going to remain a mystery for now…if Crasher’s still functional we can ask him what happened.”  
Starscream: (Bitter) “…he fought the one who claimed he betrayed us…did Galvatron lie to us just to make us angry?”  
Rodimus: (Shrugging) “Wouldn’t surprise me.”  
Starscream: (Upset) “I disowned him…just because he didn’t want to be a Breeder…was this all my fault?”  
Rodimus: (Shrugging) “Maybe you did put a bit too much pressure on him, but it was his choice to be what he is now. So no, it’s not your fault.”  
  
 _Starscream sighs.  
  
_ Starscream: (Quietly) “I just wanted him to accept what he’d been given, but he wanted something different…he wasn’t satisfied…”  
Rodimus: (Chuckling) “A bit like you really; always hungry for more, always wanting control.”  
Starscream: “Yes.”  
Rodimus: (Smirking) “Well, perhaps you should learn to control your own desire for control. See how that works out, and maybe then you’ll know how Crasher felt.”   
_  
Starscream nods before rubbing his face again. Rodimus communicator beeps suddenly, and he answers.  
  
_ Hound: (VO) “Rodimus, we’ve found Solarflare.”  
Rodimus: “Good, what’s his condition?”  
  
 _There is silence, and Starscream shifts his gaze slowly to see Rodimus’ reaction to whatever was said as he couldn’t hear what Hound was telling him._  
  
Hound: (VO) “He’s alive, but we’re afraid of moving him…all his limbs are literally hanging on by threads of wire.”  
Rodimus: (Stern) “Call in Ratchet and Acidstorm; have them take him to the base and begin repairs immediately.”  
Hound: (VO) “B-but…Ratchet is repairing Metroplex…”  
Rodimus: (Annoyed) “Ratchet is to drop everything he is currently doing and is to get Solarflare to repairs; NOW.”  
Hound: (VO) “U-understood…”  
  
 _Rodimus ends the call, and looks to see Starscream glaring at him.  
  
_ Rodimus: “Solarflare is alive.”  
  
 _Starscream says nothing, and leaves without saying a word. Rodimus folds his arms and departs, muttering to himself.  
An hour later and everyone had gathered back at the base; Solarflare was in critical condition In repairs, Flarestar was repairing Teletran 1 and everyone else was gathered in the main hall for a lengthy speech.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Stern) “We’ve all learnt something over these past few months…not just about what we are, or what the badge we wear represents, but also who we are as individuals. We’ve fought battles against one another at some point in our lives, for both personal gain and for the ones we love. Some have gone to great lengths to survive, to get what they want or to discover more about themselves. Its taken millennia for just one of us to realise that the war was going nowhere with two sides constantly at each other’s throats; he chose to stand up to shift the balance, destabilise everything. In a way, Crashers actions reminded us what the true horrors of war are about and why we should avoid it altogether. Like how one side kills and steals from the weak, whilst the other kills and steals from the strong; how did that ever make us different from the other side? Remove the badge from all of us and you get the same response; we’re all Cybertronians, our badge shows nothing but what we believe in. Decepticons; the Strong should rule and the mighty should lead. Autobots; respect life wherever you find it, and protect the weak. The Titrons merged both of these factions together under one roof, and maintained that merge; a strong leader to protect the weak, to lead them to freedom and salvation. Why should we, the Autobots, ever fight the Titrons when they possess our own beliefs? Of course, this brings me onto our major subject…Thundercracker, if you would.”  
Thundercracker: “A new group has been formed as an alliance between Cybertronians, Humans and other races called the EDC…or for those who are mentally challenged; we will call it ‘GA’. Either way, it’s a Galactic Alliance between multiple races; it takes part in resolving wars, restoration of ancient artefacts, preservation of endangered species and their habitats, creating a strong law enforcement system to protect those travelling in space and to control the handling and treatment of various species. This group also handles the pursuit and arrest of the ‘Most Wanted’, and it is the groups duty to bring criminals to justice.”  
Rodimus: (Stern) “I’ll be placing out applications for Law Enforcement memberships at the end of this meeting; those from either Autobot or Titron factions may apply.”  
Thundercracker: “Also, the Titrons will not be lead by Starscream. He’s declined the application.”  
  
 _There is a sudden uproar from the Titron faction.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “I’d take the position myself, but to be truthful…Crasher left some big shoes to fill in for…so it has been the Autobot Council who assisted me in deciding a new successor, as I had listed Titron Council members as potential candidates.”  
Rodimus: “The candidates will remain anonymous, however now is the time for us to announce the new leader of the Titrons.”  
Thundercracker: “Shrieker, step forwards.”  
  
 _Shrieker screams like a fan-girl.  
_  
Thundercracker: (Annoyed) “I said step forward, not scream forward.”  
Shrieker: (Pouting) “I don’t want to be a Leader. I want to be a Breeder like Mamma.”  
  
 _The Titron faction enters heated debate again. Thundercracker face-palms and groans.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Annoyed) “Then will the second choice step forwards; Astrotrain.”  
Astrotrain: (Shocked) “M-me?!”  
Thundercracker: (Bitter) “Yes, what are you deaf?”  
Astrotrain: (Shocked) “B-but I…I always took orders, I never gave any!”  
Skywarp: “Plus everyone agrees that Astrotrain is more suitable as a bodyguard for the boss, not being the boss.”  
Thundercracker: (Annoyed) “So….you decline…”  
Astrotrain: “Uh, yeah.”  
Rodimus: (Annoyed) “This is looking tedious…”  
Thundercracker: “Alright…third candidate; Flarestar.”  
Flarestar: (Bluntly) “Bodyguard, not a Leader.”  
  
 _Thundercracker turns to a wall and slams his head against it before turning to everyone again.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Soundwave.”  
Soundwave: (Bored) “Hmmm?”  
Thundercracker: (Pointing/Bluntly) “You’re Titron Leader now.”  
Soundwave: (Bored) “And what gave you the impression that I was a viable candidate for such an important position?”  
Thundercracker: (Annoyed) “You’re logical.”  
Soundwave: (Bored) “I also lack the correct emotional capabilities to understand my subordinates. I am not suitable, so I decline. However, I propose you maintain the leadership yourself Thundercracker.”  
Thundercracker: (Shocked) “M-me?! Why?!”  
Soundwave: (Chuckling) “You’re logical and emotional, and Crasher trusted you enough to be his replacement anyway.”  
Skywarp: “Yeah, why do you think he made you second in command?”  
  
 _Thundercracker looks at his feet before looking towards Rodimus, who nods in approval.  
  
_ Rodimus: “You’re the Leader, Thundercracker.”  
Thundercracker: (Muttering) “Now I know how Crasher felt.”  
Rodimus: (Chuckling) “That means you’re one step closer to becoming the true boss.”  
Thundercracker: (Muttering) “I feel…uneasy…”  
  
 _Ratchet enters the room, his head low. Rodimus jumps down from the podium himself and Thundercracker were using to listen to Ratchet in private, before returning to his place.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Stern) “We’ve got some…sad news…”  
  
 _Suddenly the entire Titron faction enters heated debate again, Thundercracker emits a loud thunder sound which catches their attention before allowing Rodimus to continue speaking.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Stern) “Solarflare is alive, but has lost his entire lower half. It will take a while before he can be fully repaired, so as a safety precaution we’re uploading his personality component to Teletran 1’s databanks.”  
Thundercracker: (Upset) “As for Crasher…we found the escape pod he apparently used, but he wasn’t inside…so we can’t be certain over what happened to him. Gama has also gone missing, so as the EDC’s first act we are to capture and bring Gama under arrest. Our second act is to place all Decepticons under arrest and sentence them to death should they refuse to join either of the new factions. In other words; the Decepticons are now extinct.”  
Rodimus: (Stern) “That’s all…you’re dismissed.”  
  
 _The room of Titrons and Autobots disperses, leaving Thundercracker with Rodimus.  
  
_ Rodimus: “So…what do we do with him?”  
Thundercracker: (Smirking) “Give him a week, let him recover a little…then we have fun trying to catch him.”  
Rodimus: (Chuckling) “Still have that Decepticon in you Thundercracker; and you just said they were all extinct.”  
  
 _Thundercracker and Rodimus begin walking out the base, talking to one another. They pass by Sandy outside, who is sat on a rock watching her children playing. She narrates the ending.  
_  
Sandy: (VO/Narrating) “Everyone just started adapting after that day… Thundercracker grew into the role of Titron Leader nicely, even becoming the first male to set foot on Omicron 12 in thousands of years; reuniting with his old friend L.E.D…”  
  
 _The scene changes to Rodimus running away from Shrieker, whilst Arcee and Springer are chasing after her.  
  
_ Sandy: (VO/Narrating) “Shrieker stayed true to her word and became a Breeder; constantly hawking Rodimus Prime to become her SparkMate…he, hahaha…has not had a moments privacy since.”  
  
 _The scene changes to Alpha and Beta on Monacus with Swindle, showing them gambling, hustling and watching fights.  
  
_ Sandy: (VO/Narrating) “The twins Alpha and Beta returned to Monacus with their ‘Uncle’, returning to gambling and enjoying life’s pleasures…”  
  
 _The scene shifts to Alpha and Beta being clobbered by Soundwave.  
  
_ Sandy: (VO/Narrating) “…under the watchful eye of their protective father, that is.”  
  
 _The scene shifts to Starscream and Jetfire talking to Teletran 1.  
  
_ Sandy: (VO/Narrating) “Jetfire and Starscream maintained Solarflare whilst he was recovering in Teletran 1, awaiting his new body, and at the same time formed new friendships and restored old ones…”  
  
 _The scene changes to show Flarestar on Omicron 12 with his old female friends.  
  
_ Sandy: (VO/Narrating) “Flarestar returned to Omicron 12 to begin educating the girls over his findings in the male society, and the planet began to accept males once again.”  
  
 _The scene shifts to old images of Crasher and Gama.  
  
_ Sandy: (VO/Narrating) “Nobody knows what happened to Crasher or Gama, or what happened on the Nemesis that day…did Galvatron die? Did Crasher die? Did Gama double-cross them both and run away?”  
  
 _The scene fades to black.  
  
_ Sandy: (VO/Narrating) “…nine months later, we started getting reports in of abnormal activity. Apparently several trucks delivering blood transfusions had gone missing, and upon finding the trucks they had their contents removed and the entire roof ripped open. We’d even found footprints from a Seeker by the trucks, raising suspicions that Crasher had indeed survived.”  
  
 _The scene fades in on Sandy in some fields playing with her children, under the watchful eyes of Astrotrain and his large gun.  
  
_ Sandy: (VO/Narrating) “I didn’t believe them at first…until…”  
  
 _Scout rushes from his mother and looks at the horizon, seeing a canyon.  
  
_ Scout: (Smiling) “Mom, I think I could fly to that canyon!”  
Sandy: “No, you’re not ready to fly yet sweetie. Come back over here and stay with your sisters.”  
Scout: (Pouting) “Mom, I want to fly…if I’m not ready now when will I be?”  
  
 _Sandy approaches Scout and shuffles him closer to his sisters.  
  
_ Sandy: (Motherly) “You’ll be ready soon, but for now just stay close to your sisters.”  
  
 _Scout whines as his mother stops him from wandering towards the canyon again. Eventually he gets free from his sisters and begins walking, in a direction opposite the canyon.  
  
_ Scout: “I’m going for a walk.”  
Sandy: (Motherly) “Have Astrotrain go with you.”  
Scout: (Whining) “Mom…”  
Sandy: (Smiling) “Just for safety…he can fly, you can’t…”  
  
 _Scout whines as Astrotrain begins walking alongside him. They wander through the field to a river, where Scout looks tempted to try and fly across. Scout prepares to jump and try flight, but Astrotrain grasps onto his back just as he jumps.  
  
_ Astrotrain: “Whoa kid, didn’t you hear what your mom said?”  
Scout: (Annoyed) “I want to fly, so why won’t you let me try?”  
Astrotrain: “You’re small kid, and that river is big. Try something…smaller…”  
  
 _Scout whines again as Astrotrain sets him down, before rushing towards a boulder and climbing up it. He turns to stare at Astrotrain, who just nods, and jumps from the boulder before crashing into the floor.  
  
_ Astrotrain: “See? You’re not ready.”  
Scout: (Groaning) “Stupid wings…they’re too small…”  
Astrotrain: “That’s because you’re small kid, you’re only a few months old.”  
Scout: (Pouting) “The boulder didn’t give me enough height! I need to be higher up!”  
  
 _Scout rushes down the river with Astrotrain slowly running after him; Scout reaches the waterfall that lead into the canyon he saw earlier, and prepares to jump.  
  
_ Voice: (VO) “If you jump, you’ll fall and turn into a pile of junk.”  
  
 _Scout stops his jump preparations and turns around to see who spoke to him. The Cybertronian he sees is bandaged up completely, to hide his appearance.  
  
_ Scout: (Smug) “You don’t know who I am do you? I’m Scout; son of the brave and fearless Crasher!”  
Cybertronian: (Slyly) “Brave and fearless? What have they been drinking?”  
Scout: (Angry) “My Dad killed Galvatron! He was brave!”  
Cybertronian: (Teasing) “Brave? More like stupid.”  
  
 _Scout holds his ground as the Cybertronian approaches him.  
  
_ Scout: (Yelling) “You can’t talk about my dad that way! I’ll beat you up good!”  
Cybertronian: (Bluntly) “Your father was a monster…”  
  
 _Scout rushes the Cybertronian and hammers at his legs with his fists. The Cybertronian stares down at him, and watches as Scout shouts as he continues hitting him.  
  
_ Scout: (Shouting) “My dad saved me and my sisters!! He killed the Decepticon Leader! He wiped them out! He’s a good guy!”  
Cybertronian: (Bitter) “Oh? Then where is he now?”  
Scout: (Angry) “Mom says he’s gone away for a while, but he’ll be back!!”  
Cybertronian: “…what makes you think he’d come back?”  
  
 _Scout stops hitting the Cybertronian and looks down, on the verge of crying._  
  
Scout: (Verge of Crying) “H-he has to come back…we need him…”  
Cybertronian: “Isn’t he a criminal though? Won’t he be sent to jail?”  
Scout: (Crying) “H-he has to return to the old group he was with…then he can live with us again.”  
Cybertronian: “Oh…I see…”  
Scout: (Crying) “He’s a good guy! He just did bad things to make sure the good things worked better! Like when he stole things to bring back our Grandpa!”  
 _  
The Cybertronian kneels down and pats Scout on the head.  
  
_ Cybertronian: “Just because his intentions were good, doesn’t mean the way he did them was…right?”  
Scout: (Sniffling) “R-right…he wanted Grandpa…but he stole, which is wrong…”  
Cybertronian: (Chuckling) “Your Ma has taught you well then.”  
Scout: (Sniffling) “S-she said she taught us the way Dad would have wanted us to be…”  
Cybertronian: “She didn’t tell you not to talk to strangers though, did she?”  
Scout: (Sniffling) “S-she did…but…”  
Astrotrain: (VO) “Hey punk! Get away from the kid!”  
  
 _The Cybertronian stands up and turns to face Astrotrain, who waves his large gun at him until he’d gotten to a safe distance away from Scout. Astrotrain approaches the Cybertronian and growls.  
  
_ Astrotrain: (Growling) “Get out of here; you thought you could kidnap Crasher’s kid…you must be suicidal…”  
Cybertronian: (Calmly) “He just happened to be standing where I like to stand every day…but, I’ll be going now.”  
  
 _The Cybertronian walks past Astrotrain and into the nearby woodland. Scout huffs before preparing to jump from the waterfall again, and leaps just as Astrotrain returned to looking at him.  
  
_ Astrotrain: (Shouting) “SCOUT!!”  
  
 _Astrotrain drops his gun and rushes to the edge of the falls and prepares to jump, until the Cybertronian from earlier leaps down the cliff and into the mist after Scout. Seconds later, the stranger returns to the top of the falls with Scout in his arms and his wings bursting out of the cloaking. The stranger hands Scout to Astrotrain, before retracting his wings and preparing to depart again.  
  
_ Astrotrain: (Bitter) “Wait…”  
  
 _The stranger stops and turns to look over his shoulder.  
  
_ Astrotrain: (Bitter) “You weren’t here to see the view, or to kidnap the kid…what where you here for?”  
 _  
The strangers eyes radiate a red gleam, before he turns around and leaves without saying a word.  
Moments later, Astrotrain returns with Scout to the Autobot base where he tells his story to Rodimus and Thundercracker.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Suspecting) “…odd…”  
Rodimus: “You never saw his face?”  
Astrotrain: (Stern) “Nothing, just his optics and wings.”  
Thundercracker: (Suspecting) “It could be him you know.”  
Rodimus: “If that’s the case, we need to quarantine this sector…no Cybertronian is to enter or leave this zone until we find the stranger.”  
Astrotrain: “Understood.”  
  
 _Astrotrain salutes and leaves, as Sandy enters the main hall with her children.  
  
_ Thundercracker: “Sand Blaster…it might be best if we spoke alone.”  
  
 _Sandy kneels down to her children and talks to them, before having them wait outside the room.  
  
_ Thundercracker: (Nervous) “You realise…from what Astrotrain and Scout both told us…that uh…”  
Sandy: “Crasher’s lurking around.”  
Rodimus: (Stern) “That’s right, which means this is going to be tough on everyone. Tension is going to be at an all time high the instant we get him.”  
Thundercracker: “He has the right every other Decepticon has, and will be given the choice of choosing a side or being put on trial…we already have our suspicions on what he’ll choose, so we’d like you to keep this quiet around the kids.”  
  
 _Sandy nods in approval.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Stern) “We’ll try to do what we can to get Crasher into a faction, even if we have to bargain with him, but if his terms are too ridiculous or if he refuses we’ll need to arrest him.”  
Sandy: (Smiling) “I understand…I’m just happy to hear he’s alive.”  
Thundercracker: “Also, don’t tell Starscream. We don’t want his dad ruining everything this early on, alright?”  
  
 _Sandy nods again, before being escorted from the room by Thundercracker.  
Hours later, and Blitzwing returned to base covered in battle-damage in Tank mode and unable to transform. In repair bay, Rodimus decided to hear exactly how it happened.  
  
_ Blitzwing: “There I was, minding my own business, when out of nowhere these two Cybertronians stormed me and made off with my guns! I transformed into jet mode to try and radio you guys, but one of them went airborne too and shot me down! So I went into battle mode but wound up being bombarded by the other one and---OUCH!”  
  
 _The robotic arm controlled by Teletran 1/Solarflare accidently hits Blitzwing in the wrong place.  
  
_ Solarflare: (VO) “Sorry.”  
Rodimus: “Two Cybertronian males…randomly attacking you to obtain weapons?”  
Blitzwing: (Annoyed) “That’s what I said.”  
Rodimus: “Did you get a good look at either of them?”  
  
 _Solarflare continues accidently hitting Blitzwing in the wrong place as he repairs him.  
  
_ Solarflare: (VO) “Rodimus Prime, I can’t concentrate with you talking…”  
Rodimus: “Solarflare, can you postpone the repairs for now until I get the information I need?”  
Solarflare: (VO/Annoyed) “This has given me something to do…you know, without a body I get really bored.”  
Blitzwing: (Annoyed) “Come back later and ask me stuff Rodimus Prime…I’m hurtin’ here…”  
  
 _Rodimus groans before leaving Solarflare to continue repairing Blitzwing. Upon leaving repairs, Rodimus finds Thundercracker escorting an injured Skywarp towards the repair bay.  
  
_ Rodimus: “Another one?”  
Thundercracker: (Annoyed) “Skywarp saw them, so they attacked.”  
Skywarp: (Weakly) “C-Crasher…and…G-Gama…”  
Thundercracker: “Let’s get you to repairs, we can talk about that later.”  
Rodimus: (Stern) “Anyone else outside?”  
Thundercracker: “Just Sand Blaster, the kids and the Stunticons.”  
  
 _Rodimus transforms and speeds out of the base, driving until finding Sandy and her offspring sat watching the Stunticons crash into objects and each other.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Stern) “Sand Blaster, return to base with your offspring. It’s not safe out here.”  
Sandy: (Smiling) “Crasher won’t hurt me or our children, he’s just defending himself.”  
Rodimus: “That’s what I’m afraid of…”  
Sandy: (Smiling) “Besides, the Stunticons have been looking after us…nothing could possibly go wrong---”  
  
 _Suddenly a gunshot bursts Motormasters tires, and he crashes into Dead End. A second gunshot startles the other Stunticons, and they drive away in a panic. From the dust of Motormasters crash, emerges two Cybertronians heavily bandaged and cloaked, they were also heavily armed.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Bitter) “You were saying?”  
  
 _Sandy gathers her offspring and keeps them close, when Scout points to one of the Cybertronians.  
  
_ Scout: “I remember you! You stopped me from falling!”  
Cybertronian: (Bitter) “Did I stop you from falling? Or did I stop you from dying?”  
Cybertronian #2: (Mocking) “You had to jump after that kid? How stupid is he?”  
  
 _The shorter Cybertronian growls. Rodimus draws his pistol and aims it at the shortest Cybertronian.  
  
_ Rodimus: (Stern) “Crasher; you’re under arrest.”  
Cybertronian: “What makes you think I’m Crasher? I could be some nameless drone.”  
Cybertronian #2: (Mocking) “Give it up, it’s obvious it’s you…you smell.”  
  
 _The short Cybertronian growls again, before removing the cloaks and bandages from his head revealing Crasher; he was covered in more scars and markings than before, due to the battle he had with Galvatron. Sandy’s children become overly excited, but she keeps them close effectively.  
  
_ Crasher: (Bluntly) “It’s been a while.”  
Rodimus: (Bitter) “it sure has, you did a good job keeping yourself hidden for so long.”  
Crasher: “I did what I had to, to survive.”  
Sandy: (Quietly) “So why are you here? Have you finally…decided to come home?”  
Crasher: (Softly) “Home is where the Spark is, Sandy. So to me, everywhere is home.”  
Rodimus: (Bluntly) “She means have you come back to join us.”  
  
 _The second Cybertronian turns to Crasher and whispers to him, before turning around and fleeing the scene.  
  
_ Crasher: “Gama doesn’t want to hear anything about ‘joining this’ or ‘joining that’, so he’s going.”  
Rodimus: (Bitter) “I’ll arrest him later; it’s you I’m after.”  
Crasher: (Annoyed) “I’m not coming with you.”  
Rodimus: (Annoyed) “Then why show your face? Why not turn tail and run like Gama?”  
Crasher: “Because I wanted to see them one more time…before I leave.”  
  
 _Sandy gets to her feet and rushes to Crasher, who doesn’t move.  
  
_ Sandy: (Angry) “Leave?! But you just came back!!”  
Crasher: (Calmly) “This is me leaving, for good.”  
Sandy: (Whining) “B-but what about the children?!”  
  
 _Crasher gently kisses Sandy on the cheek, causing her to blush.  
  
_ Crasher: “They have a smart ma…kind of…they don’t need me.”  
Sandy: (Blushing) “B-but…I do…”  
  
 _Sandy’s children rush to her feet and stare up at their father curiously, clinging to their mothers legs.  
  
_ Crasher: (Calmly) “You don’t need me, I was just a…toy…”  
Sandy: (Whining) “No you weren’t! I love you! You’re my mate!”  
Crasher: (Calmly) “Look at me; I’m a Decepticon, you’re an Autobot, our children are Autobots…I don’t fit in there. They’re better off being raised by you, away from my beliefs.”  
Sandy: “You can always join us…you can learn what it’s like being an Autobot…”  
Crasher: (Stern) “I am Crasher; the Renegade Decepticon who formed a Rebellion against a tyrant. Once that tyrant was defeated and all became one, I returned to what I have and always will be; a Decepticon, a renegade, the last of my breed. I will live and rebel till my dying breath as the last Decepticon.”  
  
 _Sandy lowers her head and begins crying.  
  
_ Crasher: (Softly) “I want to do what I love, and I can’t do it as an Autobot…or as a Titron. So, I’m with Gama and travelling with him.”  
Sandy: (Crying) “Will you never come back?”  
Crasher: (Softly) “…you’re making this harder…”  
  
 _Crasher pulls Sandy into a hug, gently stroking her helmet.  
  
_ Crasher: (Softly) “You have to understand why I have to go…why I shouldn’t come back…so please, stop making me think of reconsidering. I’m doing what’s best.”  
  
 _Sandy continues crying; ignoring her children’s questions over why she was so sad, until Crasher finally released her and moved back.  
  
_ Crasher: (Softly) “Just for the record…I don’t know what happened to Galvatron; he just collapsed onto the computer when I made a run for it…no idea where he is…”  
  
 _Crasher backs away further once he noticed Scout begin approaching him.  
  
_ Crasher: “I can’t stay here, I have no choice…but I’ll always remember my family. ALL of my family.”  
Scout: (Suspecting) “…daddy?”  
Crasher: (Quietly) “Don’t grow into me, Scout. Become something better…”  
Rodimus: (Shouting) “H-hold it!!”  
  
 _Crasher quickly transforms and bolts into the horizon, out of sight. The scene fades out into black.  
  
_ Sandy: (VO/Narrating) “He never came back. Rumours just spread around, of him and Gama leaving Earth and heading for Monacus; but Alpha and Beta never saw them once. It would be many years before they would be seen again, and they would face forces no Cybertronian had seen for millennia…experience things no Cybertronian ever should, see things none should see…they would survive together, half brothers and in a way…lovers…the last Decepticons known in the Galaxy; the best criminal pair, and the rebellious renegade Crasher.”


End file.
